Entre la flor y el sauce
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: UP cap.13- Una decisión, una partida, un viaje, un entrenamiento, ganas de autosuperación... Kaoru Kamiya abandona el dojo decidida a no ser más una carga... KxK Read&Review!
1. Sin mirar atrás

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

… Lo que piensa un personaje

Cambio de escena

[Flash-back]

**Nota importante:** este fic sigue la trama argumental del manga, y se inicia justo después de Revenge Arc, es decir, justo después de la batalla contra Enishi Yukishiro. Aunque serán pocas y breves, en algunas ocasiones habrá recuerdos del manga, pero intentaré esclarecerlos al final de todo, por si alguien no sabe qué ocurrió.

Sin más preámbulo, ¡adelante con la historia!

* * *

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 1 - Sin mirar atrás_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Hacía sol, mucho sol. Era un descanso que tras tanta lluvia, por fin el poderoso astro se dejase ver. Aunque eso no parecía alegrar mucho a alguien, un alguien que en concreto estaba parado en uno de los caminos que salen de Tokio, a unos ocho kilómetros de la capital. La persona en cuestión era ni más ni menos que la dueña de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin, Kaoru Kamiya. Con una gran bolsa a su lado, estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol grande para descansar. Suspiró y miró hacia atrás. Aún se podían visualizar algunas de las casas más altas de Tokio, pero con un gesto rápido apartó la vista de ahí y se negó a seguir mirando hacia atrás.

_Tengo un camino por recorrer. Y todo está hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás_

Retomó el camino, algo agobiada pero con los ánimos muy altos. Su mente seguía en la noche anterior… En ese frasco de perfume…

[Flash-back]

Era una noche tormentosa, la misma noche tormentosa que la de ayer, y que la de antes de ayer, y que la otra y la otra. La monotonía se cernía sobre las tranquilas y silenciosas calles de Tokio. Llovía sin parar desde hacía casi dos semanas, por lo cual la lluvia se había convertido en algo más del día a día. Era normal, puesto que se acercaba otoño, la época de las lluvias, y después del caluroso verano eran bienvenidas por los campos.

Una silueta se movía titubeante entre el tatami del dojo Kamiya, de puntillas, intentando no alterar la quietud de la noche. No sabía muy bien qué buscaba, simplemente necesitaba… hacerlo. Así que, intentando no hacer ruido, la silueta llegó hasta una habitación en concreto. Conteniendo la respiración, abrió un poco la puerta corredera, tan sólo dos o tres dedos. Dentro de la habitación había otra persona, y aunque si bien estaba sentada y apoyada sobre la pared, parecía dormida. Dicha persona tenía una espada envainada, un pelo largo y anaranjado y una extraña y notoria cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. El intruso se quedó estático un instante. ¿Cómo era posible que Kenshin Himura no advirtiera su presencia? _En fin, es mejor así _pensó _Todo esto es una locura. No sé cómo he podido llegar a pensar que yo era… _

De repente, su mente paró de pensar. Observó sin poder creérselo un pequeñito objeto situado al lado del pelirrojo. Era un frasco de cristal de perfume. Y no había dudas al respecto, ese perfume era… era…

Kaoru no se lo podía creer. Esencia de cerezos blancos.

Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Toda ella estaba paralizada. _Ese perfume… lo recuerdo, cuando Kenshin nos contó a todos su pasado, mencionó que ese perfume siempre iba acompañado de… de… _Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, haciendo esfuerzos por no dejar escapar ningún sollozo y mucho menos una lágrima. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y, después de destapársela, lucía una expresión completamente distinta. _Creía… realmente creía que había vuelto... a casa… _

Decisión, superación, fortaleza.

_Pero su corazón late muy lejos de aquí… _

Partida.

Sin hacer ruido, volvió a su habitación. La decisión estaba tomada, y ya no había marcha atrás.

[Fin del Flash-back]

* * *

"¡Genial, hoy hace un día estupendo!"

Yahiko Myojin, el discípulo del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu acababa de desperezarse con una amplia sonrisa. Se estiró y se levantó de un salto. Era bastante temprano, pero el olor a arroz ya se oía. Kenshin era tan madrugador como siempre. _Iré a almorzar y me pasaré por el Akabeko, hace días que no voy a ver a Tsubame_ pensó el chico, más contento que unas Pascuas.

De repente, oyó que la puerta principal se abría, y una inconfundible y alterable voz gritó "¡Hoooola gente, aquí estoy!"

"¡¿Sanosuke?!" exclamó Yahiko, yendo hacia la entrada principal parpadeando.

"Vivito y coleando. Qué, ¿me habéis echado en falta?" dijo él, sonriendo con sorna, masticando como era habitual en él un esqueleto de pez.

Yahiko frunció el ceño "Y tanto, la última vez que te vi fue… umm, ayer. Sí, te he echado MUCHÍSIMO de menos" dijo él, replicando "Anda, entra, Kenshin está preparando el desayuno…"

Sanosuke sonrió y entró en la casa, siguiendo a Yahiko y yendo hacia la cocina "Hmm, huele que alimenta, Kenshin…"

Kenshin, vestido con un divertido delantal que obviamente pertenecía a Kaoru, se giró ignorando por un instante la comida y sonrió gentilmente "Gracias, Sano. Esta agotadora lluvia ya ha parado, ¿eh? Estarás contento, ahora podrás hacer rondas de vigilancia a tu antojo" dijo él, sirviendo el desayuno.

"Sí… seguro que Jo-chan ha parado de cantar en la bañera y por eso hoy hace este día tan soleado…" dijo Sanosuke, sonriendo. Miró a un lado a otro y frunció el ceño "No tiene gracia burlarse de Jo-chan si no está… ¿sigue durmiendo?"

Yahiko asintió, sentándose "Seguramente… Ayer parecía algo preocupada, tal vez estaba enferma o algo, supongo que deberíamos dejarla dormir un rato…"

"¡Hmph! El otro día me dormí tranquilamente aquí en el dojo y me tiró un cubo de agua fría, ¡es la hora de la venganza!" exclamó Sanosuke, levantando los puños con un fondo de llamaradas, mientras que a Yahiko y a Kenshin se les caía una gotita, a tiempo que pensaban que ese cubo de agua fría se le cayó a Kaoru por accidente al tropezar (lo quería utilizar para limpiar el dojo) y que con tan mala fortuna cayó en plena cabeza del durmiente Sanosuke.

"No te lo recomiendo, Sano, Kaoru-dono tiene muy mal despertar" dijo Kenshin, siguiendo a sus dos compañeros hacia la habitación de la joven, intentando persuadirles.

"¡Vamos, será divertido! Tampoco le voy a hacer nada, solo le daré un sustito de nada al despertarla…" dijo él, con una mirada diabólica. Los tres se plantaron delante de la habitación de Kaoru; Sanosuke, con venganza en los ojos mal disimulada, Yahiko divertido y Kenshin asustado de las reacciones violentas de Kaoru.

"Entraremos en silencio para que no se entere…" dijo Sanosuke, bajando la voz.

"Pero…" Yahiko frunció el ceño "¿No llamamos? ¿Y si Kaoru se está… cambiando, o algo parecido?"

Sanosuke se lo pensó un instante, pero al ver que no se oía el más mínimo ruido, no se preocupó "Bien, a la de tres abriré la puerta y entramos, y nos situamos alrededor suyo y a mi orden le pegamos un buen grito" dijo, al tiempo que empezaba a abrir la puerta corrediza. Un dedo. Luego dos. Lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

Finalmente Sanosuke abrió la puerta por completo, sin hacer el más leve ruido. Pero un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, de arriba abajo. La habitación estaba completamente ordenada, la cama ya había sido guardada, el kimono de lucha que tenía siempre doblado al lado del armario había desaparecido, y lo más importante…

"Kaoru… no est" musitó Yahiko, con perplejidad.

Sin miramientos, y sin importarles el ruido, los tres entraron en su habitación. Un pánico enorme se había apoderado de Kenshin. Fue directo hacia sus armarios, pero la mayoría de ropa no estaba. Su shinai, la espada de madera, también había desaparecido. No podía pensar, su mente se había saturado. Por su mente pasó volando la imagen de la inocente Kaoru sonriendo.

¿Y si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si algún patriota del final de la era Edo había venido en busca de venganza y la había cogido como rehén? Mil imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, y revivió ese profundo vacío que sintió cuando vio al muñeco idéntico a Kaoru muerto, fingiendo la muerte de ella. Por suerte, esa vez sólo fue un muñeco (NA1), pero… ¿qué pasaría si ahora la cosa iba de verdad?

"Eh, mirad esto…" dijo de repente Sanosuke, mirando hacia el tocador de la chica. Kenshin y Yahiko se dirigieron hacia allí rápidamente. Sanosuke se giró con la expresión grave y le tendió un pequeño y roído papel a Kenshin. Él lo inspeccionó, sin duda alguna era la caligrafía de Kaoru. Sin perder tiempo, lo leyó. Decía así:

_Perdonad las molestias, he decidido irme un tiempo para atender unos asuntos personales de vital importancia. No os preocupéis por mí, estaré bien, en serio. Y como sé que sois tan cabezotas y que no haréis caso de esta carta, y que iréis a decirles a todos que he desaparecido y empezaréis a buscarme, os digo ya desde el principio que no os toméis esa molestia, puesto que no me encontraréis. Y en el hipotético caso que me encontrarais, tampoco me haríais regresar hasta que yo lo quisiera. Si viene algún alumno al dojo, Yahiko actuará como profesor ayudante y me substituirá. ¡Muchos recuerdos a todos! Y por favor, os lo pido de veras, NO me busquéis._

_Una vez más, perdonad las molestias y cuidaos mucho, sobretodo tú, Kenshin, aún no estás al cien por cien recuperado de la última batalla._

_Kaoru_

Pese a que lo leyó una sola vez en voz alta para que Sanosuke y Yahiko se enteraran, Kenshin leyó interiormente la nota como unas cinco veces antes de corroborarse de su autenticidad, y de que esa no era una pesadilla más.

"¡Esa estúpida, siempre creando problemas!" dijo Sanosuke chasqueando los dientes, dándole un golpe de puño a la pared.

Yahiko suspiró "¿Por qué se habrá ido? ¿Y qué deben ser esos 'asuntos personales de vital importancia'?"

"Lo que más rabia me da es que ha dado de lleno con que la buscaríamos y le diríamos a todos que se ha ido… ¡Bien, yo voy a ir a decírselo a la mujer zorro y tú Yahiko ve al Akabeko!" dijo Sanosuke colérico.

"Esperad" dijo la fría voz de Kenshin, aún con la vista fija en la nota. Sanosuke y Yahiko pararon al instante "Esto parece ir en serio. No creo que se dirija a algún lugar cerca de aquí, sino no habría dejado la nota…"

Tanto Sanosuke como Yahiko lo observaban impotentes. Kenshin, por su parte, estaba exageradamente tranquilo. Con un tono de voz que indicaba que no había ocurrido nada, sonrió de una manera que hizo que se les cortara la circulación a ambos y dijo "Creo que Kaoru-dono ya no está en Tokio"

* * *

Ya era mediodía, hora del almuerzo. Kaoru estaba prácticamente empapada en sudor, y no paraba de refunfuñar cosas como 'precisamente hoy tenía que salir el sol' o 'es mucho más gratificante andar con lluvia, al menos si tienes calor te puedes mojar'. Decidió parar a comer algo en una pequeña posada que había a un lado del camino, y sonriente entró en el recinto "Buenos días"

"Buenos días, querida clienta. ¿Qué desea tomar?" fueron las palabras de una mujer de unos veinte y muchos años, vestida con un uniforme parecido al del Akabeko. No pudo evitar pensar que físicamente era muy parecida a Tae.

"Lo más barato que tengan, por favor, no me sobra el dinero" dijo Kaoru, algo apenada, sentándose en una mesa algo más apartada que las demás. La mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Kaoru suspiró. No llevaba ni media mañana fuera del dojo y ya los estaba echando a todos de menos, especialmente a él… _¡No, Kaoru! No debes flaquear, ¡no ahora! Además, seguro que ellos ya habrán leído la nota, si ahora aparecieses parecerías una debilucha…_

Debilidad, esa era la palabra que había iniciado todo eso, y ella lo sabía. Su debilidad concretamente.

Mientras recostaba una mejilla en su mano y observaba a través del cristal de la ventana el paisaje, entrecerró los ojos. Todo se remontaba unos días antes, poco después de la pelea de Kenshin contra Enishi. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Esa fragancia de flor de cerezo blanco parecía que la embriagaba…

_Sí… Todo empezó… el día que volvimos…_

__

Hacía tan sólo cuatro o cinco días que habían vuelto de la bahía donde se encontraba la mansión-escondite de Enishi Yukishiro, hacía tan sólo cuatro o cinco días que Kenshin había luchado contra Enishi y que había vencido; hacía tan sólo cuatro o cinco días que creí que Kenshin por fin había llegado 'a casa'. Pero me equivocaba, me equivocaba como siempre, aunque eso de momento no lo sabía.

Esos días estuve muy pensativa, dándole vueltas sin parar a muchos aspectos, pero todos giraban entorno de mi y mi fuerza. Notaba que me estaba volviendo débil, como una carga, y que no hacía más que entorpecer siempre a Kenshin, ser siempre la doncella en apuros, y que siempre me utilizaran para llegar hasta él, mayoritariamente tomándome como rehén.

_Debo entrenar más_ pensé _Debo hacerme más fuerte, para cuidar de mi misma y no ser una carga para Kenshin_

Estaba decidida. Empecé a practicar más duramente, y a parte de las horas que ejercía de maestra de Yahiko, hacía otras tantas entrenándome a mi misma. Y aunque no parase de llover, cada día salía muy puntual del dojo para correr un rato. Pero tenía la sensación que Kenshin siempre me vigilaba. Incluso llegué a pensar que él también corría, a una distancia prudencial mía, para vigilarme. Empecé a sentirme como una niña pequeña, o peor, como una hermana pequeña a ojos de Kenshin. Por eso decidí hacerme más fuerte.

"Hum… ¿Kaoru-dono? La cena está lista" dijo Kenshin en una ocasión, entrando en el dojo e interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento.

Yo ni siquiera le miré "Comed vosotros, yo comeré luego" dije, sin parar de practicar. La situación se alargó bastantes días, hasta que finalmente una tarde que entrenaba a Yahiko, Kenshin vino a hablar conmigo muy seriamente. Yo alegué que ahora no era el momento, que estaba entrenando con Yahiko, pero Sanosuke salió de la nada y se ofreció a substituirme durante el tiempo que hiciera falta. Yo me enojé un poco, ¿es que ahora nadie respetaba mis decisiones? Parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado que ese era MI dojo y MI casa. Pero en fin, no tuve otro remedio que acceder.

"Dime, Kaoru-dono, ¿te preocupa algo?"

Kenshin y yo estábamos sentados fuera del dojo, a una distancia mínima para no mojarnos con la lluvia. Él había traído dos tazas de te para cada uno. Aunque no me miraba, noté que estaba algo trastocado. Yo negué con la cabeza, sin entender la pregunta, y él frunció el ceño. "Vamos, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿por qué últimamente no haces más que entrenar y entrenar, Kaoru-dono?" dijo Kenshin, yendo al grano directamente.

Yo bajé la mirada, observando el te "No hay ningún motivo en especial. Todos tarde o temprano pasamos por esto, ¿no? Que yo sepa no hay nada malo en entrenar…"

"No, claro que no. Soy un ingenuo" dijo él, sonriendo y bebiendo un poco más "Por un momento pensé que querías hacerte más fuerte de lo que ya eres lo antes posible, como si pensaras que te considerábamos inferior a nosotros como experto espadachín. Pero veo que no es el caso" dijo él, levantándose, con su habitual sonrisa.

Yo me quedé sin habla. Eso era exactamente lo que me pasaba. Y yo también le conocía muy bien a él, y sabía que él también sabía lo que me ocurría. Miré hacia Kenshin, pero ya estaba de espaldas dirigiéndose al interior del dojo, donde Yahiko practicaba con el shinai contra los brazos de Sanosuke. Me sentí algo aliviada, pero ni siquiera con las reconfortantes palabras de Kenshin dejé de practicar hasta el límite de mis fuerzas ni un solo día. Ahora sólo hacía falta una oportunidad, una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que yo no era sólo la princesita que necesitaba ser rescatada a todas horas, sino que podía ser el príncipe que rescataba a la princesa. Y, para mi sorpresa, esa oportunidad que buscaba no tardó mucho en brindarse.

Como hacía mucho tiempo que no nos pasábamos por el Akabeko, decidimos ir, un día como otro, allí a cenar. Tae y Tsubame nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y la cena parecía perfecta. Nos lo pasamos muy bien todos juntos, charlando, haciéndonos enfadar… Resumiendo, fue una velada muy agradable. Finalmente se nos hizo tarde y nos despedimos. Empezamos a andar hacia el dojo Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko y yo, cuando al cabo de un instante Kenshin y Sanosuke pararon en seco, girándose.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paráis? Está lloviendo a cántaros, deberíamos…" dije yo, sin saber qué ocurría, cuando finalmente vislumbré entre las sombras unas siluetas. De repente, delante de nosotros también aparecieron más siluetas. Estábamos acorralados, aunque eso parecía no importar a Kenshin.

"¡Eh, vosotros! Dadnos inmediatamente todo el dinero que llevéis encima y…" de repente, el que parecía el jefe de la banda de ladrones reparó en el Sakabatou de Kenshin, y luego en mí "…y entregadnos también esa espada y a la chica, y no os haremos ningún daño" dijo él, acercándose a nosotros.

"Lo siento, pero me temo que no podemos hacer eso" dijo Kenshin sin alterarse.

"¿Te niegas?" se oyeron los murmullos de los demás ladrones. De repente, el hombre en cuestión sacó de la manga de su kimono una pistola, y amenazó con ella a Kenshin, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Pese a que las armas de fuego empezaban a moverse por este nuevo Japón recién abierto al mundo exterior, no era muy común encontrarse con ese mortífero objeto muy a menudo "¡Obedéceme ahora mismo o…!" y de repente giró la pistola hacia mí "¡...La mato!" Yo palidecí de golpe, pero me obligué a calmarme. Si me dejaba llevar por la situación nuevamente sería una carga, y todos mis entrenamientos no habrían servido para nada. Así pues, permanecí en perfecta parsimonia. Miré a Kenshin, él miraba al hombre y a mí de reojo. No parecía tan tranquilo como antes. Oí que Sanosuke musitaba entre dientes algo como '¿y ahora qué?' y que Kenshin respondía 'tú a los de atrás, yo a los de adelante. Yahiko, ocúpate de Kaoru'.

Fue cuando oí ese 'Yahiko, ocúpate de Kaoru' que sentí como si la tierra me tragara. Kenshin había sido testigo presencial de todos mis esfuerzos para mejorar, y ahora, a la mínima ocasión de peligro, me dejaba al cargo de nada más y nada menos que mi discípulo. Si hubiese sido al revés lo entendería pero… desgraciadamente, Kenshin no lo dijo como yo hubiese querido.

La pelea poca importancia tuvo. Simplemente Kenshin no dio tiempo a nadie de sacar sus pistolas y mucho menos de disparar, y antes de que supieran que ocurría, ya estaban todos al suelo heridos (no de gravedad, pero lo suficiente como para no levantarse sin ayuda). Por otra parte, la otra mitad que estaba a cargo de Sanosuke corrió peor suerte, puesto que sus tácticas, al ser de contacto, le obligaron a ser algo más brutal. Pero de hecho, no me percaté mucho de qué ocurría. Sólo veía a Yahiko delante de mí, como un padre protector.

Fue a partir de entonces cuando empecé a pensar seriamente en irme por un tiempo. ¿Adónde? No lo sabía. Sólo sé que fueron pasando los días y que yo cada vez estaba más ausente. Sabía que por mí misma no mejoraría, pero también estaba segura que ni Kenshin ni nadie accedería a entrenarme en serio. Como máximo, Kenshin accedería para hacerme contenta, pero ni en sueños me entrenaría en serio como el maestro Hiko hizo con él. Y fue entonces cuando se me pasó por la mente una chispa de inspiración. _¡Claro! ¡El maestro Hiko! _pensé yo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Aunque sólo le había visto un par de veces en Kyoto, me bastaron y sobraron para saber que era un tipo de confianza, y que a pesar de que tal vez no accedería de buenas a primeras a entrenarme, estaba segura que finalmente cedería. También tenía claro que no quería que me instruyera en nada perteneciente al Hiten Mitsurugi; simplemente quería que me entrenara en técnicas básicas que no pertenecieran a ninguna escuela, técnicas de velocidad, agilidad, para agudizar los sentidos y cosas por el estilo.

Así pues, aunque no estaba muy segura, poco a poco fui vislumbrando mi plan. Iría secretamente a Kyoto, intentaría que el maestro Hiko me entrenara y así me haría más fuerte y, en lugar de molestar en las batallas de Kenshin, quién sabe, incluso podría ayudarle.

Pero en todo eso había un factor negativo: el propio Kenshin. No estaba nada segura de ser capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo alejada de él. Cada vez que pensaba en la separación, me venía a la mente cuando él se fue a Kyoto y yo me quedé en Tokio, totalmente destrozada. ¿Sería capaz de irme yo ahora? Y en tal caso, ¿qué haría Kenshin? Estoy segura que vendría a buscarme, ya me lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Pero no, no podía permitir que él se inmiscuyera en esto, porque de hacerlo no me dejaría entrenar en serio con el maestro Hiko, alegando que no podría resistirlo y preocupándose por mi seguridad. ¡Rayos! No soy tan débil como creen. Acepto que no soy tan buena como Kenshin y que no lo seré nunca, pero…

Por todo esto decidí preparar mi huida secretamente, sin que nadie se enterara. Pero aún así, la sola idea de separarme de Kenshin me echaba para atrás. Y así seguí, sumida en mis dudas. Me miraban de una manera algo extraña, como si estuviera enferma. No les culpo, seguramente esos días tenía un aspecto deplorable. Incluso Kenshin estaba más preocupado por mí de lo común. Y yo seguía con mis dudas…

Hasta que llegó una noche como cualquier otra. Como no podía dormir pensando en todas esas cosas, me alcé. Mis pasos me condujeron hacia la habitación de Kenshin. Él dormía, pero no se despertó cuando yo abrí la puerta. Me estuve un largo rato mirándole, con tristeza. ¿Realmente sería capaz de separarme de él? Pero antes de tener tiempo a discutir, olí el perfume de flor de cerezo blanco. Para mi sorpresa, vi un pequeño frasco de dicho perfume al lado de él… El perfume de Tomoe, su difunta esposa. Supongo que fue allí cuando decidí irme y no esperar más. Ese fue la última vez que le vería en mucho tiempo…

_Tomoe, cuánto te envidio…_ pensó la joven kendoka, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y afrontando la realidad. La mujer de la posada le acababa de servir la comida _Después de quince años, sigues tan o más presente en la mente de él como el primer día…_

"¿Querida clienta, se encuentra usted bien? ¿Quiere que avise a un médico? Mi hermana conoce una doctora muy buena…" dijo la mujer, algo preocupada por el aspecto de Kaoru.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente "¡No, no, nada de eso! Ehm…" dijo Kaoru, sonriendo. Entonces, esas últimas palabras le volvieron a la cabeza, y tuvo un extraño presentimiento "Uh, esta doctora, ¿cómo se llama?"

La mujer se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativa "Creo que… ¿Megumi…Takani? Sí, creo que se llamaba as"

Kaoru parpadeó incrédulamente "Usted… es la hermana de… ¡¿TAE?!" exclamó, poniéndose de pies "¡Perdone, tengo mucha prisa, debo irme! Tenga, quédese con el cambio, ¡adiós!"

La sorprendida mujer casi no tuvo tiempo ni de hacer la reverencia de agradecimiento.

Kaoru se levantó con rapidez y dejó los yenes necesarios para pagar la cuenta, dejando a la mujer algo sorprendida. Maldición, maldición… de todas las personas que me encuentro, va y tiene que ser un pariente de un conocido cercano… ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! La conocimos en Kyoto, se llamaba Sae y nos dejó hospedarnos un tiempo en su hostal... ¿qué hace ahora aquí? musitó la kendoka, preocupada, retomando su camino _Nadie, sin excepción, debe verme… si Kenshin supiera que me he ido por el camino de Kyoto ataría cabos y me encontrarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

Kaoru apretó los puños con fuerza y miró hacia el horizonte. De repente se paró y, lentamente, miró hacia atrás con tristeza. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba sacarlo de su mente. Pero se obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia delante.

_Esta será… la última vez que mire atrás. Preparaos, una nueva Kaoru está a punto de nacer… y cuando vuelva…_

Kaoru apretó los puños con decisión _Lo primero que haré será desafiarte, Kenshin_

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUAR_

**NA1** – En la saga Revenge Arc, concretamente en el tomo 24 si no recuerdo mal, Enishi Yukishiro quiso hacer que Kenshin viviera el Infierno en tierra, lo mismo que sintió él ante la muerte de su hermana Tomoe a manos de su marido, el propio Kenshin, asesinando a Kaoru. Aunque finalmente se supo que esa Kaoru era falsa y no era más que un muñeco creado por Ge'in.

Jou-chan: el modo en que Sanosuke llama a Kaoru

Kaoru-dono: el modo respetuoso con el cual Kenshin se refiere a Kaoru. Es algo así como "sta. Kaoru" y se utilizaba bastante en aquella época.

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este es mi inicio con los fics de la serie de Rurouni Kenshin, espero hacerlo bien - Por eso, como es el primer fic que hago de Rurouni Kenshin, me gustaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión. Cuantos más reviews y más seguidos, más pronto subiré el segundo capítulo XP

Acerca del título 'Sin mirar atrás' es obvio a quién y a qué se refiere, ne? Así que no hace falta comentarlo. Lo que si hace falta comentar es el título 'Entre la flor y el sauce'. A muchos de vosotros documentados en el tema de Japón y su historia os resultará familiar con los karyukai, o el mundo de la flor y el sauce . Eso significa que una geisha debe ser en esencia hermosa como una flor y a la vez elegante, flexible y fuerte como un sauce. Supongo que os estaréis preguntando, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con el fanfic? Bueno, yo sólo os adelanto que tiene que ver y MUCHO. Así que paciencia, huh? (Y sí, me he leído 'Vida de una geisha' de Mineko Iwasaki, ¿se nota? XD)

Tal vez el primer capítulo haya sido algo light… hmmm… ya os recompensaré en los próximos capítulos ñn;;

Cualquier duda, comentario o cualquier cosa, review o mandadme un mail a cinturo arroba !!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo minna-san,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

29 de julio del 2004


	2. Perfume de cerezo rosado al florecer

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

[Flash-back]

**Nota importante:** este fic sigue la trama argumental del manga, y se inicia justo después de Revenge Arc, es decir, justo después de la batalla contra Enishi Yukishiro. Aunque serán pocas y breves, en algunas ocasiones habrá recuerdos del manga, pero intentaré esclarecerlos al final de todo, por si alguien no sabe qué ocurrió.

**Reviews:**

**Kaoru Himura14:** ¡gracias! ¡Sí! Descubrí lo de su hermana gemela de Kioto cuando me compré ese volumen (que me faltaba), menuda casualidad ne? Yo me lo inventé xD. Por cierto, el libro que comentas de Mineko Iwasaki "La vida de una geisha" sí que me lo he leído, y ciertamente el título de este fic 'Entre la flor y el sauce' proviene de ahí, pero no entre el mundo de las geishas, sino en otro… parámetro =P

**Kaoru Himura:** muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, ¡¡en serio!! Me animan mucho

**Jo-chanHimura:** ¡jeje gracias! A mi también me gusta la parte que dices Siempre es Kaoru quien sufre por Kenshin... ¿por qué no hacemos una excepción, y que ahora sea al revés? Ujuju...

**Mikomi Shinomori:** ¡hola! Gracias por dejar review! Mujer… ¿Kaoru geisha de Hiko? ¡No! XD! ¿O sí…? =P… Contestando a tu pregunta, Battousai en el pasado era parte del grupo de los patriotas, es decir, que iban en contra del gobierno (al contrario que Saito, ya que al formar parte de los Shinsengumi iba con el gobierno). Lo mejor de todo esto es que Watsuki-san no se lo inventó, en la historia de Japón sucedió tal cual (sin Kenshin claro U).

**Hada: **¡estoy de acuerdo! ¡Womans al poder! ¿Por qué en la serie hay tanto progreso de Yahiko, y sólo podemos ver un par de batallas de Kaoru? No tengo nada en contra de Yahiko (y aún menos después de haberlo visto al manga con quince años... cualquiera le tiene algo en contra XP...) Pero el hecho de haberse descuidado tanto de las luchas de Kaoru... ¡No lo soporto!

**Kari Ishikawa** (_aka sis_ :P) ¡Sachi! ¡Me alegra que me dejaras revi! Jeje me alegro que te gustara… acerca de si aparece o no Sou-chan, pues qué quieres que te diga, ni yo lo sé…xD Ya me conoces, escribo paso a paso, no tengo ni idea del final (bueno, una leve, pero no puedo concretar ), de todas formas estudiaré la oferta (parezco un ejecutivo...OO)

**Gaby (hyatt:** me alegra que te gustara En cuanto a mi mail, no deja poner ni mails ni URLs, así que te lo pondré así: cinturo arroba , ok?

**Hitokiri Battousai26:** muchas gracias Pues mira, ya tienes aquí el segundo chapter XP

**Miki:** weiii gracias por dejarme review!! Pero te has emocionado tanto que me has dejado dos xD En fin, muchas gracias por el comentario, a ver si me consagro como escritora no sólo de DC y Ranma, sino también de RK

**Yuki:** gracias wapisima!!!! He descrito bien los sentimientos? Jur, pues prepárate monada, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar...

Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad todos del capítulo!

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_**Capítulo 2 – Perfume de cerezo rosado al florecer**_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

"¡¿Cómooo?! ¡¿Decís que Kaoru ha desaparecido?!" exclamó Tsubame, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Detrás de ella, Megumi, Tae y el doctor Gensai lucían la misma expresión de desconcierto. Estaban todos sentados en una mesa privada del Akabeko.

"Más que desaparecido, se ha ido por voluntad propia. Ha dejado una nota" dijo Kenshin, poniendo el papel roído encima de la mesa para que los demás lo leyeran.

Megumi frunció el ceño "Esa estúpida egoísta… ¡¿cómo ha podido irse tan tranquila?!" exclamó, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada indignada "Y yo que creía que ya no era una niña. ¿Cómo puede haber…? ¡No me lo explico!"

Sanosuke no decía nada, simplemente miraba a Kenshin de soslayo. No entendía qué motivos podría haber tenido Kaoru para irse, pero intuía que podrían tener mucha relación con su extraño comportamiento de los días anteriores y con Kenshin.

"Cálmate, mujer zorro. Si Kaoru dice que está bien, es que estará bien. No nos preocupa su seguridad, simplemente queremos saber dónde ha ido. Sea como sea, intentad comentar esto a la gente con quien Kaoru habla normalmente, tal vez alguien la haya visto esta noche salir del dojo o algo… Cualquier información será bienvenida" dijo Sanosuke, de brazos cruzados.

"Está bien, se lo comentaré a la gente del vecindario" dijo Tae, bastante preocupada "Espero que no le pase nada…"

Después de seguir comentando el tema durante un rato más, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, y tanto Megumi como Tae como Tsubame aseguraron que intentarían averiguar si alguien había visto a la joven kendoka o si sabían algo del asunto. Así pues, los dos residentes del dojo Kamiya y Sanosuke volvieron a casa, algo perturbados. Al llegar, Yahiko empezó a entrenar, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada y que no estaba preocupado, pero Kenshin vio que la concentración del joven en todos sus golpes era nula. Aún así no dijo nada.

"Ey, Kenshin"

Kenshin se giró hacia Sanosuke. Él estaba sentado al escalón que salía del dojo, donde hacía unos días había estado sentado hablando con Kaoru, y ahora Sanosuke se le acababa de acercar y se había sentado junto a él, con las facciones contraídas. Kenshin le miró con un '¿hn?' que sólo puso más furioso al luchador.

"Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? Dímelo ya, caramba, aunque no lo parezca yo también me preocupo por Jo-chan, y Yahiko está que no se aguanta de la preocupación" dijo con voz tajante.

Kenshin quitó su sonrisa habitual de 'aquí no pasa nada' y miró al cielo, encogiéndose de hombros "Si supiera algo ya os lo habría dicho. Créeme, Sano, yo más que nadie me gustaría saber adónde está Kaoru-dono. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? La hemos buscado por todo Tokio, hemos preguntado a todo el barrio y a gente que no habíamos visto en la vida, hemos alertado a nuestros amigos y aún así no hemos conseguido nada. Ya te lo dije, Kaoru-dono ya no está en Tokio, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Sanosuke parpadeó incrédulamente, apretando los puños "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" exclamó, poniéndose de pies "¿Cómo puedes estar tan indiferente? Aunque ella sepa cuidarse sola, ¿y si la atracan, o la secuestran, o vete tú a saber? ¡Jo-chan nos necesita, sobretodo a ti! Si se ha ido así tan de repente, estoy seguro de que ha debido de tener sus motivos, unos motivos bastante convincentes. ¿Y ahora me dices que no tienes ni idea, que no te importa?"

Yahiko paró de dar golpes con el shinai en el aire y se giró para observar la acalorada discusión que mantenían esos dos.

"¡¿Qué importa si no está en Tokio?! ¡Tenemos dos piernas, podemos buscarla por los pueblos cercanos, por las vías principales, por donde haga falta! ¡No soporto estarme aquí de brazos cruzados!" exclamó Sanosuke, observando a Kenshin con una mirada dura. Él seguía tan impasible como antes.

"Vamos, Sanosuke…" le calmó Yahiko "No ha pasado ni un día desde que se fue… En la carta no especificó cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, quizás vuelve hoy o mañana…" dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras.

Él no respondió. Hizo rechinar los dientes una vez más y se giró, yéndose con paso firme "¡Me voy a la chabola! Allí al menos podré hacer algo útil y pensar en algún lugar donde haya podido ir…" dijo, desapareciendo tras el refugio del muro del dojo Kamiya. Yahiko suspiró hondo "Kenshin, Sanosuke tiene ra…" sin embargo, al girarse pudo comprobar que estaba totalmente solo. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor _Realmente es el más rápido…_

* * *

"Déme dos manzanas, por favor" dijo Kaoru a un vendedor ambulante. El anciano sonrió y se las dio; Kaoru pagó y continuó con su viaje, desayunando un poco mientras andaba. Empezaba a atardecer, aún no hacía ni un día que había emprendido su camino y notaba que era como si llevara años lejos del dojo. De hecho, habían sido pocas las veces en que se había ido de allí. Era cuando su mente llegaba al dojo que no podía evitar pensar en sus ocupantes. _¿Estarán todos bien? Seguro que están preocupados por mí. En la nota dejé bien claro que no se preocuparon, pero sé que lo estarán de todas formas._

De repente, paró de andar. Observó el cartel que había delante suyo, y sonrió. _Yokohama… según mis cálculos, pasado mañana o el otro llegaré. Allí cogeré algún barco que me lleve a Osaka o a Kobe y de allí llegaré finalmente a Kyoto. Si voy andando desde Osaka o Kobe hasta Kyoto tardaré una semana y media, tal vez debería coger algún transporte barato para que me llevara un trozo de camino. No sé, ya veremos, aún faltan muchos días para eso_

Kaoru miró al cielo, con una mirada nostálgica. La cara de Kenshin apareció en ella, con su típico '¿oro?'. Kenshin corría y ella corría tras de él con el shinai en mano, dándole numerosos golpes. También vio a Yahiko diciéndole bruja, y a Sanosuke burlándose. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la nostálgica aparición, su rutina habitual. Pero ahora precisamente estaba luchando porque esa rutina se rompiera, para que de una vez viesen que ella también era digna de confianza en la lucha, y que no se merecía ser apartada de ella sólo por ser mujer. Cuando volviese a Tokio desafiaría a Kenshin, aunque aún no sabía cómo y aún menos cómo se las ingeniaría para que él accediese a luchar contra ella en serio, y aunque estaba segura de su derrota, al menos haría un buen papel, y así todos la considerarían un experto espadachín. Lo creía de veras. Y debía luchar por ese ideal. A fin de cuentas, no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto? ¿Cuántas veces habían luchado Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko y todo el mundo, arriesgando sus vidas, simplemente para proteger un ideal? Pues ahora ella iba a hacerlo también.

_Hay que ir paso por paso, Kaoru_ se auto-recriminó _No te imagines ya la lucha contra Kenshin y esfuérzate en saber cómo vas a convencer al maestro Hiko para que te enseñe_

Ése también era un buen punto. Daba por supuesto que, gracias a los consejos y enseñanzas rigurosas del maestro Hiko conseguiría mejorar, pero… ¿y si él no accedía a entrenarla? Todo el viaje para nada. Si él la rehusaba, no sabría a quién acudir. Siempre podría bajar a la ciudad, a Kyoto, e ir a Aoiya. Ante ese comentario, negó con la cabeza. No. No podía presentarse delante de Misao, Aoshi, Okina y todos los demás; seguro que Kenshin ya habría hecho correr la voz hasta ellos. Ante todo, debía evitar ser vista en la zona de Kyoto. Si la descubriesen, estaba segura que se lo comunicarían a Kenshin y que él vendría derechito a Kyoto.

_¿O no…?_

Un extraño pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza. Una voz maligna hablaba en su interior.

_¿Quién te ha dicho que Kenshin irá a buscarte? ¿Quién te ha dicho que están todos preocupados por ti? Es posible que no se hayan ni percatado de que te has ido, o que si lo han hecho, les importe en lo más mínimo. Ya lo viste esa noche, Kaoru, Kenshin dormía aferrado al perfume que llevaba siempre Tomoe. ¿Quién te ha metido esas estúpidas ideas de que le importas tanto?_

Como si estuviese hablando una persona con otra de distinta, otra vocecilla respondió.

_Pero… pero… en… en Tokio, antes de que Kenshin se fuese a Kyoto a luchar contra Shishio, yo fui la única de la que él se despidió… y siempre ha venido en mi ayuda, cuando Jine me secuestró, o cuando lo hizo Enishi… siempre venía…_

La otra voz maligna respondió con sorna.

_¿Y? Que se despidiera sólo de ti no significa nada. ¿No te has parado a pensar que sólo se despidió de ti porque le diste pena? Al ser la de mentalidad más débil, la más inmadura, le diste lástima y decidió despedirse de ti. Y en cuanto a que te salvara, ¿qué importa? ¿Es que Kenshin no ha salvado siempre a todo el mundo? ¿Es que no ha ido siempre a la llamada del débil? Estás confundiendo su amistad con algo más, Kaoru, y lo sabes._

La otra voz no supo contestar. La primera siguió hablando sin parar.

_Siempre has sabido que él sigue enamorado de Tomoe. Lo sabes. Y te empeñas en negarlo, pero no sirve de nada. No hace falta que le des más vueltas, Kenshin no vendrá a buscarte. Ni él ni nadie_

En todo el paisaje que había a su alrededor no había ni una alma. El camino, lleno de polvo que con el viento se filtraba en los ojos con crueldad, estaba desierto. Por consiguiente, nadie vio a Kaoru caer sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia el infinito con la mirada cristalina, como si acabara de darse cuenta de una terrible e hipotética realidad.

* * *

De vuelta en Tokio, una solitaria figura andaba sola a través del bosque que había a las afueras del barrio. Andaba con pasos tranquilos y firmes, aunque parecía que los pies fuesen solos, ya que la persona en cuestión tenía la mente muy alejada de esos parajes. Era de noche, bien entrada la noche. A diferencia de las lluviosas noches de los otros días, esta estaba totalmente despejada. Decidido a encontrar algo de paz en el paisaje, Kenshin se sentó en un tronco que había al suelo, observando el cielo estrellado y la luna creciente.

"¡La luna está preciosa hoy!"

Kenshin abrió los ojos completamente y miró al lado vacío del tronco, donde acababa de desaparecer una Kaoru imaginaria. El guerrero samurai se tocó la frente con la mano, suspirando. No paraba de ver a Kaoru a todos lados; haciendo la comida, entrenando con Yahiko, intentando coger a Sanosuke para arrearle, y persiguiéndole a él con el shinai, intentando darle una buena estocada por haberla echo enfadar en cualquier aspecto.

Miró tristemente hacia el lugar vacío. _Le hubiese gustado este cielo. Maldita sea, Kaoru, dónde estás… ¡Dónde!_

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Debía ir por pasos. Para averiguar el paradero de Kaoru, antes hacía falta saber los motivos que la habían impulsado a irse. Si la encontraba y no sabía sus motivos, difícilmente podría hacerla regresar al dojo, hacerla regresar a él.

_Piensa… ¿la has hecho enfadar últimamente? No, que yo sepa. ¿Estaría molestado por algo que hice o dije? Creo que tampoco. Ayer por la noche parecía la Kaoru de siempre. ¿O es que estaba fingiendo para no levantar sospechas?_

A medida que más intentaba saber adónde había ido, más confundido estaba. _Estos últimos días, desde la pelea contra Enishi, Kaoru estaba bastante apagada. ¿Tendría que ver con la pelea? Nah, no lo creo. Entonces… ¿qué? Estoy seguro que yo no he hecho nada…_

De repente, una escena le pasó por la cabeza. No hacía muchos días que había ocurrido. Era una tarde lluviosa como cualquier otra. _Entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien…_

[Flash-back]

"Dime,Kaoru-dono, ¿te preocupa algo?"

Kaoru estaba sentada fuera del dojo, y yo me senté junto a ella, dándole una taza de te y quedándome otra para mi. No la miré, y ella tampoco me miró a mí. Ambos estábamos taciturnos, y yo seguía esperando su respuesta. Sólo obtuve un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Eso me molestó. ¿Es que no confiaba lo suficientemente en mí como para contármelo? A pesar de estar algo herido, no hice ningún signo externo al respecto. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, formulé la pregunta directamente.

"¿Por qué últimamente no haces más que entrenar y entrenar?"

Vi que ella bajaba la mirada y observaba su taza de te. Contestó con algo de frialdad. "No hay ningún motivo en especial. Todos tarde o temprano pasamos por esto, ¿no? Que yo sepa, no hay nada de malo en entrenar…"

Lo entendí. Entendía qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Pero fui un ingenuo y creí que mis palabras de aviso bastarían para reconfortarla.

[Fin del Flash-back]

_Días después, cuando ella se fuese, lamentaría profundamente no haber seguido con esa conversación, la conversación que decidió si ella se iría o se quedaría; pero como soy un desastre, dejé escapar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, contentándome con unas sutiles frases, pensando que eso lo arreglaría todo. Qué equivocado estaba._

[Flash-Back]

"No, claro que no. Soy un ingenuo" dije yo, sonriendo y bebiendo un poco más "Por un momento pensé que querías hacerte más fuerte de lo que ya eres lo antes posible, como si pensaras que te considerábamos inferior a nosotros como experto espadachín. Pero veo que no es el caso" dije yo, levantándome.

[Fin del Flash-Back]

Kenshin estaba ahora tumbado en el tronco, con ambas manos en la nuca, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con una mirada que no mira, como si estuviese totalmente ausente ¿Es posible que se molestara por eso? Cuando le dije eso, al instante me arrepentí y pensé 'cómo puedo imaginar que Kaoru-dono tenga estos pensamientos', pero… ¿y si resulta que lo adiviné de lleno? Kenshin abrió los ojos, impactado. Se alzó lentamente.

"Es eso…" dijo, sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta "Kaoru se ha ido a…"

"¡¡Kenshin, maldita sea, nos tenías preocupados!!" exclamó Sanosuke al instante en que Kenshin entró en el terreno del dojo Kamiya, con el rostro inexpresivo. Ya empezaba a amanecer, y pronto se cumplirían 24 horas desde que Kaoru se había desaparecido o, al menos, desde que supieron que se había ido.

"Lo siento" se limitó a decir él "Voy a dormir un poco. Excusadme" dijo con la mirada escondida entre su pelo, sin dirigirla ni hacia Sanosuke ni hacia Yahiko.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño "Eh, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Has averiguado algo acerca de Jo-chan?"

Yahiko se enderezó "Kenshin, sólo nos falta que tú también nos escondas cosas. Si sabes algo, por favor, dínoslo…"

Kenshin alzó la mirada y por un momento dudó. Con voz firme habló "Creo que Kaoru-dono se ha ido por mi culpa"

Tanto Sanosuke como Yahiko fruncieron el ceño, haciendo un '¿eeeh?' de incomprensión. Kenshin se sentó al tatami del dojo y suspiró "He herido sus sentimientos una vez más, y supongo que esta vez fue el colmo para ella… así que se ha ido a solucionar el problema a su modo" dijo él, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Sanosuke y Yahiko también se sentaron, pero seguían sin comprender nada.

"Aguarda, ¿qué le has hecho esta vez? Que yo sepa, no te has burlado de su feminidad, ni de su cocina, ni de nada estos últimos días…" dijo Yahiko algo preocupado.

Kenshin sonrío tristemente "No se trata de eso. La he insultado como experto espadachín, no como persona."

Sanosuke frunció el ceño "¿Experto espadachín? No te entiendo, amigo"

"Creo que yo s" dijo Yahiko. Kenshin le miró sin decir nada y él prosiguió "Es como cuando no me tomaban en cuenta mis enemigos, subestimándome, creyendo que sólo por ser más pequeño no era digno. ¿Te refieres a que no has tenido en cuenta a Kaoru como experto espadachín?"

Kenshin asintió "Creo que hacía mucho que no pensaba en Kaoru como la maestra adjunta de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin que es, concretamente desde que fuimos a Kyoto y supe que ella y todos habían ganado a los secuaces que Shishio había enviado a Aoiya. Esa fue la última vez… hasta hoy."

"Parra el carro, Kenshin" dijo Sanosuke, echando un bufido "No creo que por algo tan banal se haya ido…"

Kenshin le miró con profundidad "No es nada banal, Sano. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar? Métete en su piel. Ha debido de sufrir muchos abucheos y discriminaciones hasta llegar adonde ha llegado. Y ahora que por fin era un experto espadachín y había tenido sus combates, ve que todo el mundo sigue viéndola como una simple mujer en los combates… Y la gota que colmó el vaso seguramente fue la otra noche, al salir del Akabeko…"

Yahiko miró al suelo "Entiendo… cuando me dijiste que la protegiera… No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… Creo que yo soy tan culpable como tú, Kenshin" dijo Yahiko, suspirando.

Sanosuke resopló "Pues si tú eres culpable, yo debería ir a la orca… Rayos… es decir, que Jo-chan se ha ido porque estaba harta de nosotros, ¿no? Si ese es el caso, será más difícil de lo que creía hacerla regresar…"

Kenshin negó con la cabeza "No se ha ido por eso, o al menos eso creo. Estoy seguro que ha ido a entrenarse, a hacer un viaje de entrenamiento" ambos le miraron "¿Recordáis que estos últimos días no dejaba el shinai ni para dormir? Seguro que esos 'asuntos personales de vital importancia' se referían a su entrenamiento exclusivo…"

"¡Genial! Ahora sólo tenemos que ir a los dojos de la escuela Kasshin que haya por los alrededores y seguro que la encontramos"

"No creo que sea tan fácil" replicó Kenshin, cerrando los ojos "Primero. Dudo que haya ido a uno de los dojos que hay por aquí cerca de la escuela Kasshin. Kaoru supera de largo el potencial de los maestros de dichas escuelas para ser su discípulo. No… ha tenido que ir a alguna otra parte… pero no tengo ni idea…"

"Mmm, iré a hablar con Tsubame, Tae-san y Megumi-san y les preguntaré por si alguna vez Kaoru les mencionó algo que nos sea de utilidad… algún nombre de algún maestro, alguna dirección… ¡Volveré enseguida!" dijo Yahiko, levantándose y echando a correr.

"¡Eh, enano, que no son ni las seis de la mañana!"

En la lejanía, Yahiko respondió algo como '¡Da igual, el Akabeko abre muy temprano, y sino despierto a Tsubame con agua fría y listos!'.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos compañeros. Kenshin seguía en silencio, meditando. Sanosuke se levantó de repente, con la mirada hacia la espesura de la ciudad "Bueno, al menos parece que tenemos una idea de lo que es posible que esté en mente de esa idiota: hacerse más fuerte. Sólo hace falta que la encontremos y ya estar"

Kenshin negó con la cabeza "Cuando la encontremos, la cosa no habrá echo más que empezar… No creo que quiera volver al dojo de buenas a primeras sin rechistar. Si no soluciona sus propios problemas, en cuanto la traigamos de vuelta volverá a irse en cuanto le quitemos un ojo de encima. Además, debo disculparme con ella por haberla ofendido…"

Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza con el pelo "No sé, Kenshin… todo lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, pero en mi opinión Kaoru es mucho más fuerte que todo eso… no niego que estuviese preocupada y algo desanimada, pero estoy seguro que hubo algo más… algo que la incitó definitivamente a irse… En fin, sea lo que sea, ya se lo preguntaremos a ella cuando la encontremos. De momento, voy a pegarme una dormilona, que esta noche he estado todo el rato despierto esperando que volvieses" dijo, mirándole algo recriminadamente y dirigiéndose hacia alguno de los árboles del jardín para echar una cabezadita. Sin embargo, se giró una última vez.

"Kenshin, dices que la heriste como experto espadachín… ¿no será que sin darte cuenta la heriste también como mujer?"

El hombre de la cicatriz en forma de cruz le miró directamente a los ojos, entendiendo la pregunta "¿A qué te refieres?"

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros "Ambos sabemos que Jo-chan es muy sensible. Fue la que mas sufrió por ti cuando te fuiste a Kyoto, es la que más se preocupa por ti durante tus combates y, en definitiva, le importas mucho. Tal vez hiciste o le dijiste algo que para ti no podría significar nada, pero que para ella le causó una profunda tristeza… Tal vez eso sería el motivo final por el cual se fue. La 'gota'"

Para sorpresa de Sanosuke, Kenshin se puso de pies y le miró con atrevimiento "Sabes mejor que nadie que yo NUNCA haría daño a Kaoru" dijo, olvidándose por completo del '-dono'. Sanosuke suspiró.

"¿Y si lo hubieras hecho sin querer? O algo que ella hubiera malentendido… ¿Mencionaste a Tomoe en alguna ocasión en su presencia?

"Sanosuke, desde mucho antes de la batalla contra Enishi que no he vuelto a pensar en ella ni a ver su recuerdo. Tomoe forma parte del pasado, quiera o no."

"¿Pero quieres que forme del pasado? ¿Sigues aferrado al pasado?" dijo Sanosuke, hurgando en el problema.

Kenshin frunció el ceño "No hablábamos de eso precisamente"

"Puede que ambas cosas tengan relación" repuso él "¿Has tenido alguna relación, directa o indirecta, con Tomoe? Que sin querer hayas nombrado su nombre en sueños y Jo-chan te hubiese oído, que le hayas regalado alguna cosa a Jo-chan que Tomoe soliera utilizar… Fuese lo que fuese, ocurrió durante la pasada noche. Pero sólo tú puedes saberlo. Y ahora ya me voy, te dejo tranquilo" dijo Sanosuke finalmente, dándole la espalda y enseñándole el signo del Mal. Kenshin se sentó con pesadez. La noche pasada… En mucho tiempo, había conseguido dormir profundamente.

El experto espadachín se dirigió hacia su habitación, mirando de arriba abajo._ ¿Profundamente? Pensándolo bien… tuve un sueño. No recuerdo muy bien de qué iba, pero sé que en algún momento mi conciencia se truncó, como si algún sentido mío hubiese percatado una presencia… Y luego oí un sollozo_

Kenshin abrió los ojos.

_¿Y si no era un sueño? ¿Y si esa presencia era la verdadera Kaoru, y ese sollozo era suyo?_ pensó, con terror _Pero, ¿qué hacía Kaoru en mi habitación?_

_Dudar entre irse y no irse_ respondió una voz en su interior, como si fuese un detective. Kenshin aún abrió más los ojos _Kaoru decidió irse… ¿qué es lo que vio, u oyó, o pasó que hiciera que tomara esa decisión? Piensa… piensa… Tú tienes la respuesta…_

De repente, un aroma dulzón entró en sus sentidos. No pudo evitar sentirse melancólico ante ese olor. Le traía muchos recuerdos. Se giró y observó el pequeño frasco de perfume. Esencia de cerezo rosado al florecer. La esencia de…

_¡…! _Kenshin se quedó estático, observando el pequeño frasco de perfume.

[Flash-Back]

"¿Y si lo hubieras hecho sin querer? O algo que ella hubiera malentendido…"

[Fin del Flash-Back]

Y entonces lo entendió. La presencia, el sollozo y el perfume. _Kaoru… ¿pensó que este perfume era el de Tomoe? _Sin poder evitarlo, dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el tatami, lleno de rabia e ira _¡Maldita sea!_

Así que era por eso. Kaoru se había ido porque creía que el seguía pensando en…

_Kaoru… Es tu culpa… ¡Es tu culpa! Elegí esta esencia porque… porque tu kimono favorito es el de las flores de cerezos rosados floreciendo…_

Kenshin apretó fuertemente los puños, intentando contenerse.

_Ese es tu perfume…_

Fin del capítulo 2

_CONTINUAR_

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me ha dado una fuerte inspiración con este fic y justo el día después de terminar el primer capítulo, he terminado el segundo… Tengo que aprender a auto-controlarme ñ.n Referente al capítulo, espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Me encanta cómo me ha quedado el final… ¡En fin! Lo del kimono favorito de Kaoru no me lo invento. Vale, de acuerdo, desconozco si es su favorito o no pero es el que llevaba siempre al manga, o al menos hacia las últimas sagas (y no me importa si es su favorito o no, porque es mi favorito, y como la escritora soy yo, pues va a misa XD). Y recordad: el perfume de Tomoe, según el manga, es el cel cerezo BLANCO. El de Kaoru, entonces, es el de cerezo ROSADO (en muchos fics dicen que es de jazmín, y supongo que en alguna parte del manga/anime también lo dice, pero como no estoy segura, pues mira... y además, si fuese de jazmín, Kaoru no se habría confundido y no tendríamos fic, ¿ne? XD)

Por cierto, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo, pero justo el día después de publicar el primero me fui de vacaciones y no volví hasta el día 15 de agosto… en fin, sea como sea aquí está el segundo, intentaré que no tarde mucho el tercero (y cuantos más reviews, antes estará muahahaha).

_ejem_ Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejáis reviews y a los que esperáis impacientes seguir leyendo el fic, apoyándome siempre

Cualquier duda, comentario o cualquier cosa, review o mandadme un mail a cinturo arroba !! no deja poner direcciones o.ò)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

30 de agosto del 2004


	3. Siguiendo el rastro de los ojos azules

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje  
_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje  
[Flash-Back]

**Reviews:**

**HADA:** Juju, eso eso que Kenshin sufra (cara de demonio XD), a ver si es tan bueno en asuntos del corazón como con la espada... Con respecto a lo del entrenamiento, si la acepta (quién sabe XP) te digo que le haré sudar a Kaoru la gota gorda. Sobre si hará MisaoxAoshi, ¿quién sabe? Es posible =P Pero la pareja principal no hace falta decir cuál es, ne? (PD: ¡Viva el poder femenino!)

**Miki:** toma Miki, te devuelvo el sombrero que te quitaste n-n Gracias por el review amigo! Me alegro que te gustara.

**Mikomi Shinomori:** jaja gomen ne, pero no te preocupes, tengo ya hasta el capítulo 5 echo, así que no te preocupes. Sobre lo de que Kaoru sea la geisha de Hiko, ya digo que NO, pero la pobre Kaoru lo pasará fatal igualmente (en el hipotético caso que la coja)

**Gaby (hyatt:** gracias por el review =)

**Hitokiri Battousai 26: **buf, cuantas dudas, iremos paso a paso. Por cierto, te lo debiste de pasar bien diciendo XXX no baka a todo el repertorio de RK eh? XD!! Vamos a ver, te contestaré las dudas siempre y cuando no desvelen mucho la historia, no soy partidaria de hacer spoilers de mis propios fics: 1) Ahhh, eso es secreto =P 2) Tanto como importantes... Yahiko, Megumi y Sano ayudarán a desarrollar la historia y darle su punto de humor, aunque seguramente pondré SxM, y algo de YxT si tengo tiempo. 3) Sip, Misao y Aoshi-sama saldrán (NUNCA jamás vuelvas a llamarle cubito de hielo en mi presencia "" XD) 4) ¿Lemon? Ni idea. ¿Te ayuda saber que en ningún fic he puesto nada lemon? Pero bueno, no descarto nada, ¿quién sabe? Todo puede ser... ohohoho. Ahora una duda para ti: eres Hitokiri Battousai 26 o Himura Kaoru? (En la firma del review firmaste como tal x.x) Y... creo que ya están tus dudas (por fin xD)

**Malale:** gracias por el review! Jaja, esque Sano es mucho Sano =P Con respecto a que quieres ver a Hiko... Creo que le verás MUCHO antes de lo que te piensas... muahahaha Y estoy de acuerdo, Kenshin no sabe elegir perfumes, ¿qué le costaba elegir la esencia de jazmín que es la que usa ella siempre? Ains..

**Kari Ishikawa: **ay qué pereza sis...sí, me llegó el review entero, no, no! No te hagas el seppuku! En fin... Sobre lo de Soujirou, no tengo ni idea... tal vez haré lo que tu has dicho, pero dudo que tenga importancia, o al menos en la PRIMERA parte de la historia... ¿quién sabe si aparecerá en la segunda? TOP SECRET... Sobre la shinai y el bokken ya me ha quedado todo claro, thanks :) Y acerca de lo de la hermana gemela de Tae, Sae, decirte que me compré el volumen nueve después de subir el cap.2 en , así que ya no lo puedo remediar. Lo que yo tenía en mente es que se parecieran, pero no tanto... Pero al verla en el manga y ver que son como fotocopias, pues bueno... como excusa pondré que Kaoru estaba despistada y no se dio cuenta XDDDDD... Ya ves, los tiempos cambian, Kenshin y Sano haciendo deducciones...ainsss, si es que Detective Conan me ha calado XD, ¡Y QUE VIVAN LAS SISTERS Y NUESTRAS PARRAFADAS! XD!

**Kaoru Himura:** ¡mil gracias por tus ánimos! Muchas gracias de verdad n.n Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, Kaoru se hará fuerte, ya lo verás ;) Y sí, la batalla contra Ken promete... muahahaha!!

**Justary-san:** ¡especiales gracias a ti! Muchas gracias por haberme respondido todas mis dudas :D Siempre va bien tener en tus contactos una alocada KK fan como yo, ya sabes, para desahogarse XP! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste tanto mi fic, intentaré no decepcionar a nadie :)))

**Millenium Himura: **gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, claro que la continuaré n.

**JKRanIV:** ¡Hola preciosa! Claro, yo corro mucho, soy cintu-correcaminos, ya voy por el cap.5 muahahaha, y gracias por perdonármelo XD Anda, gracias por el revi y que te diviertas en Menorca!

**Ralfa:** ¡Ralfita! Umm, quiero decir Ralfa-san ù.ú me alegro que te gustara el fic n.n ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! Y ya me conocen, me van los capítulos largos y completitos ;)

**Haku-chan:** ¡¡Hakky (XD)!! ¡¡Gracias por el review oneechan!! (jur, soy unos meses mayor que tú, pero no me mola cómo suena imouto-chan XD)) Me alegro que te gustara :) ((y me siento orgullosa de haberte enganchado a RK XDDDD)) Y exactamente, ya sabes que para mí es IMPOSIBLE hacer que mis personajes no sufran ((pobrecillos...hohoho!)) Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el cap.3 ;)

**LBK:** me alegro que te guste tanto el fic, a mí también me gusta su contenido, siempre intento huir de los tópicos típicos, para hacerlo todo más emocionante y especial :) Gracias por tu review!

**Elsaor:** ¡Azu-chan! Gracias por dejarme revi :))) Jaja, a mi también me gustan los fics larguitos, y me gusta más escribirlos, así la espera vale más la pena que si fuese un capítulo corto ù.ú ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Ran kudo1988:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Gracias por dejarme review wapa! Espero que te guste el capi :D

* * *

UFFFF O.O Cuantos reviews... ¡14! Gracias gracias gracias :D Espero que este capítulo también os guste! ¡Disfrutad!

Vocabulario japonés

_De gozaru yo:_ coletilla que siempre usa Kenshin. Es una forma retórica de lo que dice antes de pronunciarlo.

_Baka deshi:_ el 'cariñoso' mote que le pone Hiko a Kenshin. Baka significa 'tonto, estúpido' y deshi 'discípulo', así que quedaría como 'estúpido discípulo'. Pobre Ken-chan…

_Kitsune:_ zorro. Otro mote 'cariñoso', dirigido por parte de Sanosuke a Megumi.

_Kami-sama:_ Dios

_Busu_: fea, el mote de Yahiko hacia Kaoru.

_Kudasai/onegai: _por favor

_Onegai shimasu:_ por favor (muy formal)

_Oi/Oe!:_ ¡Oye!

_Yokatta!:_ ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 3 – Siguiendo el rastro de los ojos azules_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

El viento cabalgaba salvaje a través de la recogida melena de Kaoru, haciendo que la joven entrecerrara los ojos par evitar que entrara cualquier atisbo de suciedad en ellos. Mas aún así, no paraba de sonreír. Estaba, ni más ni menos, a bordo del medio de transporte que la llevaría derecha a Osaka. Recordó lo mucho que le había costado encontrar algún barco que zarpara en un breve período de tiempo y que se dirigiera hacia la zona de kansai, ya que empezaba a sentir en su interior, algo que le decía que no debía perder más tiempo, algo que le hacía sentir que en el dojo Kamiya las cosas empezaban a ir hacia delante.

_Ah, qué agradable es esto… _pensó Kaoru, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. El viento le venía de cara, y notaba el aroma a mar, junto con el sonido de las gaviotas. Hacía casi dos horas que habían embarcado, y según tenía entendido, llegarían al puerto de Osaka al atardecer del siguiente día, si no había imprevistos.

Iba vestida de nuevo con su kimono habitual de pétalos de cerezo. Pese a haber recorrido el camino hasta Yokohama con su uniforme de kendo, Kaoru había estimado más apropiado ir ahora con sus trajes habituales, puesto que si su objetivo era no llamar la atención, una joven kendoka vestida con ropajes de lucha en un barco frecuentado mayoritariamente por gente vestida al modo occidental, haría de todo menos pasar inadvertida.

"…ra verás…"

_¿Nani?_ Kaoru parpadeó y se giró hacia la zona de proa. Acababa de oír una voz, un tanto lejana, pero indiscutiblemente no había sido imaginación suya.

"…soltadme…"

_¿Qué demonios…?_ Kaoru empezó a correr en dirección a las voces.

"¡Con nosotros no juegues!"

Cada vez estaban más cerca.

"…¡Per…dón…!"

Finalmente, entró en un pequeño compartimiento vedado al personal no autorizado, y vio a cuatro encargados del personal y a un joven grumete tirado al suelo, manchado de rojo. La joven parpadeó incrédulamente.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?"

Sin embargo, Kaoru no consideró oportuno contestar, ya que acto seguido todos miraron con espanto hacia arriba de las escaleras donde se encontraba la puerta de acceso o, mejor, donde antes se encontraba. Ahora estaba tirada al suelo. Los hombres se la quedaron mirando parpadeando.

"¿Con qué derecho estáis haciendo esto? ¡No es nada leal un contra uno! ¡Si queréis ensañaros con él, hacedlo limpiamente!" exclamó ella. Sabía que no tenía ninguna autoridad para decir eso, pero también sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Uno de los cuatro hombres que parecía el cabecilla del grupo se encaró hacia ella con mirada lasciva. Señaló al grumete que había tirado al suelo "Verá, señorita, este LADR"N ha intentado robar comida de la bodega pública del barco a escondidas para zampárselo él solito. Nosotros sólo le estábamos castigando justamente"

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

"…¡No era para zampármelo yo solito, era para dárselo a mi familia, que se está muriendo de hambre en Osaka…!" dijo el joven grumete con voz chillona, mientras que con su mano se agarraba fuertemente el hombro izquierdo, el cual tenía levemente dislocado.

Kaoru aún se quedó más impactada, aunque los otros hombres le ignoraron "Admito que robar no está bien, pero según tengo entendido él no se ha comido la comida, ¿no? Pues la guardáis de nuevo, y listos. No hace falta darle esta soberana paliza. Si no le dejáis, como maestra de kenjutsu de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin que protege la vida, me veré obligada a intervenir, y eso no será nada bueno para vosotros" dijo Kaoru con voz grave y mirada decidida.

"¿Escuela de qué? ¡Jajaja!" todos se pusieron a reír, imitando al cabecilla "No digas bobadas, mujer, anda y vuelve a tu compartimiento a tejer un rato, y deja los asuntos de hombres en nuestras manos, que por algo somos hombres, ¡jajajaja!"

Ignorándoles, Kaoru andó a través de todos a sangre fría. Los cuatro pararon de reír. Kaoru se arrodilló hacia el joven grumete y, pasando su brazo bueno a través de su espalda, logró que se pusiera de pies.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mujer?! ¡¿Es que no oyes lo que te digo?!"

"Oigo perfectamente, gracias" replicó Kaoru con frialdad "Es sólo que no merece la pena intentar hacer entrar en razón a alguien que no tiene cerebro. ¿O es que acaso pretendes que discuta con alguien que es capaz de golpear a alguien indefenso por una cosa tan banal, y que encima luego le impide el reconocimiento médico? No perderé ni un segundo más. Y ahora dejadme pasar, vamos" culminó Kaoru, quedándose cara a cara con el cabecilla, el cual le obturaba la salida. Parecía que empezaba a tomarla en serio.

"Ve con cuidado, mujer, vamos armados. Me estás haciendo enfadar, y cuando estoy enfadado no respondo de mis actos" dijo él, moviendo levemente su cazadora para dejar entrever una espada atada al cinturón. Kaoru la observó minuciosamente pero no dijo nada.

"Déjame pasar, este joven necesita un médico"

"N-O"

La joven kendoka frunció el ceño y sonrió. Con una rapidez que los demás no dieron crédito, y al tiempo que dejaba al joven herido respaldado en la pared, cogió al grandullón y con una extraña y eficaz combinación de llaves, le levantó como levanta un judoka a su adversario, y lo dejó tirado al suelo, causando un fuerte ruido. Kaoru respiró hondo.

El hombretón seguía al suelo sin enterarse de lo que había sucedido, cuando los otros tres se dirigieron hacia Kaoru desenvainando las espadas "¡Maldita zorra!"

Kaoru restó impasible, preparada para parar los tres golpes a la vez con el arcano defensivo de la escuela Kamiya Kashin, el hadome. No tenía su bokken, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ejercer el arcano sin él. Y justo a un par de centímetros de realizarlo, un extraño brazo musculoso paró el golpe por ella. Las tres espadas, que no soportaron tal fuerza, rebotaron hacia los mismos amos, los cuales se golpearon con la pared como consecuencia de la embestida. Kaoru estaba asombrada, sin saber qué había sucedido. Lentamente, fue siguiendo el brazo musculoso. Luego vio un hombro, un cuello, y una cara bastante conocida…

Kaoru no se lo podía creer. _Imposible._

Pues era posible. Seijuro Hiko XIII, maestro heredero de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi, estaba cara a cara con ella, con el rostro más bien sorprendido pero con su habitual sonrisa ancha y arrogante.

"¿La mujer de mi baka deshi…? Este es, ciertamente, un mundo pequeño."

* * *

Ya hacía tres días de la partida de Kaoru, aunque el ambiente en el dojo Kamiya seguía igual o, si cabe, aún peor. Por su parte, Yahiko intentaba seguir con su rutina haciendo trabajos para el Akabeko y practicando el kenjutsu en sus ratos libres, aunque no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad de preguntar si sabían algo de Kaoru a cualquier conocido que se topara por las atareadas calles del barrio de Asakusa, Tokio.

Kenshin se pasaba la mayoría del día sentado a las puertas del dojo, fingiendo que prestaba atención al entrenamiento del discípulo, aunque tenía la mente perdida en otro lugar. Mejor dicho, en otra persona. Ahora que sabía los motivos de la partida de Kaoru, o al menos la 'gota' que para ella colmó el vaso, nuevas preguntas le estaban acuciando, y la más importante era: ¿por qué le molestó tanto el creer que él seguía pensando en Tomoe? De acuerdo, nunca la olvidaría, al igual que tampoco olvidaría a sus padres, a las mujeres que se sacrificaron por él, y a tanta gente inocente que mató. Pero era un recuerdo para no olvidar nunca sus crímenes, no el de un antiguo amor, que es precisamente lo que debió suponer Kaoru. Y la pregunta volvía a formularse con más fuerza… ¿Tanto la había entristecido pensar que él seguía queriendo a Tomoe? Hasta la había oído sollozar (aunque inconscientemente, puesto que seguía dormido).

"Kenshin, voy al Akabeko un rato, ¿vienes?" dijo Yahiko, colgándose el shinai a la espalda.

Kenshin parpadeó y salió de sus pensamientos, pero negó con la cabeza amablemente "Iré luego, de gozaru yo"

Yahiko asintió con pesadez. La traducción de esas frases eran 'Estoy demasiado cansado y preocupado para hacer nada, déjame solo para pensar un poco'. Así pues, se marchó del terreno del dojo presto, dejando al espadachín de nuevo encadenado con sus propios pensamientos.

Pequeños recuerdos fueron pasando a través de su mente, comenzando por los primeros días en que se conocieron. _"¡No quiero que se quede el asesino, sino usted, el vagabundo!"_

Después, su notificación diciéndole que se iría a Kyoto a luchar contra Shishio, recordando también la cara de sorpresa y amargo dolor de la joven al suelo, llorando en silencio mientras él le daba la espalda para partir…

…También la promesa que ella le hizo en Kyoto, _"Volveremos a Tokio todos juntos"_, y una vez de regreso al dojo, darle ese '_bienvenido a casa'_ que, por primera vez desde que era vagabundo, le hizo sentir que realmente tenía un lugar adonde regresar siempre…

Su mente recordó también con nostalgia esa puesta de sol, donde las palabras francas de Kaoru le dejaron de piedra, justo un día después de haberles contado a todos su triste pasado. Decía así: _"Pero… A mi me gustaría… quedarme a tu lado para siempre, Kenshin…"_ Esas palabras le impactaron. Se giró de lleno para mirarla a la cara, para ver su rostro ligeramente sonrosado, dándole un aspecto algo inocente contrarrestando con su expresión ahora madura. Sin vacilar, él contestó, sin que esas frases pasaran por su cerebro, bastaba que pasaran por su corazón: _"¿Te acuerdas? Después de la batalla de Kyoto, cuando volví al dojo, dije 'Ya estoy de vuelta en casa'. Fue la primera vez que decía eso desde que me convertí en vagabundo…" _y por ende, ambos siguieron el camino de vuelta al dojo juntos, mientras que él ponía una mano en el hombro de ella…

Luego vinieron las continuas batallas contra Enishi y sus subordinados y, kami-sama, cómo sufrió. No el sufrimiento del crimen-castigo, no el sufrimiento de perder una batalla, un sufrimiento distinto… Cuando vio a esa Kaoru muerta, todo su mundo empezó a desmoronarse. Había perdido, de nuevo, la persona más importante para él. De nuevo.

Ahora que todo eso había pasado, y ahora que sabía que esa Kaoru no era más que un muñeco idéntico a ella, creado por Gein, el principal aliado de Enishi Yukishiro, echo a partir de cadáveres, no podía evitar respirar aliviado. Su alma sólo podía dar gracias a Tomoe por haber protegido a Kaoru, a su Kaoru, ya que de no haber tenido su misma edad, Enishi habría logrado matarla de verdad. Ahora que todo eso había pasado, podía respirar aliviado. Interiormente, se hizo una nueva promesa; a parte del juramento de no volver a matar nunca más, se juró a si mismo no volver a permitir que nada más le pasara a Kaoru por su culpa.

_Irónicamente, ahora se ha ido por mi culpa_ pensó amargamente Kenshin, volviendo a abrir sus ojos violetas. Para su sorpresa, ya era casi atardecer. Qué rápido que había pasado la tarde… Su mente seguía torturándole. Su único pensamiento era ella, ¿dónde estaba? ¿A quién había acudido para entrenarse? Porque ese era otro punto… ¿por qué no había acudido a él? Un deje de tristeza asomó por su rostro de nuevo. Tenía la respuesta, si no había acudido a él era porque sabía perfectamente que no la entrenaría en serio, y de hecho había acertado, no se imaginaba entrenando a nadie en serio, mucho menos una mujer, y aún menos si esa mujer era Kaoru.

"¡¡KENSHIN!! ¡¡KENSHIN!!"

Los instintos de Kenshin se agudizaron. Inconscientemente, puso su mano encima del sakabatou. Yahiko corría derecho hacia él, totalmente excitado.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?" inquirió rápidamente el pelirrojo.

Yahiko llegó respirando con dificultad, y cuando su pulso se normalizó, alzó la cabeza y sonrió triunfalmente "La han visto. ¡Han visto a busu!"

* * *

"Kudasai…"

"No"

"Se lo ruego, onegai …"

"No"

"Humildemente… Gran maestro Seijuro Hiko XIII, ¡¡ONEGAI SHIMASU!!"

"Absolutamente… ¡NO!"

Kaoru frunció el ceño, desesperada. Por su parte, Hiko prestaba atención únicamente a su taza de sake que Kaoru le acababa de traer. La noche empezaba a caer en el mar de Japón, y desde que Kaoru le había pedido directamente que la entrenase, y él se había negado por primera vez, no había cesado ni un instante en repetírselo. Aunque, todo fuese dicho, sus esperanzas empezaban a desaparecer, y tuvo el súbito presentimiento que todo ese viaje había sido en vano.

"Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírselo…"

"Exactamente"

Kaoru gruñó, pero le ignoró "…pero realmente lo necesito. De verdad. No es un capricho más. Quiero hacerme fuerte."

"Entonces ve a que mi baka deshi te enseñe un poco, yo no tengo tiempo que perder entrenando mujeres"

"¡Oi, esto es discriminación!"

"Pura y dura. ¿Y qué?" se limitó a responder Hiko.

Kaoru bajó la mirada, empezando a darse por vencida. ¿Por qué por el simple hecho de ser mujer la subestimaban? Hiko pareció notar que la joven empezaba a desistir, y la miró con indiferencia "¿Hay algún motivo suficientemente importante detrás de esa petición como para plantearme mi respuesta?"

Kaoru alzó la vista, algo más esperanzada. "Sí lo hay, ver" lentamente, empezó a contarle lo sucedido y los motivos por los cuales se había visto impulsada a irse del dojo por una temporada. Hiko la observaba en silencio, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, aunque ella los tenía clavados al suelo, jugando sin parar con las yemas de los dedos, algo nerviosa.

"…y en definitiva, quiero hacerme más fuerte para dejar de ser un estorbo para Kenshin" finalizó Kaoru, mirando al maestro Hiko a los ojos con extrema decisión.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Parecía que Hiko se lo estuvieran pensando, cosa que alentó un poco a la joven "Entiendo… una vez más, mi baka deshi sigue haciendo honor a su nombre. Mira que jugar con los sentimientos de una jovencita… ¡Qué horror!" dijo el maestro, resoplando, poniendo un poco de dramática.

Kaoru sonrió y empezó a reír, sin poder aguantarse ante la cómica expresión que lucía el maestro Hiko "¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" le reprendió el hombre, algo ofendido. Kaoru, sin parar de reír, contestó.

"Es sólo que… tiene muchas facetas, Hiko-sensei, y que no sé cómo alguien tan… tan… como Kenshin haya podido ser discípulo de alguien tan… como usted, ¡jajaja!" dijo, volviendo a reír.

Hiko la miraba algo sorprendido, e hizo una leve sonrisa "Sea como sea, ahora vete a tu camerino, es tarde y necesito descansar y meditar sobre tu propuesta. Aunque supongo que ya das por echo que, si se diese el remoto caso que fuese tu sensei, NO y repito NO te enseñaría nada perteneciente al Hiten, ¿verdad?"

Kaoru asintió con devoción "Claro, sensei, nada sobre eso. Pero lo que haga o deje de hacer en el entrenamiento ya lo discutiremos cuando me haya dicho que me acepta, ¿no?" dijo ella, levantándose de pies.

"Sí, sí, y ahora vete…" hizo un leve descanso, y luego la miró con ojos seductores y mirada triunfante, estirándose sensualmente en su cama "…a menos que no te contentes sólo con el discípulo y quieras probar también el maestro…"

¡PAM!

Una roja Kaoru cerraba la puerta de un portazo, al tiempo que tiraba una botella de sake vacía a la cabeza del hombretón, el cual seguía sonriendo divertido.

* * *

_"La han visto. ¡Han visto a busu!"_

Esas dos frases que había pronunciado Yahiko no paraban de amortiguar una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kenshin, el cual corría con rapidez hacia el Akabeko, intentando no pasarse mucho para que Yahiko pudiera seguir su frenético ritmo. Si siempre tardaban una media de diez minutos para llegar al establecimiento, ahora habían llegado prácticamente en tres, y eso sin que Kenshin utilizara la mitad de la mitad de su rapidez.

Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, seguido por Yahiko, se encontró con Sanosuke, Megumi y Tae detrás de la barra, hablando algo alterados. Kenshin se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme.

"¡Ah, Kenshin! ¡Te esperábamos! ¿Ya has oído la noticia?" dijo Sanosuke, sonriendo a su amigo. El experto espadachín se situó a su lado, visiblemente alterado.

"No. Sessha sólo sé por Yahiko que han visto a Kaoru-dono, nada más, de gozaru yo"

"Pues de eso mismo se trata, Ken-san" dijo Megumi, sonriendo.

Tae asintió "Deja que te lo explique la misma persona que la ha visto. Kenshin, ésta es Sae, mi hermana gemela" dijo, mientras que desde su lado sacaba la cabeza una mujer que, todo fuese dicho, podría haberse bautizado como 'Tae 2'. Kenshin la miró algo perplejo, pero su perplejidad dio paso a la incertidumbre.

"Encantada de conocerle, Himura-san" dijo Sae, sonriendo amablemente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Kenshin se la devolvió y, sin más preámbulo ni cortesías, fue directo al grano.

"¿Ha visto usted a Kaoru-dono, de gozaru ka?"

"Sí, y lo cierto es que me sorprendió, porque aunque no me di cuenta hasta unos días después, ella y yo nos conocimos en Kyoto"

Kenshin frunció el ceño "¿En Kyoto?"

Sae asintió "Sí. Verá, cuando se disputó esa batalla en Kyoto, ella y Yahiko-kun se hospedaron unos días en mi posada, y después de la batalla se celebró también allí la fiesta, coronada por Okina, en conmemoración a la victoria. De echo, usted también me conoce, pero no le culpo, son muchas caras y ya hace algún tiempo de esto"

Kenshin parpadeó "Ah, sí, ahora la recuerdo… ¿Y dónde vio a Kaoru-dono exactamente?"

"Pues entró en el hostal Hikamatsu. Verá, la dueña es una vieja amiga y ha tenido que ausentarse un tiempo, así que dejé dos encargadas en el hostal de Kyoto y yo me fui al Hikamatsu para regentarlo durante unos días, mientras ella estuviera fuera. Y dio la casualidad que, hará cosa de tres días, Kaoru entr

Kenshin la miraba expectante, intentando retener cada dato "¿Está segura que era Kaoru? ¿Cómo era, y cómo iba vestida?"

"Oh, sí, sí, estoy segura. Ahora mismo hablábamos de eso. Estatura mediana, más o menos como usted, largos cabellos oscuros, ojos azules inconfundibles, y expresión risueña. Iba vestida con un atuendo de kendo, y por eso me llamó algo la atención. También llevaba una bolsa con el equipaje"

_Ojos azules inconfundibles…_ Kenshin suspiró, melancólico _Es ella, no hay duda_

"¿Y dónde está el hostal Hikamatsu?"

"Pues está en la vieja carretera que une Tokio con Yokohama, a unos tantos metros antes de la bifurcación de caminos. Uno de ellos lleva a Yokohama, el otro a Kyoto. Seguramente, Kaoru se dirigiría a uno de esos dos sitios" dijo Sae.

"Muchas gracias por su información, Sae-san. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo supo que Kaoru-dono había desaparecido?"

"Fácil" explicó Tae, retomando la conversación "Porque como me dijisteis que dijera a todos los conocidos si sabían algo de ella, se lo conté. Y entonces me sorprendió diciéndome que en el Hikamatsu entró una joven con esa misma descripción"

"No son muchos los huéspedes que se pasan por ese hostal, y diferenciarlos no cuesta mucho. Además, teniendo en cuenta que la joven deslumbraba, no me costó mucho acordarme de ella" terminó Sae.

"Muchas gracias por su información, no sabe cuán valiosa es" dijo Kenshin, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Yahiko se cruzó de brazos "Así que ahora ya sabemos hacia dónde ha ido. O hacia Yokohama, o hacia Kyoto. ¿Y a partir de aquí, qué? No sabemos con certeza qué dirección cogi

Kenshin cerró los ojos un instante, intentando concentrarse. Kaoru había dicho que quería hacerse más fuerte, ¿verdad?

"Lo más probable es que haya ido hacia Kyoto. Además, Yokohama ahora mismo es más una ciudad comercial que otra cosa. Tal vez allí cogió un barco, o un tren…" dijo Megumi, poniéndose un dedo en los labios, pensativa.

Kenshin suspiró "Creo que hay un 80% de probabilidades de que haya ido a Kyoto. Puede que a Aoiya. De todas formas, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos dos grupos" dijo él, con decisión "¿Quién está dispuesto a ir tras Kaoru-dono?"

"¡Yo!" gritó Yahiko, sin pizca de duda en su voz.

"Qué le vamos a hacer, es nuestra chiquilla, nuestra Jou-chan, no hay que dejarla sola…" dijo Sanosuke, a modo de respuesta afirmativa, mientras cogía un pequeño esqueleto de pez.

"Genial" dijo Kenshin, sonriendo "Yo iré hacia Kyoto por la ruta de Tokai, como hice la otra vez. Vosotros dos iréis a Yokohama, y pediréis la lista de pasajeros, preguntando si ha embarcado una tal Kaoru Kamiya. Nos encontraremos en Aoiya, y el primero en llegar que espere al último. ¿De acuerdo?

"¡Yokatta!" gritó Yahiko "Pero, ¿y si Kaoru no ha ido a Yokohama?"

Megumi frunció el ceño y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás "Entonces yo misma me corroboraré de que no os equivocáis de barco y subís al que os lleve hacia Osaka o Kobe, y que de allí os dirijáis hasta Aoiya"

Sanosuke giró la cabeza "Oi kitsune, ¿estás intentando decir que nos acompañarás?"

Megumi entrecerró los ojos "Ciertamente, cabeza de pollo"

"¡¿Qué me has dicho, vieja arpía?!"

"¡¿Vieja arpía?! ¡¿Te has mirado al espejo?!"

Mientras Sanosuke y Megumi iniciaban una guerra campal en el Akabeko, y Tsubame le decía preocupada a Yahiko que se cuidara en el viaje, Kenshin, por primera vez en muchos días, sonrió. Parecía ser que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarla…

"¿Y…cuándo os vais?" preguntó Tae.

Kenshin se giró hacia ella, tan usual como siempre "Ya es de noche. Nos iremos a primera hora de la mañana. Megumi, ¿te importaría venir al dojo mañana por la mañana?

"Claro, no hay problema" musitó Megumi, ignorando a Sanosuke.

Siguieron charlando en el Akabeko unos minutos más, para terminar de hacer cuadrar los precios del viaje y prepararlo todo para que no hubiera contraposiciones. Aunque Kenshin más bien estaba ausente. Seguía pensando en Kaoru. Y lanzó una mirada hacia la nada llena de decisión.

_Pronto vendré a buscarte_

A kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño compartimiento de un modesto buque, la imagen de los decididos ojos de Kenshin, junto a una expresión seria, aparecieron en los sueños de Kaoru, acompañados por un escalofrío. Kaoru abrió sus párpados de repente, y se acomodó. Tuvo el presentimiento de que Kenshin finalmente iba hacia ella.

Fin del cap.3

_CONTINUAR_

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! Me alegro de haber terminado el tercer capítulo, de hecho parece que este fic se escriba solo! Me ha sorprendido la facilidad con que voy sacando el tema, y eso os beneficia a vosotros porque los termino antes . Quería comentar algo acerca del argumento. En principio, no estoy segura de cuánto va a durar el fic, tengo dos ideas: una, hacer dos partes: la primera, con el entrenamiento de Kaoru (es decir, el argumento de ahora) y seguidamente, una segunda parte donde haya una batalla (y donde Kaoru pueda probar su potencial). La otra idea es hacer simplemente la primera parte. ¿Qué os parece? Contestadme en los reviews, onegai shimasu

Otra cosa quería comentaros. En vista de que no admite ciertos signos como los asteriscos, signos que yo empleaba para hacer el pensamiento de los personajes, he tenido que cambiarlo. Por eso ahora el pensamiento, a diferencia de los dos capítulos anteriores, será en cursiva, y para diferenciarlo del flash-back, pues... no tengo ni idea de lo que haré, en la mayoría de ocasiones se verá perfectamente si es un flash-back o un pensamiento.

En cuanto al título, ¿está claro, cierto? 'Siguiendo el rastro de los ojos azules', inconfundiblemente es sinónimo de seguir a Kaoru... ¬¬

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por apoyar mi fic =)

Y ya sabéis, READ AND REVIEW!! Cuantos más revis, antes el capítulo 4... "La prueba de superacíon del maestro Hiko"... ¿¿Encontraron a Kaoru??

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

17-08-04


	4. La prueba de superación del maestro Hiko

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Hitokiri Battousai 26:** ju, qué exigente eres... Lo cierto es que la petición de que sean más largos es superficial para mí, ya que eso no lo hago ni yo misma a propósito. Simplemente me planteo qué quiero y no quiero que salga a un capítulo, y en función de eso, serán más o menos largos (por ejemplo, creo que el cap.6 ha salido mucho más largo que el 3 si te sirve de consuelo). Jajaja, veo que tienes buena intuición, pero deja de deducir o me destaparás todo el fic XD! Jajaja, Megitsune y Tori-atama con sus peleas de recién casados... ¡Simplemente me encantan! ¡Ah, y gracias por ser casi siempre el primero/la primera en dejar review!

**Haku-chan:** sis!! Gracias por tu review, cuento contigo!! Sisi sigo con el fic ùú Jajaja ya ves, si yo valgo para enganchar a la gente a series ajenas ohoho! Muchos kisses para tu también Hasky... digo, Hakki.... XDDDD

**Kaoru Himura14:** no te preocupes, me alegra que te gustara el cap.2 y espero que también te gustara el 3. ¡Ahora el 4! (parece que intente enseñarte a contar jajaja)

**Onashiru:** me alegro que te guste! Jejeje ya veremos si Hiko la entrena o no... (cara de demonio) en los próximos caps. lo sabréis ;) ¡Gracias por el review, espero que también me dejes en este cap o!

**Kari Ishikawa:** ¡¡sister!! ¡¡Viva KK!! ¡¡Viva Sou-chan!! ¡¡Y ya te dije si pondría a Sou-chan o no en el MSN, pero no diré nada aquí... muahahaha!! A mi también me mola cómo me está quedando Hiko... ¿Ves como sí que se parece a Touga de Shoujo Kakumei Utena? XDDDDD Hiko en tutú? OO Sis qué te has tomado? En fin, gracias por el review, ¡espero que te guste el cap.4!

**LBK:** ¡¡me alegro que te guste tanto, hontou ni!! ¿Verdad que sí? No estoy sola en el mundo, otra alma que me entiende y comprende el sufrimiento de Kao-chan... ! Gracias por el revi ;)

**Millenium Himura:** ¡muchas gracias por el review!

**Naoko LK:** me alegro que te gustara el fic n.n Gracias por los ánimos y el review!!

**Serenity:** jejeje ok, aquí tienes el siguiente cap, ¡disfrútalo!

**HADA:** Tu siempre tan activa con tu botón de mayúsculas, ¿huh? XD En fin, llevas razón, hay que pararle los pies a estos hombres de RK xD Eso eso, pues si ahora crees que Kaoru está en plan 'heróico', sólo decirte que esto no ha hecho más que empezar... (muahaha) ¡Y tanto, Aoiya al poder (bueno, más que nada Misao, Aoshi y Okina, los demás son más de relleno ¿ne?) Sobre lo de si Kenshin descubrirá donde está Kaoru (en la cabaña de Hiko) y si irá y la encontrará... sólo decirte que paciencia, pero que todo está milimétricamente pensado para que todo cuadre, ok? Jeje. Con respecto a la relación Misao-Aoshi, no tengo ni idea si la trabajaré o no... ¡En fin, gracias por tu gran crítica! Nos vemos en el siguiente review! xD

**Silver Lady1:** ¡wola, mi peor pesadilla, ¿qué tal?! XD! Hija, a ti todo te recuerda a Mineko, pero te juro que no me inspiré en ella para crear el fic XD. Jaja, en cuanto a la prueba de Hiko creo que te sorprenderé… Con respecto a los celos de Kenshin tienes razón: ¿por qué ningún tío del manga sabe distinguirlos? Qué cortos que los hacen (pero esa inocencia me encanta ) Pues eso, aquí tienes el 4º capítulo, ¡read and review :P!

**JKRanIV:** ¡Hola desde Menorca! (aunque supongo que ya habrás vuelto ==) Si no vas a dormir por mi culpa me sentiré culpable, mujer, tómate una aspirina y un anestésico… ¡y a dormir! (parezco de un anuncio) ¡Gracias por el review wapisima n.n!

**Miki: **¡weis, hola! Gracias por dejar review :D Jajaja, me harás sonrojar… ¡Lo cierto es que sí que se escriben solos, en serio! XD! A mí también me gustan eses toques de humor (mayoritariamente cortesía kitsune-tori atama). ¡Disfruta este cap. amigo!

**Justary-san:** me alegro que te gustara el capítulo :) gracias por tus apoyos, en serio!! Pues sí, ahora no sólo el humor estará en las escenas de Sanosuke, sino que también en las de Kaoru gracias a Hiko-sensei XD Jaja, lo de KK no tienes que decírmelo, ya pondré cositas ya… pero tienes que entender que hasta que no se vean, poco KK podré poner U ¡Pero en fin, todo por el bien de Kaoru, para que se haga muy fueeerteeee! En cuanto a lo de 'pasión'… humm, ¿te refieres a lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza? XD… ¡En fin, gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te guste!

**Malale:** ¡wola Malale! Jeje, ya ves, ni yo misma me entero de cuándo termina y acaba un capítulo (mejor, mejor). Hiko-sama is the best, y punto en boca! XD! Por cierto, en cuanto a esa 'Patada del apocalipsis' me ha hecho gracia, ¡se me había pasado ese detalle en el tomo 25! Al principio creí que te referías a Kaoru, pero luego supuse que sería Yahiko quien la haría, no se por qué… XDD… Pero tienes razón, la tendré como 'as bajo la manga' por si a Hiko-sama se le ocurre algo grosero XD!! Jaja, eso nos pasa a todos (querer que la encuentren y a la vez que no). No te preocupes que todo está pensado para que haya la máxima emoción posible ;) En fin, mil gracias por tu review Malale :)

**Mikomi Shinomori:** ¿verdad que sí que sería interesante ver a Kao-chan en una batalla en forma activa? Pero bueno, sobre hacer una o dos partes lo comentaré luego, en las notas de autora. Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que este capítulo te guste :D

**Kaoru Himura:** me alegra que te gustara el capítulo En cuanto a lo de si Hiko la entrenará o no… bueno, en unos caps. lo veréis (risa diabólica de fondo). ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! En cuanto a esa "Posdata"… ¬¬ Bueno, no estoy segura de poner lemon, no eres la primera en pedírmelo… En fin, ya veremos XD! Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**Ralfa:** ¡Ralfita! Me alegro que te guste el fanfic, ohohoho. ¿Cómo que es un poco enrevesado y largo? ¿Y desde cuándo escribo yo fics que no lo sean, eh? A ver, dímelo! XD! Gracias por tu review, espero que este cap. no te decepcione!

**Azalea:** O ¡Gracias Aza, me alegro mucho que te guste! Jajaja sí sí todos esperamos impacientes (yo inclusiva) la lucha entre Kenshin y Kaoru o !! Nunu no me quejo, ya tengo un review tuyo, hala que ilu XD!

**Yuna Aoki** (los asteriscos de tu nick no saldrán, no los admite T.T): ¿otro fic mío? Deduzco entonces que habrás leído mis fics de DC, ¡pues muchas gracias por seguir mis fics! Jajaja pues sí, a mí también me gustan los fics con las mujeres como protagonistas :D Jajaja, ¿Que por qué no se quedó en la habitación de Hiko? Mujer, al contrario que tu, ella es fiel a Kenshin, ¿ne? XD! Además, seamos sinceras, Kenshin no está tampoco nada mal… (eso sí, le haría crecer unos centímetros…XD) En cuanto a qué le enseñará Hiko… mmm sí, podría definirse como lo que tú has dicho, pero con algunos elementos extras (sorpresa, sorpresa). ¡Gracias por el review una vez más!

¡¡20 REVIEWS en el cap.3 !! ¡¡Gracias gracias gracias!! Me hacéis muy feliz Y en total 49 reviews en 3 capítulos... ¡Nada mal! Gracias por apoyarme, no sé qué haría sin vosotros o!!

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

_Vocabulario japonés_

Maa, maa: vamos, vamos (con intención de calmar a alguien)

Kitsune: zorro, AKA Megumi

Tanuki: tejón, AKA Kaoru

Oi: Ey

Hai: s

Onegai shimasu: por favor (muy formal)

Ano: se utiliza cuando vacilas para decir algo, como el 'emm…'/'esto…'

Sumimasen: disculpe

Hentai: pervertido/a

Baka deshi: estúpido discípulo

Hakama: según tengo entendido, los pantalones del kendo

Shinai: espada de bamb

* * *

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 4 – La prueba de superación del maestro Hiko_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Algunos de los gallos que había en los dojos circundantes (en aquella época, eran un buen medio para obtener huevos y carne, a parte de un buen despertador) empezaban a cacarear. El sol empezaba a iluminar los tejados de las casas y dojos, junto con las calles vacías. A excepción de una: la que quedaba justo enfrente del dojo Kamiya Kasshin. A sus puertas había unas cuantas personas reunidas, visiblemente afectadas por el horario. Al cabo de unos minutos, otra silueta que corría se les unió, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza.

"Es que esta noche ha venido un enfermo urgente, y no he podido salir de la enfermería antes, lo siento Ken-san" dijo Megumi, llegando por fin al lado de los tres luchadores, y aguantando sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Kenshin sonrió "No se preocupe, Megumi-dono. Acabamos de salir justo ahora"

"Eh, Megitsune, ¿es que piensas ir así vestida hacia Yokohama?" dijo Sanosuke, cruzándose de brazos.

Megumi frunció el entrecejo disgustada "¿Cómo me has llamado?"

Sanosuke, con su habitual esqueleto de pez entre los dientes, sonrió triunfalmente "¿Te gusta? Es la nueva combinación última moda de Megumi y kitsune. Bonito, ¿eh? ¡¡Auch!!" exclamó, al tiempo que Megumi le daba un golpe en plena cabeza y le hacía salir un chichón.

"Pero lo que dice Sanosuke es cierto, deberías haberte puesto algo más llevador, y no tu habitual traje de médico, ¿no?" dijo Yahiko. Megumi sonrió.

"No hará falta, ya que iremos de aquí a Yokohama en carruaje"

"¿¿Perdona??" exclamó Sanosuke.

"¿Alguna objeción?" dijo Megumi, mirándole con ojos asesinos "Piénsalo. Tanuki-chan nos lleva ya cuatro días de ventaja. Si vamos andando hacia Yokohama aún perderemos más tiempo"

"Pensaba ir corriendo, no andando" dijo Sanosuke "Además, a buen ritmo podríamos llegar a Yokohama esta tarde. Pero, oh, lo olvidaba, la señorita kitsune nos acompaña…"

"¡Vigila tus modales, cabeza pollo!"

"Maa, maa…" dijo Kenshin, intentando poner orden "No es tan mala idea, Sano. Dudo que durante el camino os encontréis algún campesino que haya visto a Kaoru-dono o que os dé alguna pista. Si vais en carruaje llegaréis mucho antes a Yokohama, que es donde presuntamente podríais seguirle el rastro"

"Humph" Megumi alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos triunfalmente, mientras Sanosuke susurraba algo como 'vieja arpía'.

"…Y si no encontrarais ningún rastro de Kaoru-dono, de todas formas coged algún barco o tren, y nos encontraremos en Aoiya"

Yahiko se cruzó de brazos, enfadado "¡Oi, ¿y si nos vamos ya?! ¡Llevamos media hora discutiendo!"

"Hai, hai" dijo Megumi "El carruaje no tardará en llegar. Buena suerte, Ken-san" dijo Megumi.

"Bien, mi camino es algo más largo, así que me adelanto. ¡Buen viaje!" antes de darse la vuelta, dio una última ojeada a Yahiko "Cuida de ellos" dijo amistosamente, mientras que Sanosuke y Megumi le lanzaban unas miradas recriminatorias.

Así pues, sin girarse ni una sola vez, Kenshin empezó a correr, dejando a sus tres amigos atrás.

* * *

Hacía cuatro días, según sus cálculos, que había abandonado el dojo. Era el segundo día de navegación, y si todo iba en orden, llegarían a Osaka al anochecer. Puede que antes.

Cogió su kimono habitual de pétalos de cerezo y se vistió con delicadez, luego se peinó el pelo y se hizo su inconfundible cola de caballo. Comió un poco de la fiambrera que se había preparado para el viaje y subió a cubierta. Su primer instinto fue ir a buscar al maestro Hiko, algo que no le costó mucho hacer. Con su enorme capa ondeando al viento, y su gran estatura y corpulencia, el maestro Hiko se hacía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

"Buenos días, sensei" dijo Kaoru algo tímida pero sin dejar que su sonrisa la abandonara.

"Quiero sake frío. Ahora" se limitó a decir él, aún dándole la espalda. Estaba recostado a la repisa de popa, observando el oscuro océano. Kaoru pestañeó.

"Nani?"

"Si realmente pretendes que sea tu sensei, debes complacerme. Cuando lleguemos a Osaka te daré mi respuesta" se limitó a decir él, aún sin mirarla.

"¡Ha-Hai!" dicho y hecho, Kaoru se fue corriendo. No estaba muy segura de poder encontrar sake en un barco de esa categoría, de hecho había explorado tan poco el navío que no estaba segura de que tuviera comedor y, por consiguiente, cocina. Al primer hombre de cargo que pasó le preguntó si había cocina, a lo que respondió algo sorprendido por la pregunta que sí. Kaoru siguió las instrucciones y llegó hasta un pequeño pero confortable comedor, donde había unas cuantas personas tomando un te y, los que vestían más 'occidentalizados', un café.

"Sumimasen…"

"¿Hm?" el que servía las bebidas la miró de arriba abajo. Ese movimiento le hizo pensar a Kaoru que ese hombre tenía un gran ego.

"Sake frío, onegai shimasu"

De nuevo la volvió a mirar. "Niña, ¿seguro que ya eres mayor de edad para…?"

"Verá, no es para mí, sólo me han pedido que…"

"Aha…" no muy convencido, le sirvió un poco de sake en un pequeño plato que utilizaban para la ocasión. Kaoru sacó su monedero, cuando una voz detrás de ella la retuvo.

"Tsk, qué tacaña, ¿sólo me invitas a esto? Déle la botella entera, buen hombre. Ah, y me acompañarás, ¿qué clase de aprendiz de discípulo eres tú, que no acompañas a tu sensei cuando bebe?" dijo Hiko desde atrás, con la mirada ruda.

Kaoru frunció el ceño "A-Ano… sumimasen, sensei… Cóbreme toda la botella y déme un plato más, se lo ruego" dijo Kaoru, llorando interiormente al deshacerse de todo ese dinero que había ahorrado en el curso de su viaje meticulosamente, y ahora estaba gastando casi la mitad de sus ahorros para complacer a ese hombre. _¡Mou! Más me vale que me acepte como discípulo, porque sino ya me veo pidiendo caridad y trabajando en algún lugar mediocre para poder pagarme la comida…_

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías, de las más alejadas de la multitud. Kaoru, con la mano firme, sirvió el sake primero a Hiko y luego a ella.

"Es tu primera lección. Debes hacer TODO lo que yo te diga, sin preguntar por qu" dijo el maestro Hiko, entre sorbo y sorbo.

Kaoru le miró, no muy segura de lo que decía "Todo tiene un límite, maestro Hiko. Sin ánimo de ofenderle, si me pide cosas vergonzosas que no tengan nada que ver en mi futuro entrenamiento (si es que me acepta, claro) no pienso hacerlas. Una mujer también tiene orgullo, ¿sabe? Y aún más una kendoka" le reprendió ella con la mirada dura.

Hiko sonrió de una manera extraña, haciendo que Kaoru deseara hasta la última médula no saber en qué estaría pensando ese… hentai "Por mi parte no te preocupes, me dedicaré sólo a tu entrenamiento sin pasarme de la ralla. Sólo te advierto algo" ahora sus facciones se endurecieron, y Kaoru le miró con detenimiento "No haré distinciones. Ni que seas hombre o mujer. Si te acepto, deberás emplearte a fondo, a riesgo de tu propia vida. No acepto discípulos 'a medias' que sólo aspiran a mejorar un poco y ya está. Si te conviertes en mi discípulo, deberás entregarte al máximo, y yo prometo enseñarte lo mejor que pueda. Será nuestro pacto, yo te enseñaré y tú lo darás todo. ¿Entendido?"

"Hai, sensei. Perfectamente"

"Bien… y ahora, ¡a beber!" dijo él, recuperando su normal tono de voz animado. Kaoru sonrió divertida.

"Así que… ¿qué andaba haciendo por Yokohama, si se puede saber?" dijo Kaoru, entablando conversación.

El maestro Hiko se encogió de hombros "Me apetecía tomar sukiyaki de kanto y, además, he comprado veinte botellas de sake a una posada de las afueras de Yokohama donde lo hacen divinamente" respondió él.

"Ah… sou da ne…" dijo Kaoru, mientras se le caía una gotita.

"Por cierto…" Kaoru miró intrigada al maestro Hiko "¿Sabe mi baka deshi que estás aquí, o al menos que querías ir a Kyoto a verme?"

Kaoru bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Hiko suspiró "Ya veo… ¿Debo suponer, entonces, que no quieres que te encuentre?"

Kaoru asintió "Eso mismo. Si supiera que usted ha accedido a entrenarme (sigo haciendo castillos en el aire, todo esto es en el hipotético caso que me aceptara), y aún más sabiendo que usted lo haría en serio, dudo mucho que se quedara de brazos cruzados"

"Mi baka deshi y su estúpido sentido de sobreprotección" musitó Hiko, rellenando de nuevo su platito de sake.

Kaoru asintió tristemente.

"Sólo espero que no se enfade mucho, ni los demás tampoco. Estoy seguro que les estoy causando muchas molestias innecesarias, a pesar de haberles dejado una nota diciéndoles que no se molestaran ni preocuparan por mí, pero necesitaba hacer este viaje. No sé si me entiende. Tenía la sensación de estar dentro de un recipiente lleno de agua, con una gran sensación de asfixio… Necesitaba pensar lejos del dojo, lejos de todo el mundo…"

"…lejos de mi baka deshi, ¿eh?" Kaoru no dijo nada "¿Y si yo te entrenara, cuánto tiempo crees que estaríamos?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros "El que usted estimara, sensei. Un día, una semana, un mes… No me importa. Lo que usted quisiera. De todas formas, cuanto más mejor"

"¿Y estás segura que esto cambiará mucho las cosas con respecto a tu posición como espadachín respecto a mi baka deshi y compañía?"

Kaoru le miró con decisión a los ojos "No lo sé. Seguramente no. Por eso mismo había pensado… sé que le parecerá una locura, ni yo misma estoy segura, pero había pensado que, para demostrarles de lo que soy (o seré) capaz, podría luchar contra…"

Hiko arqueó los ojos "¿Contra mi baka deshi?" Kaoru asintió "Ja, sigue soñando, pequeña. Ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni por nada, Kenshin lucharía voluntariamente en una lucha (sin contar cosas excepcionales como cuando estaba el destino de Japón en sus manos), menos contra una mujer, y aún menos contra ti" dijo, con expresión ruda "Ambos sabemos que mi baka deshi siente especial debilidad por ti. ¿Sobreprotección, culpabilidad, amistad, algo más? Eso sólo lo sabrá él. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que tener una lucha con mi baka deshi, y ni que digamos que él se la tome medianamente en serio, es equivalente a que ahora mismo el sake se me bebiera a mi, y no al revés"

Sin saber por qué, el navío hizo un pequeño movimiento brusco que hizo vibrar a todo el mundo.

"¡AAH, SUMIMASEN!"

Kaoru observó incrédula cómo una joven camarera miraba asustada al maestro Hiko; con el temblor, su bandeja, repleta de botellitas de sake y algunos platos, había caído de lleno encima del maestro.

Kaoru sonrió y se levantó "Puedo interpretar esto como una señal del Cielo, ¿no?" dijo ella, soltando una pequeña risita y cerrando los ojos, para luego volver a mirar a Hiko con decisión y una sonrisa triunfal "No sé cómo, pero le aseguro que conseguiré que Kenshin se bata en duelo conmigo. Aunque sé perfectamente que no ganaré, estoy segura que haré un buen papel. Y si me disculpa, voy a pasear un poco por cubierta. Si me busca, estaré en proa"

Sin decir nada, obviamente malhumorado, el maestro Hiko observó cómo la joven Kamiya desaparecía del comedor. Ignorando las disculpas de la camarera, y también sin notar cómo ella pasaba torpemente un trapo limpio encima suyo para limpiarle, el maestro del Hiten se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

La puerta de la cabina de Kaoru se abrió y cerró de nuevo. La joven entró, suspirando. Seguía meditando en lo que le había dicho Hiko-sensei. Estaba totalmente en lo cierto, Kenshin nunca jamás accedería a luchar contra ella.

Kaoru se tumbó en la incómoda cama, poniendo la palma de la mano encima de sus ojos, cerrándolos, para poder tener la mente despejada.

_Si Kenshin no va a luchar voluntariamente contra mí… tal vez debería darle algún motivo para hacerlo…_

"Kaoru no baka" se auto-reprendió, abriendo los ojos con cansancio. Se incorporó y miró a través de la redonda ventanilla hacia el paisaje "Ha dicho… Hiko-sensei dijo que 'cuando lleguemos a Osaka te daré mi respuesta'… Así que, Kaoru, deja de hacer volar tu imaginación y de momento concéntrate en que te acepte…"

* * *

Los ojos violetas del rurouni se posaron una vez en el cielo, lúgubremente. Hacía unos minutos que había dejado de correr, y ahora seguía su trayecto andando. Si no tenía mala noción del tiempo, había recorrido unos veinte kilómetros en lo que llevaba de día. Ahora tan sólo faltaban unas horas para anochecer, pero antes de sucumbir ante la oscuridad y hacer una pequeña hoguera para acampar, decidió seguir un rato más hasta que la oscuridad se acabara cerniendo sobre él por completo.

De nuevo depositó su mirada en el frondoso bosque. Lo más probable era que mañana por la mañana llegase a Odawara, el primer núcleo importante según la ruta de Tokai.

_Me pregunto cuál es el verdadero objetivo para que Kaoru se haya tomado todo esto tan a pecho. Y sobretodo, lo que más me escama… ¿A quién ha debido de acudir?_

Ahora sí, finalmente un manto azul celeste cubrió el ambiente, y los pequeños y luminosos astros, más brillantes que antes, empezaron a aparecer.

Al ver ese cielo tan puro y azulado, no pudo evitar pensar en los ojos de Kaoru. Rápidamente, movió la cabeza negativamente y se recostó a un pequeño tronco roto, sitio ideal para hacer una hoguera. _Si sigues pensando en ella acabarás loco, de gozaru yo…_

Así pues, siguiendo su propio consejo, intentó despejar un poco su mente, mientras ponía ambas brazos a su nuca y se recostaba al tronco, tumbándose. _Me pregunto si Sano, Megumi-dono y Yahiko ya habrán llegado a Yokohama… _

__

Al mismo tiempo, los tres mencionados acababan de bajar del carruaje, pisando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la ciudad de Yokohama. Habían tardado un poco más de lo previsto en llegar, pero finalmente ya habían dado con su primera meta. La ciudad, digna de su mérito, brillaba sola con tanto ir y venir de espléndidos carruajes, gente en elegantes kimonos y comerciantes vendiendo sus productos aquí y allá.

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué?" dijo Yahiko de brazos cruzados, justo cuando Megumi pagó lo que le debía al hombre del carruaje y éste se iba.

Con elegancia, se retiró un mechón de pelo y contestó "Ahora tenemos que ir al Kurobeko (NA1), la sucursal de Yokohama del Shirobeko de Kyoto" dijo Megumi, cogiendo un pequeño papel "Aquí tengo la dirección. Iremos allí y luego nos dirigiremos al puerto para investigar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tengo una idea mejor" dijo Sanosuke, el cual, según Megumi, ya llevaba callado demasiado tiempo y el pobre parecía que iba a explotar "¿Por qué no coges mi equipaje…" dijo, dejando caer su pesada bolsa en los hombros de Yahiko, haciendo que se cayera al suelo por el peso "…y vais vosotros al Kurobeko mientras yo me adelanto hacia el muelle? Así, cuando volváis, ya tendremos un poco de ventaja. Recuerda, kitsune, que el tiempo apremia"

Megumi arqueó las cejas "Vaya, vaya, cabeza de pollo, ¿desde cuándo tienes tú buenas ideas?"

"¡Oye!" respondió él, ofendido.

Yahiko suspiró "Bien, haremos esto. Espéranos pacientemente y, sobretodo, PACÍFICAMENTE en la sucursal del edificio de navegación donde se compran los billetes y todas esas historias"

"Bien, ¡ni se os ocurra cenar antes de venir al muelle!" fue lo último que oyeron decirle, mientras el joven luchador se perdía entre las frecuentadas calles de la ciudad. Megumi respiró hondo y leyó nuevamente la dirección del hostal. Seguida por Yahiko, y preguntando un par de veces a algún que otro habitante de la ciudad, no les costó mucho encontrar el Kurobeko.

Megumi abrió la puerta del hostal con decisión, mientras que Yahiko asomaba la cabeza por detrás "Buenas noches"

"¡Buenas noches!" respondió una voz algo más que conocida. Megumi se quedó pálida y Yahiko agrandó los ojos exorbitantemente "¿Qué desean tomar?"

Ambos tardaron unos instantes en responder. Megumi se acercó lentamente a la mujer que les estaba hablando, la cual parecía algo confundida "Ano… somos amigos de Tae, la encargada del Akabeko de Tokio, y nos dijo que si veníamos aquí usted nos dejaría quedar con descuento…"

"¡Ah, son los de Tokio! Claro, claro, pasen. Ahora mismo les prepararán una habitación y les subirán las maletas… y… ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó la muchacha por fin, notando que tanto Megumi como Yahiko no paraban de mirarla.

"Es sólo que… bueno, ya no sé por qué me sorprendo después de haber conocido a Sae-san…" dijo Megumi, mientras se le caía una gotita.

La mujer pareció atar cabos "¡Ya veo! Están sorprendidos por nuestra apariencia idéntica, ¿eh? Ciertamente aún no nos hemos presentados. ¡Encantada! Yo soy la que regenta del Kuroneko, Kae Sekihara, y sí, Tae y Sae son mis hermanas" dijo Kae, una mujer de idéntica apariencia a sus dos hermanas.

"Le quedaría mejor Tae 3…" murmuró Yahiko entre dientes.

"En-Encantada, él es Yahiko Myojin y yo Megumi Takani. Le ruego que prepare dos habitaciones, una para mí y otra para él y otro hombre que aún no ha venido"

"Ah, sí, mi hermana me dijo que seríais tres… También me informó que estaban buscando a una amiga, ¿la han encontrado?"

Megumi negó con la cabeza "No, pero precisamente el tercer inquilino se nos ha adelantado para ir al puerto si sabían algo de ella. Si no le importa, dejamos nuestras cosas aquí y nosotros también nos vamos al puerto. Para cuando lleguemos, ¿podría prepararnos una cena algo ligera? Lo más probable es que mañana tengamos que levantarnos muy temprano" dijo Megumi, a lo que Kae asintió.

"¡Bien, en marcha!" exclamó Yahiko, dejando caer al suelo su equipaje y el de Sanosuke, y abriendo la puerta del Kurobeko, seguido de Megumi.

_Esta va a ser una noche larga…_ pensó Megumi con amargor.

* * *

_Ya es de noche…_

El viaje en barco a Osaka llegaba a su fin. Sin haberse dado cuenta, al haberse tumbado horas antes en su cama se había quedado dormida, y al despertar se había encontrado ya con el anochecer y el fin del trayecto de sopetón. Rápidamente se volvió a peinar y empezó a recoger sus cosas para tenerlo todo a punto, con la diferencia que esta vez no llevaba puesto el kimono característico, sino su hakama, su traje de kendo. Además, llevaba su shinai colgado.

Con su pequeño equipaje cargado al hombro, tras un último repaso al camarote para cerciorarse de que no se dejaba nada, empezó a subir las escaleras y a recorrer los corredizos hasta llegar a la popa del navío. Con la mirada buscó tímidamente a su sensei, aunque no lo vio.

"Disculpe, ¿falta mucho para llegar a puerto?" preguntó Kaoru amablemente a un oficial que pasaba por delante, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

"No, señorita. Llegaremos en unos diez minutos"

Kaoru le dio las gracias y siguió con su búsqueda. Finalmente recorrió toda la cubierta hasta llegar al punto contrario del barco, a proa. Allí se encontraba el maestro Hiko, con su inconfundible capa ondeando al viento, observando a primera fila el recorrido del barco y la no muy lejana ciudad de Osaka. Kaoru se acercó a él con resguardo.

"Ya hemos llegado" dijo él en tono neutral, sin voltearse para mirarla, algo a lo que Kaoru ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

"Hai" fue su única respuesta.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Kaoru lo rompió "Hiko-sensei, la respuesta…"

"He estado pensando" dijo él, cortándola "durante toda la tarde. Pensando en tus posibilidades, en tus motivos, en tu aguante, en muchos aspectos concernientes. Y si bien he llegado a la conclusión que posees un alma buena, tal y como has demostrado a mi baka deshi en más de una vez, y tal y como me demostraste ayer defendiendo a ese marinero, sólo con eso no puedo aceptarte como mi discípulo, ni que sea temporalmente"

Kaoru le miró perturbada "¿Qué intenta decirme?"

"Tienes veinticuatro horas, desde el preciso instante en que tus pies toquen tierra firme, para llegar hasta mi cabaña en Kyoto. Estoy seguro que recuerdas el camino. Si antes de veinticuatro horas, o como máximo en el preciso instante en que el Sol se esconda entre las montañas, te aceptaré como mi discípulo temporal. Si llegas ni que sea un minuto tarde después del ocaso, deberás volverte a Tokio o buscar a otra persona"

Kaoru parpadeó incrédulamente, intentando digerir todo lo que le había dicho el maestro Hiko.

"Pero… pero… ¡De Osaka a Kyoto hay casi cincuenta kilómetros! Además, ¡tengo que dormir! Eso aún quitaría más horas de viaje. Y aún as"

Hiko se giró por primera vez para mirarla "No duermas. No comas. No hagas más que correr. Es una simple y mera prueba de resistencia, para saber si realmente vale la pena entrenarte. No temas, cuando llegues yo te estaré esperando con comida recién echa, tanto si has llegado a tiempo como si no"

Kaoru seguía sin creérselo. Iba a protestar una vez más, pero se auto-controló. _Vamos a ver, piénsalo, ¿te creías que el entrenamiento con Hiko-sensei, el MAESTRO de KENSHIN, sería un camino de rosas? Esto sólo es lo previo a la tormenta. ¡Debo resistir hasta el final!_

"Oh, y otra cosa, mi baka deshi no es tonto (bueno, sí, pero sólo cuando quiere). No tardará en descubrir que estás conmigo, y cuando lo sepa lo primero que hará será ir a mi cabaña. Así pues, en el hipotético caso que llegases a tiempo a mi cabaña, deberíamos irnos de allí al día siguiente, empezando así el entrenamiento. Iremos a otro lugar que sólo conozco yo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kaoru asintió con decisión.

"¡Pasajeros, por favor asegúrense que no se dejan ningún objeto personal en el barco, puesto que no nos haremos responsables!" gritó una voz masculina desde un poste alto del barco, para que todo el mundo lo oyera. El barco ya se encontraba en el puerto de Osaka, con los motores haciendo sus últimos rugidos antes de ser apagados.

"Oh, y nada de coger coche, o cualquier medio de viaje que no sean tus propios pies" dijo Hiko, girándose y cogiendo su bolsa de equipaje. Kaoru le siguió con determinación, hasta llegar a la pequeña rampa que habían colocado los del puerto para hacer bajar a los ocupantes del navío.

Hiko se giró hacia Kaoru. "¿Y bien?"

La joven kendoka le miró profundamente a los ojos y, para sorpresa de él, le hizo el signo de la victoria, sonriendo con confianza "¡Nos veremos mañana antes del ocaso, Hiko-sensei! Y ahora, si me disculpa… ¡tengo cincuenta kilómetros que recorrer!" exclamó, y, dicho esto, puso su primer pie y luego el segundo en tierra firme. El reto empezaba.

"Bien, buen viaje" se limitó a decir. Kaoru se giró hacia él.

"¿Y usted, no viene?" dijo ella, a la vez que observaba la decena de botellas de sake que había comprado, todas dentro de una enorme bolsa que cargaba a la espalda como si nada.

Él negó con la cabeza "Nah, me quedaré a pasar la noche aquí, a ver si encuentro grata compañía…" al ver el desconcierto de la joven, el maestro Hiko aún sonrió más "Si yo quisiera, podría llegar a mi cabaña en una o dos horas, así que no te preocupes por mí y vete ya"

Kaoru parpadeó asombrada, pero era consciente que, en su caso, el tiempo era oro, así que sin decir nada más empezó a correr a través de las calles de Osaka.

"Realmente, tiene un espíritu de auto-superación increíble" dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos.

_Mañana comprobaremos hasta dónde puede llegar._

Fin del cap.3

_CONTINUARA_

_NA1:_ según el volumen 9, en la primera aparición de Sae y el Shirobeko, mencionan que el Akabeko de Tokio es sólo una sucursal del Shirobeko de Kioto, así que me dije, ¿por qué no lo hacemos también en Yokohama? He respetado la desinencia de '–beko', y he cambiado el kanji. El kanji de 'shiro' significaba blanco, el kanjis de 'aka' significa rojo, así que por eso mismo escogí el kanji de 'kuro' que significa negro.

**Notas de autora**

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente n.n, le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esta historia, me tiene completamente enganchada, ¡espero que a vosotros también!

En cuanto al capítulo, vale, vale, ya sé que al manga no aparece ningún 'Kurobeko' ni ninguna 'Kae Sekihara', pero… ¿por qué no? Esto es un fic, ¡hay que dar rienda suelta a la imaginación! De hecho, esto de tantas hermanas me ha recordado mucho a las mellizas enfermeras y policías de la serie de Pokemon o.O…

Haciendo alusión a lo de hacer una o dos partes, más o menos ya lo he decidido. Lo más seguro es que haya dos partes, pero no la haré tan larga como pensaba en un principio. Para ser más exactos, creo que será más una parte y media que dos... No sé si me explico, pero de todas formas, ya lo iréis viendo U Sólo comentaros que, para los que no estén acostumbrados a leer fics míos, suelo alargarme bastante en lo que capítulos se refieren, así que creo que de momento este fic va para largo...

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, así que ¡reviews, por favor! Son mi gasolina, y cuantos más tengo, más alentada me siento y por consiguiente más ideas tengo XP

PD: ¡Sí! En este fic, al primer párrafo, sale el famoso 'cacarear' del gallo… según que a más de uno les sonará, ¿eh? XDDDDDDD… ¡Gracias a los chicos de mi Foro por habérmelo aclarado XD!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

18 de agosto del 2004


	5. El camino se divide

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

_Vocabulario japonés_

Sumimasen: disculpe

Busu: algo así como 'fea', nombre que Yahiko usa normalmente con Kaoru

Tanuki: tejón, mote para Kaoru

Okasan/Kaachan: madre/mam

Otousan: padre

Chiisana: pequeño

Daijoubu ka?: ¿Estás bien?

Demo: pero…

Muchas gracias a **Mikomi Shinomori**, **Kari Ishikawa** (sí sis, Sou-chan está de camino XD), **HADA** (respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre si pondré Aoshi-Misao, pues no estoy segura, este es un KK fic, y aunque quisiera poner un poco de MA, su relación seguiría siendo leeeenta; en cuanto a cómo haré para que Kenshin luche contra Kaoru, pues... ya lo verás P), **Haku-chan** (tranqui, los haré sufrir, palabra XD – PD: Ya sé que no eres Hasky, eres Hakky P), **JKRanIV** (de momento llevo hasta el inicio del cap8, has acertado bien pensando que tenía más que los que había subido XD), **Miki, Serenity, Hitokiri Battousai26, Kaoru Himura, Justary-san, Naoko LK, ella-shin, Ralfa, Dark Tomoe y Yuna Aoki.**

¡Gracias a todos por haber dejado review! Aquí tenéis el 5º capítulo

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 5 – El camino se divide_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Era negra noche, y la ciudad de Yokohama resplandecía por si sola gracias a las numerosas farolas que había instaladas, una gran novedad por aquel entonces, juntamente con los albergues, restaurantes y centros llenos de gente, los cuales hacían que el atractivo de la ciudad nocturna no fuese menor que diurna.

Megumi andaba con paso firme y cabeza alta, intentando evadir cualquier calle poco frecuentada, y sobretodo ignorando las miradas que algunos hombres le lanzaban. Yahiko andaba a su lado, mirando a lado y lado, dispuesto a protegerla seriamente si alguien se atrevía a atacarles. Pero por suerte no hubo ningún incidente, y ambos llegaron al puerto sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Aquí es" dijo Megumi, plantándose delante de un pequeño edificio situado al lado del puerto, donde ponía con un letrero algo sucio y haraposo 'Sucursal de navegación'. "Espero que esa cabeza de pollo no haya montado ningún lío, para variar…" suspiró la médico, abriendo la puerta seguida de Yahiko "Buenas no…"

"¡¡KITSUNE!! ¡Ya era hora!" exclamó Sanosuke, alzándose del suelo visiblemente alterado. El encargado parecía haber desistido ya de hacerle entrar en una buena conducta.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Yahiko, extrañado.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡¡Qué sucede!! Kami-sama, ¡mirad esto!" exclamó, señalando un montón de papeles que había en la mesa del pálido encargado.

"Para ya de gritar, acabarás haciendo que este buen hombre llame a la policía, si no lo ha hecho ya" le reprendió Megumi. Sanosuke no respondió y la siguió hasta la mesa "A ver…" dijo ella, suspirando y cogiendo los papeles "¿Has visto a Tanuki-chan en alguna lista de transborde o algo que merezca la pena?"

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, y con el dedo índice, le señaló hacia un punto del papel "Ya lo creo"

Yahiko también lo miró "¡Aquí pone el nombre y apellido de Kaoru! ¡Genial! ¡La hemos encontrado!"

"Zarpó hacia Osaka ayer por la mañana…" dijo Megumi para sí, leyendo "Me parece perfecto, pero no tenías que haber montado todo este numerito…"

"Oh, pero es que no ha terminado" dijo él lúgubremente. Con el mismo dedo, señaló hacia otro punto. Los ojos de Megumi y Yahiko se agrandaron "Van el mismo barco, y no creo que sea casualidad…"

"¡Seijuro Hiko!" exclamó Yahiko "¡¿El maestro de Kenshin?! ¡¿Qué hace en esta lista?!"

"Nada, le apetecía ver su nombre impreso en estos papeles, si te parece…" Sanosuke le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que al pobre chico le creciera un tremendo chichón "¡Es obvio que volverse a Kyoto!"

"Kami-sama…" fue lo único que salió de los carmines labios de Megumi "¿Significa esto que Kaoru-chan ha ido con ÉSE hombre?" dijo Megumi asustada, ya que aún no había tenido el gran 'honor' de conocerle en persona, pero sí que sabía, por boca de Yahiko y Kenshin que era un hombre algo… impetuoso con las mujeres.

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros "No tengo ni idea, pero de todas formas tenemos que ir inmediatamente hacia Kyoto. He comprado billetes (no me preguntéis de dónde saqué el dinero), zarpamos mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Hay que estar media hora antes para zarpar" dijo él en tono quedo.

Yahiko y Megumi asintieron "Volvamos al Kurobeko… Tengo que pensar en esto…" dijo Megumi, aún sin creérselo.

El pequeño discípulo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos "Hay algo que no entiendo…"

Sanosuke se giró hacia él "¿Hm?"

Yahiko señaló hacia un lugar de recepción, donde salía la cabeza y, más atrás, los pies de dos oficiales de policía "¿Qué hacen esos señores ahí tirados?"

Sanosuke suspiró "¡No quisieron colaborar! Les dije que necesitaba esos informes, pero dijeron que eran confidenciales, así que tuve que cogerlos por mis propias manos"

Yahiko parpadeó, visiblemente pálido "Has… ¡¿Has APALIZADO a DOS policías?!"

"Preferiría llamarlo 'consecuencias de no haber ayudado'…"

"Kami-sama, ¡sólo traes problemas, estúpida cabeza de pollo! Salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan más y nos detengan…" se apresuró a decir Megumi, saliendo del edificio seguida por Sanosuke y Yahiko.

* * *

"¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Uh…ah, ah!"

_Inspiro. Respiro. Inspiro. Respiro. _

"¡Un, dos, un, dos, un dos!"

_Inspiro. Respiro. Inspiro._

Suelo.

"¡Aaaah…!"

Kaoru levantó la cabeza rápidamente, tosiendo un poco y quitándose la arena del camino de la cara, maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan torpe. Rápidamente, recogió la bolsa que había caído un poco más hacia delante que ella y se levantó.

_Mou, llevo… cinco o seis horas corriendo… Para Hiko-sensei seguramente sería muy poco para estar cansado pero… no puedo más…_

Kaoru cerró los ojos con dolor. Cargó la bolsa a su espalda y siguió andando un poco más a paso firme y rápido. Tenía hambre y sueño, mucho sueño. Los segundos parecían minutos, los minutos, horas; cada fracción de tiempo parecía eterna. _Aguanta, Kaoru... Tienes tu ideal. Ahora, ¡defiéndelo! Sigue andando, no pares de andar. Sigue y sigue, hasta llegar a Kyoto, a tu merecido descanso… ¡¡No te rindas ahora!!_

Y así, auto-infundiéndose coraje y esperanza, muerta de cansancio, Kaoru iba dando un paso tras otro, y tras de ese otro uno más, tambaleante.

_Muy bien, ya has descansado suficiente… Ahora, a reanudar la marcha._

De nuevo empezó a respirar profundamente una y otra vez, y finalmente empezó a correr de nuevo. No con rapidez, no con estilo, pero corría al ritmo frenético que sus cansadas piernas le permitían para no parar un instante. De vez en cuando se paraba a alguna fuente natural que había por el camino y bebía con fiereza, para instantes después reanudar su camino. Era una noche apacible, algo fría, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla temblar.

No sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba. Por recomendación de un matrimonio que se había cruzado, no tenía más que seguir ese amplio camino y llegaría a Kyoto en un par de días. Claro que, obviamente, el matrimonio no tenía ni idea de que debía llegar en un día. El hecho de que fuese negra noche, además, dificultaba su reconocimiento. Si quería llegar antes del anochecer a la cabaña del maestro tenía que hacer la mitad del camino antes que saliera el sol, para ir bien de tiempo. Y como no tenía ni idea de en qué parte de éste se encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era correr y correr, sin descanso.

_¿Qué deben estar haciendo todos? Ayer por la noche tuve un mal presentimiento… ¿Me habrán seguido el rastro? ¡Rayos! No soy una niña pequeña, así que no tienen por qué hacerse tanto cargo de mí… ¿Han olvidado que antes de que llegaran yo vivía sola? Bueno, estaba Kiheh, pero él sólo aparentaba cuidarme… _

Sin poderlo evitar, le vino a la mente el primer momento que vio a Kenshin, aunque en aquel momento para ella no era nadie más que Hitokiri Battousai. Aunque, poco a poco, eso fue cambiando.

_Kenshin…_

"¿Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru alzó la vista rápidamente, con su corazón al límite. Giró sobre si misma. Nadie. Nada. Sólo imaginaciones.

_Kaoru no baka…_

No era la primera vez e intuía que tampoco sería la última que vería a su rurouni como una alucinación, aunque eso, francamente, la hacía sentir bien. Sabía que desde algún lugar u otro, él la protegía.

_¡Kaoru no baka!_ Kaoru alejó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Precisamente estaba haciendo eso para evitar que él la sobreprotegiera. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces sentirse a gusto con esa sobreprotección? _Como siga así acabaré volviéndome loca… _

__

__

Muy lejos de allí, Kenshin abrió los ojos abruptamente. Seguía descansando en ese tronco que hacía de cama, pero por un instante le había parecido oír una voz de lamento, de tristeza, harto conocida…

"¿Kaoru-dono?"

Se incorporó con avidez y miró de un lado a otro. _Imaginaciones mías, otra vez…_

Volvió a recostarse, inquieto. Dormiría unas horas más y, antes de que empezara a salir el sol, reanudaría la marcha. Así, para cuando el poderoso astro iluminara por completo esos lugares, ya habría llegado a su primera meta de camino, tras un solo día de viaje: Odawara.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo el profundo sueño de la joven médico. La puerta corrediza se abrió después de su aprobación, y la figura de Kae emergió.

"Megumi-san, ya son las cinco" dijo ella, casi como un susurro.

Megumi respiró hondo y se levantó, aún con sueño "Gracias, Kae-san. Por favor, despierta también a Yahiko y a Sanosuke"

Kae asintió "Enseguida. Cuando quiera les serviremos el desayuno"

"Gracias"

Cuando Kae hubo salido de la pequeña habitación, Megumi se estiró y bostezó pesadamente. Se sentó delante del tocador y empezó a destrenzarse la trenza que se solía hacer para dormir, para luego peinar su abundante y resplandeciente cabellera. Luego, como era habitual en ella, se maquilló un poco, pintándose sus finos labios con su característico rojo carmín. "Bien, lista. Ahora a recogerlo todo" dijo para sí misma, girándose y observando el desorden.

"S-Sumimasen…" Kae abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a Megumi.

"¿Nani?"

"Es que Sanosuke-san y Yahiko-kun… Verá, no hay forma de levantarles…"

Megumi forzó una sonrisa, pensando que esa era la primera vez que oía hablar a Sanosuke de modo respetuoso, pero no dijo nada. Con paso firme (y nada dormida) se plantó delante de la habitación de ambos y abrió la puerta corrediza con energía, seguida de Kae. Ciertamente, allí estaban ambos durmiendo y roncando a pierna suelta.

_Primero despertaré a Yahiko, no quiero que sufra las consecuencias del grito que le haré ahora a esta cabeza de pollo…_

Megumi empezó a balancear al joven aprendiz, y no sin esfuerzo logró que empezara a abrir los ojos.

"Vamos, Yahiko, a levantarse" dijo ella severamente.

"¿Uh? Tú no eres busu… ¿Megumi? ¿Y Kaoru? Y…" Yahiko parpadeó y miró a su alrededor "Vaya, creía que estaba al dojo…" dijo él, a juzgar de Megumi algo entristecido. Luego miró hacia Sanosuke frunciendo el ceño "Eh tú, levántate de una vez" dijo al tiempo que le daba un codazo a las costillas, aunque aparentemente sin ningún efecto.

"Déjame a m" Megumi le dio la espalda y se encaró al dormido Sanosuke, con una sonrisa malévola. Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la suya, concretamente a su oreja.

"¡¡¿¿Q-Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS VAS A HACER, MEGUMI??!! ¡¡¡AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA, SOY MUY SENSIBLE!!!" gritó Yahiko, rojo hasta la médula.

"Baka. Voy a gritarle a pleno pulmón a la altura de su oído" dijo ella, algo roja también por las insinuaciones del joven.

Megumi, rozando prácticamente con el luchador, cogió aire haciendo una risa diabólica. Yahiko se tapó las orejas, igual que Kae.

"…Sanosuke Sagara… ¡¡¡¡DESP-!!!! … ¡KYAH!"

"Mmmm…"

"S… ¡S-SUÉLTAME, CABEZA DE POLLO!"

De improvisto, algo había fallado, y el durmiente Sanosuke se había girado justo al momento exacto hacia la sorprendida mujer, estando cara a cara, a distancia de un par de centímetros; además, según Yahiko, Sanosuke debería estar soñando en su querido peluche de ir a dormir, porque estaba abrazando con fuerza a la más roja no poder Megumi, la cual intentaba desesperadamente salir de esa jaula, con su tez roja.

"Sea lo que sea, Sanosuke debe estar teniendo un bonito sueño" fue lo único que dijo Yahiko, de brazos cruzados.

"¡¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO HENTAI DEPRAVADO!! ¡¡QUE ME SUELTES, TE DIGO!!" exclamaba Megumi con fiereza, con los ojos agrandados, intentando coger la máxima distancia entre ambos cuerpos, golpeándole y dándole patadas por allá donde pudiera, intentando despertarle.

"…Uahg…" finalmente, los ojos de Sanosuke empezaron a entreabrirse, hasta toparse con la fría mirada de Megumi. Sanosuke parpadeó "Megitsune, ¿puedes explicarme qué estás haciendo en mi cama y abrazada a mí? Hentai" replicó él, soltándole el agarre.

Por fin libre, Megumi dio un salto hacia atrás, mirando al pobre de Sanosuke a punto de explotar "Tú… t

"Así que, ¿qué hay para desayunar, Kae-san?" dijo Yahiko, con ambas manos en la nuca, saliendo de la habitación seguido por Kae, dejando atrás la habitación, donde empezaban a oírse gritos de dolor provinentes de Sanosuke.

"Por fin, creía que no llegaríamos a tiempo…"

"Ha sido culpa tuya. Si no te hubieras metido en mi cama sin avisar… ¡Qué susto me has dado!"

"¡CÁLLATE! Eres TÚ el que me ha abrazado. Yahiko y Kae-san son testigos"

"¿Y qué hacías TÚ en MI cama?"

"Te lo he dicho MIL veces: intentar DESPERTARTE"

"¿Sólo eso?"

"¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!!"

"No sabía que fueses tan tímida, kitsune"

"¡DÍSELO, YAHIKO! ¡DILE QUE…!"

"¡Parad ya de discutir, los dos! ¡Parecéis críos!"

Sin embargo, ni de lejos pararon de discutir. Yahiko se pasó todo el día escuchando la misma historia, desde el preciso instante en que ambos habían bajado a desayunar al Nekobeko hasta ahora mismo, justo antes de embarcar hacia Osaka. Como Megumi estaba salida de sus casillas, ahora era Yahiko el que se encargaba de todo, era como un padre vigilando a sus dos hijos. Según los billetes, zarparían en menos de una hora y llegarían a Kyoto esa misma noche. Habían tenido suerte, puesto que el barco por el cual irían a Osaka era, en aquella época, 'el último grito', y a diferencia de los demás navíos, podía hacer la misma ruta en menos tiempo.

"En fin…" Yahiko se volteó, para volver a ver la misma adorable escena de Megumi roja, dándole golpes a Sanosuke a la cabeza, mientras éste, divertido, insinuaba groserías de Megumi. Suspiró hondo, volviéndose de cara al navío que les llevaría, dejándose embriagar por la brisa marina.

_Será un viaje duro. _

* * *

_Es de día, ya es de día. Sólo faltan unas diez horas… Pero llegaré a tiempo, ¡lo lograré!_

Kaoru seguía corriendo. Aunque al paso que iba, parecía que andaba con zancadas anchas más que si estuviese corriendo, de lo lenta que iba. Estaba empapada de su propio sudor, y aún no había probado ni un bocado de la comida que llevaba en su bolsa.

Su expresión era de total confianza en sí misma. En sus profundos ojos azules había una chispa de luz que hacía años que no brillaba, la chispa de auto-superación. Aunque fuese verdad que ellos no la habían tenido en cuenta y la habían menospreciado, todo ese tiempo desde que apareció Kenshin en su vida no había hecho nada para evitar que la trataran de una forma más respetuosa. Así pues, aceptaba que gran parte de la culpa también era suya. Pero ahora le pondría remedio. Unas horas más y llegaría a su destino. Sólo unas horas más y…

"Buuu… sniff, sniff… waaaa… ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Buaaaah!"

Kaoru parpadeó y paró de correr, girándose sobre ella misma. ¿Había oído un llanto? _Será algún bebé que llora, no importa, seguro que alguien le estará vigilando. ¡No te despistes, Kaoru! Vas justa de tiempo, sólo faltan veinte minutos aproximados, según el campesino de antes, para llegar a Osaka. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!_

"¡¡WAAAA!! ¡¡KAACHAN!! ¡¡OTOUSAN!! ¡¡WAAAAAH!!"

Kaoru volvió a parar y volvió a girarse, con los ojos llenos de duda. Miró hacia delante y luego hacia atrás. Finalmente, dio un suspiro y volvió por donde había venido, siguiendo el llanto, mientras murmuraba un '¡Mou!' de desesperación. No le costó mucho encontrar al niño que estaba llorando. Estaba un poco apartado del camino, en medio de la espesura de un bosque de bambú. Vestía con harapos, y estaba sentado al suelo, mientras sus pequeñas manos abrazaban fuertemente su rodilla derecha, la cual sangraba. Kaoru se acercó rápidamente.

"Chiisana, daijoubu ka?" dijo con el tono más dulce que pudo sacar, arrodillándose junto al pequeño.

Aunque seguía llorando, lo hacía con menos insistencia, mientras entre lágrimas la miraba, como si intentara descifrar si era digna de confianza o no. Por su parte, a Kaoru le sorprendió, puesto que no formaba parte en el comportamiento de un niño que no tendría más de seis o siete años desconfiar de ese modo; más bien lo contrario, los niños solían ser muy abiertos, demasiado a veces.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, chiisana?" dijo Kaoru, intentando entablar conversación "No llores, ahora mismo te curaré las heridas. Vamos a ver…" cogió su bolsa y sacó unas cuantas vendas. Su intuición femenina le había dicho que si el maestro Hiko accedía a entrenarla, las necesitaría en cantidades.

"¿E-Eres u-un Mo-Modoru?" dijo el pequeño, hablando por primera vez, entre sollozo y sollozo.

Kaoru, mientras cogía la venda y se la ponía alrededor de la rodilla, dando vueltas, le miró interrogativamente "¿Modori? ¿Es tu familia?"

El pequeño palideció "¡N-No!"

Kaoru sonrió "No importa. Esto ya est" dijo, terminando de curarle "¿Cómo te llamas, chiisana?"

Al principio parecía desconfiar, pero finalmente accedió "Uerie To…Toshi…"

La joven kendoka sonrió tiernamente. Ese pequeño era muy lindo "Toshi, es un nombre bonito. ¿Te importa si te llamo Toshi-chan?"

Él se encogió de hombros "Todo el mundo me llama así. ¿Y t-tú?" dijo, intentando evitar los últimos sollozos.

Kaoru sonrió "Kamiya Kaoru"

"Kaoru-neechan" dijo él finalmente, sonriendo tímidamente por primera vez.

"¿Vives por aquí cerca, Toshi-chan? Te llevaré a casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados"

De repente, la cara del pequeño palideció. Empezó a temblar "N-No tengo casa… Nos la han incendiado" dijo él lúgubremente. Kaoru le miró agrandando los ojos. Esto parecía un conflicto. Pero… ¡Pero no tenía tiempo que perder! Si se entretenía demasiado no llegaría antes del ocaso, y todas sus posibilidades se desvanecerían…

Se alzó con brusquedad, sorprendiendo un poco al pequeño. Finalmente, se puso de espaldas a él.

"¿Ka…Kaoru-neechan…? ¿Te… te vas…?"

Finalmente, Kaoru se agachó, aún de espaldas, y volviendo la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa, dijo "Sube"

El pequeño sonrió. Kaoru le ayudó a ponerse encima suyo y luego se levantó "Ahora dime dónde están tus padres, por qué han quemado tu casa y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte"

"¡Hai!"

Los minutos fueron pasando, y pese a estar molida, Kaoru seguía llevando al pequeño a su espalda, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pues según Toshi el tiempo apremiaba. Todo había empezado un tiempo atrás. Él formaba parte de una pequeña villa no muy lejos de allí. Vivía junto a sus padres en una modesta cabaña, al igual que todas las de la villa. Eran gente pacífica. Pero desde hacía unos días, los señores feudales de dichas tierras se habían vuelto más insoportables que nunca. Saqueaban los pueblos circundantes, incluido el suyo, cogiendo todas las cosechas y los minerales, aumentando cada vez más los impuestos. Según le había oído decir una noche su padre a su madre, Toshi le explicaba a Kaoru que hacían eso porque dicha dinastía feudal, los Modoru, empezaban a deber dinero al gobierno, y como no querían vender sus tierras, las saqueaban para tener una fuente de ingresos.

Kaoru oía impactada las palabras del pequeño. _No es justo que un crío tenga que vivir por esto. Creía que la nueva era Meiji era más pacífica, pero como dice Kenshin, aún quedan mil cosas por hacer…_

"Pero… estas últimas semanas no hemos tenido buena cosecha, ni nosotros ni nadie. Y en vista de que no podíamos pagarles, empezaron a coger gente y hacerla servir en su casa feudal como esclavos. Primero fueron las chicas jóvenes, para hacer contentos a los 'señoritos', luego cogieron a los hombres jóvenes, de esclavos… No sabíamos qué hacer, y si huíamos nos encontrarían y nos decapitarían. Estábamos totalmente desesperados hasta que, esta noche…"

"¿Esta noche…?" dijo Kaoru retóricamente, esperando una respuesta.

"Y-Yo dormía cuando mi madre me levantó. Me cogió en brazos. Lloraba. Estaba muy asustado. Se oían voces y gritos a fuera, y olor a cenizas. Estaban arrasando el pueblo, con la gente adentro. Otouchan salió afuera a defenderse como todos los hombres que quedaban de la villa, mientras que las mujeres corrían hacia este bosque de bambú para intentar salvarnos. Pero los Modoru llevaban caballos, eran más rápidos, y en el bosque empezaron a cogernos. Finalmente, kaachan me lanzó al río. A duras penas llegué hasta la orilla y me dormí. Y al levantarme hoy y ser consciente de todo… empecé a llorar y…"

_Y ahí es cuando entro yo en la historia_ dijo Kaoru para si misma, girándose para ver al pequeño apoyado en sus hombros.

"No te preocupes, Toshi-chan. Ahora mismo vamos a buscar a tus padres"

"D-Demo…"

"¡No se hable más!" dijo Kaoru, guiñándole un ojo "No te preocupes. ¿Ves esta preciosidad? (no, no me mires a mi, mira la espada, ohohoho) ¡Es un bokken! ¡Con él zurraré el trasero de todos esos señores feudales, déjaselo todo a Kaoru-neechan! ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Eres muy hiperactiva!" dijo el pequeño, sonriendo. Kaoru sonrió aliviada, por lo menos el pequeño ya estaba más reconfortado.

Kaoru le hizo el signo de la victoria, aunque una vocecilla en su interior la reprendió molesta.

_Buena la has hecho, Kaoru. ¿Cómo vas a llegar a tiempo si ahora empiezas a ir en dirección contraria a Kyoto?_

Faltaban tan sólo un poco menos de nueve horas para el ocaso. Kaoru, cargando el pequeño Toshi a sus espaldas, empezó a andar a paso rápido y apurado siguiendo las instrucciones de Toshi, las cuales en teoría les llevarían a la residencia de los Modoru… sin advertir que alguien les había oído y se disponía a seguirles.

No muy lejos de allí, tres figuras (dos de ellas discutiendo) acababan de tocar tierra firme en Osaka, después de una noche de duro viaje.

Por su parte, el rurouni no sólo había pasado de largo Odawara, sino que en breves horas llegaría a su siguiente destino, Shizuoka.

Todos avanzaban a paso firme hacia Kaoru, e irónicamente, ella era la única que iba hacia atrás.

Fin del cap.5

_CONTINUARA_

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡5º capítulo UP! Espero que os haya gustado. Supongo que la historia de Toshi y su villa os habrá parecido muy típica, pero qué queréis, es lo máximo que doy de mi misma, porque si intento complicarme demasiado la vida con su historia, ocuparía demasiado, y eso es algo que no quiero. El verdadero motivo por el cual creé a Toshi y su historia era para dar a Kaoru una prueba contrarreloj para llegar a tiempo (o no) a la cabaña de Hiko. Además, este será el motor principal para la segunda parte… porque sí, habrá segunda parte, o eso espero yo. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo, las súplicas de cierta persona que me dejó cierto review pidiendo que saliera cierto personaje se verán cumplidas… ¿Alguien se siente aludido/a? XP!

Con respecto al título 'El camino se divide', simboliza la decisión de Kaoru de separarse de su camino e ir por el de Toshi para ayudarle, aún a riesgo de perder la 'apuesta'.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como podéis ver, Megumi, Sanosuke y Yahiko pronto llegarán a Kyoto, puede que incluso antes que la misma Kaoru… A ver si se encontrarán por el camino y todo…P En cuanto a Kenshin, bueno, su trayecto es más difícil, pero de ahora en adelante le haré correr más (¡a ver si espabilamos Ken-san, que sino no llegaremos nunca a Kyoto! ¡Mou!)

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, son mi gasolina J y a menudo, sin querer, me dais buenas ideas y todo para poner en el fic )

En el próximo capítulo: una lucha, caminos que empiezan a llegar a su destino, y una nueva aparición…

¡Un beso y hasta pronto!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

24 de agosto del 2004

(Pronto 'volverá a empezar'... ¿el qué? ¡El instituto! ¡MOU MOU MOU! ¡No quieroooo!)


	6. Encuentros

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

Reviews:

**Kari Ishikawa:** ¡kitsune-baasan! (AKA Sachi XD) **DING DING DING**, eres el review número 50 (si no me equivoco), premio para la chica zorro! ¡Ha ganado usted un Teddy-Kurama de regalo! XD! En fin, me alegro que te gustara el pequeño Toshi. Sí, yo también noté que hablaba demasiado como un mayor, pero bueeeh, así se ha quedado XD En cuanto a Sou-chan... (cintu pone esa imagen que le da yuyu a Haku) juju, supongo que recordarás en qué capítulo salía... ¡MUAHAHAHA! Eeeen fin, gracias por el review sis Espero que te guste este cap (presiento que te gustará XD).

**Hitokiri Battousai26:** hola de nuevo! Me alegra que siempre me dejes review, en serio ;) Sobre lo de las 9 horas, sinceramente no tengo ni repajolera idea... Pero no te creas, que me puse a consultar mapas y mirar información para estimar el tiempo. En fin, si es correcto o no yo no lo sé... Gomen ne u.u Pero bueno, qué le haremos, le tocará aguantar mi incompetencia a Kaoru XD. Y en cuanto a la pareja SanoMeg, intentaré que salgan más, a ver cuándo encuentro la oportunidad para juntarles 3 ¡Muchas gracias por el review, friend!

**HADA:** Otra que siempre me deja reviews, ¡mil gracias amiga! :D! Jaja, gomen ne por la espera, pero es que se me junta todo, entiéndelo . Sobre si pondré a Saitou o no, pues ni me lo había planteado; eso sí, si sale será en la segunda parte de la historia, no en esta. ¡Aquí tienes el cap, disfrútalo!

**Dikana:** sólo puedo decirte una cosa: WOW! En mi vida me habían dejado un review taaaan largo y completo, tan bien analizado, ¡muchas gracias! Subiste bastante mi autoestima o Me gustaría hablar más a fondo contigo, tengo que decirte taaantas cosas y por aquí tardaría siglos. Mi msn está en mi profile, si te interesa :) Abreviando en la respuesta, me alegro que te guste tanto este fic, en serio, me alegro mucho :) En cuanto a si saldrá algo de Tomoe, pues bueno, lo justo. Piensa que ella aquí en mi fic está muerta y bien muerta, no la haré volver (como Kikyou XD). Y ánimo con tu fic de HP, aquí tienes una fiel seguidora de ese fic (que sólo va por el capítulo 7...YY) y que espera ansiosa los nuevos caps ;) ¡¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!

**Silver Lady1:** ¡¡silvy!! desaparecida del mapa!! ¿qué tal todo? Espero que bien! Recuerda que hablas conmigo, ¿cómo quieres que escriba un fic sin que mis protas no sufran? ¡No me pidas imposibles Silvy! XD! Y mis típicas respuestas a tus típicas preguntas (XD): AAAAAAH, secreto XP! Gracias por dejarme review amiga :)

**LBK:** muchas gracias por dejarme review :) Aquí tienes el 6º cap, disfrútalo!!

**Kaoru Himura:** ¿qué crees tú que hará Kaoru? ¡Su instinto maternal está en juego! No dejará al pequeño Toshi colgado! Con el gran corazón que tiene, mou...xD ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Enjoy!

**Naoko L-K:** gracias por dejar review ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Kaoru-Hino:** dos palabras también por mi parte: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS :) Me gusta mucho que disfrutéis tanto con los fics que hago o Pronto habrá más KenKao, no te preocupes ;) ¡Hasta la próxima! Un besote!

**Luna Kyouyama: **jeje, gracias por tus ánimos, el punto de vista que me cuentas es el mismo que tengo yo, sobre la Kaoru-princesa-débil del manga. ¡Aquí nada de tópicos típicos!

**Justary-san: **wolaaaa ¿qué tal? Me alegra que te siga gustando como el primer día (¡y gracias por leerte también mi querido fic de Inuyasha :D!) Aquí tienes el sexto capítulo, ¡DISFRÚTALO!

**Yuna Aoki:** ¿llegará? ¿no llegará? TOP SECRET, MUAHAHAHA. Pronto lo sabrás ;) Ayx, Kao es demasiado buena, tienes razón, ¿¿llegará?? ¿sí? ¿no? ¡La lotería está al rojo vivo! (A todo esto, gracias por el review, se me va la olla XD)

**JKRanIV:** No te preocupes mujer ;) Aquí tienes el cap.6... y sí, ya estaba escrito hace tiempo (voy por el 8 XDDDDDDDD, me conoces más que mi madre XD). Y ya sabes, sigue tu fic de Inu o me enfadaré, leñe! XD! Gracias por el review wapisima ;)!! Besossss!!

Bueno, ya está, todos contestados! Adelante con el capítulo!

_Vocabulario_

Jya ne!: ¡Hasta luego!

Tori-atama: cabeza de pollo

Wakatta: entiendo/entendido

Yokatta: menos mal

Isogi: rápido

Sumimasen: perdone (en amabilidad, no de culpa)

Arigatou gozaimasu: muchas gracias

Do itashimashite: de nada

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 6 – Encuentros_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

"¡Osaka, por fin!" un niño con una pequeña espada de madera colgada de la espalda alzó los brazos hacia el aire y bostezó. Había sido un viaje algo tortuoso, con náuseas todo el rato (Yahiko no estaba echo para los navíos), pero finalmente habían llegado a Osaka.

Megumi miró su reloj "Muy bien. Vamos bastante bien de tiempo. Ahora comeremos algo para reponer las fuerzas y cogeremos un carruaje e iremos a Kyoto. ¿Alguna objeción?" dijo la mujer zorro, mirando de reojo a sus dos acompañantes. Yahiko tenía suficiente tarea intentando mantener el equilibrio como para discutir, y Sanosuke… Megumi subió una ceja al ver a Sanosuke sentado ya en un restaurante de gastronomía típica de Osaka. _No sé por qué, pero creo que mi pobre monedero sufrirá grandes pérdidas hoy… _

"¡Y tres platos de udon, y luego póngame cinco platos completos de tsukiyaki, luego quisiera una botella grande de sake y de postres…!"

Sanosuke no pudo seguir hablando a la camarera puesto que el codo de Megumi se le antepuso.

"Perdónele. Está borracho y no sabe lo que pide. Por favor, pónganos tres platos de udon, uno para cada UNO" puntualizó, mirando de reojo a Sanosuke, el cual parecía disgustado "y un plato de tsukiyaki para picar. Eso es todo"

"Muy bien, señorita" dijo la camarera, algo confundida, haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Oye, yo me quedaré con hambre!"

"Pues luego pide más cosas" dijo ella simplemente.

"Eso pienso hacer"

"…cosas que no serán pagadas de mi bolsillo" finalizó Megumi, cerrando los ojos y bebiendo un poco de te que les acababan de traer.

* * *

Siete horas para el ocaso. Kaoru, junto con Toshi, llevaba dos horas de camino (camino desviado de la ruta que debía seguir hacia Kyoto, ya que en lugar de ir hacia el noreste desde Osaka, estaba yendo en dirección norte. _Hiko-sensei me dijo que no parase de correr y que así llegaría a tiempo… Pero lo prioritario es encontrar a los padres de Toshi-chan, luego ya veremos…_

"Es eso, Kaoru-neechan" dijo la voz del pequeño Toshi, sacándola de sus pensamientos y señalando hacia una pequeña depresión. Ellos se encontraban en un monte de no gran elevación, recubierto de un frondoso bosque de bambú, de manera que ellos tenían mejor vista y si no hacían ningún movimiento extraño, no les descubrirían.

"Así que esa es la residencia de los Modoru" Kaoru observó una gran casa en medio de la depresión, envuelta de campos y pastos, de casi dos pisos y un dojo al lado. Parecía que antaño había sido una residencia preciosa, puesto que aún conservaba muchos elementos decorativos, pero ahora, según opinaba Kaoru, la casa estaba algo dejada, seguramente consecuencia de la bancarrota que le había comentado Toshi antes.

Kaoru respiró hondo. Se arrodilló y dejó al pequeño al suelo "Ahora tienes que prestar mucha atención, Toshi-chan" dijo Kaoru con el rostro serio. Toshi tragó saliva y asintió "Ahora yo iré a buscar a tus padres. Seguramente los tendrán allí, junto con los demás supervivientes de tu villa. Iré allí, hablaré con el jefe de los Modoru y él comprenderá, y los dejará a todos libres. ¿Vale?" dijo Kaoru, sonriendo. Toshi asintió, aliviado "Pero tienes que quedarte aquí. Yo dejaré aquí mi bolsa de equipaje contigo, como prenda para demostrarte que volveré. Pero debes prometerme que no te moverás de aquí, ¿entendido? Es muy importante"

"W-Wakatta"

"Bien, así me gusta" Kaoru se levantó, tomando únicamente su bokken y dejando el equipaje al lado de Toshi "Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no vengas"

Toshi asintió. Kaoru sonrió "Bien, entonces quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Luego vendré a buscarte, o tal vez vengan tus padres directamente. ¡Deséame suerte!" dijo, empezando a correr y levantando el pulgar. El pequeño sonrió "¡Suerte, Kaoru-neechan!"

Kaoru empezó a bajar el monte, escondida entre los matorrales, agachada e intentando no hacer silencio. Cuando instantes antes había observado la residencia, no sólo se había fijado en aspectos de decoración. Había guardias alrededor de dicha mansión, todos armados con espadas de bambú. Eso al menos tranquilizó un poco a la chica, aunque sabía que eso no significaba nada, porque si bien sólo había unos veinte hombres allá afuera y armados con las espadas de bambú, adentro habrá más guardias, y seguramente los de más alto rango estarían armados con espadas de verdad. _Sólo espero que nadie lleve armas, porque entonces sí que la liaremos…_

Desde su posición siguió observando. Un guardia acababa de salir del dojo y había cerrado la puerta con candado. Había tres guardias haciendo guardia en la puerta. _Extraño. ¿Para qué vigilar el dojo? ¿Es que guardan algo de valor? ¿O tal vez…?_

De repente empezó a oír murmullos. Era gente que… ¿gritaba? ¿Lloraba? No lo discernía. Lo que sí sabía es que… _¡¿Viene del dojo?! ¡Ajá! Así que allí es donde están los supervivientes de la aldea de Toshi-chan…_

Cerró los ojos, meditando cuál sería la mejor estrategia. Aunque le hubiera dicho antes a Toshi que hablaría con el jefe de los Modoru y que éste accedería de buen grado, sólo era una mentira piadosa para no preocupar al pequeño. Según el relato de Toshi, dudaba que los Modoru cediesen así como sí. Sólo ante una victoria aplastante se dejarían vencer. _Bien, iré por detrás al dojo y les liberaré sin que nadie se entere. Detrás de la mansión hay una arboleda enorme. Les diré que corran hacia allá y que se vayan hacia algún pueblo próximo a denunciar la situación a la policía. Entonces los Modoru no tendrán ninguna otra opción que disculparse y dejar a los aldeanos en paz._

Con mucho cuidado, empezó a descender de la montaña y al mismo tiempo a rodear la depresión. Gracias al camuflaje natural de las plantas, nadie la vio. Así pues, en pocos instantes ya estaba detrás del dojo. Sí, indudablemente se oían voces de gente, y entre los gritos logró entender palabras como '¡Soltadnos!', '¡Malditos bribones corruptos!'. Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros. Sí. Definitivamente esos eran los aldeanos.

A metros de altitud y distancia, en el bosque de bambú, el pequeño Toshi intentaba seguir con la vista a Kaoru, pero ahora ya no la podía ver, porque se había puesto justo detrás del dojo, en un pequeño bosque, y ahora escapaba a su campo de visión. "K-Kaachan, otousan, Kaoru-neechan… Sniff… P-Por favor Kami-sama, que no les pase nada…"

De repente, oyó pasos detrás suyo. Toshi se giró alarmado.

"No te asustes pequeño" dijo una voz masculina "Hace un rato no he podido evitar oír tu conversación con esa jovencita, y me ha parecido de sumo interés, así que os he seguido" dijo él, risueño.

"¿U-Usted no será un Modoru?" articuló el pequeño. Por inercia, lo primero que preguntaba a un desconocido, tal y como había hecho dos horas antes con Kaoru, eran esas palabras.

El joven negó con la cabeza, sonriente "Oh, no. Pero escúchame bien, pequeño: ¿dónde está la señorita que estaba contigo hace un rato?"

Con la mano temblorosa, señaló hacia la casa que había al pie del monte. El joven arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. "Vaya. Eso podría ser peligroso. Si me disculpas, pequeño, iré a ayudar a la señorita. ¡Jya ne!"

Toshi abrió los ojos sobremanera. Había pestañeado y, donde antes estaba el joven, ahora no había nada ni nadie. ¿Había desaparecido?

* * *

"¡Mira cuántos yakuza! Lo sabía, en Osaka también hay. ¡Aquí haría amigos fácilmente!"

"¡Mira cuántos dojos! No sabía que por aquí también hubiera…"

"¡Idiota! ¿Te crees que sólo hay dojos en Tokio o qué?"

"¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Claro que ya lo sabía, pero nunca había ido tan lejos de Tokio y ahora estoy innovado! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"¡Nada!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡SILENCIO!"

Sanosuke y Yahiko se giraron para ver a Megumi con una vena en su frente, mirándolos furiosa. Los tres se encontraban ya en un carruaje que había alquilado Megumi y que les llevaría directos a Aoiya, si bien la travesía sería algo costosa. Ahora se encontraban ya casi a la salida de Osaka, donde se encontraban más que nada las casas al estilo de antaño y los dojos, con algunos restaurantes típicos.

"¿Creéis que Busu ya habrá llegado a Kyoto?" dijo Yahiko, mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros "¿Cuánto hace desde que se fue? ¿Cinco días? Lo más probable es que ya haya llegado. Piénsalo: cogió un barco parecido al nuestro (si bien el de Jou-chan era más lento según tengo entendido), y cuando llegó a Osaka, según el itinerario, ayer al anochecer, habrá cogido un carruaje o algo parecido y habrá llegado a Kyoto esta misma mañana"

"¿Y si ha ido andando?" dijo Yahiko inocentemente.

"Idiota, Jou-chan no tiene tanta resistencia. Pero si ese fuera el caso, no me extrañaría que nos la encontrásemos por el camino… ¡Jajajaja!"

Megumi le dio un codazo en el costado "¡Oi Megitsune, ¿qué te crees que estás…?!"

"Cállate, Tori-atama" dijo ella, tajante "¿Acaso has olvidado que Kaoru-chan se fue precisamente porque vosotros la menospreciabais? Como vuelvas a decir algo así de ella, me enfadaré de verdad"

Sanosuke iba a recriminar algo como '¡Oh vamos, era broma!' pero al ver que los ojos de Megumi no mentían, optó por callar. En el fondo, sabía que ella tenía la razón.

"Hasta pronto, Osaka" oyeron decirle a Yahiko, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla y mirando atrás, donde las casas de Osaka se hacían cada vez más y más pequeñas…

* * *

"¡Oiga, señor, ¿no querría hospedarse en nuestro albergue?! ¡Es el mejor de Shizuoka!" exclamaba una mujer con atuendos de recepcionista, gritando a todos los viajantes a pleno pulmón por si caía algún cliente.

"No, lo siento, tengo prisa" le respondió una voz sonriente, con la mano ligeramente alzada, excusándose.

"¡Vamos, señor, nuestro albergue está con descuentos!" insistía la mujer.

"No, gracias, tengo prisa" respondió la voz amablemente.

La mujer frunció el ceño descaradamente "¡Ncht! Está pelado" dijo, de brazos cruzados.

"¿ORO?" dijo el rurouni, mientras se le caía una gotita. Mas aún así, siguió su camino sin parar. Ya era mediodía, y se encontraba atravesando de punta a punta la ciudad de Shizuoka, la siguiente a Odawara. Si no recordaba mal, aún le quedaban las ciudades de Hamamatsu, Nagoya, Kuwana y, finalmente, el trozo final hasta Kyoto.

_Si todo va bien y voy a buen ritmo, al anochecer llegaré a Hamamatsu y ya habré hecho la mitad del recorrido en casi dos días. Luego serán dos días más y ya estaré en Kyoto. _

Kenshin cerró instantáneamente los ojos, imaginándoles a todos. Sano, Megumi y Yahiko seguramente hoy llegarían a Kyoto. Sólo esperaba que ellos hubieran tenido más suerte que él a la hora de seguirle el rastro a Kaoru, ya que si bien lo había preguntado a mucha gente y a numerosas posadas de té modestas, nadie había visto a la joven de ojos azules. Seguramente ella habría ido hacia Yokohama, y de ahí hacia Osaka o Kobe, para finalmente llegar a su destino, Kyoto. Si es que ese es realmente su destino… Sólo espero que no nos estemos equivocando… _Sea como sea, ahora es indiferente pensar en eso. Lo principal ahora es llegar a Aoiya y encontrarme con Sano y los demás, a ver si han descubierto algo._

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Kaoru estaba pegada a la pared trasera del dojo Modoru, entre unos pequeños arbustos de medio metro. Oía hablar perfectamente a la gente de adentro, y también los guardias de fuera, los cuales daban instrucciones a la gente de que callara.

_Este dojo no tiene más de veinte metros cuadrados. Debe ser algo más pequeño que el mío. Debe haber unas treinta personas. Adelante hay tres guardias, y siete más alrededor de la casa. Adentro probablemente hay más. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es liberarlos discretamente._

Kaoru cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. _Bien… ¡Manos a la obra!_

"¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡Exigimos que nos liberéis! ¡Cuando la Policía se entere de vuestros sucios y rastreros chantajes, veréis lo que vale un peine!" oyó gritar Kaoru a un hombre, mientras otras voces le respaldaban. También se oían golpes sordos. Seguramente intentaban derrumbar la puerta por la fuerza. Si había algún momento apropiado para atacar sin que nadie la viera, era ahora.

"¡Cállate Shintaro! ¿Quieres que nos maten a todos?" exclamó una mujer, agarrándole para evitar que diera golpes.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calle, Midori? ¡¡Piensa que mientras nosotros estamos aquí, nuestros hijos siguen andando a la deriva sin rumbo, esperando que los vayamos a buscar!!" respondió el hombre "¡Piensa en Toshi!"

Kaoru parpadeó. _¡Los padres de Toshi! Yokatta, están sanos y salvos…_

Después de eso, todo el mundo se puso en tono paternal/maternal, gritando por piedad que les sacaran de allí para ir a buscar a sus hijos, y que les dejaran en paz de una vez.

Mientras Kaoru oía cómo los guardias de fuera empezaban a impacientarse, empezó a escalar la pared trasera. Por norma, todos los dojos tenían justo debajo del tejado unas ranuras de ventilación de no más de dos palmos. Así pues, cuando finalmente logró llegar arriba de todo, puso allí su cabeza para que la oyeran.

"¡Oi, oi! ¡Pssst! ¡Aquí arriba!"

Los aldeanos que estaban más cerca se giraron confundidos para ver a la joven sonriente "¡¿Q-Quién eres?!" exclamaron algunas mujeres.

"¡SSHH!" Kaoru se puso un dedo en los labios "Hablen flojito. ¡Voy a sacarles de allí!"

"¡Kami-sama nos ha enviado ayuda! ¡Yokatta!" exclamó una voz de mujer que Kaoru reconoció como la tal Midori.

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¡Nosotros lo hemos intentado todos los hombres de la villa junta y no hemos conseguido nada! ¿Qué te hace pensar que una chiquilla como tú podrá?" respondió rudamente un hombre que estaba junto a la tal Midori, y que sin duda era Shintaro.

"Mou, qué desagradecidos" dijo Kaoru "Sólo estén preparados. Yo misma abriré la puerta desde fuera, y cuando lo hagan, deberán salir con toda su velocidad y refugiarse al bosque. Según Toshi-chan hay una villa a un kilómetro de allí con sede policial. Diríjanse todos allí y declaren esta injusticia"

"¿¿TOSHI-CHAN??" exclamó Midori "¡¿Ha visto usted a mi Toshi-chan?!"

Kaoru asintió "¡No se preocupe, señora! Su hijo está sano y salvo, escondido en el bosque de bambú, esperando que le vayan a buscar" Kaoru observó con alegría cómo Midori empezaba a llorar de alivio, y también cómo Shintaro le dedicó una débil sonrisa de gratitud "Ahora, por favor, no hagan mucho escándalo. En breve les abriré la puerta, apresúrense a salir puesto que los demás guardias pronto se darán cuenta que los otros tres ya están… fuera de servicio" dijo la kendoka, sonriendo pícaramente. Se despidió con la mano y saltó al suelo, cayendo limpiamente. Con paso rápido dio la vuelta al dojo hasta estar justo al rincón que daba a la puerta principal del dojo.

_Allí están…_ pensó la joven, mirando a sus tres futuras víctimas, las cuales estaban sentadas y hablando, mientras bebían sake _¡Ahora!_

"…y entonces Sayo-chan me dijo: ¡si te la bebes toda de un trago me casaré contigo!"

"¡Qué dices! ¿Y desde cuando os tenéis tanta confianza, eh bribón? Además, seguro que Sayo-san también iba borracha…"

"¡Pues sí! Pero lo mejor es que luego yo cogí la botella y…"

_CLONG_…

Dos de los tres hombres uniformados observaron sin entender cómo el tercero caía lentamente sobre su mismo peso, con la cabeza gacha. Antes de que pudieran tan siquiera gritar, una sombra les vino por detrás y lo último que vieron fue una larga cabellera oscura, antes de caer en el profundo y gratificante mundo de la inconsciencia.

Kaoru sonrió y respiró. _Fácil_ Acto seguido, se colocó cara a cara con la puerta y con algo de esfuerzo la abrió. Allí se encontró con una decena de hombres y otra de mujeres, todos observándola expectantes.

"¡Isogi!" exclamó Kaoru, saliendo de la puerta y dejándoles pasar. Todos empezaron a correr "¡En silencio, corran en silencio!" les reprendió Kaoru. Los aldeanos empezaron a correr torpemente, los hombres al principio y al final protegiendo a las mujeres, las cuales estaban al medio. Formaban un extraño pelotón silencioso, del cual Kaoru cubría la retirada. Ahora estaban todos detrás del dojo, y éste tenía la puerta cerrada. Kaoru se había encargado de esconder entre los matorrales los tres guardias inconscientes. Así pues, a primera vista lo único anormal era que los tres guardias no estaban.

"¡Venga, ya falta poco para llegar al bosque, dense más prisa!" repetía Kaoru una y otra vez. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Siguieron corriendo unos metros más, hasta que una voz les retuvo "ALTO AH" Era sin duda una voz de hombre, calmada, pero imponente. La sangre de Kaoru paró de fluir por un instante, mientras que veía cómo desde la mansión, empezaban a salir más y más guardias, junto con el que parecía el jefe. Kaoru no se andó con chiquitas.

"¡¡ISOGI, VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ, NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!! ¡¡ISOGI, ISOGI!!"

Empezó a cundir el pánico, la gente empezó a correr despavorida y algunas mujeres tropezaron. Kaoru tenía un ojo a sus espaldas, donde huían los campesinos al bosque, y otro hacia delante, hacia el dojo y la residencia, de donde empezaban a salir una veintena de guardias. Además, los tres que estaban inconscientes habían recuperado el conocimiento. Seguramente habrían sido ellos los que habían dado la voz de alarma.

"¡Rápido, jovencita, huya de aquí!" dijo Midori.

Kaoru estaba indecisa. A su derecha se encontraban los aldeanos, los cuales empezaban a desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. A su derecha, los terrenos Modoru, con todos sus hombres. Si iba hacia la izquierda y huía, indudablemente facilitaría el trabajo a esos hombres.

"¡No se preocupen por mí, ustedes márchense! ¡Toshi-chan les está esperando! ¡Reúnanse con él y váyanse de aquí! ¡Yo puedo con ellos toda sola!"

Delante suyo, los guardias empezaron a reírse con mofa y a mirarla con desprecio. Kaoru dio definitivamente la espalda al bosque y, agarrando con fuerza su bokken en posición defensiva, se encaró a la veintena de guardias.

Son demasiados. Si fuesen espadachines normal y corrientes podría con ellos, pero… Ese hombre de allí… Kaoru miró a los oscuros ojos del guardia mejor vestido, el más alto, el cual tenía consigo una espada de verdad. Era el mismo hombre que había dicho el imponente 'Alto ah'. Kaoru miró a su espada. _Debe medir unos tres shakku y siete sun… ¡Igual que la katana de Saito! Kami-sama, Kaoru, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? El ki de éste hombre es muy fuerte… _Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Piensa, piensa… Primero tienes que librarte de todos los demás; no parecen nada del otro mundo. Además, seguramente el orgullo de ese tiparrón es alto; no querrá enfrentarse a mí mientras yo me enfrento con sus retoños… O eso espero. ¡Sea como sea! Lo primero es deshacerse de…_ Kaoru agarró fuertemente el bokken y, sin previo aviso y sorprendiendo a todos los guardias, se dirigió derecha hacia ellos _¡…estos estorbos!_

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡YAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡HAAAAAAYAAAA!!"

A cada golpe, uno o dos contrincantes caían al suelo. El pequeño escuadrón de veinte, rehechos de la sorpresa principal, se disponían a atacarla todos a la vez, mientras que Kaoru iba girando sobre sí misma y saltando adelante y hacia atrás, derecha e izquierda, evitando los patosos mandobles de los inexpertos espadachines, a tiempo que ella iba colocando golpes aquí y allá paulatinamente. El que parecía el general lo observaba todo desde unos metros de distancia. A su lado se habían reunido tres personas más: un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bajito y delgaducho, con cara de malos humos; un joven de veinte-tantos años, mucho más alto que el primero, y que debía ser su hijo, y una única mujer, bajita y rechoncha, vestida con un precioso kimono. _¡Esos son los Modoru, seguro! El padre, el hijo y la mujer… ¡Me van a oír cuando acabe con éstos, ya lo creo!_

"¡Es… fuerte!" balbuceó el hijo, mirando a Kaoru con palidez.

"¡Juntarou, haz el favor de agarrar la katana de tu bisabuelo y ve a luchar contra ella!" gritó la mujer, con voz chillona.

"P-pero…"

"¡No seas cobarde, hijo mío, ve y bátete en duelo contra esta mujer! ¡Honor, hijo mío!" replicó el padre.

El hijo no parecía muy seguro "¿Y por qué no os batís vos, padre?" replicó él.

Kaoru, permitiéndose un momento de desatención, observó con asco a la familia. _Cobardes, no sólo el hijo sino también sus padres. Y arrogantes. El poder corrompe… _pensó Kaoru, con tristeza, justo para volver al combate.

"…¡YAH!" exclamó. Y ese fue el último grito, antes de que el último guardia que quedaba en pie cayera al suelo inconsciente, como sus otros diecinueve compañeros.

Kaoru se sacó el polvo de su gi blanco y su hakama azul oscuro (como pertenecía al maestro adjunto) y se encaró hacia los Modoru.

"¡¿Quién rayos eres y qué quieres, mujer?!" exclamó el cabeza de familia.

Kaoru se giró hacia él con forma despectiva "Kamiya Kaoru" dijo firmemente, mientras alzaba el bokken y lo señalaba con rudeza "He venido para liberar estos aldeanos de vuestra corrupción" respondió con tono tajante. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en las tripas, sintiendo por primera vez la sensación que Kenshin solía tener. _¡Mou, Kaoru, podrías ser una gran actriz con este papel de tipo duro! _

El hombretón enrojeció de ira "¡¿Có-cómo?! ¡¡Cómo te atreves!! ¡Pagarás cara tu ofensa, mujer!"

Kaoru sonrió "¿Yo? Permítame decirle, Modoru-san, que más de veinte aldeanos se dirigen hacia el pueblo próximo para declara contra usted. A parte de veinte testimonios confirmándolo, tienen testimonios de otras villas, y las pruebas de sus aldeas arrasadas por las llamas. ¿Y tiene el valor de decirme que pagaré cara mi ofensa? ¿Qué ofensa? Sólo he venido a hacer justicia. En tal caso, será usted quien pague luego a todos esos aldeanos todo lo que les ha robado estas últimas semanas"

El patriarca, rojo de ira y vergüenza a más no poder, no pudo más que balbucear cuatro o cinco palabras incomprensibles, mientras que su mujer y su hijo palidecían ante el discurso, al imaginarse devolviendo todos sus bienes de valor a esos inmundos campesinos.

"No hay nada más que decir. Así que yo me retiro" dijo Kaoru pausadamente, mirando al hombretón desafiante.

"¡¿C-Cómo dices?! ¡¡No esperarás que te dejemos huir, después de todo lo que has hecho!! ¡¡Vas a morir, mujer, nadie deshonra a Modoru Shintarou y vive para contarlo!! ¡¡Hatsu, acaba con ella rápido, antes de que venga la policía a detenernos!! ¡Hay que huir de aquí!"

Kaoru observó a su nuevo y último oponente, ese tal Hatsu. Seguramente sería el general en jefe de la brigada de protección de los Modoru, y apostaba lo que fuese a que habían sido él y sus hombres quienes habían calado fuego a la aldea de Toshi. Kaoru notó cómo afloraba toda su ira, sólo con verle esa sonrisa de sorna. Sin embargo, se recriminó, ahora no debía perder el control.

"¡ISOGI, HATSU, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!"

Dicho y hecho, Kaoru observó como Hatsu corría hacia ella con la espada en posición de ataque. _Lástima que no sea un sakabatou_ pensó Kaoru _Si me toca con su filo, estoy perdida._

Hatsu empuñó la espada en alto y la bajó en picante, justo donde se encontraba la posición de Kaoru. Su espada impactó con algo sólido, y para su sorpresa no era más que el suelo polvoroso. Una nube de polvo (producida por la potencia del golpe) se alzó ante el general. Éste se giró sobre si mismo. _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está esa maldita?_

"¡¡AQUÍ ESTOY!!"

Entre la nube de polvo, detrás de él, apareció la rápida silueta de la joven con el bokken en ambas manos en posición horizontal. Con el pie derecho se dio impulso y, a una velocidad tremenda, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su adversario. "¡Técnica de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin…!"

"¡Técnica de la escuela Hannin Modoru…!" gritó Hatsu, al tiempo en que, como si fuese a cámara lenta, se giraba sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con Kaoru, empuñando su espada verticalmente.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Realmente ese tipo era bueno, pero ninguna técnica podía nada ante su fuerza de vivir, impulsada por el Espíritu Vivo.

Ella, con el bokken en horizontal. "¡Tsuka no gedan! ¡¡HIZA HISHIGIIIIIIII!!"

Él, con la espada en vertical. "¡SETSUDAN KUMO!"

Todo pasó muy a cámara lenta para un par de ojos ajenos, que observaban la escena desde el camuflaje de los árboles. Veía el ímpetu de la muchacha y el orgullo del hombre. Había diferencias notables en ambos: tanto el arma, el de ella de roble fuerte y el de él de puro metal, como en el golpe, el de ella en horizontal y el de él en vertical. Así pues, ¿qué sería lo que definiera quién de los dos ganaría al otro? Él sonrió. Era obvio quién ganaría y su por qué.

El bokken y la katana chocaron. Ambos notaron la fuerza de su oponente. Con ambas espadas habían formado una extraña cruz. _Maldición, es fuerte, es fuerte… Mis fuerzas se están yendo. ¡Debo resistir hasta el final!_

Ambos estaban quietos, Kaoru estaba bastante más agachada que su oponente, ya que desde el principio había intentado que su ataque se dirigiera a la rodilla derecha de su oponente. Sin embargo, él había previsto su movimiento y lo había contraatacado con una fuerza opuesta: la vertical.

"Lo siento, señorita, pero va a tener que morir aquí y ahora" dijo la glacial voz del hombre. Kaoru frunció el ceño. Intentaba provocarla y no lo lograría.

Entonces, viendo que su pequeña estratagema no funcionaba para hacerle bajar la guardia, Hatsu concentró toda su fuerza en su pie izquierdo, el cual le servía de base para aguantar el equilibrio, y acto seguido hizo un fuerte paso, haciendo que Kaoru retrocediera y que de poco se fuese al suelo, asegurándole a él la victoria. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió ya que la chica reaccionó y contrarrestó su fuerza de su pie izquierdo de él con su propio pie derecho, bloqueándole.

_Bonito movimiento _pensó el joven que observaba el combate tranquilamente, con sus ojos posados en la chica.

_El próximo golpe será el decisivo_ pensó Kaoru, mientras le iban cayendo gotas de sudor a través de su rostro. _Debe ser rápido y preciso, sin lugar a vacilaciones. Y el perfecto juego de movimientos capaz de dejar tirado a cualquier oponente es…_

"¡ERES MÍA!" exclamó de repente Hatsu, mientras que con la empuñadura de la espada empujaba a una sorprendida Kaoru un par de metros hacia atrás. Hatsu no perdió ni un instante, dispuesto a aprovechar esa oportunidad de oro, ante la alegre vista de la familia Modoru. Cambió la posición vertical de su espada y, adelantándose hacia la absorta Kaoru, alzó la espada al aire, justo a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

_¡Vaya! Tiempo de intervenir,_ dijo el espectador anónimo para sí mismo, levantándose y secándose el polvo de su trasero. Sin embargo, justo antes de echarse a correr hacia ambos, se quedó quieto. Había algo en la mirada de la joven que le decía que se parara. ¿Haría bien en confiar en sus instintos? Pero lo cierto es que veía tanta decisión en los ojos azules de esa joven que decidió confiar en ellos. E hizo bien.

Kaoru observó cómo la espada se dirigía lentamente hacia ella, lentamente… De hecho, la espada y el movimiento de su dueño habían sido rápidos, pero ella lo veía muy poco a poco, como consecuencia de su duro entrenamiento en el dojo Kamiya, años atrás. Y así pues, observó cómo la katana se acercaba más y más, hasta apenas un par de centímetros de ella. Kaoru sonrió. _Ahora._

Segundos después, Hatsu estaba tirado a un par de metros de distancia de ella, con un gran dolor de cabeza, inconsciente.

"¡¡¿¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ??!!" exclamó el señor Modoru, con los ojos como naranjas, al igual que su esposa y su hijo.

"¡¿C-Cómo lo ha hecho?! ¡¡Pero si hace un momento…!!" exclamó la mujer, al observar a la joven kendoka de pies, con expresión cansada, pero sonriente.

El joven que observaba el combate desde la lejanía no pudo más que quedarse asombrado. En su vida había visto muchos combates y muchas técnicas, pero jamás se habría imaginado que una chica tan aparentemente dócil como esa fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante. A decir verdad, juraría que sólo él, a parte de la chica, sabía qué había hecho esta para ganar. Las imágenes del último movimiento de la chica pasaban lentamente por su cabeza.

Primero, cuando faltaban un par de centímetros para que la katana de ese hombretón tocara su cabeza, la joven había alzado con gran rapidez los brazos, formando una cruz, y arrodillándose ella al mismo tiempo, bloqueando la katana del contrincante con el antebrazo (causando pequeños riachuelos de sangre en sus manos), mientras sostenía con fuerza el bokken con su mano derecha; luego había adoptado la segunda fase de la postura, cogiendo el bokken para atacar y usar la fuerza de ataque de su adversario en su contra. Así es como Hatsu había sido proyectado metros atrás, con un golpe en la cabeza. Las consecuencias para ambos eran claras: por parte de Hatsu, el perdedor, un golpe en la cabeza y la inconsciencia; por parte de la joven, la ganadora, unos cortes bastante feos en los brazos y las manos.

El joven parpadeó incrédulamente. _¿Quién será esa señorita?_

Kaoru se giró y se encaró a la familia Modoru. El arcano supremo de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin, que consta de dos movimientos: el hadome (el movimiento defensivo) y el hawatari (el movimiento ofensivo) jamás le había fallado en un entrenamiento, sobretodo contra Yahiko, y ahora había sido la primera vez que lo había usado en un combate de verdad.

"Muy bien. Ahora yo me quedaré aquí hasta que venga la policía, y me aseguraré que les dicen tooooda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad" dijo Kaoru, sin poder evitar que parecía un policía de algún tribunal. "¡Oh! Creo que ya oigo voces. Serán los campesinos y los policías, que ya están llegando. Ahora les tocará tragarse su orgullo y entregarse pacíficamente" dijo ella, sonriente.

"Ca-Cariño…" musitó la mujer rechoncha "¿Y-Y ahora qué?"

El hombretón sonrió con una extraña mueca "NADIE me deshonra y vive para contarlo"

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Modoru-san" replicó Kaoru, seria.

"No, para mí no" dijo. Entre ambos había una distancia de diez metros. Kaoru frunció el ceño. Algo no marchaba bien. Las voces ya venían, los policías no tardarían en llegar, ¡hasta le había parecido oír la voz de Toshi-chan y sus padres! Así pues, ¿por qué ese hombre estaba tan sereno? ¿Es que le quedaba algún as en su manga?

"A mi NADIE me avergüenza… ¡¡Y MENOS UNA ESTÚPIDA MUJER!!" exclamó. Y para sorpresa de Kaoru, de su manga sac

_¡¿Una pistola?!_ Pensó para sus adentros el joven. Se había vuelto a sentar al ver que la joven controlaba la situación, pero ahora de nuevo se había levantado de un salto, con su mano derecha tocando levemente una empuñadura de espada.

Kaoru palideció. A diez metros, por muy rápida que fuese, no llegaría a tiempo de bloquearlo con el bokken. Además, a su derecha estaba la pared del dojo, y a su izquierda había cuatro metros antes de llegar al resguardo del bosque. Hiciera lo que hiciera, todo parecía indicar que la bala la alcanzaría. "¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No tiene ninguna salida, la policía llegará en cualquier momento! ¡Sólo le acusan de estafa, pero si toca ese gatillo, será culpable de asesinato!" gritó Kaoru con sangre fría. Vio que la mujer y el hijo del hombre parecían tan asustados como ella.

"¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA ZORRA! ¡No me importa! ¡Nadie juega con el gran Modoru Mademarou!" acto seguido, para horror de Kaoru, el hombre puso el dedo firmemente en el gatillo "¡¡VAS A MORIR AQUÍ Y AHORA!!"

Kaoru no cerró los ojos. Muchas imágenes le pasaron por delante; el dojo, el Akabeko, sus amigos, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, el doctor Genzai, Misao y sus amigos de Aoiya… y por último la imagen del pelirrojo. Kaoru cerró los ojos, esperando el 'bang', apretando fuertemente los puños. Al menos moriría con orgullo, habiendo defendido una aldea y combatiendo con honor. Quería moverse y al menos intentar evitar el impacto, pero su cuerpo no respondía…

Sin poderlo evitar, una única lágrima corrió por su mejilla. _Kenshin… Me habría gustado decirte que…_

¡BANG!

Un puñado de aves empezaron a volar, alarmadas. Se oyeron gritos de animales del bosque, asustados, y el grito de la mujer de Shintarou. El corazón de Kaoru paró. Su mente se quedó blanca. Ahora sólo faltaba el dolor.

Los segundos fueron pasando. Poco a poco, la mujer y el hijo de Mademarou fueron abriendo los ojos. Y la visión que éstos les ofrecían era para quedarse de piedra.

Kaoru empezó a abrir sus azules ojos. La muerte era algo extraño, como flotar por el cielo. Notaba una cálida brisa rozando sus mejillas. Era como si tuviera alas. O como si alguien la sujetara y ambos estuvieran volando. Lentamente, fue abriendo sus azules ojos, para ver cómo era el Cielo. _¡Mou, es igual que el cielo que veo cada día, nubes blancas y cielo azul, brisa cálida y un sol aplastante…! Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que sigo teniendo calor? Se supone que una vez muerta, ya no se siente na…_

De repente se dio cuenta de algo. ALGUIEN la estaba sujetando en brazos. Una de las manos del desconocido estaban en sus corvas, y la otra por la nuca, haciendo que sólo pudiera mirar hacia arriba, al cielo claro. Kaoru se incorporó y miró la cara de su salvador, pero él no la miraba. Miraba hacia abajo, y con algo de enfado. Fue entonces cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de algo importante: estaban volando.

De repente, el ascenso empezó a cambiar por descenso. Su salvador murmuró un débil "Agárrese fuerte, señorita", a lo que Kaoru asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Vio que a sus pies, el sorprendido Modoru miraba hacia arriba. _Seguramente, justo antes de que la bala impactara en mí, este joven ha venido y me ha cogido, y luego ha saltado hacia arriba… ¡Pero esta velocidad y esta potencia de saltos son extraordinarias!_ Kaoru frunció el ceño, mirando a su salvador _Me recuerda a Kenshin… ¿Quién es?_

"¡Agárrese a mi cuello!" el joven, con un extraño movimiento en el aire, pasó a Kaoru de sus brazos a sus espaldas, mientras que Kaoru de poco no lo estrangula de lo fuerte que le agarró. Y así pues, iniciaron el descenso, bajando más, y más, y más…

"¡Malditos!" exclamó Modoru, preparando un nuevo disparo y apuntando hacia ellos. ¡Bang! Kaoru cerró los ojos, pero nada, no les había dado. Ese sujeto estaba… ¿girando sobre su propio eje? Y de esta manera, ninguna bala les tocaba.

_¡¡Increíble, increíble, es como el Kogarashi Tsunuji Arashi (El Dragón que se enrolla) de Kenshin!! ¡¿Quién rayos es este tipo?! ¡¡No puede ser alguien común!! Y no sólo eso, ¡sino que lo hace a una velocidad vergicinosa!_

Desesperado, Modoru empezó a disparar una y otra vez, pero las balas ni de asomo lograban impactar al blanco. Finalmente, cuando faltaban seis metros para llegar al suelo, Kaoru observó como su salvador desenvainaba una espada. _Masaka, ¿va a matarle?_

"¡¡YAAAAAAH!!"

Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fuese lo que fuese que ese salvador suyo hubiera hecho, ya estaba hecho.

"Ya puede soltarse, señorita" dijo el joven. Kaoru se percató que sus pies estaban tocando tierra firme y se soltó del agarre. Fue entonces cuando observó, aliviada, que el corrupto Modoru no tenía ningún rasguño (pero del miedo, Kaoru observó que tenía una gran mancha húmeda a la entrepierna). Pero, eso sí, su pistola estaba, literalmente, partida en dos por el cañón.

Kaoru se giró hacia su salvador. Parecía un poco más grande que ella, tal vez un año o dos. Era un par de centímetros más alto, y vestía al modo del samurai, con una camisa occidental. Tenía una expresión risueña "Ano, sumimasen…" dijo Kaoru tímidamente, observando cómo el sujeto envainaba de nuevo la espada. Él se giró para encararla "Domo arigatou por haberme salvado. Si no hubiera sido por usted, no estaría en este mundo… Mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru" dijo cortésmente Kaoru, tendiéndole la mano, mientras que ya empezaba a oír los pasos de la policía y los pueblerinos.

El joven sonrió y le devolvió el apretón de manos.

"Do itashimashite, Kamiya-san. Mi nombre es Seta Soujirou, un placer"

Kaoru le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia, mientras subía la vista hacia el sol. Sólo quedaban cuatro horas y media aproximadamente para el ocaso.

Fin del cap.6

_CONTINUARA_

**Hannin Modoru-ryuu:** Escuela Araña asesina

**Setsudan Kumo:** corte arácnido

Estos son la escuela y una de las técnicas de dicha escuela respectivamente del contrincante Hatsu. No estoy segura si está bien escrito por este orden. Disculpadme -.-

**Corvas**: las articulaciones que hay detrás de la rodilla.

**Notas de la autora**

Bufff, este capítulo se ha hecho largo, pero es que cuando me pongo a narrar peleas no hay quien me pare, y entended que si hubiera puesto simplemente un par de golpes en plan ataque-defensa y viceversa, no habría tenido ningún sentido ni emoción. Además, así nuestra Kaoru se luce y estrena por primera vez los arcanos de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin en un combate de verdad (esto no me lo invento yo, en el tomo 21 lo dice ella XP)

¡Así es! Como muchos os imaginabais, el personaje sorpresa es ni más ni menos que Sou-chan (Cintu ve como Sachi empieza a saltar de alegría XD). En cuanto a si tendrá o no mucha relevancia en el futuro… en fin, aún no está claro, ¿vosotros qué opináis? ¿Os gustaría algún triángulo amoroso? ¡Acepto ideas o!

¡Muchas gracias a los reviewers! Me hacéis muy contenta :) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¿Conseguirá Kaoru llegar a tiempo a la cabaña de Hiko? Chanchanchan…

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

::29 de Agosto del 2004::

::Publicado el 23 de septiembre::

(gomen por la espera XD)


	7. ¿Hasta el final?

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!! ¡HE PASADO DE LOS 100 REVIEWS! :D:D:D! (bailando de alegría y llorando de felicidad) ¡Graciasgraciasgracaisgraciasgraciasymilgraciasinfinitas!

WOWOWOW, 27 reviews en 1 capítulo (si bien 6 u 7 de ellos son flooding...UU). Como comprenderéis, no puedo ir persona por persona con 27 respuestas, así que me limitaré excepcionalmente a dar las gracias y, eso sí, a solucionar algunas preguntas que la gente me pone en los reviews.

Mil gracias a:

**Kaoru Hino, Kari Ishikawa **(espero que prepares bien mi bonus de Kurama, yo ya he puesto a Sou en la historia...XD), **Naoko L-K, Luna Kyouyama, Dikana** (bueno! aquí estamos con los extra-largos reviews de Dikana, yupi! XD! ¿Dices que no tenías tiempo? Pues me da miedo lo que podrías llegar a escribir si hubieras tenido... en fin! Me alegro que te gustara el SanoMeg, a mi personalmente también me gustan, más por lo humorísticos que son que por lo románticos, pero bueno, en un fic todo puede ser, na? XD. Sobre eso de la mujer de la posada que se cruza Kenshin de camino, pues sí, lo saqué del manga -uyy, plagiando...xD- ¿¿Verdad que el combate estuvo bien?? A mí también me gustó! Cuando lo leo es como si lo leyera por primera vez y me auto-emociono o Es que a mí me encanta narrar peleas de lucha, y estoy MUY acostumbrada a ello porque antes de escribir sobre DC o RK, escribí MUCHO sobre Ranma 1/2, y claro, ya se sabe...U), y sip, no era Ao-chan, era Sou... de todas formas Aoshi-sama o no tardará en aparecer, muahahaha. Y sobre eso de que estás SEGURA de que Kaoru llegará a tiempo... (...) ... silencio, Cintu, no digas nada . Ya lo verás, Dikana, seguro que te sorprenderé... muahahaha! Bueno! Gracias por tu pedazo-review, me anima muuuucho!! Espero que este cap te guste), **Yuna Aoki** (jeje, no vas muy desencaminada... pero no diré nada muahahaha; con respecto a lo de por qué Kaoru no reconoce a Soujirou, es fácil: yo ya mencioné, cuando Soujirou se presentó, que a Kaoru le sonaba el nombre de 'algo', pero no es descabellado pensar que se olvidara, ¿ne? Al fin y al cabo ya ha pasado tiempo desde eso y un nombre de por sí es difícil de olvidar. Y sobre tu dilema de si llegará o no... ¿who knows? XP), **Silvy** (pues claro que Kaoru gana, duh! XD! Me ha gustado eso de que Kenshin sigue 'a su ritmo' XDDDD Ya ves, él es muy tranquilo XD), **HADA** (Mmmm cierto, Saito aportaría MUCHO MUCHO humor negro, pero ya dije que si lo ponía, sería en la segunda parte de la historia, no en esta, que no me cuadra XD), **LBK, Anna-angel12, Dark Spirit Battousai, Justary-san** (jejeje me alegro que te gustara la lucha... en cuanto a si habrá un KKS, no lo tengo muy claro . Ya veremos... Y me alegro que te guste mi fic de Inu -aunque no sé cual de los 2, actualmente he publicado 2-, pero mejor me dejas un review en el fic correspondiente, que sino me lías XD), **Kaoru Himura, Umi,** **Giuliana** (me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero, **POR FAVOR NO HAGAS FLOODING**, me dejaste NUEVE reviews. No sé si lo hiciste queriendo o no, pero si lo repites, quitaré la opción de permitir reviews públicos y sólo admitiré privados... así que, por favor, vigila), **Hitokiri Battousai26** (xt xt quieta, no me mates, Kaoru está colgada de Kenshin, Sou es su compañero de viaje y remarco COMPAÑERO xDDD, así que no te preocupes ok? XD), **Alassea** (mmm... llegará, no llegará, esa es la cuestión... ¿quién lo sabe? Lo sé yo XD), **Angelus Diabolicus** (thank you! ) y **Chica**.

* * *

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 7 – ¿Hasta el final?_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

"¡Kaoru-neechan, Kaoru-neechan!"

Kaoru estaba sentada encima de una roca, tomando un poco de te (seguramente, algunas mujeres habrían ido a prepararlo de la propia residencia Modoru para hacer la situación más llevadora). No hacía ni quince minutos que habían llegado los policías del pueblo de al lado junto con todos los villanos. Ella había declarado todo lo que sabía, y al parecer iban a juzgar duramente a los Modoru y a los policías que se vendieron por dinero. Ahora Kaoru estaba reposando tranquilamente y Toshi corría hacia ella, risueño.

"¡Toshi-chan!" exclamó Kaoru, girándose y sonriendo "Midori-san y Shintaro-san, si no me equivoco" concluyó Kaoru, mirando a la madre y padre respectivamente del pequeño, los cuales se habían apartado de la multitud e iban hacia ella, asintiendo.

"Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Toshi-chan" dijo Midori, sonriendo y haciéndole una reverencia "No sé cómo darle las gracias"

"Oh, no me las dé, hice lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera hecho" respondió.

"Aún así, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla, lo que sea…" rogó de nuevo la mujer, la cual se sentía, al igual que su marido, tremendamente en deuda con la kendoka. Kaoru murmuró un 'no se preocupe' de consolación y allí quedó la conversación.

_Bien, perfecto_ Kaoru cerró los ojos tranquilamente, recostándose al tronco del árbol, sonriendo con paz _Toshi-chan ha encontrado a sus padres, los aldeanos que sobrevivieron al incendio están fuera de peligro y los Modoru pagarán caro lo que han hecho. Así pues, parece que nada me mantiene unida aqu_ Kaoru se alzó sin hacer ruido. Todos estaban pendientes de los arrestos de la policía corrupta, abucheándoles, de espaldas a ella. Un perfecto momento para irse entre las sombras del bosque. Odiaba las despedidas, y menos aún si era ella la que se iba. Lentamente, entró en la espesura del bosque, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al pequeño Toshi-chan, el cual estaba en los hombros de su fornido padre, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y tristeza. _Sayounara, chiisana…_

Así pues, agarró de nuevo su equipaje que había traído Toshi, se la cargó a la espalda y sin hacer ruido ni alterar la quietud del bosque, se adentró en él. Empezó a correr intentando no hacer ruido, separándose al máximo de la valle donde estaba la residencia Modoru. Ya no oía sus voces. Así pues, Kaoru suspiró aliviada. _Ahora es mejor que me olvide de todo esto y me concentre en llegar a Kyoto en…_ La joven subió la cabeza y observó la posición del sol entre los árboles. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Por favor, que esté equivocada, por favor…! ¡¡No puede ser que sólo falten CUATRO horas para el atardecer!!_

Kaoru, llena de frustración, golpeó lo primero que encontró a su paso para desahogarse, el tronco del árbol. Con su furia, hasta tembló, mas a ella eso no le importaba. ¡¿Cómo rayos iba a llegar a Kyoto, y luego subir la montaña hasta la cabaña de Hiko-sensei en CUATRO horas?! ¡¡Por lo menos le harían falta seis o siete, apurando el paso sin parar!!

"Mou… todo está perdido, no llegaré a tiempo…" Kaoru se recostó en el árbol, con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué pensaría Hiko-sensei de ella? Seguramente diría 'Mucho hablar, pero a la hora de la verdad no llegó a su destino'. ¿Y qué harían Kenshin y los demás? Aún se sentiría más humillada.

"¿Adónde no llegará a tiempo, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru parpadeó y subió la cabeza, para encontrarse con dos ojos risueños "¡¿Se-Seta-san?! ¡¿Cómo ha…?! ¡¿Y de dónde ha…?!"

"Maa, maa" dijo el chico, agitando las manos para tranquilizarla. Soujirou Seta era el joven que la había salvado instantes antes. Al aparecer según toda la multitud de aldeanos y policía (no corrupta), había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"Es cuestión de rapidez. Pero, incluso a falta de herrar de curioso, ¿podría preguntarle adónde no llegará a tiempo? Quizás yo podría ayudarla. Después de su heroica actuación para salvar esos villanos, sería una lástima que ahora usted no tuviera su bien merecida recompensa"

Kaoru le miró con expresión de duda. No es que desconfiara de él, pero… _Con Kiheh también confiaba, y... _"Verá, Seta-san, yo… estoy haciendo un… viaje de entrenamiento, más o menos. Ahora voy hacia la casa de mi futuro maestro, el cual me aceptará como discípulo temporal si llego a su casa antes del ocaso" dijo, midiendo las palabras una por una, intentando no dar demasiados datos.

Soujirou arqueó las cejas "Pero… aún quedan unas cuantas horas, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde se encuentra la residencia de su futuro sensei?"

A Kaoru se le cayó una gotita "En… Kyoto"

Soujirou calló por un instante, poniéndose la mano derecha en su barbilla, meditando "Bueno, yo creo que en tres horas y 59 minutos podríamos llegar allí sin problemas"

Kaoru parpadeó. "¿Na… ni…?"

* * *

"¿Falta mucho?"

"No"

"¿Falta mucho?"

"No…"

"¿Falta mucho?"

"…N…O…"

"¿Falta poco?"

"¡¡¡NOOOO!!!"

Yahiko empezó a reír "¡Jajajaja, tontolabas, has picado, jajajaja!"

"¡¡MALDITO MEQUETREFE INSIGNIFICANTE, TE VOY A…!!" gritó Sanosuke (no, el que gritaba no era Homer Simpson), intentando alcanzar al rápido Yahiko, el cual evitaba su letal 'abrazo de la muerte' (como así lo había auto-bautizado Sano) mientras Megumi reía con su típico 'hohoho' sin poder aguantarse.

"¿Uh, qué es eso?" dijo de repente Yahiko, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla y mirando hacia el camino, a unos diez metros de ellos.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, sin entender "Parecen simples aldeanos y… no, espera, hay policías también. ¡¿Y están heridos?!" Sanosuke empezó a alarmarse "Megitsune, dile al cochero que pare un momento, voy a preguntar qué ha pasado"

Megumi, murmurando algo por el estúpido mote, le ordenó al cochero que parara cuando alcanzara la multitud, y así lo hizo. Acto seguido, Sanosuke y Yahiko bajaron del carruaje, seguidos por Megumi, y pararon al primer policía que les pasó por delante preguntando si había ocurrido algo grave, porque allí estaba el Gran Sanosuke acompañado de su fiel Gran Luchador Yahiko (vemos a Megumi con un tic en la ceja) para ayudar si hacía falta.

"Domo arigatou" dijo el policía, no menos sorprendido "Demo no necesitamos ayuda"

"¿Al menos puede decirme qué ha pasado para que una multitud como esta, custodiada por policías, y con una veintena de camillas con policías heridos esté en medio del camino? Canta un poco" resopló Sanosuke, algo ofendido.

"Pues verá, según parece, estos aldeanos estaban bajo el poder corrupto de una familia noble que les imponía impuestos no aprobados por el Gobierno injustamente, y también he oído que hasta les quemó la villa y a los supervivientes les encerraron en su dojo"

Los tres parpadearon "¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Yahiko.

"Lo cierto es que no lo s" respondió él, haciendo que se les cayera una gotita a todos "Estábamos tan tranquilos en comisaría cuando nos vinieron todos los aldeanos a la vez, gritando y exasperando; cuando les tranquilizamos y logramos entender qué sucedía, fuimos directos a la casa en sí para detener los culpables, pero cuando llegamos…"

Hizo una pequeña pausa. "¿Cuando llegaron…?" le ayudó Megumi.

"Pues… cuando llegamos había veinte policías de grado medio y otro de grado superior al suelo, inconscientes, y los tres culpables de la causa estaban pálidos y al borde del desmayo. Ahora nos dirigimos todos hacia Kyoto, los aldeanos han decidido acudir ante las autoridades de la ciudad para que impongan un severo castigo al clan Modoru"

"¡Kami-sama!" exclamó Yahiko "Quienquiera que fuese que hiciera esto, debió de ser fuerte" dijo él, resoplando con la aprobación de Megumi.

"¡Es que Kaoru-neechan es genial!"

Sanosuke, Megumi y Yahiko, junto al policía, movieron sus cabezas hacia abajo para encontrarse con un pequeño y risueño niño de aparentemente cuatro o cinco años.

"¿Kaoru-neechan?" repitieron los tres.

"¡Sip! ¡Los tumbó a todos de un sablazo! ¡Ella lo hizo, fue genial! Aunque yo no lo vi, sólo lo se porque me lo contó el padre del hijo del amigo de mi madre" dijo el pequeño, apenado.

Sanosuke, Megumi y Yahiko intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas. Finalmente, algo alarmado, Yahiko se arrodilló para estar cara a cara con el pequeño "Niño, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"¡Uerie Toshi!"

"¿Y esta tal 'Kaoru-neechan' es tu hermana, o…?"

"¡¡Toshi-chan!!" una voz femenina y algo enojada se oyó tras la multitud, seguida de una silueta de madre "¡Te dije que no te separaras de mí y…! Oh, gomen nasai, ¿les ha molestado? Perdónenle, sólo es un crío…" dijo la madre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, seguida por otra de Toshi (el cual no entendía mucho de qué iba la cosa, él sólo imitaba a su madre).

"No se preocupe, de hecho estábamos algo interesados en la conversación" dijo Megumi, la Relaciones Públicas del trío, dando un paso enfrente y encarándose con la mujer, la cual arqueó una ceja sin comprender "Verá, venimos de Tokio buscando una persona. Dicha persona se llama Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru, y ahora hemos oído que su hijo ha dicho algo de una tal 'Kaoru-neechan' y sólo queríamos saber si era ella"

Midori frunció el ceño "Lo siento mucho, no sé ni el nombre ni apellidos de la muchacha…"

"¿Podría describírnosla?" inquirió Yahiko.

La mujer asintió "Claro. A ver, déjenme pensar... Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, una cabellera larga oscura, peinada en una cola… alta, creo, y… emm, vestía un hakama… ¿azul oscuro? Sí, sí, y un gi blanco. Era joven, y muy agradable"

Megumi se quedó en trance, mirando hacia atrás buscando las miradas de Sanosuke y Yahiko. Sin duda alguna, ésa era Kaoru.

"¡Sí, sí que se apellidaba Kamiya!" protestó Toshi "A mí me lo dijo cuando me encontró perdido en el bosque de bambú. ¡Segurísisisisisimo!"

"¡¿Y saben dónde está?! ¡¿Está con ustedes?!" dijo Yahiko, adelantándose.

La mujer negó con la cabeza "No… desapareció sin dejar rastro, al igual que el otro rurouni…"

Los tres intentaban asimilar todo lo que estaban averiguando paso por paso. Es decir, ¿habían visto a Kaoru, ella había salvado una villa entera, había peleado y vencido a veinte policías a la vez y otro de nivel superior, es decir, armado, y luego había desaparecido con otro RUROUNI?

"¿Y ese rurouni, era pelirrojo y tenía una cicatr…?" dijo Sanosuke, pero Toshi le cortó.

"¡No, no! Ese señor no era pelirrojo. Era castaño, de pelo corto. ¡Parecía muy majo!" dijo él, sonriendo.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño. _Castaño, pelo corto… _Sanosuke frunció el ceño, debía haber miles de personas en Japón que encajasen con esa descripción.

El pequeño iba siguiendo con la lista de descripciones contándolas con los dedos, hasta que añadió un rasgo que le llamó la atención a Sanosuke "…y, además, no paraba de sonreír…"

"Dime una cosa, pequeño… Este señor, ¿llevaba espada y dices que no paraba de sonreír?" dijo Sanosuke, serio.

Toshi se lo pensó "No lo sé, le vi sólo un momento mientras venían los policías. Estaba junto a Kaoru-neechan, creo que sí que llevaba, pero no me acuerdo… ¡Pero lo que le puedo asegurar, señor, es que no paraba de sonreír!"

El 'no paraba de sonreír' empezaba a inquietar a Sano."Rápido, pequeño, contéstame: ¿este chico tenía más o menos la edad de tu Kaoru-neechan? Es decir, si era joven, anciano, de mediana edad…"

"Creo que era como Kaoru-neechan" dijo Toshi sin dudar.

"¿Y por casualidad no vestiría con un conjunto de samurai azul, y una camisa extraña (occidental, pero eso no lo dijo porque seguramente el pequeño no sabría qué era) blanca?"

El pequeño se lo pensó un instante "Mmmm, sí, creo que s"

Sanosuke se quedó sin habla. _Masaka_…

"¿Nani, Sanosuke? ¿Qué pasa?" inquirió Megumi, con las facciones serias.

"Encaja con la descripción de… de _ÉSE_ chico…" dijo él, con la tez pálida "¿Qué demonios hace Jou-chan con él…?"

"¡Oi! ¿Vas a decirnos algún día qué ocurre, cabeza de pollo?" exclamó Yahiko.

"Tenken no Soujirou, o La espada divina" dijo lúgubremente.

"¿La espada divina?" preguntó Megumi, mirándole como si se hubiera encontrado un marciano en el arroz.

"Espera un momento, ese nombre me suena…" dijo Yahiko "Chou habló de él cuando vino a hacernos una visita al cabo de un mes de la batalla contra Shi… Cho-Chotto matte… masaka…" finalmente, parecía que Yahiko empezaba a saber por dónde iban los tiros.

"Exactamente. El segundo mejor luchador de los Diez Espadas, después de… Makoto Shishio"

Megumi abrió los ojos, al igual que Yahiko "¡¿C-COMO?!"

"Sumimasen" dijo el policía, recordándoles que existía "Tenemos algo de prisa, y el pelotón ya se nos ha adelantado suficiente. Mucho gusto en conocerles, adiós" dijo él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Espero que encuentren a Kaoru-chan!" dijo Midori, cogiendo en brazos a su hijo y empezando a correr para alcanzar a los demás, mientras el pequeño agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre el grupo de tres.

"Será mejor que… vayamos a Aoiya cuanto antes y esperemos allí a Ken-san para contárselo todo… Tal vez él sepa por qué Kaoru-chan…"

"No creo que corra peligro ni mucho menos. A decir verdad, Jou-chan no le había visto nunca, y sólo había oído su nombre cuando Chou nos explicó qué había sido de los supervivientes de los Diez Espadas después de la batalla. Además, ahora Soujirou es, teóricamente, pacífico. No tenemos que preocuparnos por ella"

"Será mejor que te hagamos caso, Megumi. Cuanto antes lleguemos a Aoiya, mejor" puntualizó Yahiko. Los tres volvieron a subirse al carruaje, el cochero agitó los látigos a los caballos y el carruaje volvió a correr. El resto del camino cada uno lo pasó sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que, finalmente, alguien habló:

"Señores, allí a lo lejos se puede divisar el Kyo-o-gokoku-ji (NA1)" dijo el conductor del carruaje, adelante, señalando con el dedo un punto hacia el horizonte, donde a la lejanía sobresalía una gran pagoda budista, de cinco pisos, símbolo de Kyoto.

Los tres ocupantes sacaron la cabeza por la ventanilla y sonrieron "¡Kyoto!"

* * *

"¡¿Cómo pretendes que llegue a Kyoto en TRES horas y 59 minutos?!" exclamó Kaoru, mirando perpleja a su acompañante.

Él se limitó a sonreír "Fácil. Es, como antes le dije, cuestión de velocidad. Bueno, y de resistencia también" puntualizó él. Kaoru le miraba sin saber del cierto si hablaba en serio. Él lo notó y se acercó a ella "¿Me permite?"

"¿Ah?" dijo ella, observando cómo Soujirou se agachaba y empezaba a tocarle los mellizos. "¿Q-QUÉ HACE?"

"No se preocupe, Kamiya-san. Ahora le pulsaré un punto específico en cada pierna, es una técnica muy útil para empezar las técnicas del Shukuchi o súper-velocidad divina"

"¡No me interesa ninguna técnica, sólo llegar a Kyoto cuanto antes!" exclamó ella, exasperada.

"Lo sé, lo s" repitió él, calmadamente "Pero esto le servirá para su causa. Puede que le duela un poco al principio, pero se irá acostumbrando" acto seguido, con los dedos índice de cada dedo pulsó un punto concreto y situado al mismo lugar en cada uno de los mellizos de Kaoru.

"¡Ayy! ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Estimulaciones. Ya verá, imíteme" dijo él, empezando a correr sin moverse. Kaoru frunció el ceño y le imitó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Soujirou aumentó la velocidad, y Kaoru hizo lo mismo. Así, poco a poco, fueron aumentando y aumentando. "Ahora lo principal es mantener este ritmo y no parar. Ya verá como se cansa menos"

"¡Caramba, sí que es verdad, parece como si volara!" exclamó Kaoru jovialmente.

"Lo malo es que después del esfuerzo tendrá bastantes agujetas" dijo él, sonriente. Kaoru sonrió también.

"¡Bien, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Me voy!" dijo, sin parar de mover los pies y haciendo una reverencia.

Soujirou se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativo "Sumimasen, si no he entendido mal se dirige a Kyoto, ¿no?"

Kaoru asintió "¿Le importaría que la acompañara? Hace tiempo que no me paso por allí, y hay cierto lugar al que me gustaría visitar. Además, es mucho mejor viajar en compañía, ¿ne?" dijo Soujirou, agarrando su bolsa de viaje al igual que Kaoru.

"Oh, claro, no hay problema. Umm… Seta-san, verá… quería preguntarle algo" dijo Kaoru, sin dejar de moverse, aunque Soujirou se dio cuenta de que parecía más seria. "¿Usted… eum… nos hemos visto antes? Su nombre me suena de algo…"

Por un instante, un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Soujirou, tornándose momentáneamente fríos. Sucedió en un instante, y Kaoru no supo del cierto si lo había visto bien o habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Ahora el chico tenía su habitual expresión "No lo sé, Kamiya-san, es la primera vez que yo la veo a usted. Tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida. ¿Vamos?"

Kaoru asintió, no muy convencida "Ha-Hai…"

Ambos empezaron a correr. Kaoru iba segunda, porque según Soujirou, él sabía por dónde había que ir por el bosque para coger un atajo que les llevaría en menos hasta la antigua capital. La joven kendoka seguía pensando en su interior. Ciertamente, ese tal 'Soujirou Seta' le sonaba mucho. No lo había visto nunca, estaba segura, su aspecto no le sonaba de nada (y esa expresión tan anormalmente sonriente era difícil de olvidar). Pero cada vez que oía su nombre y apellido, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Aún así, no pudo recordar nada.

"La noto muy callada, Kamiya-san" dijo él desde adelante. Kaoru salió de sus pensamientos. Hacía algo de viento frío, se notaba que empezaba a llegar el otoño.

"Es que así me guardo las fuerzas" respondió ella con orgullo "Um, ¿Seta-san?"

Él se giró levemente para mirarla, sin dejar de correr.

"¿Más o menos, cuánto llevamos corriendo? El Sol empieza a descender…"

Soujirou observó la posición del sol y sonrió "Llevamos aproximadamente la mitad del trayecto. ¿Cree que puede acelerar un poco más, o seguimos con este ritmo?"

"Aceleremos" dijo Kaoru sin pensar. Dicho y hecho, Soujirou empezó a correr aún más rápido, seguido a duras penas por Kaoru. _Aguanta, Kaoru, aguanta… el camino de entrenamiento no es un camino de rosas…_

* * *

"Kawaii...ne…"

Sanosuke se volteó para observar a Megumi. Ésta se encontraba al lado de la ventanilla, observando Kyo-o-gokoku-ji. Ahora ya se veían las casas de Kyoto, no tardarían ni diez minutos en llegar a Aoiya. Estaba atardeciendo, y el Sol estaba justo detrás de la gran pagoda.

"Disculpen, ¿ahora hacia dónde tiro?" oyeron decirle al cochero. Yahiko se lo montó para, de un salto y con el carruaje en movimiento, saltar al asiento del copiloto y empezó a darle instrucciones para llegar al ansiado albergue.

"No te entiendo, kitsune" dijo Sanosuke, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Megumi apartó la vista de la pagoda, frunciendo el ceño "¿Y ahora qué dices?"

"Que no te entiendo, no entiendo por qué has venido. ¿No es mejor para ti que Jou-chan esté alejada de Kenshin? Así podrás poner tus garras mientras ella no está. ¿O es que finalmente has renunciado a él?"

La joven médico se quedó boquiabierta. Sanosuke, al no obtener respuesta e impacientarse, abrió el ojo izquierdo para observarla. "¿No contestas?"

_¡PLAS!_

Acto seguido, Sanosuke notó un fuerte calor seguido de un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda, donde tenía impresa la mano de Megumi.

"Megumi… qué dem…"

"¡BAKA! ¡¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy?! Te lo dije, ¡te lo dejé bien claro! ¡Una vez te dije que a mí sólo me importaba que Ken-san fuese feliz! ¡Si he venido aquí es porque me preocupo por Kaoru-chan y porque quiero ser la primera en reñirla cuando la encontremos! Ni por UN momento he pensado en lo que tú has dicho. Ken-san es y será siempre un buen amigo, y punto. Pero me has decepcionado, Sagara Sanosuke, no pensaba que tuvieras la mente tan retorcida para imaginarte estas cosas. Ya lo dicen, cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición"

Sanosuke parpadeó. Él sólo quería, de una manera indirecta, saber si ella seguía o no pensando en Kenshin… Por una parte estaba aliviado, porque ella le había dejado claro que no, pero por otra…

De repente notó algo. Su corazón se aceleró, asustado "O-Oi, kitsune, ¿lloras?"

"¿Qué?" Megumi parpadeó y se tocó los ojos. Húmedos.

"Go-gomen, kitsune, no pretendía decirlo con _ésa_ intención… No llores" repuso, más como una orden que como un consejo.

Megumi frunció el ceño y se giró para que no le viera. ¿Cómo ella lloraba? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Ya hacía tiempo. Además, ¿por qué había perdido el control tan fácilmente sólo con esa insinuación? Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que, cuando había oído lo que Sanosuke pensaba de ella se había sentido terriblemente dolida y lo único que tenía en mente era hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a ella. Se había dejado llevar por la situación, ella, Megumi. ¿Desde cuando perdía los nervios tan fácilmente? _Desde el primer día que peleaste con él, baka. ¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Por qué no admites que…?_

"¡NO!"

Sanosuke parpadeó "¿No qué?"

"¡Que no estoy llorando!" dijo, diciendo lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza que, para suerte suya, tenía sentido con la conversación que llevaban (o más bien que llevaba Sanosuke).

"No te lo tomes en serio. Sólo era una estúpida broma, no pretendía que…"

Megumi le miró de reojo. Eran pocas las veces en que veía a Sanosuke tan alterado, como entre la espada y la pared. Ahora ella tenía el control de la situación y no pudo evitar reír al saber que el gran luchador Sanosuke, vencedor de un sinfín de batallas, estaba perdiendo el control sólo por haberla visto llorar.

"¡Oi, kitsune, ¿se puede saber de qué ríes?!"

"Nada, nada" dijo ella, entre risas.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño "¡MUJERES!"

Megumi siguió sonriendo el resto del viaje, cosa que alegró al joven. ¿Cómo, de un momento a otro, habían pasado del llanto de Megumi a su risa, y del enojo a la paz? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Bastaba con que durara.

Instantes después, se oyó la potente voz de Yahiko "¡Ya hemos llegado!"

Evidentemente, el coche estaba parado justo delante de un gran albergue con un gran rótulo donde ponía en letras claras Aoiya.

Las primeras estrellas empezaban a asomar por el cielo en llamas, como así lo había descrito al observar ese anormal pero a la vez precioso tono rojizo, rojo como la sangre. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Kenshin, tanto por su color de pelo como por la sangre de Battousai. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, preguntándose si él estaría ahora observando ese cielo; lo cierto es que sabía que desde algún lugar lo estaba observando, aunque ella no supiera cuál.

* * *

"Kamiya-san"

La voz tranquila de Soujirou la sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Nani?"

Kaoru observó sin entender cómo, unos metros más delante, el joven rurouni paraba en seco. Kaoru frunció el ceño "¿Qué haces, Seta-san? Debemos darnos prisa, sino no voy a…"

De repente, Kaoru se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. En el final de una colina, la cual empezaba a descender hasta un pequeño valle, en el centro del cual se encontraba una gran ciudad. Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron de alegría.

"¡¡Llegamos!!" exclamó, dando un salto de alegría.

"¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente la cabaña de su futuro maestro?" preguntó Soujirou.

Kaoru lo pensó unos instantes. Lo recordaba perfectamente. "En medio del bosque de esa montaña de all" dijo Kaoru, señalando uno de los montes que rodeaban la antigua capital.

"Entonces démonos prisa" adjuntó él, volviendo a la marcha.

Kaoru asintió y le empezó a seguir, mirando sin parar hacia el cielo. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, y hasta le parecía entrever la silueta pálida de la luna. Pese a llevar un día entero corriendo (haciendo sus pausas, eso sí) y sin haber comido nada, tan sólo habiendo bebido un poco de agua, mantenía el ritmo sin dudar un instante. Lo más probable es que cuando estuviese parada, con los músculos en frío le caería todo el cansancio y el hambre encima. Pero mientras le quedasen fuerzas para tener la mente clara, seguiría corriendo para llegar a su destino.

"Vamos, Kamiya-san, un poco más y habremos llegado. ¿Ve ese humo de allí?"

Kaoru alzó la vista. Todo su optimismo empezaba a desvanecerse cuando notó que sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse, pero de nuevo retomó toda esperanza al observar ese humo.

"N-No hay duda… Viene de la cabaña de Hiko-sensei…" musitó, entre respiración y respiración.

Soujirou frunció el ceño mirándola. Su rostro lo decía todo.

_Esta chica no aguantaría mucho más, y el anochecer estaba a punto de caer._

¿Qué podía hacer? La podría llevar a cuestas sin ningún problema, pero de hacer eso lo más probable es que su futuro maestro no la aceptara, ya que no llegó hasta su cabaña por sus propios medios tal y como él estipuló. Así pues, ¿cómo podría ayudarla? _De todas formas, creo que me estoy tomando esto demasiado a pecho. Pero sería una lástima que no lo consiguiera por haber ayudado a los aldeanos. Será mejor que…_

_¡PLOF!_

El rurouni se giró para observar con gran consternación como el cuerpo de la chica acababa de caer con todo su peso al suelo.

"¡Kamiya-san!" el joven se situó rápidamente a su lado y la puso cara-arriba, intentando que respirara mejor. Pero ella no contestaba, estaba profundamente dormida "Habrá sido agotador para ella"

Levantándose y cargando el cuerpo inerte de la chica, empezó a andar hacia el humo…

…mientras los últimos rayos de Sol desaparecían entre las montañas, transformando el valle de Kyoto en tonalidades oscuras.

_CONTINUARA _

**Kyo-o-gokoku-ji:** conocido por nosotros como pagoda Toji (pero si no entendí mal, los japoneses lo llaman así, por eso lo he dejado con este nombre). Es una pagoda de cinco pisos budista, muy importante (porque a partir de allí se tendieron los cimientos religiosos de Kyoto) y un símbolo de la ciudad. En Rurouni Kenshin, sobretodo en la saga de Kyoto, aparece muchas veces de fondo. Por eso el conductor la puede ver de lejos, porque destaca sobre todos los edificios de no más de dos plantas (sí, como podéis ver me he informado al respecto XD).

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Nooooo, no me matéis, porque si me matáis no sabréis como sigue, uohohohoho!! Supongo que este final no os habrá dejado indiferentes, y tal vez hubieseis preferido que Kaoru aguantara hasta el final del trayecto (¡pero anda que no ha aguantado la chica!), pero seamos sinceros: por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tenga, si una no está acostumbrada a tales esfuerzos no puede aguantar hasta el final. De todas formas se ha quedado cerca, ¿eh? Y sí… ¡anocheció! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ahhhh ya lo veréis, ya…

Respecto al capítulo en específico, como veis no estoy dejando muy abandonados a Sanosuke y Megumi. Y sip, ya le empiezan a seguir el rastro a Kaoru y por fin llegan a Kyoto. Las cosas empiezan a adelantarse, ¿ne? También supongo que no os habrá pasado inadvertido el hecho de que no haya habido ninguna escena de Kenshin. Lo cierto es que su viaje es algo aburrido y prescindible, pero no os preocupéis, que pronto llegará a Kyoto (mwahahaha).

¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! ¡¡Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa al botoncito de reviews!! ¡¡Me haréis happy happy!!

**En el siguiente capítulo:** Kaoru y Soujirou llegan por fin a la cabaña de Hiko pero… no todo sucede como tenían previsto; Kenshin sigue su trayecto y cada vez está más cerca de Kyoto y, finalmente… ¡Misao y Aoshi-sama (y Okina, pero blah, Aoshi es más sexy XD) hacen aparición! ¡¡Cuantos más reviews, antes el cap.8!! (me da a mi que este resumen aún os dejará más con las ganas...XD)

¡¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

07-09-04


	8. ¡Aprobada con sobresaliente!

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

**_REVIEWS_**

**Kari Ishikawa:** siii sis, con lo caballeroso que es Sou... a mí también me gustó escribir esa parte, donde se dijo a sí mismo que Kaoru debía conseguirlo solita :'( Ne, qué significa OOCC Kari? ¬¬U No pretenderás que introduzca a alguna Kari en este fic por casualidad? XD! Y si, me triunfa bastante lo de 'y en el próximo capítulo...' Deja bastante con las ganas y eso me gusta (con tal que no me lo hagan a mí, aunque supongo que ahora lo pondrás tu tmb en tu fic de Yuu Yuu....xD) OKKK Me alegro que te guste el fic! A mí me gusta el tuyo XD (para cuando publicas el bonus? -cara viciosa-)

**Naoko L-K:** ya lo creo que Kaoru se lo tiene merecido... en cualquier caso, en este capítulo encontrarás la respuesta, hehehe.

**Kaoru-Hino:** tranquiiiiila, el siguiente cap. ya está aquí, tranquiiiiiiiila XD. Chica, vigila con las cosas que me dices que soy susceptible y me pongo colorada OO..... Espero que te guste este cap, y mil gracias por el review :D

**Dikana:** bueeeno, llegó la hora de contestar al review de Dika-chan!! Así me gusta, que hagas propaganda de mi fic y que me vicies a la gente (cara diabólica de comercial XDDDD). ¿Sabes qué? Una vez hice un fic de... eum, Sailor Moon (no comments) que duró 86 páginas del word XD. Y nop, no me habías mencionado que adoras a Sou-chan, pero a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada XDDDD. ¿Tanto te reíste con lo de 'falta mucho'? Al principio yo también me reí, pero después de releérmelo pensé: 'esto va a quedar como que la gente va a decir: 'ha-ha, intento de la escritora de hacernos reír'. Me alegro que no fuese así (suspiro). Yo tmb me leí ése fic que dices de RK: Manual del usuario, ta muuuuy bien! XD! Jehehehe, me alegro que te gustara la parte SANO/MEG, en cuanto a quién entrenará a Kaoru... muahahaha, proooooooooonto lo sabrás, pronto pronto :P. Por cierto, eso de que a ver si consigo retratar bien a mi Aoshi-sama me ha parecido a reto... bien, lo acepto :P A ver qué te parece cómo lo hago, pero te lo advierto: Aoshi es uno (después de Kenshin) de mis bishounens favoritos de la serie y de todo el manganime en general, así que no te creas que me tomaré esto a la ligera... (cara diabólica). En fin, creo que más o menos te lo he contestado todo... ardo en deseos de leer tu próximo review, muahahahaha!! DISFRUTA EL CAPÍTULO!!

**Haku:** hakitachiiiiiii :P Jajaja ok, estas hasta los 'ah' de 'eso' (y nunca mejor dicho: 'eso', ESO, XD da igual, paridas mías que sólo entiendo yo del tipo a cintu makes a secret secret... ay no, a secret makes a cintu cintu... en fin XD), SIIIIIIIII POR FIN SALDRÁ AOSHI-SAMAAAAAAAA!!! Me lo pasaré de rechupete, muahahahahaah xDDD ¡¡Weno sis disfruta el capítulo y... deja review!! :P

**Kaoru Himura:** mil gracias por los ánimos! Disfruta el capítulo :)

**Justary-san:** ME ALEGRO muchísimo que te guste tanto mi fic, en serio. Tooodas extrañamos al rurouni pelirrojo, pero prooonto saldrá, muahahaha xD Aquí tienes el octavo capítulo, disfrútalo!

**HADA: **Estoy contigo, yo con el Shukuchi no vuelvo a hacer tarde nunca más, vamos, y creo que nos iría bien a más de una...xD En fin! Disfruta este capítulo :P

**LBK's corp:** jejeje me alegro que dejes un review por capítulo :) Me alegro que te guste el fic, hontou ni! :D Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, de gozaru!

**Luna Kyouyama:** sisisi Soujiro-Cute :P Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Gracias por el reviewwwww!!

**Kagura:** muuuchas gracias por el review, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic ;) Aquí tienes el cap8!

**Yuna Aoki:** jajaja pues sí, es un gran dilema, yo estuve un buen tiempo entre una cosa y otra... en este capítulo sabrás por cuál de las dos opciones me decidí :P ¡Gracias por el review!

**Aka Ishida:** me alegro que este fic te guste :) ¿Qué sucederá con Kaoru, dices? Ahora lo sabrás (risa diabólica)

**Alassea:** jo chica, me dejas reviews en todos los fics, muuuuchas gracias :D:D!! Síii Aoshi-sama frío bien frío, como un refresco de verano. Sino pierde gracia ne? :P Disfruat el cap!!!

**Dark Tomoe: **muahahaha, síiii Aoshi-sama ya está aquí yeahhh!! En cuanto a qué sucederá... tendrás que leerlo! :P Gracias por el review :)

**JKRanIV: **jejeje, pues el waffy entre Kenshin y Kaoru tardará un tanto en llegar... pero no tanto como la mayoría se creen (risa diabólica). Como debes saber, yo ya voy escribiendo caps más avanzados que el ocho (que no especificaré xk sino me matas XD), sólo te diré que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en el cap. XX el... reencuentro entre Kenshin y Kaoru :P.......... ¡Disfruta el cap! (qué mala soy XD)

**Chica: **tranquila mujer, ¿me ves capaz de hacer un KaoSou y abandonar a Kenshin? ¡JAMÁS! :P! Disfruta el capítulo ok? :)

¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviewers que pierden unos minutos de su tiempo y los dedican a criticar mi fic!!!

**_Vocabulario japonés:_**

Itachi: comadreja (mote para Misao XD)

Tadaima: como decir 'ya he llegado/ya estoy en casa'

Okaeri: como decir 'bienvenido'

Itadakimasu: que aproveche

Minikui: feo/a

Youkai: demonio

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 8 – ¡Aprobada con sobresaliente! _

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Era un anochecer claro, con un sinfín de estrellas, aunque la luz de la luna estaba perdida en medio de unas nubes. Era una noche fría, como consecuencia de que empezaba la época de las lluvias. La vida nocturna de Kyoto se acababa de encender, con todas las luces iluminando las calles principales y un sinfín de gente arreglada con preciosos kimonos paseando en ellas.

Tres siluetas estaban delante de un edificio; de dos plantas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Modesto, pero agradable. Así era Aoiya, un albergue/restaurante, bastante popular en la ciudad.

Megumi había acabado de despachar al cochero, pagándole lo que le debían, y éste había desaparecido entre las calles de la antigua capital.

"Bueno, ¿entramos? Hace tiempo que no veo a itachi" dijo Yahiko, bostezando.

Las tripas de Sanosuke también se quejaron "¡Sí! Espero que nos preparen un suculento manjar…"

"Claro, como el señorito no paga" argumentó Megumi, frunciendo el ceño.

Los tres avanzaron y Yahiko, el que iba en cabeza, abrió la puerta con energía. La primera sensación que tuvo es que hacía mucho calor; había un ambiente muy animado, y muchos clientes. Los primeros que vio fueron Okon y Omasu, las dos camareras; seguramente Shiro y Kuro estarían en la cocina, y Okina pasando cuentas por ahí.

"¡Konbanwa, queridos clientes! ¿Mesa para tres?" exclamó Omasu, la que estaba más cerca, haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Mesa para tres? ¡No somos clientes!" dijo Sanosuke, resoplando.

Omasu abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, mientras Okon también se fijaba en ellos. De repente ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa "¡¡AH!! ¡Son los amigos de Himura-san!" exclamaron ambas a la vez.

Megumi sonrió e hizo una reverencia "¡Cuánto tiem…!"

Sin embargo, la frase de Megumi se perdió al tiempo que se abría la puerta del restaurante con potencia, entrando una enorme brisa nocturna junto con un potente grito.

"¡¡TAAADAIMAAAAAA!!"

Omasu sonrió, ya acostumbrada a esas bienvenidas "¡Okaeri, Misao-chan!"

Fue entonces cuando Misao, tan alegre y activa como siempre, ni que decir que con su habitual trenza y su ropa de calle vio quién había junto a las dos camareras.

"Vo-vosotros…" tartamudeó, abriendo los ojos y dejando caer al suelo las bolsas de la compra.

"Hola, Misao-ch…" de nuevo, Megumi se vio otra vez interrumpida ante la joven, la cual cogió carrerilla y saltó encima de Sanosuke, dándole una calurosa _patada_ de bienvenida.

"¡¡TORI-ATAMAAAAA, Y YAHIKO-CHAN!! ¡¡HOOOOLA!!"

"¡¡AAARG, DÉJAME EN PAZ, LOCA!!" exclamó Sanosuke, ya desde el suelo, mirando a una emocionada Misao la cual estaba incordiando ahora al pobre Yahiko que murmuraba entre dientes algo como '¡¡Olvídate del –chan de una buena vez!!'.

"Eum, ¿me podrías llevar hasta Okina-san? Tenemos que hablar con él, si no fuese molestia" le dijo Megumi a Okon y Omasu, mientras los otros tres 'disfrutaban' de su mutua compañía. Okon asintió y la guió hasta el segundo piso, mientras que Omasu no tenía otro remedio que seguir atendiendo sus clientes.

* * *

Crack, crack, crack…

_¿Qué es ese ruido?_

Crack, crack, crack…

_Parece una… hoguera. ¿Dónde estoy? _

Tap, tap, tap…

_Se oyen pasos, no estoy sola. ¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación…_

"¿Ya te has despertado?"

_Una voz de hombre, muy grave. Me suena… ¿Dónde…?_

Kaoru empezó a entreabrir sus ojos. Se sentía algo aturdida y confundida. ¿Dónde estaba? Lentamente, empezó a abrir más los ojos. Notó que tenía una hoguera justo a un par de metros. Lo primero que percató es que estaba en un antro pequeño. Tal vez una cabaña, y además de madera. Poco a poco empezó a incorporarse hasta que vio la persona que había estado hablando instantes antes.

Kaoru abrió los ojos "¿Hiko…shishou…?"

"Sí, pequeña, ni en tus mejores sueños habrías imaginado un despertar tan perfecto como _éste_, ¿verdad?" respondió él, con su habitual mofa.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y se sentó. De la frente se le cayó una pequeña toalla húmeda. Se pasó la mano por su frente, frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Hiko se encogió de hombros "Esas son mis líneas"

Kaoru le miró con miedo "¿Cómo… cómo he llegado hasta aquí? No recuerdo haber…"

Hiko se levantó y se dirigió hacia un rincón de la caseta, donde había algún manjar y lo cogió "Te trajo un chico a cuestas" dijo él simplemente, tirando la comida a la cazuela que había junto a la hoguera.

La joven kendoka se quedó helada. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que empezó a reaccionar "Me… Kami-sama, Hiko-shishou dígame que no me desmay" susurró ella, más para sí misma que para él.

"No te desmayaste"

El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró con nuevas esperanzas "¿Ah, no?"

"S" dijo él con simplicidad.

La joven se cayó de bruces "¡¿En qué quedamos?!"

"Sólo te he dicho lo que querías oír, como tú me has pedido" dijo él. Kaoru no dijo nada "Te desmayaste y ese chico te trajo a cuestas. No han pasado ni dos horas. El chico comió un poco y se fue, me pidió que te dijera que había sido un placer estar contigo, blah blah, y que ojalá consigas lo que quieres, blah blah…" dijo, mientras sorbía un poco de té.

"Kami-sama…" Kaoru abrió los ojos, bajando el rostro hasta enfocar las mantas que la cubrían. Había fracasado. Había fracasado en su intento de que la instruyera, era decir, que había _fracasado_ incluso antes de _empezar_. Se sintió débil y desprotegida. Por primera vez desde que inició su viaje empezó a reflexionar desde otro punto de vista. Se sentía como una extraña. ¿Qué hacía ella en una cabaña de noche en Kyoto? ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo en su habitación del dojo Kamiya? _Soy una miserable… Muy bien, Kaoru, esto te pasa por intentar aspirar a que tus sueños se cumplan… ¡¿Es que tan malo es eso?! _

"¡Eh, lloricas aquí no!" le reprendió él "No temas, te prometí una cena y aquí la tienes" dijo él, como si la chica estuviese entre la vida y la muerte y todo dependiese de su suculenta cena.

Sin embargo, Kaoru no respondió _Oh genial, Kaoru, ¡tienes cena! Vale, perfecto, pero ¡¿qué vas a hacer a partir de mañana, sin dinero ni nada?! Tal vez debería ir a Aoiya…_ Seguía con la cabeza gacha, con el rostro escondido entre su pelo. El maestro Hiko no sabía si lloraba o no, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. A veces era bueno llorar. Su baka deshi también había llorado en sus años mozos, por mucho que él intentara hacerlo a escondidas.

"¿Cómo están tus fuerzas? ¿Crees que mañana podrás levantarte para irte?" dijo él de sopetón.

Kaoru sollozó amargamente. Eso era un 'NO ADMITED' rotundo. "Sí, Hiko-_san_, no se preocupe. Mañana por la mañana recogeré mis cosas" dijo Kaoru, sin subir la mirada.

"Perfecto" dijo él, levantándose "Por cierto, primera lección: ODIO que mis discípulos no usen el sufijo SHISHOU. No me hace sentir superior y eso no me gusta. Así que discúlpate ahora mismo por esa grosería" replicó él, con el falso orgullo dolido.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza, sin entender "¿Có-cómo?"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué hay de raro en que un alumno llame así al maestro?" dijo él en tono rudo "¡Y ahora discúlpate!"

"Demo… demo… ¿¿Me está diciendo que me acepta??" preguntó Kaoru, levantando la mirada con duda.

Él la miró sin entender "¿Es que acaso te he dicho lo contrario?"

"Iie… demo… ¡No llegué a tiempo, y además no sólo eso, sino que no pude aguantar el trayecto entero y me desmayé!"

Hiko, el cual estaba de espaldas cogiendo algunos ingredientes más para la cena, se giró bruscamente haciendo que Kaoru diera un pequeño salto "PRIMERO: mando yo"

A Kaoru se le cayó una gotita.

"SEGUNDO: ese chico me dijo que de desmayaste a unos minutos de llegar aquí, vamos, que ya casi estabas oliendo mi comida (pobre de tú que me digas que te desmayaste por eso, porque te echo a patadas). Y TERCERO, lo más importante…"

_Su semblante se ha puesto serio… _Kaoru tragó con fuerza, esperando el último punto.

"…Esta no era una prueba de resistencia, sino de motivación"

"¿Nani? Pero… Usted dijo que…"

"Te menti"

"Oh" a Kaoru se le volvió a caer otra gotita.

Hiko continuó, mientras se sacaba unos mechones que le molestaban de los ojos (de una manera sensual que hizo que Kaoru tuviese un escalofrío).

"Lo único que pretendía era saber hasta qué punto querías que te entrenara. La resistencia, al igual que la velocidad y la técnica individual la mejorarás cuando te enseñe, pero la motivación debes tenerla tú y sólo tú. Llegaste hasta aquí, sólo te faltaron unos quince metros. Además, ese chico me contó que te desviaste bastante rato de tu ruta por haber ayudado a un pueblo necesitado. Eso te hace aprobar sin ninguna duda, jamás aceptaría un discípulo que ante una situación como esa hubiese girado la espalda a los que le necesitaran; acabaría corrompiéndose"

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír, a tiempo que el maestro Hiko le servía la cena "¿Y qué ha querido decir antes con que recoja mis cosas?"

"Bueno… Mi baka deshi no es estúpido. Bueno, sí, pero no tanto. Si se entera de que estás conmigo vendrá hacia aquí como alma que lleva al diablo, ¿no crees?" Kaoru asintió y él prosiguió "Empezaremos tu entrenamiento mañana por la mañana, yendo hacia otra cabaña que está más bosque adentro. Llevarás tu equipaje, el mío y alguna que otra cosilla más…"

Kaoru empezó a sudar sólo de pensar en lo que le tocaría hacer mañana, aunque no hizo ningún quejido de malestar.

"Pero no hablemos más de eso, ¡ahora a comer!"

Kaoru asintió y empezó a coger los palillos "¡Itadakimaaasu!"

Justo cuando se iba a poner el arroz en su boca, Hiko la escrutó haciendo que se le helara la piel "Segunda lección: primero como yo y tú me sirves; luego comes t" replicó él.

A Kaoru se le cayó una gotita "Ha-Haaaai…"

* * *

En algún lugar (cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme) entre Hamamatsu y Nagoya…

Kenshin corría a buen ritmo a través de los frondosos bosques. Era negra noche, y había un cielo completamente tapado y borrascoso; la luna no se podía contemplar, y como consecuencia el paisaje estaba aún más oscuro, cosa que no le facilitaba nada su corrida.

Los ojos del rurouni no paraban de mirar hacia atrás de soslayo. Alguien o algo le seguía, y más o menos ya sabía de qué se podría tratar. Paró un instante de correr con una venita de enfado y se giró sobre sus pasos, sorprendiendo a su persecutor.

"A ver, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?" preguntó él, molesto.

El conejo, asustado, hizo una cara de incomprensión. Luego de un salto se posó encima de la bolsa de equipaje de Kenshin donde se encontraba la poca comida que le quedaba. Kenshin frunció el ceño al saber _qué_ quería ese animalito.

"¿¿ORO?? ¡Ni hablar, no pienso darte ni una miga de pan, no señor!" exclamó él, agarrando con fuerza a su bolsa de comida y haciendo que el conejo se cayera al suelo, algo enfadado.

El conejo le miró con picardía. Kenshin frunció aún más el ceño. "No me hagas esto, conejito, que sólo me queda esto para comeeeeer…" le rogó él. Lo cierto es que pese a llevar más de la mitad del trayecto, a falta de menos de un par de días para llegar a Kyoto, la única comida que le quedaba eran algunas frutas pequeñas que había cogido en el camino y un poco de pan.

"Ñiii, ñiii…" el conejito hizo un extraño ruido y, acto seguido, de la nada saltaron a su lado cinco o seis conejitos más, mucho más pequeñitos y adorables, seguramente sus hijos, que hubieran sido las delicias de cualquier niño pequeño.

"¿Oro?"

Entonces todos los conejitos empezaron a mirarle con ojitos de súplica (NA: Tipo las miraditas de Shin-chan, vamos XD), mientras que Kenshin se sentía hipnotizado por esas miradas, consiguiendo decir únicamente su característico 'orororororo'.

El trastornado rurouni se planteó seriamente fingir una de esas gélidas miradas asesinas que caracterizaban a su anterior yo como Battousai para hacerles huir, pero finalmente tuvo compasión y, a desgana (MUY a desgana) les dio el pequeño trozo de pan que le quedaba.

"Como siga así voy a morir de inanición" se lamentó Kenshin, dejando escapar un ruidoso suspiro. Alzó la vista para ver a los que se habían comido su pan, pero ahora sólo quedaban algunas miguitas, ni rastro de los animalitos. A Kenshin se le cayó una gotita y no pudo evitar pensar que esos conejos tan gorrones se parecían a cierto amigo suyo que, cuando comía, desaparecía del local dejando la cuenta a su pobre acompañante (y nunca mejor dicho eso de pobre).

_En fin, será mejor que siga, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo_ pensó el rurouni, volviendo a correr. Sólo dos días, puede que menos, y llegaría a Kyoto. _¿Cómo les habrá ido a los demás? ¿Habrán tenido alguna noticia de Kaoru? _Él mismo se sorprendió al ver que en cada ocasión que pensaba en sus amigos, irremediablemente llegaba hacia la chica de la coleta, Kaoru. Se había propuesto mantenerla alejada de sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que llegase a Kyoto, pero era prácticamente imposible. A su cabeza no paraban de pasar imágenes del rostro empañado en lágrimas de la joven, sollozando en silencio al descubrir ese perfume y por consecuencia, al descubrir una realidad que no era cierta.

De hecho, una parte de él que jamás iba a reconocer que, muy en el fondo, se alegraba de todo aquello, porque al fin y al cabo Kaoru había hecho todo eso porque estaba dolida, ya que creía que él seguía enamorado de Tomoe. Eso significaba que ella le tenía cierta estima, ¿no? Además, él no seguía enamorado de Tomoe. Cierto, la amó con todo su corazón una vez, pero de eso hacía ya muchos años; también era cierto que jamás olvidaría que ella dio su vida por él, al igual que también la dieron sus hermanas Akane, Kasumi y Sakura que se sacrificaron por él cuando sólo tenía unos ocho años.

Eso que sentía por ellas era gratitud infinita, no amor infinito. Su amor estaba encaminado hacia otra persona, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de si eso era correcto o no. Al fin y al cabo, él fue Battousai. ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien como él?

* * *

"¡¿Que Kaoru _QUE_?!"

Hubo un momento de tensión. Megumi había subido acompañada de Okon y Omasu a saludar a Okina y explicarle el motivo de su llegada, y justo antes de explicar lo sucedido se había acoplado Misao, seguida por unos bastante magullados Sanosuke y Yahiko, como consecuencias de la cordial bienvenida de la itachi.

"Lo que oyes" respondió Megumi.

Okina cerró los ojos, pensativo "Sinceramente, no veo qué hay de malo en lo que ha hecho" dijo, haciendo que toda la atención se posara en el antiguo okashira del Oniwabanshu "Es muy razonable que un kendoka vaya de viaje de entrenamiento, ¿cierto? Creo que estáis infravalorando a Kaoru y exagerando su 'desaparición', como vosotros la habéis llamado. Es sólo un simple y vano viaje de entrenamiento"

"¡Pero Kaoru-chan no puede arreglárselas sola!" exclamó Megumi, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Cierto kitsune, Jou-chan es muy patosa, no puede irse así como as

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

Ahora todas las miradas se posaron en Misao, la cual se había levantado y estaba de brazos cruzados "¡No la subestiméis! Yo misma luché a su lado, codo con codo, contra Kamatari, y aunque me duela un poco admitirlo, nuestra victoria se debió en gran parte a su colaboración. Además, según tengo entendido ya es maestra adjunta de su escuela con sólo diecisiete años, sin contar que lo más probable es que se haya pasado estos últimos años antes que viniera Himura sola. ¿Y aún seguís dudando de ella? Creo que quien puede llevar tan bien una escuela con tanta responsabilidad es perfectamente capaz de irse en un viaje de entrenamiento sin hacer falta preocupaciones"

Todos miraron a Misao boquiabiertos, hasta el propio Okina, si bien no eran muchas las veces en que la joven sacaba a relucir su lado más razonable.

"Seguro que si se hubiera tratado de Himura no habríais montado tanto escándalo" finalizó ella.

Tanto Megumi, Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose por primera vez como niños. Tal vez Misao tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. Lo cierto es que todo parecía tener su lógica, y ellos eran los únicos que no se atendían a ella.

"Supongo que os quedaréis aquí una temporada, ¿no?" dijo Omasu, rompiendo el incómodo silencio "Os prepararemos habitaciones con mucho gusto"

"Arigatou gozaimasu" respondió Megumi "Quedamos con Ken-san que nos encontraríamos aquí. Nosotros vinimos hasta Osaka en barco, y luego hasta aquí en carruaje; Ken-san viene hacia aquí caminando, así que tardará unos días más, supongo" respondió la mujer, mirando a Okina. Él asintió.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está Shinomori?" dijo Sanosuke repentinamente, alzándose con pereza. Inmediatamente al oír el apellido, nuestra itachi empezó a revolotear de aquí para allá con dos corazones en los ojos en lugar de pupilas, y con mucho gusto llevó a Sanosuke hacia la habitación de Aoshi.

Yahiko se cruzó de brazos, observando la puerta por donde se habían ido "¿Por qué querrá Sanosuke hablar con Cubito de Hielo?"

Acto seguido, un extraño Objeto Volador No Identificado rompió de lleno la puerta corrediza y se incrustó en la pared maciza con potencia, justo unos centímetros más debajo de la entrepierna de un pálido Yahiko. El objeto en cuestión era un kunai.

"¿Q-Q-Q-Q…?" fue lo único que logró tartamudear el joven kendoka.

A continuación se oyó una voz de fondo "¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMAR ASÍ A AOSHI-SAMA!!"

* * *

"Así que esta es su habitación, ¿huh?" dijo Sanosuke, con la habitual escama de pez en sus labios. Misao asintió.

"¿Aoshi-sama, estás aquí? Han venido los de Tokio, y Tori-atama siente unas tremendas ganas de hablar con tu persona" dijo Misao, como si se tratara de una concejal y Aoshi de el Shogun.

"Oe oe, no te pases itachi" le reprendió él. Acto seguido se encaró hacia la puerta "Oi Shinomori, ¿estás aquí? Necesito preguntarte algo"

Después de un breve silencio, la puerta corrediza se abrió y ambos observaron (una más contenta que el otro) la alta y esbelta figura del actual okashira del Oniwabanshu, Aoshi Shinomori "Sagara, cuanto tiempo" dijo él.

"Sep"

"¿Ha venido Himura también?"

"Está de camino"

Silencio sepulcral.

"Entrad"

Sanosuke siguió a Aoshi algo trastocado, por mucho que lo intentara no lograba acostumbrarse a ese frío comportamiento que le caracterizaba. Cerró la puerta tras de si, impidiendo que Misao entrara, muy a pesar suyo.

La habitación de Aoshi no era muy diferente de las otras de Aoiya, salvo que había unos cuantos más libros y, colgado, el traje de luchador. Se sentaron ambos en una pequeña mesita y Aoshi sirvió sake al invitado.

"¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Iré directo al grano" dijo Sanosuke, bebiendo un poco "Hemos venido aquí siguiendo el rastro de Jou-chan, que se fue hace una semana más o menos de viaje de entrenamiento; tenemos motivos para pensar que está aquí en Kyoto, y por eso nos quedaremos a Aoiya unos días"

"Ajá. ¿Y?"

A Sanosuke se le cayó una gotita, pero no dijo nada "Verás… cuando estábamos acercándonos a Kyoto nos encontramos con unos pueblerinos; según parece, una kendoka y un rurouni les ayudaron a salir de un mal trago, salvándoles la vida. La kendoka era Kaoru. Si he venido aquí para hablar contigo es porque eres el único aquí a parte de yo que conoce la identidad del otro rurouni"

Aoshi frunció el ceño.

"¿Te suena la descripción de chico kendoka de aparentemente dieciocho (puede que menos) años, moreno y, atención, expresión facial _sonriente_ a todas horas?"

Sanosuke miró a los ojos de su interlocutor. Estaba claro que Aoshi había captado la indirecta "¿Crees que el que acompañaba a Kaoru Kamiya era Tenken no Soujirou?" preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

"Probablemente. Al fin y al cabo, Chou nos dijo que el Gobierno no llegó a cogerle, así que está en libertad. No es una idea tan descabellada, a fin de cuentas. ¿No crees?"

"Hm. Es posible"

"Bien… ¿Sabes alguna cosa acerca de él? Si mal no recuerdo, creo que se apellidaba…"

"…Seta. Supongo que has acudido a mí porque hubo un tiempo en que fui aliado suyo" dijo él, visiblemente no parecía muy contento de recordar 'ésos' tiempos.

Sanosuke asintió.

"No sé mucho más que tú. Simplemente sé que era el segundo después de Shishio, y que era fuerte. Lo siento, pero no sé nada más"

Sanosuke se quedó unos instantes pensativos "Si realmente ha cambiado bastante, ¿no crees? Pasar de ser el aliado número uno de Makoto Shishio en su fallid golpe de estado a vagabundear de aquí para allá acompañando a jovencitas y salvando pueblos"

"No se por qué te extraña tanto, al fin y al cabo ambos conocemos a el que una vez fue el asesino en sombras más sangriento de la historia y que tantas vidas inocentes ha salvado desde que lleva su Sakabatou"

Sanosuke no dijo nada. Aoshi, para variar, estaba en lo cierto.

"Así que… ¿qué pensáis hacer?"

"De momento nada" respondió Sano "Esperar a que venga Kenshin y contarle todo cuanto sabemos. Oh, se me olvidaba, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra la casa de Seijuro Hiko? Creemos que él y Kaoru podrían haberse encontrado en el barco en el cual ella subió hasta Osaka, así que tal vez sepa algo"

"Yo lo se"

Ambos se giraron para ver a Misao, con ambas manos en las caderas y expresión triunfante. Sanosuke se imaginó que era demasiado pedir que itachi hubiera podido conseguir no escuchar su conversación privada, aunque ahora realmente no importaba "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Ajá! ¡Yo, Makimachi Misao, junto con Aoshi-sama os llevaré derechitos a la casa del Tipo Raro con muuuuucho gusto!"

"¿Tipo Raro?" dijo Sanosuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Misao soltó una sonrisita estilo Megumi "Cómo se nota que nunca le has visto… ¡En fin! ¿No creéis que sería mejor esperar a que viniera Himura, y luego ir todos hacia allí?"

"Yo también lo creo mejor" puntualizó el okaeri.

"Está bien" dijo Sanosuke, cerrando los ojos, suspirando y levantándose con pesadez "Esperaremos a que llegue Kenshin, y luego, Itachi, nos llevarás hasta la casa de Seijuro Hiko"

* * *

Amanecía. Pero era temprano, muy temprano. ¿Quién la estaba despertando? Notaba una presencia cerca, como apoyada encima de ella. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y cuán fue su horror al ver unos enormes y desorbitados morros acercarse a ella.

"¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(…)AAAAA!!!!"

Acto seguido, vemos a Seijuro Hiko un metro atrás, con dos enormes chorros de sangre emanándole de la nariz como consecuencia del puñetazo que Kaoru le acababa de implantar.

"¡¿Pedo ze puede zabé qué hacez?!" exclamó Hiko, con ambas manos en la nariz, mirándola con ojos abiertos.

Kaoru, roja, le fulminó con la mirada "¡¡Eso tal vez debería preguntarlo _YO_!!"

Hiko se alzó "¡Zólo indenaba dezpeddadde! ¡Zo bduta! _(¡Sólo intentaba despertarte! ¡So bruta!)_"

La joven kendoka, ya completamente despejada, entrecerró los ojos con astucia "Hay 'otras' maneras de despertar a una chica por las mañanas"

"Cierto" respondió él, que ya se había recompuesto del golpe "Esta tarde bajaré a Kyoto y me compraré un peluquín rojo fosforito, mañana por la mañana me lo pondré y me pintaré una cruz en la mejilla izquierda. Juju, eso sí que será un exitazo"

"¡¡B-Baka!! ¡¿A-A quién se refiere con eso del…?! ¡¡Es usted imposible!!" exclamó ella, girándole la cabeza.

"Sea como sea, prepárate, nos vamos enseguida. Voy a buscar un poco de agua para el camino, tú aprovecha para cambiarte" respondió él, saliendo de la cabaña.

"¿Vamos a ese lugar al que se refería mañana?"

Hiko asintió "Desde ahora empieza tu entrenamiento bajo mi tutela. ¿Queda claro, baka deshi II?"

Kaoru le fulminó con la mirada "¡Oi, no me importa cómo me llame, pero intente buscarme un nombre más creativo!"

Hiko se cruzó de brazos "¿Qué te parece… minikui deshi?"

A Kaoru le salieron unas cuantas venitas en la cabeza "¡Si hombre!"

"¡Silencio, minikui deshi!" exclamó él, haciéndose el importante "¡Cámbiate inmediatamente! ¡Cuando vuelva quiero que esté todo recogido y como una patena, ¿¿entendido??!"

Hiko cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que a Kaoru frunciera el ceño _¡Mou, ni que fuera su criada! _Acto seguido, empezó a desvestirse para cambiarse las vendas que cubrían su pecho, ya que desde que se fue de Tokio no lo había echo y empezaban a soltarse. Fue justo cuando se quitó el gi blanco y se quedó sólo con el hakama y las vendas cubriendo su pecho cuando notó una presencia.

Se giró rápidamente, alarmada. Desde el exterior de la ventana se encontraba arrapado el maestro Hiko, bebiendo sake tranquilamente y envuelto de una aureola de estrellitas de felicidad.

"Shi…shi…shishou…" murmuró Kaoru, alzando lentamente el puño con temblores de manera bastante amenazante.

Desde fuera, Hiko frunció el ceño "¡Oi, pero quítate las vendas de una vez!"

"Claro que me las quitar" murmuró Kaoru, a punto de estallar "…¡¡PERO SERÁ S"LO PARA VENDARLE LUEGO A USTED TODAS LAS HERIDAS QUE LE VOY A HACER!! ¡¡GRUAURRR!!" una Kaoru-youkai, con dos cuernos en la cabeza como diablo y unos colmillos sobresalientes, envuelta por un manto de llamas, cogió con manga dura el bokken y empezó a arrear al maestro Hiko alrededor de toda la cabaña.

El primer día de entrenamiento de Kaoru había amanecido de lo más… ¿interesante?

Fin del cap.8

_CONTINUARA_

**NA1- **En los capítulos anteriores siempre me refería a Hiko con el sufijo 'sensei', pero se ve que en el japonés antiguo se usaba más shishou (es como lo usa Kenshin). Así que de ahora en adelante lo utilizaré así :)

**Notas de autora**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 8, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado Ahora dejadme comentar algunas cosillas del capítulo: 1) El conejo que seguía a Kenshin. Quizás los más suspicaces hayáis pensado algo como 'cómo es posible que un banal conejo pueda seguir al veloz Kenshin'. Bueno, ya mencioné que Kenshin iba trotando, todos sabemos que si él se propone ir rápido el conejo lo tendrá mal para seguirle XD. 2) Acerca de Akane, Sakura y Kasumi: estos nombres no me los inventé yo, son las hermanas de Kenshin, como él las llamaba, que dieron su vida cuando él tenía ocho años (ver tomo 20). Dichas mujeres eran hijas de familias pobres vendidas como esclavas; iban con el pequeño Kenshin cuando unos bandidos les atacaron; cada una de ellas murió defendiendo a Kenshin, aunque en vano, y justo cuando iban a matar a nuestro pequeñín pelirrojo hizo aparición, por primera vez, Seijuro Hiko. Esto es a resumidas cuentas lo que sucedió, y el por qué les debe la vida al igual que se la debe a Tomoe.

Oh, y que nadie se haga el seppuku porque Sou-chan nos haya abandonado (sobretodo tú, sis XD), ya que lo más probable es que vuelva a aparecer. ¿Sobre qué circunstancias? Pues… un poco más adelante; pero comprended que de momento no le necesito (qué cruel soy, pero no puedo remediarlo, me gusta jugar con vidas ajenas XD).

Acerca del nuevo mote de Kaoru 'minikui deshi', minikui significa feo/a y deshi discípulo/pupilo, así que el nombre se quedaría como 'mi fea pupila/mi fea discípula'. Evidentemente, eso no significa que Kaoru sea fea, pero es que si no hubiera tenido un mote que la hubiera hecho rabiar habría perdido emoción, ¿ne?

Bueno, no os podréis quejar, este capítulo ha sido más largo que la media. Paro ya, que me estoy alargando demasiado. Muchas gracias a mis fieles lectores por seguir mi historia y dejarme siempre sus valiosos comentarios.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 9:_ Su verdad_ – Cierto pelirrojo llega finalmente a la antigua capital, con una CÁLIDA bienvenida. Hiko está bastante pensativo acerca de la verdad de Kaoru y… ¡¡Un encuentro inesperado!! ¿Kenshin Vs. Soujirou? (no en el sentido literal ;P) ¡Todo esto y mucho más en el cap.9! (parece un anuncio de culebrón… o.O)

¡¡Gracias!! Y recordad, dejadme algún review, onegai shimasu!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

22 de octubre del 2004


	9. Su verdad

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

REVIEWS: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Soys fantásticos! Kaoru Hino, Serenity, Kari Ishikawa, mer1, Haku, Ghia-Hikari, naoko L-K, Kaoru Himura, Luna Kyouyama, Silver Lady, LBK, Kagura, Dikana, Mikomi Shinomori, aska ishida, HADA, miki, chica, RuShIa. ¡¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!! Perdonad que no os responga los reviews, pero es que ando TAN ocupada que no tengo tiempo ni para eso! (sólo hace falta que os fijéis en la fecha de entrega... un poco más tarde que lo esperado T.T gomen nasai! Prefiero poner el cap. ahora cuanto antes).

¡¡¡19 REVIEWS!!! ¿¿Os he comentado nunca que el 19 es mi queridísimo número de la suerte?? Y además hoy somos 19 de Noviembre... ¡parece el Destino! Ahhh... ¡en fin! Aquí está el capítulo! Espero no decepcionar a nadie! R&R!!!!!!!

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 9 – Su verdad _

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

"Vamos, vamos, más gargo, que parece que me vaya a dormir. ¡Esos saltos los quiero más altos! No, ¡más, más!"

_Maldito dictador_ murmuró Kaoru por enésima vez en ese segundo día de entrenamiento. Si creía que el trayecto hasta la que sería su nueva residencia había sido duro, comparándolo con el segundo día de entrenamiento parecía que hubiese sido un paseo envuelto de flores y pájaros. Kaoru se encontraba maniatada tanto de brazos como de pies. Los brazos estaban atados atrás, en su espalda, cosa que aún dificultaba más. De las cuerdas que la mantenían atada tanto de brazos como de piernas salían dos cuerdas que, después de un par de metros, se unían hasta atar una enorme caja de madera maciza.

El entrenamiento consistía en ir subiendo ese monte una y otra vez con el peso de la caja, pero no andando ni corriendo, sino dando saltos. Debía saltar lo máximo que pudiera y luego volver hacia abajo, casi como si se sentara, para luego volver a coger impulso y volver a saltar. Y así una y otra vez, hasta llegar a la cima del monte. Por su parte, Hiko andaba felizmente a su lado, bebiendo sake, como si así intentara hacerla rabiar aún más.

"¿Es que estás sorda o no puedes más? ¡Aligera un poco, que se nos hará de noche!"

"Ha-Hai…" eso es lo que dijo, aunque por dentro pensaba _¡MOOOU! ¡Quién me mandó venir en este lugar con ÉSTE hombre y soportar ÉSTOS entrenamientos, que más que entrenamientos parece que me esté instruyendo como si fuese a escalar el Fuji-san! ¡AAAARGH! ¡Tengo hambreeeeee…!_

La nueva cabaña donde se encontraban no era muy diferente de la otra; era un poco más grande, aunque más bajita. La parte buena es que el río fluía casi al lado, así que no tenía que preocuparse por el agua. El primer día de entrenamiento le tocó a ella cocinar, como buen discípulo, pero después de probar el sabroso manjar de la kendoka, el maestro Hiko estipuló que no hacía falta, que a él le gustaba cocinar y que se encargaría de todo (algo que a Kaoru le gustó y no le gustó en cierto modo).

La jornada se dividía básicamente en dos partes: durante el amanecer y la mañana, tecnificación de espada; durante la tarde hasta el anochecer, aumento de capacidades físicas. Con todo, Kaoru sólo lograba descansar unas seis horas diarias, algo que empezaba a notársele, si bien sólo llevaban así dos días (aunque cabía contar el trayecto hasta Kyoto).

"¡Bien, todo por hoy!" exclamó jovialmente Hiko, terminándose el sake. Ya habían llegado hasta la cabaña, la cual se encontraba casi a la cima del monte. Kaoru se dejó caer al suelo con alivio, mientras que empezaba a desatarse las cuerdas "Hummm, creo que ayer sobró un poco de arroz, luego si lo hiervo y le pongo un poco de condimentos… O no, espera, me los comí todos esta mañana. Hum, ¿qué podría hacer para cenar…?"

"Eum, Hiko-sensei"

Hiko se giró. Kaoru estaba ya de pies, pero le miraba con los puños apretados "¿Podría enseñarme a cocinar?"

"¿Nani?" respondió él.

"Usted mismo lo comprobó ayer. Es muy curioso, verá… a menudo se burlaban de mí y me decían que parecía una marimacho porque no sabía ni cocinar, y siempre iba vestida con ropajes masculinos propios del kendo. Pero cuando estaba metida en el papel de kendoka, no me dejaban mejorar por mi condición de mujer. Ahora estoy aquí para mejorar con el kendo, pero… también me gustaría que me enseñara a cocinar como mujer"

"Oye, ¿insinúas que soy un hombre afeminado por saber cocinar?" resopló él.

"¡N-NO, NO! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Para mi es igual de admirable que una mujer empuñe una espada como que un hombre cocine! ¡No tiene nada de malo, ni por un lado ni por otro!" se apresuró a responder ella. Lo último que necesitaba era tenerle de mal humor.

Hiko la miró. De hecho, el simple hecho de 'enseñarla a cocinar' por sí solo no representaba mucha importancia, pero él había entendido el mensaje de la chica. Es como si estuviera en medio de un puente, y que a un lado del puente estuviese su gi y hakama, y al otro un kimono. Si iba donde el gi y el hakama, no la aceptarían porque era mujer; si iba hacia el kimono, no la aceptarían por ser una marimacho.

_Ciertamente, esta chica ha tenido que sufrir lo insufrible. Tiene una gran crisis de personalidad, y no la culpo_ pensó el maestro para sus adentros, escrutándola. "Por mí no hay ningún problema. Ya que te honro en ser mi minikui deshi temporal, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos básicos de cocina"

Kaoru sonrió abiertamente "¡Domo arigatou, sensei!" exclamó la joven, dando un salto de alegría.

De hecho, empezaba a tener la sensación de que junto al mandato de Hiko, no sólo podría convertirse en una mejor kendoka, sino recobrar esa personalidad que durante tantos daños había sufrido.

* * *

La poca gente que transitaba una de las muchas calles de Kyoto empezaba a apartarse, murmurando con algo de temor. Más de alguna madre cogió a su hijo y le susurró algo como 'no te apartes de mí'. Lo cierto es que ya no estaban acostumbrados a ver hombres con espadas, no en la pacífica era Meiji. Así pues, ese sujeto que cargaba una espada les infundía pánico y respeto a la vez, si bien dedujeron que por sus ropajes no podía formar miembro de ninguna policía ni mucho menos del ejército.

Aunque ninguno de ellos sabían que eso era un inofensivo sakabatou, incapaz de hacerles daño alguno, y tampoco sabían que ese sakabatou se encontraba en manos de una de las personas más pacíficas, al menos en esos últimos tiempos, de Japón. Kenshin Himura.

_Bueno, bueno, todo sigue igual que la última vez que vine aqu_ pensó el pelirrojo, sin poder evitar pensar en la batalla contra Shishio. Un gran parque cubría su mejilla izquierda; si bien ya habían pasado muchos años desde _aquello_, podría quedar gente que le siguiera buscando. Se dirigía con paso firme hacia Aoiya. Era oscura noche, sin luna, y sin poderlo evitar un sinfín de recuerdos empezaron a pasarle por la cabeza. Su 'período oscuro', ese yang que cada uno tiene en su interior, transformado en viles recuerdos de su época de Battousai bajo el mando de Katsura. Esas calles que ahora transitaba se convertían instantáneamente en campos de batalla bañados en sangre oscura, vertida ya fuera del bando del Ishinshishi o del Shinsengumi. ¿Cuántas veces recorrió esas calles asesinando, luchando? Las incontables, demasiadas como para ser olvidadas.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron instantáneamente al tener contacto visual con el albergue en cuestión: Aoiya. _Lo más seguro es que estén todos durmiendo, ya es tarde_. El rurouni andó un poco más hasta quedarse a las puertas del hostal, dudando en entrar o no. _Quizás ya han cerrado, no querría molestarles… Ugh, no me gustaría ver la cara de Aoshi despertado por alguien, de mal humor…_

De repente sintió algo. Se giró con agilidad para encararse con una alta figura, que le escrutaba con indiferencia y sorpresa a la vez "¿A-Aoshi?"

"Bienvenido. Adelante, pasa" murmuró él, sin parar de andar y abriendo la puerta corrediza de Aoiya. Acto seguido empezaron a oírse gritos y vociferaciones. Kenshin sonrió divertido, allí no había nadie durmiendo.

"Tadaima" murmuró Aoshi casi imperceptiblemente, o eso pareció, porque la palabra llegó a oídos de la joven Misao, la cual bajó corriendo las escaleras y de un salto se dirigió hacia el recién llegado.

"¡¡AOSHI-SAMA, TE ESPERÁBAMOS!! ¡Pasa, pasa, seguro que a fuera hace…!" sin embargo, lentamente los ojos de Misao se posaron en el pelirrojo que estaba detrás de Aoshi, mirándola con risueño "…frío…"

"Hola, Misao-dono. Espero no importunarte, de gozaru yo" dijo él, con su habitual cara de buen niño.

Misao se dirigió lentamente hacia él, con los ojos agrandados "Himura…"

"¿Huh?"

Los ojos de Misao se llenaron de llamas de fuego, y pegando un salto con la pierna al aire empezó a gritar "¡¡BIENVENIDOOOOOOOOO, HIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU, HIMURA HA VENIDOOOOOO!!" y como era habitual en ella, se dispuso a dar su 'patada de bienvenida' a un muy intimidado rurouni, el cual no paraba de soltar 'ororororororo'.

"¡Misao, que le vas a matar!" gruñó Okina, bajando del primer piso, con cuernos de demonio del enfado "¡Déjale respirar!"

Misao se soltó del 'afectuoso' abrazo-oso y sonrió con nerviosismo "¡Gomen ne, jiiya!"

"Cuánto tiempo, Himura, siempre es un placer" respondió Okina, sonriendo y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

Éste sonrió y le devolvió el apretón de manos "Lo mismo para mí. Em, Okina, había quedado aquí con Sano, Megumi-dono y Yahiko, de gozaru yo. ¿Han llegado ya?"

"Sí, Ken-san, hace un par de días" respondió Megumi, bajando también por las escaleras, seguida de Yahiko y Sanosuke "Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje"

"Megumi-dono" respondió él, mirándola y mirando también a sus otros dos amigos "Hai, arigato"

Iba a seguir hablando, cuando empezó a notar algo extraño en las miradas de sus tres amigos. Kenshin frunció el ceño, preocupado, y lentamente empezó a andar hacia ellos con seriedad "¿Doushita no?" preguntó él. Megumi parecía algo sorprendida ante la pregunta. _¿Tanto se nos nota?_

"¿Cómo que 'doushita no'? ¿Es eso lo que le dices a tu amigo del alma después de tantos días?" resopló Sanosuke, de brazos cruzados, fingiendo enfado para de algún modo eludir la pregunta.

"Sano" respondió Kenshin "Habéis averiguado algo de Kaoru-dono, de gozaru ka" dijo, más que a modo de pregunta, a modo de afirmación.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, incómodo. Fue Yahiko quien se adelantó "Hai" dijo él, con voz firme.

"Ya-Yahiko" dijo Megumi.

"Vamos Megumi, cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor" resopló Yahiko.

Kenshin le miró con sus profundos ojos violeta, brillando intensamente "Yahiko… ¿le ha pasado algo a Kaoru-dono?" preguntó él con el corazón en un puño "¿Habéis averiguado algo?"

"Hai" respondió él "De hecho le hemos seguido la pista bastante cerca. Embarcó en Yokohama y un barco la trajo a Osaka. Lo supimos gracias a la lista de pasajeros que nos enseñaron, cortesía Sanosuke. Además, en esa lista también estaba un pasajero con nombre de…"

"Seijuro Hiko" musitó Kenshin "Kaoru está… está en Kyoto"

Todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados, incluido Aoshi. Sanosuke frunció el ceño "¿Cómo sabías que…?"

"Lo he intuido" resopló él, ofuscado. Ni él mismo sabía por qué, sólo sabía que ese nombre le acababa de venir a la cabeza. Pero… "Así que mi shishou iba en ese barco. Sigue, Yahiko" dijo él, tajante.

Yahiko tragó con dificultad y prosiguió. No le gustaba la mirada de Kenshin "Bueno, el caso es que cuando llegamos a Osaka cogimos un carruaje hacia Kyoto. No pudimos seguirle el rastro a Kaoru. Hasta que, a mitad de camino nos encontramos con un montón de pueblerinos custodiados por la policía. Se ve que hubo un caso de corrupción, y que esos villanos habían sufrido injusticias. Pero –y esta es la parte increíble de la historia, que ni yo mismo puedo aún creerme- apareció una chica de la nada y les salv

Kenshin frunció el ceño "¿Les salvó?"

"Según nos contó un niño pequeño llamado Toshi" respondió Megumi "…esa chica se puso a luchar con la guardia armada privada y personal de la familia corrupta en cuestión. No eran policías de pueblo normales, iban todos armados con espada. La chica los ganó a todos sin excepción, incluso al capitán que, por lo que me contó el pequeño, era tremendamente fuerte"

Kenshin abrió los ojos "¿Esa chica…?"

"El pequeño nos dio su descripción y su nombre. Era ella" murmuró Sanosuke.

_¿¿Kaoru luchando contra tantos espadachines a la vez, armados y salvando una aldea??_ El rurouni estaba mudo de asombro y, aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido, orgullo.

"Pero esto no termina aquí. Verás, Kaoru-chan no estaba…" Megumi se mordió un labio "Kaoru-chan no estaba _sola_"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir, Megumi-dono? ¿Iba con mi shishou, entonces?"

Ella negó "Los villanos nos contaron que, después de que Kaoru-chan venciera, el patriarca no pudo aceptarlo y sacó una pistola para matarla" aquí, los ojos del rurouni se abrieron sobremanera, y un leve destello apareció en ellos, un destello que hacía años que no aparecía: un destello dorado "No te preocupes, Ken-san" se apresuró a decir Megumi. Por un momento había sentido… ¿escalofríos? "A Kaoru-chan no le pasó nada. Verás, se ve que justo cuando el patriarca disparó, alguien salió en su ayuda. En un visto y no visto, el salvador apartó a Kaoru-chan de la trayectoria de la bala con un gran salto y luego le _parti_ la pistola en dos. Luego la policía que habían ido a avisar los campesinos se hizo cargo de la situación"

Kenshin no dijo nada. Seguía mirándoles con expectación "Después de curarse las heridas, tanto jou-chan como el tío ese desaparecieron, y aquí le perdimos la vista. Pero es muy factible que ella siguiera su rumbo hacia Kyoto, ya que el lugar donde tuvo lugar la batalla no estaba muy lejos de aquí" dijo Sanosuke, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Wakarimasuka" murmuró el rurouni "Buf, por un momento me habíais asustado, creí que…" _Kaoru-dono estaba en peligro._ Sin embargo, eso sólo lo pensó "¿Y sabéis algo más? ¿Quién era ese chico?" dijo él, inocentemente.

Misao miró con preocupación hacia Sanosuke, el cual frunció el ceño "Um… Eso no lo sabemos al cien por cien, pero las palabras del pequeño eran bastante… elocuentes"

**Flash-back**

_"¿Y ese rurouni, era pelirrojo y tenía una cicatr…?" dijo Sanosuke, pero Toshi le cortó._

_"¡No, no! Ese señor no era pelirrojo. Era castaño, de pelo corto. ¡Parecía muy majo!" dijo él, sonriendo._

_Sanosuke frunció el ceño. Castaño, pelo corto… Sanosuke frunció el ceño, debía haber miles de personas en Japón que encajasen con esa descripción. _

_El pequeño iba siguiendo con la lista de descripciones contándolas con los dedos, hasta que añadió un rasgo que le llamó la atención a Sanosuke "…y, además, no paraba de sonreír…"_

_"Dime una cosa, pequeño… Este señor, ¿llevaba espada y dices que no paraba de sonreír?" dijo Sanosuke, serio._

_Toshi se lo pensó "No lo sé, le vi sólo un momento mientras venían los policías. Estaba junto a Kaoru-neechan, creo que sí que llevaba, pero no me acuerdo… ¡Pero lo que le puedo asegurar, señor, es que no paraba de sonreír!"_

**Fin del Flash-back**

Kenshin abrió los ojos sobremanera y miró a Sanosuke.

Él asintió "Soujirou Seta. No estamos al cien por cien seguros, pero…" Sanosuke hizo silencio, observando la cara de su mejor amigo, la cual parecía todo un poema.

"Tal vez deberíamos seguir hablando mañana. Ken-san ha hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí y ahora…" prosiguió Megumi.

"No te preocupes, Megumi-dono. Es decir" dijo, encarándose a Sanosuke y Aoshi "…hay dos personas que, al parecer, podrían tener información acerca del paradero de Kaoru-dono, ¿cierto? Shishou y Soujirou Seta"

"Sinceramente, no entiendo qué hacía este Seta alrededor de Kyoto. Chou dijo que se había ido a refugiar a las montañas" resopló Yahiko.

Kenshin miró hacia la nada "Tal vez… haya ido a _ése_ lugar" el rurouni bajó levemente la mirada, perdido en sus propias memorias. Acto seguido volvió a subir la cabeza, como si intentara despejar esos ¿dolorosos? recuerdos "Si le encontramos, seguro que nos dirá algo acerca de Kao-"

"¿¿Hola?? ¿¿Alguien en casa??" dijo Misao, irónicamente "¡¿Podéis parar un momento?! ¿Ese Soujirou Seta no era un miembro del Juppon Katana? ¡¿Es que a nadie le importe que Kaoru esté con un tío como ÉSE?!" exclamó ella, eufórica.

"Eh, itachi, respira y no te sulfures" murmuró Sanosuke, suspirando "Ese chico ya no es peligroso, ¿verdad, Kenshin?"

"En efecto" respondió él, intentando aparentar que todo esto no le estaba afectando "Soujirou se fue en busca de 'su verdad' después de un cruel desengaño consigo mismo. No creo que Kaoru-dono esté en malas manos" dijo, aunque eso último le rompió por dentro. ¿Qué hacía _SU_ Kaoru con Soujirou? La sola imagen de un viaje juntos, o un entrenamiento juntos hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse ni a sentirse dolido, celoso y aún menos traicionado; al fin y al cabo, su relación con Kaoru había sido y siempre sería la de buenos amigos. ¿No?

"Entonces… ¿qué vais a hacer?" murmuró Okina levemente, notando que había roto un silencio bastante solemne.

"Si encontramos a Soujirou Seta o a Seijuro Hiko seguro que averiguamos algo acerca del paradero de Jou-chan" dijo Sanosuke "¿Nos partimos en dos?"

"No" resopló Kenshin "Tengo la sensación de que sé exactamente a qué lugar ha ido Soujirou. Dado que él no tiene rumbo fijo y que costará más encontrarle a él que a shishou, iré a buscarle a él primero"

"¿AHORA?" preguntaron todos.

Él asintió "Ahora" dijo él "Es posible que vuelva al amanecer. No me esperéis dormidos" dijo él, haciendo ademán de irse.

"¡Oe Kenshin, yo también vengo!" exclamó el cabeza de pollo, siguiéndole. Sin embargo él se giró con brusquedad y le miró a los ojos, haciéndole parar al instante en seco "¿Kenshin?"

"No. Quiero ir yo sólo"

Nadie dijo nada. El pelirrojo se giró sobre sus pasos y sin decir una palabra más salió de Aoiya, dejándoles a todos bastante sorprendidos. ¿Dónde estaba ese afable rurouni con el que solían tratar?

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro Himura de que sabe adónde ha ido ese Soujirou Seta?" exclamó Misao, formulando la pregunta al aire.

"Fácil" respondió (para su gran alegría) Aoshi, observando el lugar por donde se había ido el ex samurai "Porque ese es el único vínculo que le ata a esta ciudad. _Ése_ lugar"

Aoshi asintió, y Sanosuke agrandó los ojos, como si acabara de entender algo.

Mientras tanto, la figura del rurouni se perdía entre las nocturnas calles de Kyoto, avanzando con paso firme, imperturbablemente, hacia el que una vez fue el lugar donde se celebró una de las batallas más épicas que Japón hubo vivido y viviría por mucho tiempo: el monte Hiei (NA1).

* * *

Seijuro Hiko miró complacido a su alumna, la cual dormía profundamente. Realmente parecía bastante exhausta. ¿Se estaba pasando con ella? _Nah, no seas blandengue; convivir con una mujer te está empezando a volver demasiado consentido_ se auto-recriminó el hombre.

"Hmmm… gñg…"

Hiko observó la cara de tranquilidad y parsimonia que ofrecía su alumna durmiente. Sólo de imaginarse lo que esa chica tendría que haber pasado para llegar donde se encontraba ahora… Y de repente, su 'cara angelical' se transformó en una cara de demonio-durmiente, mientras se incorporaba como un autómata y, aún con los ojos cerrados, parecía que cogía un bokken imaginario y empezaba a cargarlo contra alguien "¡¡NO!! ¡¡LO ESTÁS COGIENDO MAL!! ¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES BUSU, SOY LA BELLEZA KENDOKA, CARCAMAL!!" Hiko se la quedó mirando, aterrorizado. No le gustaría ser el que recibía ese golpe en su sueño "Brrr…gñgñ, Yahiko no BAAAKA… hmmññg…" y tal y como lo hizo, se deshizo. Se volvió a tumbar y soltó ese 'bokken imaginario', para seguir durmiendo a pierna suelta.

_¿Siempre vive tan intensamente sus sueños? _

De repente le vino una idea. Tal vez un poco cruel, pero, ¡qué demonios! Se acercó a ella y puso su rostro al lado del suyo. Acto seguido, murmuró con voz sensual "Kenshin"

La reacción en la joven fue bastante divertida. Primero frunció el ceño; luego se puso roja y finalmente sonrió "Gñgñ… Kenshin… no… no…"

_A saber qué estará soñando…_

"…no… deja de llamarme con el… gñgñg… -dono…"

A Hiko se le cayó una gotita. _En fin, será mejor que duerma yo también._ Se estiró encima de su 'cama', con ambos brazos en su nuca, mirando hacia el techo de la cabaña. Entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo. Mañana empezaría el tercer día de combate; primero tenía que reforzarla psicológica y físicamente, y eso le costaría una o dos semanas, al menos para que consiguiera llegar al nivel mínimo para lo que tenía que decirle.

_Eso es. Pronto estarás preparada para tu verdad. _

* * *

El viento hacía que su cabellera ondulara a sus deseos. Tras un leve recorrido de casi una hora, a ritmo 'sin prisa pero sin pausa', Kenshin finalmente llegó a su destino, en el monte Hiei. La entrada subterránea, parcialmente destrozada, llena de malas hierbas y una espesa niebla. El rurouni suspiró, melancólico; ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos. Una sensación de vacío le llenó el estómago; la misma sensación que sintió cuando vio las puertas de la Muerte, en ese combate contra Shishio que ahora se veía tan lejano; ésa fue la primera vez que se sintió tan cerca de morir. ¿Y qué o _quién_ hizo que eso no sucediera? ¿Qué o _quién_ le dio tantas ganas de vivir? Ella.

Tenía que encontrarla; pedirle perdón, si hacía falta tocando el frente al suelo, decirle que no volvería a menospreciarla e implorar su perdón. Necesitaba tener la al lado, necesitaba que le perdonara; si no lo hacía, no sabía qué sería de él… Tan acostumbrado como estaba a la vida del dojo Kamiya, no se imaginaba tener que volver a errar de nuevo. No sin ella.

El hombre con la cicatriz en forma de cruz siguió avanzando, imperturbable, con sus cinco sentidos alerta, y el sexto, nacido a partir de su entrenamiento, más vivo que nunca. ¿Estaría allí realmente Soijirou? No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarle escapar; si era cierto que realmente había sido compañero de viaje de Kaoru, eso significaría que tendría noticias recientes suyas. Aunque sólo dijera 'ella está bien', él se sentiría totalmente agraciado.

Siguió andando. Tuvo algún que otro problema durante el recorrido, puesto que gran parte del escondite subterráneo había sido totalmente destruido por la explosión final, al final del combate. ¿Estaría aquí Soujirou? Y de ser así… ¿estuvo él con Kaoru?

Finalmente, el rurouni llegó al lugar donde meses atrás se dispuso el combate con el Destino de Japón como galardón (aunque ni el propio país llegó a saberlo nunca; la policía bien que se preocupó de ello _NA2_). Sus oídos percibieron, no muy lejos, un ruido de crispación. _¿Una hoguera?_ Pensó él, soprendido _Masaka…_

Kenshin aceleró el paso, y dando un prominente salto (recordad que el puente de salida quedó literalmente destrozado) llegó hasta el mismísimo campo donde, quién sabe, quizás aún había restos de sangre por parte de él o Shishio. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Lo que le llamó la atención, o mejor dicho, quien le llamó la atención era una silueta oscura que estaba justo en medio del campo de batalla, de espaldas a él, con un fuego delante. Consecuentemente, él no pudo verle la cara. Sin embargo, la silueta se giró y se levantó.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" murmuró una voz fría. Kenshin sintió un pequeño escalofrío al notar esa mirada tan hostil, entre las tinieblas. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Soujirou"

Tensen no Soujirou se miró al recién llegado, con los ojos agrandados, no menos sorprendido "¿Himura?"

"Konbanwa" dijo el rurouni, acercándose más a él.

"Konbanwa" respondió Soujirou.

"Sabía que le encontraría aquí, Soujirou" murmuró Kenshin por lo bajo, mientras por un instante sus recuerdos volvían a perderse para volver de nuevo a su cauce.

Soujirou le miró sin entender. Kenshin sonrió; ese Soujirou no es que fuese un libro abierto, ni la persona más entusiasta del mundo en cuanto a emociones, pero pudo notar en un instante que su 'máscara' casi no existía; antes estaba sorprendido, ahora confuso y por el leve fruncimiento de ceja, seguramente sospechaba algo, sabiendo quizás el motivo de su llegada. Sin embargo, todo esto nunca jamás hubiera podido deducirlo en su última batalla.

"¿Y quién le facilitó esa expresión?" respondió él, cortésmente "Siéntese, Himura-san, precisamente ahora acababa de cenar; ¿tiene hambre?" dijo él, ofreciéndole un poco de cena que el rurouni, con un prominente 'domo arigatou, de gozaru yo' agradeció sin chistar.

"¿Qué tal le va todo, Soujirou?" preguntó Kenshin, sonriente.

"Bien. Desde que…" su tez se ensombreció levemente "desde _ése_ día no había vuelto a pisar un pie en kansai. Y aquí me tiene; aproveché que…" Kenshin le miró de reojo, observando como titubeaba levemente "Bueno, una serie de coincidencias hicieron que me decidiera a venir aquí de nuevo. Y aquí me tiene. ¿Puedo preguntarle ahora a qué debo su visita, Himura-san?"

Él asintió. Ambos estaban sentados, uno delante del otro; se encontraban algo extraños, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias bajo las cuales se encontraban la última vez, totalmente diferentes a las del momento "Sessha y mis amigos hemos venido desde Tokio siguiendo el rastro de Kaoru-dono. Creo que no tuvo el placer de conocerla en Kyoto" dijo él, con un tono inexpresivo.

Soujirou le miró y sonrió "No, no _tuve_ ese placer"

"Verá, ella es una buena amiga y estamos todos preocupados por ella. Seguimos su rastro, pero lo perdimos a las afueras de Kyoto. Sano –estoy seguro que lo recuerda- oyó decir a unos aldeanos que Kaoru-dono les había salvado de un gran problema, en el cual también contribuyó en gran medida cierto rurouni. Según la descripción que los aldeanos nos dieron, tanto Sano como yo pensamos al instante en usted, Soujirou" Kenshin hizo una pausa. Soujirou le miraba a través de la sombra del fuego, con una mirada inexpresiva "Tan sólo he venido a preguntarle acerca de si era usted quien acompañó a Kaoru-dono, y si de ser así, podría facilitarme algún dato acerca de su paradero, de gozaru yo"

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Kenshin le miraba fijamente, Soujirou también. Finalmente, Soujirou cogió el vaso de te que estaba bebiendo y sorbió un poco, paulatinamente, sin ninguna prisa "Hai"

El corazón de Kenshin se aceleró. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Un cúmulo de emociones le atravesó al instante; la persona que tenía delante había visto a Kaoru, ¡había viajado con ella! De seguro tendría un sinfín de cosas que contarle "¿Sabe adónde se encuentra ahora?"

Soujirou permaneció unos instantes en silencio "¿Me permite una pregunta, Himura-san?" el rurouni asintió "¿Por qué se fue Kamiya-san de su dojo?"

Kenshin le miró sorprendido. No era de su incumbencia, mas no podía responder eso al hombre que estaba a punto de decirle el posible paradero de Kaoru-dono, de _su_ Kaoru-dono "Se fue de viaje de entrenamiento, de gozaru" murmuró él, diciendo lo mínimo.

Soujirou sonrió tristemente "Sou da ne. Kamiya-san me pareció realmente una gran persona, Himura-san" Kenshin le miró, sin entender, y él prosiguió "Su mirada lo decía todo: pude ver que había sufrido, pero veía también que su sufrimiento daba paso al valor. Realmente no dudó en ningún instante en lo que creía, ni en el rumbo en el cual…"

"¿Entonces sabe adónde se dirigió?" preguntó el rurouni.

"Eso depende" respondió Soujirou.

"¿De qué?"

"Depende de para qué quiere la información. ¿Para arrastrarla de nuevo hacia su casa? ¿Para dejarla tranquila? ¿Para hacerle una visita de cortesía? ¿Para que usted y sus amigos vayan a verla? ¿A hacerla enfadar? ¿A desmotivarla? ¿Para qué quiere saberlo, Himura-san?"

Kenshin le miró estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que le importara tanto? Eso no entraba en sus expectativas. Sin embargo, no dejó que le pillara en su juego, así que simplemente sonrió como era habitual en él y contestó "Simplemente para saber si se encuentra bien y necesita algo, de gozaru yo. Además, creo que los demás también tienen ganas de verla"

"Sou" dijo él, aún con el rostro levemente serio. Recogió lentamente sus cosas y las introdujo en su pequeña bolsa de lana, que se colgó a la espalda. Finalmente, apagó el fuego. Ambos se quedaron a oscuras; ni la luna les sonreía "Verá, Himura-san. No tenga nada especial a favor o en contra suya ni de Kaoru-san, pero la persistencia y fuerza con las cuales afrontó la prueba de admisión de Hiko-san me resultaron verdaderamente asombrosas. Le diré adónde se fue, aunque eso no significa que siga estando all

Por unos instantes, el hombre de la cicatriz pareció totalmente desorientado "¿Qué prueba de admisión? ¿Y de shishou?"

Soujirou asintió "Hai. Kamiya-san quería ser su discípula"

_CRASH_.

Algo en el interior de Kenshin se rompió.

"Pero… shishou nunca… jaja, entrenando a una mujer. Shishou antes se ahorcaría…" murmuró él, más para él mismo que para Soujirou. Ni el propio Kenshin sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Simplemente… era lo que su corazón decía, ¿o era lo que decía su cerebro? Ambos dogmas podían ser _muy_ diferentes.

"Pues al parecer Hiko-san es más complejo de lo que usted cree, porque Kamiya-san superó la prueba de admisión. Actualmente está bajo la tutela de Hiko-san. El último lugar donde la vi fue en la cabaña de Hiko-san" murmuró Soujirou, sin inmutarse. Tal vez no tendría que haber dicho esto último, aunque al parecer él no se había dado cuenta que, teóricamente, él dejó a Kaoru antes de saber el veredicto de la chica. El único motivo por el cual Soujirou sabía que Kaoru había sido aceptada era porque, aunque no lo reconocería ante nadie, esa misma mañana, asegurándose de que Hiko no le percibía, les fue a echar una ojeada (o espiar, como prefiráis), y comprobó con alegría como la chica se entrenaba con el maestro, cosa que sin lugar a dudas significaba su admisión.

El rurouni, sin embargo, tenía demasiado peso encima de sus hombros como para darse cuenta de algo tan insignificante.

_CRASH-CRASH-CRASH-CRASH._

El ex Tenken miró al ex hitokiri. Jamás imaginó ver a Himura en ese estado, nunca. Sin embargo, ahí le tenía. Totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Kaoru está con Hiko. Está entrenándose. ¿Es que no quiere regresar? ¿Hasta tal punto la herí? _

Imágenes de Kaoru llorando, haciendo el viaje totalmente sola y desamparada, intentando resistir los duros entrenamientos a los cuales Hiko seguro le sometía empezaron a pasarle como rayos por su cabeza, uno tras otro, masacrándole por dentro.

_Mi culpa._

"Sólo…" Soujirou se giró por última vez. El rurouni seguía sentado, con la mente perdida "Sólo quería decirle una cosa, Himura-san. No sé si soy quién para hacerlo, pero creo que hablo en nombre de Kao- Kamiya-san cuando digo que… 'confíe en ella'. Tengo la extraña sensación de que si ninguno de ustedes hubiera dejado de confiar en ella, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido"

"…" fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo.

"Jya ne, Himura-san"

No le respondió. Realmente, ni le había oído. Lo que sí había oído había sido la última frase: 'confiar en Kaoru'. Tan fácil como eso, tan simple como eso; confiar en ella, tanto como mujer como espadachina, tanto como amiga como maestra del Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. Tan fácil como eso. Y todos seguirían en el dojo, durmiendo apaciblemente.

_Culpa mía._

_¿Por qué no confié en ella?_

Superó la prueba de admisión

_Kaoru…_

…actualmente, está bajo la tutela de Hiko-san…

Kenshin apretó los puños y se levantó de un sopetón.

El último lugar donde la vi fue en la cabaña de Hiko-san

Tenía un nombre. Tenía un lugar.

_No cometeré el mismo error dos veces._

Y así pues, sin esperar nada ni nadie, Kenshin emprendió su viaje con paso firme hacia la cabaña de Hiko. Sabía que no estarían allí, pero también sabía una cosa: Hiko habría supuesto que si él les seguía la pista, el primer lugar donde acudiría sería a su cabaña. Así pues, Kenshin sabía con certeza que no se encontrarían allí, sino en otro lugar. Su segundo lugar de entrenamiento, al que el maestro nunca le llevó; sin embargo, eso no significaba consecuentemente que él no supiera donde estaba…

_Sólo espérame, Kaoru. Pronto nos veremos.

* * *

_

**_CONTINUARA_**

**NA1: Monte Hiei:** ¡no, no Hiei de Yuu Yuu Hakusho! El monte Hiei era el monte donde moraba el escondite de Shishio y CÍA, y por consiguiente donde él y Kenshin lucharon su batalla final (con el Destino de Japón en sus manos, blah blah… XP).

**NA2: Sucesos ficticios y no ficticios del universo RK:** Watsuki juega a menudo con los sucesos históricos y los ficticios en Rurouni Kenshin. De hecho, gran parte de la primera saga de Kyoto, por no decir e 90 estaba basado en hechos reales, aunque modificada un poco (por ejemplo: en la realidad, en la historia de Japón, fueron esos bandidos los que asesinaron a Toshimichi Okubo, si bien que al manga fue Soujirou –invención). Además de esto, para no tocar la historia, Watsuki dijo por boca de Chou (cuando llegó después de finalizar la saga de Kyoto, diciéndoles a todos qué había sucedido con el Juppon Katana) que Houji se había suicidado, precisamente por el motivo que el propio Gobierno quiso esconder los hechos. Así, Watsuki creó con la primera temporada de RK una 'sub-historia histórica' del pasado de Japón, y que quedó totalmente en las sombras al morir todos –menos Chou, Sou y Anji. Así pues… ¿quién nos dice que eso no sucedió? (¿alguien se imagina que realmente existiera Shishio y Kenshin? Kyaaaa…) Chanchanchan…

**Juppon Katana:** eum, como no me fío mucho de los nombres que pusieron en Canal cuando emitieron 'El guerrero samurai' (grrr) aquí en España, no me fío mucho de que ése sea el nombre correcto. A ver, lectores queridos míos (XD), ¿la banda de Shishio se llamaba Juppon Katana? Por deducción yo diría que sí, ya que si se traduce como 'Los diez espadas', y sabiendo que 'ju-' es diez, y katana espada/s, pues… ¡espero no haberme equivocado! U.U!

**Jiiya:** en japonés, de forma cariñoso se dice 'abuelo, abuelito' como jii-chan. Como Rurouni Kenshin se sitúa en una época distinta del Japón actual, con variaciones no sólo dialectales por parte de la zona de kansai (recordad que Misao y CÍA son de Kyoto, zona de kansai, y que allí se habla con el Osaka-ben –creo yo-). En la primera aparición al manga de Okina (volumen 9 si no recuerdo mal), Misao le llama por 'jiiya'. Seguramente los de la editorial se equivocaron al escribirlo, y creyeron que Okina se llamaba Jiiya. Así que según estas bases, y teniendo en cuenta que entre Jii-chan y Jiiya no hay tanta diferencia, lo he dejado así :).

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Fiu, este capítulo sí que se ha hecho más largo que los demás, casi 10 páginas (la media son 7 u 8), supongo que estaréis contentos (más os vale xD). Primero, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, en serio, de no ser por los ánimos… ¡argh! En fin, aquí tenéis el noveno capítulo, espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie.

En respecto al capítulo me quedan por comentar dos cosas: 1) el modo respetuoso-de usted- en que se tratan Kenshin y Soujirou. Me parece un poco exagerado (me resulta raro que alguien le hable de Usted a Sou) pero de hecho, en el manga ya lo pusieron así, y teniendo en cuenta lo respetuosos que son los nipones, y que entre ambos no es que haya mucha relación, pues…

Segundo: en este capítulo ha aparecido, por primera vez, una cosa BASTANTE importante con el fic en si, sobretodo con el título '_Entre la flor y el sauce_'. Más de uno se pregunta y más de uno me preguntó a qué aludía este título; bien, pues, la 'verdad' de Kaoru de la que hablaba Hiko no es otra que esta (de aquí también viene el título del capítulo 'Su verdad'). De hecho, la idea en si me parece algo semejante a la 'verdad' que tanto busca Soujirou, pero no en el sentido en el que el 90 de vosotros pensáis. ¿Lo entendéis? Supongo que no; mejor XD. Lo entenderéis a su debido tiempo, ¡y creedme que tengo muchísimas ganas de narrar esa parte! Fue la que me inspiró la idea general del fic. A partir de esa idea nació el fic en si :) Así que… ¡atentos!

En el décimo capítulo (we we, ya hemos llegado al 10!!): 'El reencuentro' no creo que haga falta decir mucho más, ¿ne? … MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews, antes veréis a la parejita de Oro juntos de nuevo!!! :D!!!

Y paro ya, que esto se ha alargado _demasié_. Salu2 a to2!!!!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

19 de Noviembre del 2004


	10. El reencuentro

_ Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_ Por y para fans_

** Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_ Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

(Nota: las respuestas de los reviews estarán, a partir de ahora, ABAJO. Tengo mis razones)

** Entre la flor y el sauce**

_ Capítulo 10 – El reencuentro _

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

_ No puedo dormir… _

Kaoru se giró de nuevo, intentando adoptar una nueva postura que le resultara más conciliadora para recuperar el sueño que había perdido, minutos antes, por culpa de los ronquidos (aunque serían mejor calificados como 'fuertes gemidos' –a saber en lo que estaría soñando) de Hiko-shishou. Además, el hecho de que hiciera un calor insoportable no ayudaba; ¡y en otoño! Kami-sama, ¿por qué nadie le dejaba dormir tranquila?

Intentando no hacer ruido se levantó. Al comprobar que los 'ronquidos' de su maestro no habían cesado ni un ápice, salió a tientas de la oscura cabaña. Al lado de ésta fluía un pequeño riachuelo que seguramente la ayudaría a sofocar ese calor.

Ahora no llevaba puesto su equipamiento, compuesto por el hakama i el gi, sino que llevaba un simple yukata grisáceo que más bien era de verano, y no de otoño. _Hmmm, qué fresquita está…_ Murmuró la chica, mientras se vertía un poco de agua en la cara.

Kaoru se quedó unos instantes sentada junto al torrente, con ambos pies en remojo, mirando hacia el oscuro firmamento. No llevaba la cola puesta, sino que todo su pelo volaba libre al gusto del poderoso Kaze. Algunas veces, en la intimidad, como ahora, se soltaba su larga y sedosa melena para que ésta jugueteara un poco, haciéndole cosquilleos en las mejillas. Sin embargo, ahora ni lo notaba, puesto que su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano, un lugar llamado dojo Kamiya. Hacía bastantes días que no pensaba en el por qué de su estadía en la cabaña de Hiko.

_ Yahiko, tú protege a Kaoru _

_ ¡No, claro que no! Soy un ingenuo. Por un momento llegué a pensar que… _

_ Ese era… el perfume de Tomoe… _

Kaoru bajó la vista y miró el agua transparente. Una profunda tristeza evadió de nuevo su ser al recordar 'ésa' noche. Al recordar 'ése' perfume.

_ ¿Qué pretendes? _ le preguntó una vez Hiko.

_ Enfrentarme dignamente a Kenshin, para probar que no soy débil _ le respondió Kaoru.

_ Sou da ne…_ Kaoru alzó la vista, apretando levemente su puño derecho, como si instintivamente sujetara su bokken. Bien, la primera parte de su plan, la de conseguir ser discípula del maestro estaba satisfactoriamente cumplida; ahora faltaban dos partes más: su entrenamiento, para hacerse más fuerte, y el duelo, el combate, su examen final. Con respecto al entrenamiento, no podía hacer más que confiar en su maestro a ciegas; sabía que él no la decepcionaría, y viceversa. Sin embargo, en cuanto al tercer punto…

_ Ja, sigue soñando, pequeña. Ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni por nada, Kenshin lucharía voluntariamente en una lucha, menos contra una mujer, y aún menos contra ti _

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo; recordaba claramente las palabras de su shishou, en el buque que ambos compartieron hasta Osaka. No le faltaba razón. _¿Qué podría hacer para que Kenshin peleara conmigo… y que peleara en serio? Por supuesto no le obligaré a matarme, porque ni queriendo o no queriendo, no querría que por mi culpa rompiera su promesa. Pero… luchar en serio no es pedir tanto… Sé que perderé, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero también sé que haré un gran papel, sé que haré que los demás me miren con otros ojos, sé que, aunque haya perdido, Kenshin me mirará asombrado y, Kami-sama, espero que con cierto orgullo._

Así que… ¿qué podría incitarle a luchar? Kaoru frunció el ceño. _No se me ocurre nada, nada de nada…_ _¡Mou, maldición! _

_ Crash, crack…_

Kaoru parpadeó y se levantó, en guardia. De lejos seguía oyendo los ronquidos de su maestro, así que no era él. Además, el ruido que acababa de oír, como de rama quebrándose, provenía de adelante, de la espesura del bosque. La cabaña se situaba exactamente en un claro por donde también pasaba el torrente; detrás de ésta seguía la montaña costa abajo, aunque no había bosque, sino sólo piedras. Así que se ahora se encontraba, francamente, en una posición bastante mala para saber si alguien les estaba espiando.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" exclamó ella, a pleno pulmón. Durante un momento no se oyó nada. Kaoru empezó a tranquilizarse; con el acto reflejo, había hasta cogido una rama caída y la estaba utilizando en alto como bokken; sin embargo, parecía que no hubiera motivos para preocuparse. Tal vez había sido sólo algún animalito. Claro. Era lo más probable. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién se pasearía a esas horas de la noche, en esos recónditos lugares?

_ Tap, tap, tap…_

La joven kendoka se alarmó. Definitivamente no eran imaginaciones suyas. Sostuvo el bokken en alto, mirando hacia la espesura oscura del bosque. _Genial, justo cuando necesito la luz de la luna, va y hay luna nueva… ¡MOU!_

"¡Sea quien sea, esta zona es territorio privado, así que le recomiendo que se vaya por donde ha venido!" volvió a gritar ella. No estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho, pero ahora carecía de importancia.

Sin duda alguna, allí había alguien. Los pasos se acercaban, y fuese quien fuese no se hacía atrás ante los claros gritos de la chica. Kaoru frunció el ceño y apretó aún más su agarre con su 'arma', esperando a quien quiera que fuese para plantarle cara. ¡Nadie pillaba desprevenida a Kamiya Kaoru, no señor!

Lentamente, la oscura figura salió de la espesura del bosque hasta llegar al otro extremo del claro donde se encontraba Kaoru. No paró, siguió andando con paso lento pero seguro.

Kaoru agrandó sus ojos y bajó su 'bokken'. Sin poderlo evitar, la mano dejó todo agarre y dejó que la rama cayera al suelo, causando un pequeño ruido.

"Por fin te encuentro" murmuró el recién llegado, para más asombro de la chica, sin parar de andar hacia ella.

Kaoru se quedó estática, pálida, mirándole fijamente. Él, siempre él.

"Konbanwa, Kaoru-dono" dijo el pelirrojo con la cicatriz en forma de cruz, con una expresión que Kaoru no supo identificar si pertenecía a la alegría, a la ira o a la incertidumbre.

No era un espejismo. No era una alucinación. Era él, finalmente la había encontrado. Como si su propia voz adquiriera un tono más creíble a la situación, Kaoru lentamente salió del trance, mirándolo aún sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Y aunque jamás lo admitiera, una parte de ella gritaba de alegría, de que por fin la hubiera encontrado. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo decir fue:

"Ken…shin…"

"¿No puedes dormir?"

Sanosuke se giró con el corazón en un puño, para observar cómo la mujer zorro, aka Megumi, avanzaba sigilosamente hacia él, bostezando "¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Megitsune?"

Megumi salió al balcón junto a Sanosuke, delante del cual, no hacía mucho tiempo, se disputó la triple batalla contra los miembros del Juppon Gatana. Sin embargo ahora, la calle donde tiempo atrás hubo tantos ninja para evitar que ellos huyeran, estaba literalmente desierta. Sanosuke seguía de espaldas a Megumi, mirando el cielo.

"Supongo que, al igual que tú, me preocupa Ken-san y, admitámoslo ya, Kaoru-chan" dijo la mujer, apoyándose en la barandilla de madera. Sanosuke frunció el ceño y no dijo nada "He estado pensando acerca de lo que nos dijo Misao-chan el otro día, ¿recuerdas? Eso de que estábamos llevando todo esto demasiado lejos. Visto desde fuera, creo que tiene razón, todo esto parece extraño, ¿no crees? Organizar todo este alboroto sólo porque Kaoru-chan se fuese de viaje de entrenamiento…"

"Sólo las mujeres os complicáis tanto la vida" dijo Sanosuke, absorto.

Megumi chasqueó la lengua "¿Oh, hontou ni? ¿Eso opina el gran conocedor de la mente humana?"

"No te pases, kitsu" murmuró el tori-atama, mirándola de reojo.

"Sanosuke" Megumi finalmente logró captar la atención del chico, utilizando un tono serio "¿No será que todos estamos, en el fondo, aterrados de que Kaoru-chan no nos necesite? Viniendo aquí a buscarla con pretextos falsos de que no sabría cuidarse no ha hecho más que alimentar nuestra necesidad de verla. ¿No te has parado a pensar que somos _nosotros_ los que la necesitamos a _ella_, y que la sola idea de que ella no nos necesite nos aterra? No sé qué significa Kaoru-chan para ti, pero para mí es como… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve, a la que puedo hacer rabiar a mi antojo. Es nuestra pequeña"

"Kitsune no baka, te dije el otro día que no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres, especialmente si eres tú la que llora" murmuró Sanosuke, mirando como Megumi se frotaba las lágrimas que acababan de aflorar a sus ojos "Tsk, no estoy muy seguro de lo que has dicho, pero hay una cosa que está clara: Jou-chan es nuestra pequeña Jou-chan, y más claro, el agua. No pienso irme de aquí hasta no haberme asegurado que ella está bien" dijo el portador del Zanza, cruzado de brazos.

Megumi sonrió "Sou, tienes ra-"

"¡¡OOOOOI!! ¡Parejita, callaos un poco! ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir!" exclamó una voz desde arriba, al tiempo que una almohada impactaba en la cara de Sanosuke, con una potencia dada por un par de shurikens que había. Del piso superior salieron dos siluetas, ambas echando humo como una máquina de vapor.

"¡¡Misao, idiota, tendrías que haberte esperado un poco más!!" dijo Yahiko, con los brazos cruzados.

De detrás de Misao salieron Okon y Omasu, asintiendo "Ahora que estaban tan acarameladitos… ¡Qué lástima!" murmuró Omasu, suspirando.

"Y yo que creía que Sagara-kun estaba libre…" bufó Okon, entristecida.

Omasu suspiró "Siempre nos queda Hiko-sensei como último recurso, na?"

"No sé, ese hombre no me inspira confianza…" respondió Misao, apareciendo en la conversación.

"Yo creo que Hiko-sensei va un poco apurado. Con tanta vida de montaña, no tiene tiempo de buscarse una buena mujer" dijo Yahiko, el cual se había interesado por el tema.

Los cuatro empezaron a hablar acerca del nuevo tema que había surgido (vida amorosa del gran Seijuro Hiko XIII), ante las miradas absortas –y visiblemente rojas- de los interrumpidos.

"En fin…" murmuró Sanosuke, rascándose la cabeza, visiblemente molesto "Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Tengo la sensación que Kenshin no se dejará ver hasta mañana por lo menos… Oyasumi" dijo el luchador a modo de despedida, entrando de nuevo en la casa.

Megumi le siguió de reojo con la mirada y murmuró un suave "Oyasumi nasai", mientras interiormente se decía que ella y Sanosuke ya tenían un nuevo tema pendiente de conversa.

Seijuro Hiko – a quien, instantes antes y por causas desconocidas le habían pitado los oídos – restaba de espaldas a la puerta, al lado de la ventana, de pies y de brazos cruzados, con el rictus serio. Estaba concentrado, escuchando con su potente oído la conversación que estaba a punto de acontecer a metros de la cabaña. _Así que mi baka deshi nos ha encontrado, ¿eh? Eres muy hábil. Se nota que fui su maestro. _Una sonrisa de orgullo cruzó por su cara, aunque, por desgracia, no había nadie allí para oír sus vanaglorias ni mucho menos para tirarle unos cuantos piropos. Así que siguió escuchando.

Sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder: la chica tendría que enfrentarse a la causa por la cual se fue, Kenshin Himura. Hiko sabía perfectamente que eso iba a suceder; lo que no sabía era cómo reaccionaría ella: ¿se dejaría avasallar por la presión de él? ¿Continuaría entrenándose firme a sus ideales, sin importar el qué dirán? Todo dependía de esa conversación.

_ "Quiero que luche contra mí. Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganarle, pero también sé que seré capaz de mostrarles a todos cuán fuerte soy, y dejar de ser la niña que todos creen que soy"_

Las palabras de Kaoru impactaban una y otra vez en su mente. Él podía ayudarla a enfrentarse a Kenshin, no sólo preparándola físicamente. Podía ayudarla en un factor clave: el factor que haría que Kenshin luchara en serio contra ella. Pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…? ¿Kenshin luchando contra Kaoru? Haría falta algo. Un pequeño 'factor' que, si Kaoru actuaba como él esperaba que actuara, él se encargaría de… crear.

Metros más allá, la conversación no avanzaba mucho.

Una muy, muy pálida Kaoru miraba a los ojos del rurouni violetas sin pestañear. Él tampoco parecía tener prisas. Finalmente, fue Kaoru la que habló, con un hilo de voz, intentando recuperar la compostura "¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" _¿Cómo me ha encontrado? ¡Kami-sama! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Qué hago!_ Kaoru respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Debía mantener el control de la situación. Sino, estaba segura que se rendiría a los encantos del rurouni sin dar guerra… ¡Y eso sí que no! Estaba aquí por unos ideales que, en mayor o menor medida justificados, debía cumplir. ¡Vaya si lo haría! Por su honor de mujer y guerrera a su vez, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Pero…

_ Pero… sus ojos…_

"He venido a visitarte, de gozaru yo" respondió Kenshin, risueño "¿Estoy importunando?"

"N-N…" Kaoru paró en seco. Tenía que calmarse. No tenía que decirle lo que él quería que dijera "¡SÍ!"

Kenshin, por un momento, no supo qué contestar. Kaoru supo que ese era su tiempo de ventaja "¡Os especifiqué claramente en la carta que _no_ vinierais a buscarme! ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme? No soy tan frágil como os creéis, ¿sabes?" dijo ella, apretando los puños.

"Pero estábamos preocupados, Kaoru-dono"

Ella agrandó los ojos "¿Estábamos? Kami-sama, Kenshin, ahora no me digas que han venido todos…"

"Ka-Kaoru-dono" Kenshin no sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. De hecho no tenía muy claro qué hacía aquí: una parte de él le quería decir que volviera al dojo con él; la otra parte se negaba a volver a hacerla sentir como una niña pequeña obligándola a hacer cosas que no quería. Pero aún así…

Intentó tranquilizarse. Lo último que quería era hacerla rabiar, porque una Kaoru rabiosa y enfadada era lo último que le convenía. "También he aprovechado para traerte un regalo"

Kaoru parpadeó "¿Ein?" _¿No estará intentando sobornarme, no…?_ Pensó la chica, desconfiadamente. El rurouni sacó de su pequeña bolsa un pequeño frasco de perfume y se lo tiró. Kaoru lo cogió al vuelo, sin entender por dónde iban los tiros "¿Kenshin, qué representa est…?" Kaoru cayó en la cuenta de que ese olor le era familiar. Muy familiar.

_ Este perfume no es… ¿el de ésa noche?_ Kaoru miró al rurouni con expresión neutra _¿P-Por qué me das su perfume…? ¿Es que te divierte mi sufrimiento, es eso? ¿¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan…?? _

"Lo compré el día antes de que te fueses" Kenshin siguió hablando sin alterarse "Un día te oí comentar a Tae-san que, de regalo de cumpleaños, te haría ilusión, así que poco a poco fui ahorrando hasta poder comprarlo. No es muy caro, pero creo que su aroma es muy dulce. Espero que te guste" dijo él, risueño.

La chica miró el perfume sin entender. Algo ahí no cuadraba: estaba segura que el perfume que tenía delante de ella era el mismo que había esa noche junto a Kenshin. Y ahora Kenshin le decía que ese perfume era un regalo de cumpleaños –adelantado, por cierto- para ella.

Kaoru empezó a sentirse terriblemente mal.

No podía ser, ¿verdad? No era posible que todo esto hubiera empezado… por culpa de un malentendido… ¿Cierto?

"No sé qué motivos te indujeron a partir ésa noche, ni tampoco estoy en derecho de preguntártelos. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas con nosotros, Kaoru-dono"

La chica se ruborizó. _ Kenshin… _¿Volver? Él había venido hasta aquí para buscarla… Había venido por ella… La echaría en falta, ni que fuese un poquito, ¿cierto? Eso la alegró. Además, parecía ser que Kenshin no estaba tan pendiente de su difunta esposa como Kaoru creía… Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía estar aquí? Kaoru curvó sus labios hacia una sonrisa, dispuesta a decir un 'De acuerdo', cuando el rurouni la interrumpió.

"…Así, todo volverá a ser como antes, todo volverá a la normalidad, y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas como si no hubiese pasado nada, todos juntos, de gozaru yo…"

La kendoka se le quedó mirando. _No puede hablar en serio. Kenshin… no lo puedes decir en serio… _ Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero no se dejaría avasallar por esos sentimientos tontos que había en ella. Había querido confiar en él, y ése era el resultado.

Lo único que Kenshin quería era que ella volviera al dojo. Quizás porque si estaba allí, todos se sentían más tranquilos de que no le pasara nada, o quizás porque al dar clases podía aportar dinero y así mantenerlos. No sabía los motivos por los cuales la quería a su lado, pero, realmente, poco le importaban ahora. Kenshin le acababa de decir, literalmente, que quería a la antigua Kaoru. La Kaoru que no sabía valerse por si sola, la Kaoru que estaba sobreprotegida por todos a todas horas, la pequeña Kaoru. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás. Ella no era tan simple como todo esto.

Y muy ajeno a lo que su última y bastante prescindible, todo sea dicho, frase, Kenshin se mantenía en silencio, esperando una respuesta que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con decisión "Escúchame muy atentamente, Kenshin" los ojos violetas del rurouni se posaron en los azules de ella "He venido aquí para entrenarme en solitario, con todo el derecho del mundo. Hiko-shishou me aceptó como discípulo temporal y eso es lo que voy a hacer aquí. Si sólo has venido a visitarme como me has dicho antes, me parece genial, pero no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie se opongan en mi camino de experto espadachín. Voy a hacerme fuerte, lo queráis o no, y luego…"

El rurouni se había quedado mudo de asombro, sin poder decir esta boca es mía "D-Demo, Kaoru-dono, yo no pretendía…"

"…Y luego, lo que voy a hacer es derrotarte, Himura"

Los ojos violetas del vagabundo se agrandaron, y miró con expresión sorprendida a la joven de casi dieciocho años.

Dos palabras le habían causado un profundo vacío: derrotarte y _Himura_.

Y a poca distancia de allí, Hiko sonrió, orgulloso de su discípulo, al tiempo que pensaba: _Tiempo de intervenir._

Kaoru y Kenshin se giraron al oír un ruido provinente de la cabaña. De ella salió la silueta inconfundible del maestro de ambos, el cual miraba a su baka deshi con su expresión característica de sorna y autosuficiencia. Fue entonces cuando Kenshin supo que su shishou tenía algo pensado…

Muy apartada de la multitud, otra silueta observaba la escena desde las alturas de una rama circundante, sin emitir ni un suspiro para evitar ser descubierto. Dicha persona era el ex tenken no Soujiro, el cual parecía bastante asombrado por la conversación que esa chica estaba teniendo con Himura. De alguna manera, algo en él le rehusaba a irse. Algo le hacía quedarse, algo en su interior quería saber cómo seguía la historia de la chica Kamiya, quería saber si conseguiría su objetivo, si aguantaría hasta el final. Algo llamado preocupación, algo que él no iba a admitir, ni a sí mismo.

Además, la repentina aparición del famoso Hiko hacía que las cosas se pusieran más interesantes. No estaba muy seguro de su papel en todo eso, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no tenía un lugar mejor al que acudir. Así que, ¿por qué no quedarse por estos alrededores un tiempo? Así podría saber el desenlace de la historia de esa chica especial que desde el primer momento le dejó impresionado.

_¿Cómo vas a afrontar este dilema, Kamiya-san?_

Tack.

La chica suspiró.

Tack.

El chico frunció el ceño.

Tack, tack, tack.

"¡OOOOH, PARA YA, ¿QUIERES?!" exclamó un adormilado Yahiko, con remolinos en los ojos, echando humo.

Misao frunció el ceño y paró de lanzar sus kunai, a modo de pasatiempo y entrenamiento a la vez, para mirar con enojo al chico "¡Oye renacuajo, esta es mi casa, aquí se hace lo que yo dig-!"

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Aoshi entró en la habitación "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con su voz fría e imperturbable. Yahiko iba a responder, pero la itachi se adelantó.

"¡Éste Yahiko, aquí como lo ves, no para de jugar con mis kunai ni de hacer ruido, sin dejarme dormir!" exclamó la chica, con un falso sentimiento de preocupación, mientras el chico del dojo Kamiya de poco no le salta a la yugular.

"Misao"

La chica dejó de lado a Yahiko y se giró con corazones en los ojos hacia su Aoshi "¿¿Síiiiiii??"

"Duerme"

"¡¡Sí!!" exclamó la chica, con una mano en la frente, como si del ejército se tratara. Aoshi se retiró de la habitación, y la ninja se dejó caer al suelo, sofocada "¡Kyaaa… Aoshi-sama ha venido porque estaba preocupado por mí…! Kyaaaa…zzz… Aoshi-sama… zzzzz…"

Yahiko miró, casi con envidia, la rapidez con la que la despreocupada Misao se acababa de dormir. En cambio él no lograba conciliar el sueño; con su bokken en el brazo, apoyado a la pared, estaba sentado observando a través de la ventana las calles nocturnas de Kyoto, esperando que Kenshin apareciera. Cuando se fue parecía tener muy claro el lugar donde encontrar a ese Seta o como se llamara… ¿Le habría encontrado? ¿Tendría noticias nuevas de Kaoru?

El discípulo pensó en la maestra. No era la primera vez que se ponía en su piel. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido él, a los diecisiete años, siendo maestro adjunto de su propia escuela, si alguien tan importante como lo era Kenshin para ella le hubiera confiado a su propio discípulo? No muy bien, eso seguro. Pero es que encima –y se acordaba perfectamente- esa noche él dijo '¡¡de acuerdo!!', como si proteger a su maestra fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. ¿De qué? ¡Tendría que ser al revés, en todo caso! Por eso mismo, Yahiko se sentía, si no tanto como Kenshin, muy culpable. Había decidido que lo primero que le diría a la chica cuando la viera sería: gomen ne, Kaoru-shishou.

Y se durmió. Esa noche soñó que todos estaban en el dojo, como si nada, y que Kaoru seguía con ellos… ¿Cuándo faltaba para que ese sueño volviera a ser una realidad?

Kenshin miró al hombre de la capa, Seijuro Hiko XIII. Pero por primera vez en muchos años no le miraba con simpatía. Más bien tenía el comportamiento de un gato que tiene delante a un perro, con los pelos erizados, en guardia constante, sabiendo que puede ser una presa fácil y que si se descuida, ni que sea sólo un momento, todo estará perdido. Así se sentía él con su antiguo maestro.

"Bonita noche, ¿no crees?" dijo Hiko a modo de salutación.

"¡Hiko-shishou! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha…?" la pobre Kaoru iba de sorpresa en sorpresa, muy a despecho de ella.

"¿Doushita no, baka deshi? No pareces muy contento de verme, na…" dijo el maestro, haciendo caso omiso a Kaoru. Ahora Hiko se encontraba hombro con hombro con su actual discípula, y ambos quedaban cara a cara con el rounin.

"Y parece ser que usted no parece muy sorprendido de verme a mí tampoco, de gozaru yo" respondió Kenshin fríamente.

Kaoru empezaba a notar que la situación se le iba de las manos. Pero no importaba, estaba feliz consigo misma: no se había dejado avasallar por sus propios sentimientos y le había plantado cara a Kenshin, nada más y nada menos que a su Kenshin. Pero ahora ella debía ser fuerte: por ella, por los dos, por todos.

"¿Y bien, baka deshi? ¿Ya le has dicho todo lo que tenías que decirle a esta muchachita, o quieres que te invite a tomar un trago?"

Kaoru miró de reojo a Hiko. ¿Qué se proponía? Por un momento, Kaoru tuvo la sensación de que él también la miraba; fue en un instante, como un relámpago, pero la mirada de Hiko la hizo sentir bien, con ánimos renovados, como si la estuviera incitando a aguantar.

"No me iré de aquí sin Kaoru-dono" respondió el pelirrojo, adoptando un aire serio. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, pero automáticamente recordó que lo único que Kenshin quería era que ella volviera siendo la misma debilucha que antes. Ahora no era momento para hacerle caso al corazón; por esta vez, debía mantenerse con actitud egoísta por el bien de ambos.

"Oooh, vaya Don Juán. ¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti, baka deshi, que esta señorita quiere irse de aquí?"

"Estoy seguro que tengo más motivos para creer que quiere irse de los que usted tiene para creer que quiere quedarse" dijo Kenshin, aguantándole la mirada. Kaoru sentía que el ambiente podía cortarse hasta con el Sakabatou.

"Bien, preguntémosle a la implicada entonces" Hiko se giró hacia Kaoru, la cual se puso en guardia. Miró a Hiko, luego a Kenshin.

No dudó ni un instante "Ya te lo he dicho antes, Kenshin. Quiero hacerme fuerte. No quiero ser más una carga para nadie, y menos para ti" Kaoru cogió aire y bajó la mirada "Me quedó aquí"

La mirada del rurouni, en cierto modo, le partió literalmente el corazón en mil pedazos. Era la mirada de un niño que acababa de perder su precioso juguete, la mirada de tristeza y decepción, de angustia y preocupación. Pero sobretodo, la mirada de un amor herido.

"Me haré fuerte, progresaré. Y si, después de todo lo que te he hecho, sigues queriendo que vuelva… Ven aquí dentro de dos meses y luchemos en serio. Sólo si luchas en serio conmigo volveré al dojo Kamiya. Y sino…"

"…" Fue lo único que pudo decir el rurouni.

"…Sino, me quedaré aquí y me convertiré, tal y como me propuso Hiko-shishou, en un discípulo permanente. No volveré más a Tokio, y jamás nos volveremos a ver"

_ Minikui deshi…_ Hiko seguía mirando perplejo a su pupila de reojo, más que asombrado. Lo último que había dicho se lo había inventado del todo, pero teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de la situación, su baka deshi se lo había tragado del todo. Así pues, su granito de arena ya estaba puesto: su función, hacer perder la concentración a Kenshin en la conversación, había dado su fruto. Ahora Kaoru había hecho un Jaque Mate.

¿Aceptaría Kenshin la partida?

Fin del cap.10

_ CONTINUARÁ_

¿Doushita no?: ¿qué sucede?

Rouninrurouni: vagabundo

** Notas de autora**

¡Yay yay yay! ¡Por fin el esperado reencuentro! ¡Me hacía ilusión hasta a mí de escribirlo! Además, ha coincidido con el sábado que empieza el puente de cinco días… ¡Y con el final de los exámenes! ¡¡Parece que no puedo estar de mejor humor!!

En fin, muchas gracias a mis fieles lectores por leeros mi fanfic y dejarme vuestros preciosos reviews :) Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado este reencuentro… ¿Quizás lo hubieseis querido más fluffy, y que Kaoru se lanzara a los brazos del rurouni y ambos se besaran bajo la luz de la luna, etc,etc…? XD Bueno, la idea se me pasó por la cabeza, pero… ¡no puede ser! Esa es precisamente la conducta de la princesa en apuros de la cual Kaoru está intentando huir, ¿ne? Pero bueno, para los amantes del fluffy ya habrá su momento, ¡todo a su tiempo, muajaja!

Y no me canso de repetirlo, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo incondicional, hontou ni :D!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… ¿Cómo sigue la conversación? ¿Qué dirá Kenshin al respecto, aceptará y luchará, o se negará…? Y por fin… ¡La verdad de Kaoru, by Hiko-shishou! Kaoru, justo entre la flor y el sauce, y después…

_DING DING, PREGUNTA PREGUNTA!_ Esta fiel fanática de Rurouni Kenshin se estaba preguntando si alguna buena alma piadosa podría ayudarla a encontrar cierto capítulo del anime de Rurouni Kenshin que no encuentra T,T Se trata del capítulo en que Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao (Sano no se si sale o no… lo olvidé o.o) van a unos baños termales en medio de la nada, y se encuentran con un pintor que se enamora de Kaoru, blabla. ¿Alguien sabe QUÉ número de capítulo es para que me lo pueda bajar? ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS AL QUE ME RESPONDA!!

Y ahora sí, ¡adelante con los reviews! En el cap.9 tuve 15 reviews, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos :D!

** Miki:** jeje me alegro que te guste… y siiiii, mi especialidad es dejar puesta la miel en vuestros labios, muahahahaha… En cuanto a si habrá pelea, bueno, yo creo que es bastante obvio… En cuanto si meteré a Sano, pues no lo creo, no al menos en esta primera 'saga'. Si decidiera hacer la segunda parte (que no estoy segura, todo depende de vosotros y de mi misma) allí sí que tendría más papel. No puedo asegurarte nada. En fin, gracias por reviewear (me acabo de inventar la palabra, pero suena bien XD).

** Chica:** tranquila, no pareces la tipica friki-psicópata perseguidora y acosante (aunque te acercaste un poco con todos esos reviews seguidos de hace unos caps….XD). jeje, a mí también me gustó lo de que Hiko le soplara al oído XP. Me ha hecho gracia la manera como has definido lo de Kenshin Vs Soujiro, eso de que salían chispas del ordenador! Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

** Hitokiri Himura20:** ¿hace falta que conteste a la pregunta? XP Evidentemente, Kenshin y Kaoru se han reencontrado, y a partir de aquí es cuando, en principio, empieza lo realmente interesante, la trama de la cual realmente viene el fic –es decir, que todo estro podría haber sido como un prólogo, pero que decidí trabajarme y que quedó en casi 10 capítulos-. Ojalá te guste este cap.10, gracias por el review!

** Mikomi Shinomori:** aquí está el cap10! Gracias por el review (una cosa que me ha dejado intrigada: en el review anterior pusiste que 'actualiza pronto (mira quien habla XD)'. ¿Significa eso que tu también tienes algún fanfic? No me extrañaría, tu nick me suena más a parte de tus reviews… Si tienes algún fic dímelo, que me gusta mucho leer :)

** Xellos-kun:** me alegra que mi fic siga captando gente desde el primer capítulo. Gracias por tus halagos, jeje, hago lo que puedo. Gracias por tu review!

** HADA:** pues nada chica, y yo que me alegro que te rieras tanto! XD! Estoy de acuerdo, a mí me haría falta un Hiko-shishou para el instituto también…. Ayns, Kaoru, que no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes de estar rodeada de tíos buenos! XD! Ne, gracias por el reviewwwwwww!! (Una preguntita indiscreta: tu nick es algo en japonés, o es 'hada' de la hada madrina? Es que siempre me lo he preguntado…)

** Siouxsie-chan:** gracias por el review. Pues mira, en este mismo capítulo ya han aparecido, jeje.

** Kaoru Himura:** muchas gracias por el comentario, jurs… a mí también me mataban las ganas de escribir esta parte… juuu, no te puedes ni imaginar lo que he disfrutado (cara de demonio). ¡Espero que te guste este cap, y gracias por el review!

** Kaoru Hino:** wow, mujer, ya me gustaría a mí hacerlo tan bien como Watsuki, pero nop, aún tengo que mejorar Ù.U ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por los ánimos, me suben mucho la moral, sobretodo en las épocas de exámenes que no puedo escribir como yo querría… -.- En fin, muuuuuuchas gracias por el review!

** Kagura:** hehe, el secreto de 'su verdad' lo sabréis pronto, pronto… Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo!! Gracias por el review :)

** Taigrin Dido:** ….XD…. Te lo has pasado bomba aquí dejando reviews a tutiplén eh? XD Yo tan contenta al día siguiente abro el Hotmail y veo 9 reviews o así, y yo toda happy los voy abriendo y me voy encontrando: Taigrin dido cap1, Taigrin Dido cap2, Taigrin Dido cap3, etc.etc. XDDDDDD ¡¡Muchas gracias por dejarme review!! Lo cierto es que últimamente no podemos hablar tanto… kawen… ¡Ahora que viene Navidad a ver si coincidimos wapetona! Jeje y sip, yo también hago fics de RK… (viva Kenshin, y Sano, y Aoshi-sama… mehehehehe…) Me alegro que te gustaran :) ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado wapetona! Ánimos con tus fics :P

** Gaby (hyatt:** muchas gracias por el review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, de gozaru!!

** Nancy:** hehe ahí ahí! Kaoru-dono power! ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre la damisela en apuros? ¡NO! ¡Se acabó! XD! Bueno, acerca de que te avise cuando ponga otro capítulo… es que ando justo de tiempo… :S Pero bueno, en , si te registras, hay una opción de 'favourite autor alert' que te avisa siempre que un autor seleccionado sube una historia :P ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el anterior review!

** British Padmore:** ¡muchísimas gracias por los ánimos! Estoy encantada que te guste tanto el fic :) ¡De verdad! Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!!

** Dikana:** (bueno, llegó la hora… cintu mueve los dedos a modo de calentamiento y empieza a responder XD) ¡Buenaaaaas! Sobre las faltas de ortografía… ¡Gomen ne! Soy humana, cometo errores, y a parte de tener el corrector puesto algunas faltas se me saltan . En fin, espero que en este capítulo no haya muchas… ejem. ¡Bueno chica, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo! Sobre lo que me has dicho de '¿Y si Kenshin aprendió a cocinar tan bien gracias a Hiko sensei?' me ha dado una idea, creo que pondré algún comentario así en el fic por parte de nuestro shishou XDDDD. Sobre la caracterización de los personajes que dices te gusta tanto… mujer, no sé, yo simplemente intento hacer más o menos lo que creo que ellos harían (nunca pondré a Aoshi, por ejemplo, riéndose a carcajada ancha de un chiste por mucho que quisiera XDDDD). En cuanto a la 'verdad' de Kaoru no pienso soltar prenda, porque me he dado cuenta que con mis pequeñas pistas la gente se va acercando más o menos, tú incluida, y ¡tiene que ser sorpresa! PPPP! Pero creo que eso será en el próximo capítulo, muahahaha. ¡A mí también me encantó escribir la escena de Kenshin Vs Sou! Kyaaa…. Hacía tiempo que la quería poner, muahahaha… Inconscientemente creo que estoy haciendo que Sou se esté enamorando de Kaoru, pero bueeeno, un poco de competencia a Kenshin no le vendrá mal, como tu dices, ¡a ver si así espabila de una vez! Y bueno chica, espero que este 'reencuentro' no te haya decepcionado… Estoy un poco insegura de cómo me ha quedado, porque Kenshin, siempre tan reflexivo, ¿habría cometido el error que ha cometido en el capítulo de reincidir en los motivos que hicieron que Kaoru se marchara? No sé… pero bueno, así se ha quedado XD. ¡Hontou ni, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione Dik! Esperaré tu review quilométrico con impaciencia, muehehehe… ¡Jya neeee!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;P

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

17 de Diciembre del 2004

(¡Se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad…! Venid prontooo…)


	11. ¿Lucha?

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_Capítulo 11 – __¿Lucha?_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

"¡NO, NO, NO¡Sigues cogiéndola mal¿Y qué diantre crees que haces con el movimiento del pie izquierdo¿Danza¡Debe ser un movimiento rápido y fuerte, suave y ágil, como el de un águila justo antes de lanzarse en picado¿Es que tu pequeña mente no logra desentrañar la profundidad de mis versos poéticos, tan bien redactados y sumamente explicativos¡No en vanos eres mi minikui deshi¡ARGH, me sacas de _quicio_!"

Kaoru le hubiera querido matar (y no sólo con la mirada). Encima de tener que aguantar ese DURÍSIMO entrenamiento, intentándolo hacer lo mejor que podía, encima de eso… ¡tenía que aguantar su faceta poética de escritor errante!… _Kami-sama dame fuerzas…_ pensó la chica, suspirando.

Recordaba con claridad (con _demasiada_ claridad, a su juicio) los sucesos de la noche anterior.

**Flash-back**

"…Sino, me quedaré aquí y me convertiré, tal y como me propuso Hiko-shishou, en un discípulo permanente. No volveré más a Tokio, y jamás nos volveremos a ver"

_M-Mou… ¿de dónde he sacado el valor para decirle esto a ÉL¡Ánimo Kaoru, tú puedes¡Ganbare! _

_Sin embargo, toda la auto-alegría que me había infundido se truncó al ver sus ojos tan llenos de… tristeza, desolación. Era la segunda vez que le veía así. La primera vez fue cuando volvió de su primer reencuentro con Enishi. Nunca imaginé que le volvería a ver así, y ahora mira… ¿Estaba siendo realmente justa con él? _

_Sí, Kaoru. ¡Lo haces por ambos! No puedes permitirte seguir siendo una debilucha. Él acaba de decir que quiere la Kaoru débil. ¡Pues no señor! Yo quiero hacerme fuerte… ¡Y él no tiene derecho a recriminarme nada, ni a ponerme carita de cordero degollado¡No, no, no! _

_…Pero aún así me duele verle en este estado…_

"Dos meses, de gozaru ka?"

_Salí inmediatamente de mis pensamientos para observarle. Entre tanto monólogo interior me había olvidado que Kenshin seguía allí, a centímetros de distancia. Le miré a los ojos, oh-oh, grave error… Por un momento me quedé hechizada… En ellos había algo… una luz, un brillo, algo… Algo que no había visto brillar nunca. Su mirada parecía decir algo como 'muy bien, acepto el reto'. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente, pero no por eso me dejé embelesar. Todo estaba yendo que ni pintado, y ahora no podía echarlo todo por la borda con la típica escena de debilucha enamorada. _

_Yo asentí_ "Dos meses"

_Para mi sorpresa, Kenshin se dio la vuelta. Miré de reojo a Hiko-shishou, pero él seguía imperturbable. Volví a mirar a Kenshin, el cual cada vez se alejaba más y más de mí… Y de repente, se paró y se giró levemente. No alcancé a verle el rostro, el cual seguía tapado por su cabellera, pero sí que oí sus palabras._

"Dentro de dos lunas llenas volveré aquí. Y pobres de vosotros que no sigáis aquí"_ Me quedé un tanto asustada, pero creo que esa indirecta iba más para shishou_ "Kaoru-dono" _Yo me giré rápidamente hacia él, esperando_ "Entrena, mejora, conviértete en un experto espadachín. Todos te respaldamos"

_Yo sonreí con atrevimiento _"Eso mismo pienso hacer_" Él seguía andando. Justo antes de perderse entre los arbustos, me pareció oír algo más. No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación, la cual en el fondo quería oír eso, o si fue real. Sólo puedo decir que oí un lejano 'lo siento'…_

**Fin del flash-back**

Hiko miró la posición del sol y bebió un poco más de sake "Por esta mañana ya hemos terminado"

Kaoru no se sintió para nada aliviada, y miró a su maestro como si se tratara del ojo del huracán. Su maestro tenía por costumbre hacerle hacer mil mandobles al aire para 'terminar de entrenar', y así retomar el entrenamiento de la tarde con mayor fortaleza. Así que no era de extrañar que la 'belleza kendoka' no las tuviera todas. Sin embargo, ocurrió un milagro.

"Hoy te perdono novecientos mandobles. Cuando hayas terminado, ven conmigo a la cabaña" dijo él, levantándose pesadamente de su roca, dejando perpleja a su alumna.

"¿D-Dice que me perdona novecientos mandobles¿Sólo hago cien, entonces?"

Hiko se detuvo en sus pasos y se giró "Si insistes, hoy podrías hacer veinte mil…"

"¡No, no! No insisto, shishou, sólo quería saber el por qué de este cambio de… hábitos" Kaoru sonrió tímidamente, con una ligera gotita en la nuca. Lo último que necesitaba era un maestro molesto.

Por un momento, a Kaoru le pareció que los ojos de su maestro brillaban de una forma especial. Se giró totalmente hacia ella y puso una sonrisa pícara "Hoy, minikui deshi, este todopoderoso hombre te enseñará a cocinar"

Kaoru puso los ojos como tacitas de te.

Cinco minutos después…

"¡CIEN!"

Kaoru sonrió, satisfecha. No se había cansado para nada. Tiró el bokken al suelo y se dirigió al a cabaña. Abrió la puerta y se disponía a decir jovialmente que había terminado, cuando vio una cosa que, de ése día en adelante, iba a aparecer en todas sus pesadillas…

Hiko.

La tez de Kaoru palideció.

Con.

Abrió la boca formando un triángulo con la punta hacia abajo.

Delantal.

Puso dos puntitos oscuros como ojos.

_¡**ROSA**!_

Hiko pareció adivinar sus pensamientos "¿Qué pasa¿Nunca nadie te ha regalado algo que no quisieras y tuvieras que aceptar? Además, no es un delantal tan feo… Creo que me sienta muy bien, agudiza mi perfecto cuerpo, hohoho" dijo él, empezando a reír al estilo kitsune.

Kaoru cerró la puerta tras de ella. Acababa de perder el poco respeto que tenía hacia su maestro.

* * *

Yahiko suspiraba sonoramente. No parecía muy contento. Como 'huésped' que era de Aoiya, Misao le había encargado dos o tres misiones que cumplir. Dichas misiones consistían en fregar los platos, barrer la entrada del comercio, sacar el brillo al suelo, entre otras pocas tareas. Además, como toque personal de la chica ninja, Yahiko tenía un precioso lazo lila en el pelo, cortesía de la hermana gemela de Tae. Por su parte, Sanosuke había salido junto a Megumi a ayudarla con las compras. Pero de Kenshin no se sabía nada.

"Hum, ayer por la noche se fue muy trastocado. ¿Crees que encontró a Kaoru?" preguntó Misao absente, mientras hacía una pausa para comer junto a Yahiko. El descendiente de samuráis se encogió de hombros.

"Lo sabremos cuando vuelva"

"Ése es otro punto, tarda mucho¿no crees? Tanto si la encontró como si no ya tendría que haber vuelto. Ya pasa del mediodía. ¿Tal vez le ha pasado algo…?"

Yahiko sonrió con sorna "Recuerda que hablamos de Kenshin"

Misao sonrió "Sí, supongo que sí… ¿Sabes? Me muero por hablar con Kaoru. Me gustaría verla, hace tiempo que no charlamos. Y seguro que a ella le irá bien conversar con una mujer, tan acostumbrada como está a tratar con hombres indisciplinados y críos. ¡Cualquiera se hartaba de vosotros!"

Yahiko murmuró algo como "Se autodenomina mujer, y es peor que el Rey de los Infiernos, dictadora, que no es más que una dictadora que se aprovecha de un niño para hacerle hacer los trabajos difíciles"

Misao lo oyó.

Yahiko salió por la ventana.

* * *

Aoshi se movía con parsimonia, con su habitual yukata de entretiempo y su rictus imperturbable. Se encontraba andando con rumbo fijo a paso lento pero seguro. Instantes antes había atravesado la urbana Kyoto. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba en el principio de un bosque, con perfil montañoso. Un tiempo más tarde, se encontraba en el monte Hiei. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a lo que en su día fue la mayor fortaleza que amenazaba el futuro del país. Como ex aliado que era, se conocía un par de caminos secretos para lograr llegar hasta la cúspide sin tener que sufrir ninguna incidencia por culpa de los derrumbamientos. En breve llegó a lo que quedaba de la superficie donde se libró el Gran Combate, aunque ahora sólo quedaban escombros.

Los claros, gélidos pero rápidos ojos de Aoshi inspeccionaron el lugar en décimas. Su visión no pasó desapercibida el rurouni, con su habitual gi chillón y su menos provocativo pelo anaranjado. Aoshi sonrió interiormente (ojo¡interiormente!) y se dirigió hacia él.

"Aoshi, no esperaba que vinieras, de gozaru yo" dijo Kenshin, aún estando de espaldas a él, sin moverse un ápice "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"De la misma forma que tú supiste que Seta estaría aquí" respondió él. Kenshin sonrió y se giró "¿Encontraste a la chica Kamiya?"

Kenshin, aún sonriendo, esbozó una mirada triste "Hai de gozaru"

Aoshi miró al rurouni a los ojos "Así que no quiere volver, al fin y al cabo" dijo, entendiéndolo todo al instante.

Kenshin sonrió "Me da dos meses de margen. Está bajo la tutela de shishou, y dice que la está entrenando para vencerme. Quiere probarnos a todos que es digna, pero no hace falta que lo haga, ya lo sabemos que lo es" dijo el rurouni, más para él que para Aoshi.

"Si ella creyera que vosotros así lo creéis, no habría montado todo este número. Yo creo que esa mujer necesita probarse a sí misma que puede hacerlo"

Kenshin se dejó caer en una de las numerosas y enormes piedras del alrededor "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no sé cómo voy a aguantar dos meses así. Ella está entrenando para derrotarme. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? Le dije que aceptaba el trato, que lucharía contra ella, pero ambos sabemos que no lucharé en serio. Y estoy asustado"

Aoshi parecía algo sorprendido de que el famoso asesino, el gran patriota, fuera tan franco. Sobretodo le sorprendió el hecho que era la primera vez que oía a Battousai, a Kenshin Himura, decir 'estoy asustado'.

Kenshin, el cual pareció adivinarle el pensamiento, sonrió "Soy perfectamente consciente que no podré luchar en serio con ella. Y además, se me notará. Ella lo sabrá, y aún se enfurecerá más, creyendo que no la tomo en serio. Por eso me puso un motivo para que luchara en serio. Me dijo que si no luchaba en serio se quedaría con shishou como discípulo permanente. Pero aún así no seré capaz, lo sé. No podré"

Aoshi no dijo nada. Kenshin prosiguió "Aoshi. ¿Qué harías tú si Misao hubiera malinterpretado algo, si creyera algo que no es, y se fuese de tu lado¿Qué harías si Misao te pidiera que lucharas contra ella, y que si no lo hicieras en serio, ella se iría para siempre?"

Después de unos breves segundos, Aoshi respondió "No hay malentendidos entre nosotros"

Kenshin insistió "¿Pero y si los hubiera¿Y si ella se enfadara contigo, hasta tal punto de llorar por ti, de hacer centenares de kilómetros sólo para derrotarte¿Y si estuviera dispuesta a irse definitivamente de tu lado¿Te quedarías tan ancho? Yo no podría"

"Está claro que somos hombres diferentes" fue lo único que dijo Aoshi antes de girarse y empezar a andar "Todos están preguntándose dónde estás. Yo no les diré que te he visto aquí" murmuró, ya de espaldas y a unos metros de él. Kenshin no dijo nada.

Justo cuando creía que se iba sin agregar nada más, Aoshi volvió a pararse. Seguía de espaldas.

"No"

Kenshin parpadeó.

"Iría a buscarla" hubo una pequeña pausa, y prosiguió "Pero no dejaré que llore por mí. Ya lo hizo una vez, y Misao no se merece volver a llorar nunca más. A diferencia de ti, que parece que vives en las nubes sin darte cuenta de lo que tienes en la tierra, yo vivo constantemente para los que me rodean, y antes de decir nada pienso si lo que voy a decir podría dañar a alguien, o si podría entristecer a alguien, especialmente a Misao. Todo esto ha ocurrido porque te has confiado de la estabilidad. Nada es estable en esta vida. Siempre hay cambios, los quieras o no. La chica Kamiya se hartó de la estabilidad; quería avanzar contigo, pero tú no se lo permitiste. Puede que seas hábil con la espada, pero en asuntos del corazón la chica Kamiya te supera de largo"

Kenshin se quedó estático, observando la fina figura del antiguo okashira del Oniwabanshu desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

Se oyó un gran 'BOOOOOOM' y un sinfín de pájaros salieron volando de las ramas de los árboles donde estaban instalados. La cabaña de Hiko de poco no sale volando también, y ni que decir sus dos ocupantes, ambos chamuscados.

Kaoru tenía los ojos agrandados, y una sonrisa triangular. Observaba el lugar donde instantes antes había la comida "N-Nunca llegué a imaginar que mi estofado combinado con sus verduras producirían una reacción química que las hiciera estallar…" murmuró, con voz entrecortada.

Hiko, aún medio en trance, se defensa "¿Se puede saber QUÉ RAYOS le pones a tu estofado¿Es que no has seguido mis instrucciones¡A la que me voy a buscar agua tú ya estás destrozándome mi hogar¡Si es que no puedo despistarme ni un momento contigo!"

"¡S-Sumimasen Hiko-shishou! A-Ahora lo limpio todo" murmuró Kaoru, cogiendo unos harapos de ropa y empezando a limpiar la deshecha general.

"Oh genial, acababa de lavarlo" se lamentó Hiko, mirando su delantal ahora ya no tan rosa, salpicado por la mezcla inestable de su minikui deshi "Creo que esto nos llevará tiempo" se lamentó.

Kaoru empezó a limpiar el desastre orgánico sumida en sus pensamientos, especialmente en la noche que se encontró con Kenshin. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, esa noche había algo especial en él, y con esa mirada de pasión que…

"Pensando en mi baka deshi¿eh?"

Kaoru pestañeó al encontrarse delante de una cara psicópata que sonreía con labios de media luna. Antes de que Hiko reaccionara, Kaoru ya le había implantado una silla en la cabeza "¡No me pegue esos sustos, hombre ya!"

"…pero he adivinado"

Kaoru murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió limpiando.

Hiko se quedó meditabundo unos instantes y sugirió algo "¿Qué te parecería entrenar tus tan poco disciplinados dotes de camuflaje?"

Kaoru arqueó las cejas "¿Ninjutsu?"

Él asintió "En un combate nunca sabes qué puede ocurrir. Y una de las poderosas armas de las mujeres kunoichi es su flexibilidad, su agilidad, su rapidez y su poco peso para moverse con libertad sin ser vistos… aunque tú tendrías que peder unos quilitos"

Pofff…

"…Así que¿qué te parecería ir a hacerles una visita al Aoiya una noche de éstas?" propuso Hiko sensei, con la marca de un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos, aunque parecía tener sus dudas "Pero…si me ven…"

Hiko sonrió "No te verán, no si vas conmigo. Ni mi estúpido discípulo ni el Okashira ni el cabeza de pollo se enterarán. Y así podrás ver qué tal van las cosas por allí"

Kaoru sonrió "¡Vale!"

* * *

"¡AAATHEM!"

"Yagh, qué asco¡haz el favor de girar la cara cuando estornudes, estúpido tori-atama!" frunció Megumi, con disgusto.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño "¡Usted me perdone, su real alteza!" respondió él, irónico. Ambos habían salido a comprar algunas cosas de parte de Misao, y ahora que anochecía volvían al hostal.

"Oye¿no es ése de ahí Ken-san?" exclamó Megumi, señalando unos metros más allá, en un cruce de calles comerciales que llegaban hasta Aoiya.

"Pues es verdad… ¡EEEH, KENSHIN!" el hombre de la cicatriz se giró ante su llamada. Sanosuke y Megumi se dirigieron hacia él "¿Se puede saber DÓNDE te habías metido¡Estábamos preocupados!"

"Cierto. ¿Encontraste a Kaoru-chan, Ken-san?"

Kenshin resopló y sonrió "Siento haberos preocupado, no era ésa mi intención" hizo una pausa para retomar el aliento y prosiguió "Encontré a Kaoru-dono"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Megumi y Sanosuke se miraron expectantes, y luego miraron al rurouni "¿Y…?"

Kenshin hizo su mejor cara de niño bueno "Pues que de momento no vuelve"

"¿Cómo!"

"¿Por qué no!"

Fueron las dos reacciones simultáneas de ambos. Kenshin no pudo más que apreciar cuán parecido era el temperamento de esos dos.

"Estará bajo la tutela de Hiko-shishou durante dos meses, entrenándose. Luego haremos un combate"

Megumi frunció un cejo "¿Tú contra quién, contra Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin asintió "¡Esa cría se ha vuelto loca¿Por qué demonios no vuelve con nosotros de una vez, después del escándalo que ha montado¡Esto es el colmo¡Me voy a la montaña a traerla de vuelta, y si hace falta la traeré a rastras¡Vamos que si lo hago¡Habrase visto¡Me saca de quicio¡AARHG!"

"Eh, Megitsune, date un respiro¿quieres?" bufó Sanosuke. Megumi le hizo caso, cosa extraña. Luego Sanosuke se encaró hacia Kenshin "¿Y a santo de qué Jou-chan quiere luchar contigo?"

"Para probarnos que no es tan débil como, según ella, nosotros creemos" respondió él.

"¡Megitsune, te acompaño a la montaña a buscarla!"

Kenshin casi se cae de bruces "Cho-chotto mate, Sano. Su decisión es comprensible. Al fin y al cabo, vino aquí para probar eso desde un buen principio, de gozaru ka" Sanosuke no dijo nada "Además, dijo que si no luchaba en serio se quedaría con shishou para siempre"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces, Ken-san?" preguntó Megumi "¿De verdad vas a luchar contra Kaoru-chan _en serio_?

Kenshin bajó la cabeza "Yo…"

"…"

"…No lo sé. No lo sé…" fue lo único que respondió, con su mirada escondida entre su flequillo. Megumi y Sanosuke se miraron.

"Bah, tienes dos meses para planear algo" dijo Sanosuke, con su tono desenfadado de siempre "De momento intenta descansar un poco¿quieres?"

"Bien dicho" respondió Megumi "Será mejor que vayamos tirando hacia el Aoiya, Misao debe estar que trina esperando la compra"

Kenshin empezó a andar tras ellos, y murmuró un débil "Arigatou, de gozaru yo".

Sanosuke y Megumi sonrieron mutuamente, al menos habían alegrado un poco al rurouni… ni que fuese momentáneamente.

Fin del cap.11

_CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de Cintu **

1) Acerca de que Kaoru tardara cinco minutos en hacer 100 mandobles al aire, pues os diré que me entretuve con un pequeño palo y di diez mandobles al aire lo más rápido que pude, y luego multipliqué el tiempo por diez. Si yo hubiese tardado unos diez minutos o menos, es de suponer que Kaoru, ya muy acostumbrada a esto (y supongo que con más bíceps que yo XD) tardaría la mitad, más o menos. En fin, simples conjeturas, pero me gusta hacer mis fics realistas XD (acordaros que hasta me entretuve a contar los kilómetros que iba a hacer Kenshin de Tokio hasta Kyoto –cara de pro, xD).

2) Tengo la sensación que en la escena de Aoshi hablando con Kenshin, he pintado a Aoshi como un detective. Lo entendía todo sólo con un par de palabras, el estilo Shinichi XD

-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, sí, sigo viva, no se me ha tragado la tierra… Wow, parece mentira que el cap.10 fuese publicado el 17 de diciembre… T.T! Lo siento MUCHO, de verdad. Entre pitos y flautas he andado muy atareada, y sólo podía escribir un rato cada dos o tres semanas… GOMEN NASAI!

No prometo que esta situación vaya a cambiar, todo lo contrario… Sigo teniendo exámenes, y a parte de eso, del 14 al 18 de marzo me voy con el instituto (el 19 es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan regalos XD), y en semana santa también me voy… así que… XD…

¡EN FIN! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos fieles lectores que me envían sus reviews, e-mails, o comentarios lo que sea. Muchas gracias¡en serio! Y perdonad que haya tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, y que no sea largo como los anteriores, pero en fin…

30 de abril del 2005


	12. Una noche en Gion, parte I

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

-- Cambio de escena

**Notas de autora: **Sí, ya sé que esta vez he tardado mucho más de lo previsto. En las notas de autora del final de capítulo ya me explico; sólo quería mencionar que os he adjuntado un mini-resumen del fanfic hasta ahora para refrescaros la memoria antes de leer el capítulo. Tampoco iría mal que os releyerais el capítulo 6. ¡Nos vemos más abajo!

**RESUMEN**: Kaoru Kamiya abandona el dojo dispuesta a no ser más una carga, e inicia un viaje de entrenamiento hasta Kioto, con la esperanza de que Seijuro Hiko pueda entrenarla. Kenshin, desesperado por la súbita partida de la joven, va en su búsqueda junto a Sanosuke, Yahiko y Megumi. Pero cuán grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse a Kaoru bajo la tutela de su antiguo maestro. Y no sólo eso, sino que Kaoru le advierte de que se entrena para luchar contra él, y que dentro de dos lunas llenas tendrá lugar su lucha y, de no pelear en serio, Kaoru se convertirá en la discípula permanente de Seijuro Hiko XIII. Si bien Kenshin no sabe que esto último no es cierto, decide alejarse una temporada de Kaoru. A la vista de su 'enfrentamiento' en dos meses, Kaoru empieza a entrenar duramente. Mientras, Kenshin y compañía se establecen en Aoiya junto a Misao, Aoshi, Okina y los otros. Kenshin y Aoshi hablan acerca de los sentimientos de Kaoru, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quede aún más frustrado ya que, al parecer, toda la situación ha sido fruto de una serie de malentendidos por parte de él mismo y de Kaoru. Y así, los días van pasando, la fecha límite se acerca, y Kenshin está cada vez más entre la espada y la pared…

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_**Capítulo 12 –Una noche en Gion, parte I**_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Un hombre más bien delgaducho, de mediana estatura y con rasgos marcados se apretó las muñecas que, hasta momentos antes, había tenido enmanilladas. A continuación se giró hacia el segundo hombre, alto y de complexión dura, vestido con ropajes occidentales.

"Habéis tardado mucho."

"Le pido disculpas."

"Llevo aquí encerrado semanas, ¡semanas!"

"Le pido disculpas de nuevo."

"¡¿Cómo puede costar tanto un maldito soborno hoy en día para sacar a alguien de la cárcel?! ¡¿Eh?!"

"Hemos ido lo más rápido…"

"¿Dónde demonios están mi mujer y mi hijo?"

"Como en el pueblo ya no estaban a salvo, su esposa se encuentra en la residencia habitual de Kioto. En cuanto a su hijo…"

"¿Recibió la carta que te mandé que le dieras?"

"Ha actuado en consecuencia. Se reunió con…"

"¡Cállate! Este no es lugar para…"

Los dos hombres siguieron cuchicheando, de manera que un tercer hombre, el oficial al cargo, no pudo oír nada más. A continuación, y con mucha reticencia, el oficial le entregó los pocos objetos personales que le habían confiscado al entrar en prisión al exrecluso. ¿Cómo era posible que el actual gobierno Meiji permitiera que tales hombres entraran y salieran de la prisión a sus anchas, escapando tan cobardemente de la justicia?

"El carruaje le espera afuera, Modoru-san."

"Bien. Pues no le hagamos esperar más."

* * *

El joven paseaba tranquilamente por las animadas calles de Kioto. Al principio sólo salía del _ryokan_ donde se hospedaba de noche, sin saber muy bien por qué. Lo cierto es que aún no había recuperado toda la confianza como para pasearse por la Antigua Capital sin preocupaciones a plena luz del día; además, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a la muchedumbre y al ruido. Al fin y al cabo, Soujiro Seta se había pasado el último año de su vida errando. Y ahora, en medio de una de las calles principales de la ciudad, el ex Tenken no podía más que echar de menos la tranquilidad del campo i la sobriedad de su vida errante. Pero, tal y como había decidido noches atrás, se quedaría en Kioto durante una temporada. Le apetecía estar en contacto con la gente (aunque le costara acostumbrarse) y empezar a socializarse, ni que fuese con la dueña del _ryokan_. Así, tal vez, poco a poco, volvería a abrir su alma a los demás y estaría más cerca de encontrar, tal y como le aconsejó Himura hacía tiempo, su Verdad.

Así pues, con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Soujiro iba paseando. Le rondaba la idea de ir a ver a su antiguo compañero del _Juppon-gatana_, Chou, más que nada para saber qué sucedía tanto en Japón como en Kioto. Aunque, eso sí, tendría que visitarlo en privado. Si bien el golpe de estado de Makoto Shishio fue perfectamente borrado de la historia, según la ley, él seguía siendo un criminal buscado.

"…si sucede algo más, Ken-san, sobretodo, hacédmelo saber, ¿ne?"

Soujiro se giró disimuladamente, mostrando un súbito interés por una paradita de _okonomiyakis_. Se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber estado alerta. Un poco más y hubiera seguido andando tranquilamente delante del hostal Aoiya, y ya de paso saludar a Himura, Sagara y Shinomori como si fuesen antiguos compañeros de toda la vida.

Disimuladamente, el joven miró hacia la zona en cuestión. Parecía que todos habían salido a fuera a despedir a una mujer, ya que ésta llevaba una bolsa de equipaje y la esperaba un coche de caballos.

"No se preocupe, Megumi-dono" dijo Kenshin, sonriendo. "Ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros, y sus pacientes la esperan, de gozaru yo."

Megumi miró al grupo que la despedida, no sin cierta culpabilidad. Había recibido un telegrama urgente de Oguni-sensei pidiéndole que volviera a Tokio a ayudarle con los enfermos (según parecía, la gripe empezaba a hacer de las suyas –no por algo otoño llegaba a su fin –y el pobre hombre no daba al abasto).

"Ya…" murmuró la mujer, no del todo convencida. "Si sucede _cualquier_ cosa…"

"Te lo haremos saber" terminó Sanosuke, aburrido. "No te preocupes, Megitsune, te mantendré informada. Los pacientes son lo primero."

Megumi parpadeó. Le había venido una escena en la mente… Un diálogo parecido con Kaoru, recriminándole que su amor por Kenshin terminaba donde empezaba su deber como maestra, justo después que el rurouni se marchase hacia Kioto para combatir a Shishio. Y otro también, hablando con Sanosuke después de lo de Enishi… Cuando, finalmente, había conseguido esclarecer sus sentimientos respecto a Kenshin, renunciando a él.

¿Sabía Sanosuke el dilema por el que estaba pasando? Una vez más, su deber como médico se anteponía a sus deseos como persona, como mujer, como amiga, y tenía que irse del lugar donde más quería estar. No podía ser que Sanosuke, _Sanosuke_, hubiera adivinado cómo se sentía y le hubiera dicho eso para animarla, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, al alzar el rostro y ver cómo la mirada, no pudo más que aclarar sus dudas.

Megumi sonrió. "Tori-atama dándome consejos… esto no puede ser bueno, va a subir el pan."

El joven hizo como que se enfadaba. "¡Oi, kitsune!"

"¡Ohohoho…!"

Después de darle las gracias a Okina y a los demás por el alojamiento, Megumi se subió con su característica elegancia, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Finalmente, ya en la ventanilla, añadió:

"Volveré para la segunda luna llena, Ken-san" dijo la mujer, muy seria.

"Eso, eso" dijo Yahiko. "No puedes perderte la lucha de Busu y Kenshin."

Kenshin desvió la mirada y Misao le dio un codazo a Yahiko por su falta de tacto. Megumi sonrió y su carruaje, finalmente, desapareció entre el tráfico de la ciudad. A continuación, Kenshin y los demás entraron de nuevo en Aoiya y, al cabo de unos segundos, Soujiro Seta salió de su 'escondite' de nuevo con la expresión ligeramente asombrada.

No lo había oído mal_. Kamiya-san ha retado finalmente a Himura_.

El ex Tenken miró hacia al cielo, pensativo. La última vez que había visto a Kaoru había sido cuando esta se desmayó en los aledaños de la cabaña de Seijuro Hiko, y él la llevó en brazos hasta allí. Y desde entonces ya habían pasado unas dos semanas, aproximadamente.

Soujiro sonrió interiormente_. Tal vez vaya a hacerle una pequeña visita de cortesía…_

Sí, un día de estos iría a hacerle una visita. Sin embargo, antes debía encargarse de algo.

* * *

Esas dos semanas habían transcurrido como si no le pasaran a ella. Kaoru prácticamente no había tenido tiempo libre como para pararse a pensar en el encuentro con Kenshin, en la lucha, en el hecho de que si no luchaba en serio ella no volvería… Nada, cero. En las pasadas dos semanas sólo había tenido tiempo para reunir la suficiente fortaleza mental y no salir corriendo del entrenamiento al que Seijuro Hiko la sometía. Si los primeros días le resultaron duros, al cabo de dos semanas los comparaba con un paseo por el riachuelo en comparación con los entrenamientos posteriores. Después de asegurarse que Kaoru cogía suficiente fondo en los brazos y piernas haciendo que realizase el ejercicio de los 'saltitos' alrededor de la montaña, el próximo punto de la semana fue aumentar el ritmo y empezar con las técnicas de _kenjutsu_ puestas en práctica; es decir, luchando contra Hiko-shishou. Como resultado, Kaoru había ganado mucho en masa muscular (lo cual influenciaba en su agilidad y rapidez) y, además, con los últimos entrenamientos, había aprendido a utilizar sus cualidades físicas con el _shinai_. Sí, no cabía duda que Kaoru había mejorado sustancialmente (pese a que aún le quedaba muchísimo camino por recorrer, tal y como le recordaba Hiko 'sutilmente' día sí, día también), pero al alto precio de su seguridad física y psicológica. Nunca antes en su vida hubiese creído que un humano podía albergar tantos moratones, cortes, rasguños y golpes en un solo cuerpo. El dolor empezaba a ser su compañero de entrenamientos y, lo que era aún peor, ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

"Suficiente."

Kaoru regresó al presente. Una de las consecuencias de los entrenamientos sistemáticos del maestro Hiko era que Kaoru se transportaba a un mundo interior mientras los realizaba, aunque siempre con la concentración al máximo.

"Dos minutos de agua, rápido. Aún queda trabajo que hacer antes de que se ponga el sol."

"¡Hai!"

Kaoru no se hizo de rogar, porque sabía por experiencia que cuando él decía dos minutos, eran dos minutos, ni un segundo más. En una ocasión le hizo subir y bajar la montaña el número de segundos que había llegado tarde, y la experiencia no daba pie a que sintiera deseos de repetirla. Así pues, aunque estaba exhausta, Kaoru se dirigió aprisa hacia el riachuelo próximo y se lavó la cara y el cuerpo de sudor y, finalmente, bebió un poco. Al cabo de un minuto y medio ya estaba de vuelta.

"Bueno, bueno, siéntate y respira hondo. Necesito que bajes de la inopia porque necesito todas tus neuronas funcionando, minikui deshi" dijo el hombre, sonriendo y a la vez que daba un pequeño trago a su jarra de sake.

"Hai", dijo Kaoru, tomándose su tiempo para normalizar el ritmo cardíaco. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Ya estoy recuperada. ¿Qué toca ahora, shishou?"

"Ahora, milady, toca hablar. A ti, concretamente."

"¿Hablar de qué?" preguntó la chica, extrañada.

Seijuro acercó una mano a la pierna de la chica, señalándole sus mellizos. Kaoru parpadeó sin entender.

"Ya me lo había parecido. ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el hombre, señalándole un punto concreto en cada pierna.

"Esto es culpa o gracias a usted. Mis nuevas piernas fortalecidas" bromeó la chica, sonriendo.

"No hablo de esto, sino…" y acto seguido pulsó los músculos de la chica.

"¡Itai! ¿¿Qué hace??" gritó la chica, apartando las piernas e intentando darle una patada para que se alejara de ella. Evidentemente, Hiko la evitó. "¿¿Se puede saber qué…??"

"Eso querría saber yo. ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes los puntos vitales de ambas piernas alterados?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué tengo qué…?"

Hiko se señaló sus propios mellizos, indicando el lugar exacto. "Esto. El _ki_ que todos llevamos dentro, pero por algún motivo tienes los mellizos en tensión. Precisamente la zona… y estos puntos vitales… velocidad divina. ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Ah" Kaoru parpadeó. "Ahora que lo menciona, es posible que… Seta-san me lo hizo, para ayudarme a mantener el ritmo y poder correr más rápido, aunque dijo que los efectos duraban sólo unas horas" murmuró la chica, algo preocupada puesto su maestro podía interpretar que eso había sido como hacer 'trampa' para llegar a tiempo en la carrera que le había impuesto para adoptarla como discípula.

"¿El chico que te trajo, eh?"

"Sí, Seta-san. Dijo que me ayudaría a ir más rápido, mencionó algo como 'técnica Shukuchi' y luego…"

"¿_Shukuchi_?" repitió Seijuro, mirando de hito a hito a Kaoru.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo conoce?"

Hiko se estuvo un momento en silencio, pensativo. Shukuchi… había oído ese nombre antes. En la batalla de Kioto, después de los altercados en Aoiya y la caída de Shishio, Hiko estuvo investigando por su cuenta. Evidentemente, para manejar el _shukuchi_ no bastaba con punzar determinados puntos de presión anatómica y ya tenías la velocidad divina; pero lo que sí que podías conseguir era insensibilizar los músculos y aguantar mejor los esfuerzos, si bien usar este método con recurrencia podría producir un desgaste muscular nefasto. _Tal vez por eso le costó tanto recuperarse después del viaje…,_ pensó Seijuro, con la mirada perdida. _Pero precisamente el shukuchi, no puede ser… _

"¿Shishou? ¿Qué pasa? Hace caras raras, como si…"

Seijuro resopló. "Nada, el _sake_, que me ha sentado mal." Kaoru le miró en silencio, sin creerse una palabra. "En fin, centrémonos de nuevo en tus progresos; creo que ya va siendo hora que nos olvidemos un poco –sólo un poco– del físico y nos centremos más en la técnica. A partir de hoy haremos intensivos con la espada, aunque primero tendrás que mostrarme exactamente _qué_ sabes hacer."

Kaoru miró con perspicacia a Seijuro. Sabía algo de ese misterioso chico o de su técnica, y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no lo quería compartir con ella. Así que, de momento, archivó la información en la cabeza, en espera de sacarla a luz en un mejor momento (quizás cuando el maestro estuviera ebrio, por ejemplo).

"Wakarimashita."

Él asintió con la cabeza y sacó algo de entre la gran capa que le cubría, y se lo tendió a Kaoru, que lo cogió sorprendida.

"¿Una katana?"

"No pretenderás luchar contra la _sakabatou_ de mi baka deshi con un triste _bokken_, ¿verdad?"

Kaoru se miró a la katana con muchas reservas. "Lo siento. No puedo aceptarla."

"¿Es por algún estúpido y noble motivo?"

La chica sonrió imperceptiblemente. "Soy maestra del Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu, como ya sabrá. Significa algo como "corazón revitalizado" aunque yo prefiero llamarlo "la espada que protege". Mi padre me enseñó la esencia de su técnica con el _shinai_, no puedo traicionarlo así. Lo siento."

"Pues entonces tenemos un problema" respondió Hiko "Si pretendes que mi baka deshi luche en serio contigo, usará la _sakabatou_. Y una katana, por muy filo invertido que sea, siempre ganará a la espada de madera. Es más, la cortará por la mitad."

Kaoru bajó la vista, consciente de la verdad de las palabras de Hiko. Dos veces se había enfrentado a enemigos con katana o arma de filo en su vida; la primera vez, hacía ya tiempo, con ese "falso Battousai" que rondaba las calles de Tokio matando a gente en nombre de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin. Se enfrentó a él con el bokken, y se lo partió por la mitad. La segunda vez fue contra Kamatari y, si bien también le rompió el bokken, consiguió derrotarle mediante la técnica _tsuka no gedan_. Sí, sabía muy bien que no tenía ninguna opción contra una espada de filo.

"¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para alcanzar tu objetivo?"

Kaoru cerró los ojos y reflexionó. La imagen de Kenshin le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Realmente podía llegar tan lejos? Sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas, pero aún así…

_«¡¡Yahiko, tú ocúpate de Kaoru!!»_

La kendoka miró a los ojos a Hiko con intensidad. "Hasta el final."

Y le devolvió la katana. "Pero no a este precio."

Seijuro Hiko cogió de nuevo la espada. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tu padre no cogió a una katana de verdad en toda su vida? ¿Ni una sola vez? Eso es una tontería."

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo. "No es una tontería… sus ideales…"

"Sí, seguro que eran tan nobles como los tuyos." Kaoru no dijo nada; Seijuro resopló (a Kaoru le pareció un bufido más bien de resignación-satisfacción) y tomó de nuevo la katana. "Eso nos complica más las cosas, minikui deshi. Sakabatou contra shinai, lo que hay que ver…" Kaoru no dijo nada, pero sabía que había tomado la decisión adecuada. "Está bien, ya pensaremos en ello más adelante. Antes que nada necesito saber qué cosas os enseñan en la escuela de la espada esta que protege, nombre que, por cierto, me parece un total disparate con la auténtica idea del _kenjutsu_."

Kaoru tragó saliva. "Ya sé que el _kenjutsu_ es un arte para matar, shishou, créame que lo sé. Pero aún así, prefiero…" Kaoru sonrió interiormente. "…Prefiero creer en la utopía de que la espada sirve para defender a los más débiles. No hay nada de malo en ello, ¿ne?"

Hiko miró a la chica… no, a la mujer que ahora tenía delante, medio sorprendido, y sonrió. En ese preciso instante, ambos tenían la misma persona en sus respectivos pensamientos.

"No, no hay nada de malo si prefieres autoengañarte" musitó Hiko. "Pero no quería hablar de eso ahora. Te he preguntado por tus técnicas, si no recuerdo mal."

"Hai" respondió Kaoru, volviendo de nuevo al presente. "El Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu dispone de muchas técnicas y variedades, tanto de defensa como de ataque, aunque todas van encaradas a la protección y a la defensa, más que en el ataque de por sí. Uno de los que suelo utilizar es el Hiza Hishigi – Tsuka no gedan. Siempre me ha dado buenos resultados, tanto en la lucha contra Kamatari como con el oficial kendoka del pueblo de la otra vez."

"Rompiéndole o dislocando los huesos al oponente, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Ese chico que te trajo me explicó los motivos por los que llegaste tarde, ¿recuerdas? Y de paso me hizo el resumen del partido."

_Seta-san… el viaje… Todo eso quedaba tan lejano ya…_

"…y qué, ¿ya está?"

Kaoru parpadeó y volvió a fijar su atención en Hiko. "No. Estan los _Ougis_ o Arcanos. El arcano de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin se basa en dos movimientos, uno de defensa (o _Hadome-Ougi no Mamori_) y el otro de ataque (o _Hawatari-Ougi no Seme_)."

"Hadome y Hawatari, ¿eh? Interesante" dijo Hiko, levantándose y agarrando su katana.

"¿Shishou…?"

"Siempre he sido partidario de las lecciones prácticas, minikui deshi, como bien sabrás. Así que levántate y muéstramelo."

Kaoru sonrió y siguió a su maestro. Pero justo antes de incorporarse, notó que algo le caía encima. Gracias a sus ya mejorados reflejos, la chica lo cogió en el aire. _Pesa_.

"¿Qu…?" dijo Kaoru, tomando la katana.

"Me agrada que un discípulo tenga unos ideales férreos, aunque no sean los adecuados. Pero yo soy el maestro y tú la discípula, y si yo digo que cojas una katana y dejes el shinai, no quiero reproches."

Kaoru no añadió nada, más por la súbita intimidación de la mirada de Seijuro que por haberse quedado sin argumentos con los que rebatir su discurso.

"Venga, minikui deshi, muéstrame los arcanos-ñoñerías que enseñáis en vuestra escuela."

* * *

Mientras, en Aoiya el ambiente estaba mucho menos sofocado. Aoshi se encontraba, como de costumbre, retirado en su habitación. Misao estaba allí con él, rodeada de libros de chistes e historias divertidas (no desistía en su empeño de sacarle una carcajada sincera a su Aoshi-sama, ni que fuese sólo un leve movimiento de labios). Yahiko, Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban también en su habitación.

"Eeeeeh, ¿cómo se escribe este _kanji_?"

"Aaaaahg… no puedo más, me muero de aburrimiento, creo que voy a salir un rato…"

Kenshin sonrió con condescendencia, observando el panorama. Yahiko estaba haciendo ya su tercer intento de carta, sin éxito (el destinatario, seguramente, sería el Akabeko –o más concretamente, Tsubame– con el propósito de mantenerla al día). En esos momentos estaba tirando la tercera carta a la basura y revoloteaba alrededor del tatami, con las manos en la cabeza, auto-recriminándose por no haber prestado atención a sus clases de caligrafía.

Sanosuke, por su lado, estaba tumbado panza arriba, rasgando con monotonía su habitual palo de pescado. Desde que Megumi se había vuelto a Tokio, Sanosuke no podía descargar toda su frustración y mal humor con nadie (ya que Misao a la mínima le amenazaba con cobrarle su estancia, y con Yahiko era demasiado fácil ganar).

"Agh, no me esperéis despiertos" dijo el joven, levantándose de un tumbo. "¿Te vienes, Kenshin?"

"¿Oro?"

"Una escapadita al barrio de Gion no hay que desaprovecharla si estás en Kioto" le explicó Sanosuke.

"¿¿ORO??"

Antes que Yahiko pudiera intentar ayudar al pelirrojo, este ya estaba siendo arrastrado literalmente por el karateka. "Son como niños", murmuró el chico, antes de proseguir con su intento de carta.

Kenshin y Sanosuke hicieron la mitad del camino en silencio. Por algún motivo Sanosuke parecía estar de mal humor y Kenshin sospechaba que esa escapadita nocturna era más para desfogarse con un amigo que para otra cosa.

Al cabo de media hora aproximadamente, ambos llegaron finalmente al distrito de Gion. No era difícil encontrarlo, sólo tenían que seguir el bullicio de la gente, ya que era en la franja nocturna cuando cobraba todo su esplendor. Luces de colores por doquier, gente transitando y charlando animadamente, numerosas casas de té a ambos lados de la calle, repletas de educadas y finísimas geishas, vendedores de _takoyaki_ y _okonomiyaki_, puestos de feria… Todo esto flanqueado por el gran río, iluminado por la luna creciente. Era un espectáculo bello y, aún así, Kenshin notaba que Sanosuke sólo se fijaba en el suelo por donde pasaba.

"Oye, Sano… ¿seguro que estás b…?"

"¡Uooooh, mira qué geishas! ¡Qué guapas y delicadas! Ahhhh, las chicas de kansai son _tan_ monas…" dijo Sanosuke, evadiendo la pregunta del exrurouni y prestando mucha atención a la calle por la que, tal y como había dicho, paseaban las geishas.

Kenshin sonrió y resopló. "No te preocupes, Megumi-dono dijo que volvería en mes y medio para… cuando 'luche' con Kaoru-dono. Antes de que te des cuenta ya estará aquí de nuevo."

Sanosuke frunció el ceño. "Sí, y antes de que te des cuenta tu también será el momento de esta 'lucha' que dices contra Jou-chan. Además… ¡¡yo no estoy preocupado para nada por esa kitsune arpía!! Que se vaya a tomar viento con los pacientes de Tokio, como si me importara… tseh" El cabeza de polo adoptó su postura de 'no-te-me-acerques-o-no-seré-responsable-de-mis-actos' y empezó a chutar las piedras que se anteponían. Kenshin le siguió con precaución, sonriendo, si bien el comentario previo del joven no le había dejado indiferente. Hacía ya días desde su encuentro con Kaoru. ¿Cómo estaría? Un entrenamiento con Hiko Seijurou no era un caminito de rosas, y sino que le preguntaran a él.

"Oi Sano, tal vez deberíamos ir volviendo ya, de gozaru yo."

"¿¿Estás de guasa?? ¡La noche es joven, amigo!" replicó el aludido, que justo acababa de comprar una botella de sake a una paradita ambulante.

"Oro…"

* * *

Kaoru respiró hondo. El _ki_ de Seijuro se había desplegado y ahora lo notaba con mucha fuerza, intimidándola. Y el hecho de que tuviera la certeza de que esa no fuera ni la mitad de la mitad de su fuerza aún la acobardaba más.

Sin hacerse esperar más, Seijuro empezó el ataque. Kaoru lo vio todo a cámara lenta, intentando concentrarse pese a la impresión que le producía su maestro. _Vamos, Kaoru, has llegado hasta aquí… ¡¡No te eches atrás ahora!!_

"…" Kaoru respiró hondo y empuñó la katana. A continuación dio el primer paso con todo el ímpetu y la fuerza que fue capaz, quedándose a centímetros de Seijuro.

_¡Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu! ¡Ougi no mamori–__**HADOME**__!_

Kaoru colocó los brazos en forma de cruz con rapidez justo en el último momento, parando el impacto del filo de la espada de Seijuro.

"¡¡HIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Tal y como esperaba, el dolor del corte en sus brazos no tardó en aparecer. Era una de las consecuencias de usar el arcano de defensa Hadome, y aún se complicaba más si el atacante usaba espada. Pero no se dejó llevar por el dolor. Hasta Yahiko había luchado con los arcanos del Kamiya Kasshin contra ese esbirro de Enishi en una ocasión, tal y como le informaron después (N.A.1). Ella era perfectamente capaz de eso y más.

_¡Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu! ¡Ougi no seme –__**HAWATARI**__!_

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!"

Pero sin explicarse cómo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Seijuro había contraatacado con tal potencia que no había podido efectuar el arcano de ataque y se había limitado –o más bien apresurado– a protegerse del arremato lateral de su maestro que, de no haberlo bloqueado con su katana, le hubiera hecho una cicatriz muy fea en el costado.

"Estos arcanos no sirven para nada."

Kaoru miró a Seijuro como si acabara de recibir una bofetada.

"Shishou… c-con todos mis respetos…"

"Minikui deshi, estos movimientos pueden estar bien para tu limitada capacidad de entender la vida y el kenjutsu, pero no valen nada contra el Hiten Mitsrugi, y mucho menos contra mi estúpido discípulo."

_No me diga…, _pensó ella con sarcasmo.

"Y no es porque tengan una mala base" prosiguió. "La verdad es que tus arcanos me importan bien poco. Sólo quería comprobar una cosa y, tal y como pensaba, tenía razón."

Ahora era el turno de Kaoru de sentirse perdida. Había realizado el Hadome a la perfección, ni ella misma se había creído que podría bloquear UN ataque de Hiko Seijuro. Y hasta casi había conseguido romperle la guardia con el Hawatari. Casi. No obstante, lo había intentado, y tal y como su padre le había enseñado, había puesto todo su corazón y empeño en el ataque.

"¿Comprobar el qué, exactamente?" preguntó la chica, desconfiada, mientras se secaba el sudor.

* * *

"¡Huaaaah, mira Kenshin! ¡Tres partidas por el precio de dos!"

Sanosuke empezó a correr desesperadamente hacia una tienda de dados bastante concurrida. Antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera tiempo de decir algo como 'Te van a quitar hasta los zapatos', el joven ya se había perdido en medio de apuestas y más apuestas. Kenshin sonrió, a su pesar; al menos Sanosuke tenía algo con lo que entretenerse para evitar sentirse melancólico por la partida de Megumi. En cambio él, ¿qué? Lo único que había hecho durante las dos últimas semanas había sido prácticamente comer y dormir. No tenía ni ganas para practicar con Yahiko, tal y como el chico le insistía repetidamente. Su mente vagaba muy lejos, intentando buscar soluciones a los problemas que tenía. ¿De verdad Kaoru se iría con el maestro Hiko si él no luchaba en serio? Kenshin apretó los puños. _Kaoru-dono jamás haría algo así. La escuela, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, las niñas, el doctor… Tokio es su hogar, no les abandonará. Regresará. Regresará aunque yo no sea capaz de batirme en duelo con ella, porque, ¿cómo podría? Es imposible, totalmente descabellado, que yo luche en serio con Kaoru-dono es… _

Sí, eso tal vez estaba claro. Seguramente eso habría sido un "aliciente" para motivarle a luchar: mentir acerca de convertirse en discípulo permanente de Hiko. Pero aún así, si Kaoru volviera a Tokio, ¿a qué precio lo haría? ¿Se resentiría su relación? ¿Volverían a estar como antes?

_Como antes, de gozaru ka…_

«_Todo esto ha ocurrido porque te has confiado de la estabilidad. Nada es estable en esta vida. Siempre hay cambios, los quieras o no. La chica Kamiya se hartó de la estabilidad; quería avanzar contigo, pero tú no se lo permitiste. Puede que seas hábil con la espada, pero en asuntos del corazón la chica Kamiya te supera de largo.»_

Las palabras de Aoshi volvieron a hacer mella en él. Se paró a pensar en ello unos segundos más; era allí donde se ubicaba el problema. Kaoru se había ido precisamente porque quería cambios y, al no obtenerlos, había decidido iniciarlos ella sola.

Aoshi también había mencionado los 'asuntos del corazón', aunque ese terreno aún no estaba del todo definido. Era cierto que Kaoru se había ido, en gran parte, por él. Por su culpa. Pero eso inevitablemente conllevaba que le importaba. ¿Hasta qué punto?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. No quería que sus pensamientos tirasen en esa dirección. Además, él tampoco era digno. ¿Qué mujer, por valiente y fuerte que fuese, se sentiría jamás querida y a salvo estando con alguien como él, si en el momento más inesperado le aparecían nuevos enemigos mortales que combatir, dispuestos a sacrificar todo cuanto él amaba? Exacto, nadie. Y tampoco es que le entristeciera; se había resignado a ello tiempo atrás. Por eso se había ido Kaoru, pero él no podía ofrecerle más que esa 'estabilidad', por su propia seguridad. Esa había sido la decisión que tomó, años atrás, después de la muerte de Tomoe; aún así, hubo un tiempo en que se confió y en que pensó que, realmente, podría llegar a ser feliz con Kaoru. Esos fueron los días más felices de su vida, a pesar del riesgo inminente de la batalla con Enishi. Y el destino le había mostrado una vez más cuán equivocado estaba al respecto, mediante la artimaña de la muerte fingida de Kaoru (N.A.2). Pero aunque fuese fingida, eso le bastó para darse cuenta de que jamás podría aspirar a más. Y lo cierto es que estaba en paz consigo mismo; se conformaba con que ella le sonriera diariamente, sin motivo aparente, que le hablara, que le insultara y/o apalizase cuando se lo merecía.

"¡Ha vuelto!"

"¡Los rumores eran ciertos…!"

"¡Kyah, Modoru-sama, qué gusto volver a verle por aquí!"

Kenshin frunció el ceño. No le gustaba perderse en sus propios pensamientos en medio de la calle precisamente porque nunca sabías cuándo iban a interrumpirlos. De nuevo con los sentidos despiertos, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la otra tienda de juegos donde seguramente se encontraría Sanosuke (no lo sabía del cierto ya que llevaba un buen rato en la inopia) y, sin prestar demasiada atención, miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde empezaba a armarse un buen jaleo. Mucha gente estaba situándose alrededor de dos hombres, pero prestando atención únicamente al bajito. Parecía que hubiera estado algún tiempo de viaje y ahora volviera. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso a él no le incumbía demasiado, así que siguió andando sin preocuparse por el barrio de Gion en busca del ludópata de su amigo.

* * *

"Mi hipótesis."

"¿Su… hipótesis? ¿Hipótesis de qué?"

"De ti, minikui deshi. Tal y como sospechaba (y también tal y como me acabas de demostrar con tu arcano de broma) tienes un gravísimo problema. Y hasta que no solucionemos este problema, yo no podré ayudarte, ni tú podrás siquiera durar medio minuto contra mi baka deshi."

Kaoru tomó la crítica como buenamente pudo y, con cara de póker, miró a su maestro a los ojos.

"¿Cuál es ese… problema?"

"El problema eres tú misma."

"¿Perdón?"

"Aaaah… haber sido bendecido con el don de la clarividencia y la comprensión divina es duro…" murmuró Seijuro, sentándose y agarrando de nuevo la botella de sake. "Para que lo entiendas, oh lenta discípula: estás desequilibrada."

Kaoru parpadeó. "¡¿Me está llamando mentalmente inestable?! ¡¿Pero se ha mirado usted en el espejo?! ¡¡Si el otro día iba con delantal rosa, por el amor de…!!"

"¡¡EL DELANTAL ROSA NO TIENE _NADA_ QUE VER!! ¡¡Y NO TE ESTOY LLAMANDO DESEQUILIBRADA MENTAL –que también lo estás un rato–, SINO QUE NO TIENES EQUILIBRIO EN TI MISMA!!"

"¿Y eso QUÉ significa exactamente?" preguntó Kaoru, aún ofendida.

Seijuro resopló.

"Cámbiate y sígueme, vamos a dar un paseíto por Kioto."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Que te pongas el kimono y andando!"

"¡No estará hablando en serio…! ¡Kenshin y los demás podrían…!"

"Kioto es una de las ciudades más grandes de Japón, ya sería casualidad que te toparas con mi baka deshi precisamente al lugar donde quiero llevarte. Además, él no es que frecuentara mucho esa zona de joven, jajaja" dijo el hombre, agarrando su túnica y la botella de sake. Kaoru frunció el ceño, sin entender eso último, y obedeció; al cabo de unos minutos ya se había puesto el único kimono azul oscuro medianamente decente que había traído consigo (al fin y al cabo, ese era un viaje de entrenamiento, y todos sus kimonos buenos estaban en Tokio).

Hiko le hizo una buena repasada y murmuró un 'nada mal', y a continuación empezó a descender el monte. Kaoru le siguió, sin dejar de desconfiar.

"¿Y adónde me lleva exactamente?"

Seijuro Hiko paró en seco y se giró, mirándola. A sus espaldas, la impresionante vista nocturna de Kioto prácticamente la deslumbraba.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de "El mundo de la flor y el sauce flotante?"

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

**Vocabulario japonés:**

Ryokan: hostal típico japonés

Wakarimashita: de acuerdo, entendido

Ougi: arcano

Takoyaki, okonomiyaki: típica comida japonesa

Masaka: imposible, no puede ser…

Kanji: carácter de escritura japonés

Ougi no mamori/ Ougi no seme: arcano de defensa / arcano de ataque

De gozaru yo: coletilla de Kenshin, intraducible, vendría a ser como una repetición con énfasis de lo que ya se ha dicho. Si en lugar de "yo" aparece "ka" (de gozaru ka), lo hace en modo de pregunta.

**N.A.1:** referente a la batalla de Yahiko contra el hombre al que Battousai le arrancó un brazo (tomo 25).

**N.A.2:** referente a toda la saga de "Revenge Arc" (vol.19-24) donde Kaoru y Kenshin 'más o menos' se declararon (tomo 19, creo). Después Kenshin hace referencia a la fingida muerte de Kaoru, del tomo 24.

**Comentarios de la autora**

Me parece muy fuerte que no haya actualizado este fanfic durante… tres años. Madre mía. En el último capítulo tenía 16 años y ahora tengo ya 19. Buf… No tengo palabras para vosotros, salvo "perdón por la tardanza", tal vez. De hecho, la tardanza de este capítulo no ha sido por nada en especial; se combinaron una serie de factores: falta de tiempo, pérdida del interés en Rurouni Kenshin, falta de ideas para seguir… Pero, por algún extraño motivo, hará cosa de un par de semanas me empecé a remirar el anime de Kenshin y casi sin darme cuenta, en un fin de semana me volví a leer todo el fanfic, dándome cuenta de su potencial inexplotado. Y alehop, manos a la obra, aquí tenéis un capítulo más.

Sobre el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, normalillo, del montón? Lo cierto es que este capítulo es sólo la primera parte, pero ya me estaba quedando demasiado largo y he preferido cortarlo aquí ;P . Me justifico alegando que es más bien un capítulo orientado a la introducción de las tramas importantes del fanfic, dos de las cuales ya se han mencionado (¡va, concurso! A ver quién adivina estas 'dos tramas' importantes del fanfic XD).

Bueno, pues eso. De nuevo, siento mucho, mucho, MUCHO la demora. Me he esmerado más de lo normal en este capítulo para, quizás, compensaros un poquito. Así que espero que os haya gustado y, por favor, dejad un review. Ahora es un buen momento para saber si hay alguien que aún sigue recordando este fanfic y si vale la pena seguir subiéndolo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyándome. Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejasteis review en el último capítulo y que me pedíais que actualizara: Yumi Fujimi, HADA, Arinayed, gabyhyatt, naoko L-K, Miki, Tenshi, Aska Ishida, Kaoru-Neko, herema, Tsuki-ra, Patricia, Tania, skaevan, K+K kawaii, Barbara, DaniHimura-S1r4, Zhizu-chan, michel 888, Faith-Winters, saku-kamiya, sakurita555, ZuKy, kiogo y yessica.

Y ya, por ende, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi oneechan **Sachiko** (más conocida por aquí como Koshi Sekisen). Muchas gracias por insistirme en que no dejara el fic de lado y por hacerme de beta (¿se escribe así? XD). Que este capítulo esté hoy publicado aquí en es gracias a ella D ¡Ailofyu!

Próximamente_: ¿Quiénes son los personajes del principio del capítulo? ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Superará Sanosuke la 'pérdida temporal' de Megumi, o se dará al juego, incrementando sus ya de por si enormes deudas (que deberá pagar luego Kaoru, por supuesto)? ¿Logrará Kaoru algún día hacerle un rasguño a Hiko-shishou? ¿Parará Kenshin algún día de autonegarse la felicidad que tanto ansía y, a la vez, merece? ¿Y por qué la lleva adonde la lleva? ¿Qué significa "El mundo de la flor y el sauce flotante", y por qué decide llevar allí a Kaoru? ¿Se encontrarán de nuevo los dos tortolitos en medio del tórrido escenario del barrio de Gion? Esto y mucho más… ¡En el siguiente capítulo!_

¡Read&Review!

Nos vemos,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

PD: Hoy hace _exactamente_ tres años desde la publicación del capítulo 11… y sí, he escogido precisamente el día de hoy a propósito xD Espero no tardar otros tres años en subir el capítulo 13… Jaja, es broma. Espero. Xanxanxan…

30 de abril del 2008


	13. Una noche en Gion, parte II

_Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics (Sueisha) y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esta historia sólo pretende entusiasmar a fans o futuros fans para la dicha serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Por y para fans_

**Datos de interés**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

--------- Cambio de escena

**RESUMEN (recomendable leerlo… xD)**: Kaoru Kamiya abandona el dojo dispuesta a no ser más una carga, e inicia un viaje de entrenamiento hasta Kyoto, con la esperanza de que Seijuro Hiko pueda entrenarla. Kenshin, desesperado por la súbita partida de la joven, va en su búsqueda junto a Sanosuke, Yahiko y Megumi. Pero cuán grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse a Kaoru bajo la tutela de su antiguo maestro. Y no sólo eso, sino que Kaoru le advierte de que se entrena para luchar contra él, y que dentro de dos lunas llenas tendrá lugar su lucha y, de no pelear en serio, Kaoru se convertirá en la discípula permanente de Seijuro Hiko XIII. Si bien Kenshin no sabe que esto último no es cierto, decide alejarse una temporada de Kaoru. A la vista de su 'enfrentamiento' en dos meses, Kaoru empieza a entrenar duramente. Mientras, Kenshin y compañía se establecen en Aoiya junto a Misao, Aoshi, Okina y los otros. Kenshin y Aoshi hablan acerca de los sentimientos de Kaoru, haciendo que el pelirrojo empiece a plantearse si es merecedor o no de Kaoru.

Tras dos semanas y la partida de Megumi, Sano (muerto de aburrimiento) decide llevarse a Kenshin a dar una vueltecita nocturna por el barrio festivo de Gion, mientras que en medio de Gion también reaparece un personaje llamado Modoru-sama. A todo esto, Hiko hace otro tanto con Kaoru llevándosela a la misma zona de la ciudad para enseñarle a su minikui deshi a qué se refiere con "el mundo de la flor y el sauce flotante"…

**Entre la flor y el sauce**

_**Capítulo 13 –Una noche en Gion, parte II**_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que puso los pies en el barrio nocturno de Gion. Sabía que Kyoto era una ciudad impresionante, enorme (al fin y al cabo, comparada con Kyoto, Tokyo no tenía mucha experiencia siendo capital del país). Sabía que por la noche la ciudad se transformaba, que las calles se llenaban de gente y de paraditas de comida, de multiplicidad de luces de colores y otras tantas cosas. Gente por doquier, parejas paseando, pequeños festivales en las calles con paraditas ambulantes, un sinfín de calles llenas de restaurantes co las puertas abiertas de par en par… Pero en definitiva, era la vitalidad que desprendía esa zona.

Aunque no estaba segura de si le gustaba o no. Había muchísima gente, tanta que rallaba a lo estresante; aunque claro, después de haberse pasado dos semanas prácticamente aislada con un hombre que pese a tener un ego equivalente a cien personas seguía siendo una sola persona, encontrarse de repente en medio de una calle enorme llena de gente, griteríos y olores tan dispares provocaba cierta sensación de agorafobia.

Kaoru se paró a una de las tiendas ambulantes para observar cómo un joven intentaba pescar un par de peces dorados para su chica, fallando en cada intento (para alegría del vendedor). La joven hizo una mirada algo indiscreta a las vestimentas de la chica… demasiado chillón. Aunque quizás era ella la que se estaba quedando pasada de moda, puesto que mirara donde mirara todas las mujeres que paseaban tranquilamente lucían kimonos preciosos y aparentemente caros. O la renta era más alta en Kyoto, o Seijuro la había llevado a la zona más chic de la ciudad. Seguramente era lo segundo.

"¡¡Kyaa, Hiko-sama!! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo…!"

"¡Seijuro-sama ha venido! ¡Chicas, chicas, rápido!"

Kaoru frunció el cejo al observar cómo su maestro empezaba a desaparecer detrás de una marabunta de geishas y otras mujeres que seguramente eran encargadas de las okiyas. Kaoru empezaba a albergar la sospecha de que esa escapadita a Gion sólo era una mera excusa para que su queridísimo maestro echara una cana al aire.

_¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de "El mundo de la flor y el sauce flotante?_

Kaoru recordaba perfectamente las palabras que apenas una hora antes habían pronunciado Seijuro. Pues claro que sabía de qué se trataba. Quizás había sido criada por hombres según un estilo de vida algo apartado de la feminidad, pero llegaba al punto de saber que el mundo de la flor y el sauce flotante era el mundo oculto reservado para las geishas y su universo. Pero claro, dicho por boca de su maestro todo parecía adquirir un significado distinto, así que había optado por callar y seguir a su maestro, pensando que le abriría las puertas de un conocimiento desconocido. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad; había sido poner un pie en Gion, y Seijuro se había visto envuelto en un torbellino de kimonos y maquillajes.

"¡¡Sí, sí, claro que vengo!!"

Kaoru casi tropezó al oír el comentario de su maestro.

"¡¡Maestro!!" gritó Kaoru, cerrando el espacio que le separaba de su maestro y cogiéndole por la oreja, causando indignación entre el resto de chicas "¡Pensaba que esta excursión tenía algún tipo de objetivo educativo! ¡Si sólo quería ligar, ¿por qué me ha obligado a ponerme un kimono y unas geta con tanto tacón que tendrían que venir con paracaídas?!"

"Urusai na…" musitó el hombre "Tú también vienes conmigo. ¡¡Adentro todas, jia jia jia!!"

Seijuro abrazó a dos geishas y entró en una de las casa de té. Kaoru estuvo a punto de girarse y dar marcha atrás, pero Seijuro le hizo una de sus miradas de "haz-lo-que-te-digo-sin-rechistar, algún-día-lo-entenderás", así que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y seguirle adentro. Era la primera vez que entraba a una de esas casas de té; lo primero que pensó fue que a Sanosuke le habría gustado estar en su lugar. Pensar en Sanosuke le hizo llegar a su segundo pensamiento: ¿qué pensaría Kenshin si la viera entrar en un lugar así? Que desentonaría, seguro. Aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, Kaoru se sentía bastante intimidada al estar rodeada de tantas bellezas y tanta feminidad. Por algún motivo le hacía sentir más marimacho de lo normal.

Una de las geishas guió a maestro y alumna hacia una de las habitaciones, invitándoles a sentarse. No tardaron en llegar un par de maikos, supervisadas por una geisha, y una vez Seijuro dio fe de pagamiento, no tardaron en empezar los espectáculos y las ceremonias de entretenimiento.

"¡Muy bien, Aiko-chan, así, así!" iba gritando Seijuro, animando a una de las maiko a hacer bailes.

"…¿me puedo ir ya?" preguntó Kaoru.

Seijuro le dio una colleja.

"¡Itai!" se quejó la joven, tocándose la cabeza. "¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?!"

"Porque me has faltado al respecto. Estamos entrenando, compórtate."

"Es difícil comportarse cuando el maestro se pone a bailar con maikos y bebe sake…" murmuró Kaoru a regañadientes. Seijuro fingió no escucharla. "Además, ¿cómo se supone que me sirve esto? ¿Me está intentando decir sutilmente que me haga geisha o que aprenda a tocar la cítara?"

"No digas bobadas. Ni en mil años podrías" murmuró el hombre.

"…entonces qué" musitó Kaoru, demasiado cansada para discutir.

"Quiero que te fijes en ellas"

Seijuro había dicho eso con tanta seriedad que Kaoru se obligó a sí misma a prestar atención. Miró otra vez a las bellas jóvenes que bailaban al son de la música. Sí, lo hacían bien. Pero… ¿y qué?

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien… qué?" preguntó Kaoru.

"¿Qué ves?"

Kaoru dedujo que Seijuro no esperaba una respuesta de algo como 'a dos mujeres bailando', así que antes de responder se tomó su tiempo para pensar.

"Veo a dos jóvenes bailarinas que se esfuerzan por mejorar y agradar a sus clientes, y veo a una mujer que las supervisa y las guía, haciendo las veces de maestra y de familia".

"Muy acertado. ¿Y qué me dices de su físico?"

"Euhm… van muy maquilladas."

Seijuro la fulminó con la mirada.

"Son casi todas bellísimas" rectificó Kaoru "Y las que no lo son tanto, pueden llegar a serlo con los kimonos y el maquillaje. No me mire así, porque es verdad" musitó la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sin embargo, sólo has hablado de las cosas buenas. ¡¡Muy bien, Kaya-chan, así, así!!" gritó de repente Seijuro, animando a bailar a la segunda maiko. Kaoru se planteó de nuevo si su maestro sufría un trastorno de personalidad, pero en lugar de recapacitar sobre cosas que escapaban al conocimiento humano, intentó pensar sobre lo que le acababa de decir Seijuro. Claro que sabía que no todo eran cosas buenas. No estaba muy al corriente del asunto, pero sabía que todas las aspirantes a geisha o maiko tenían que pasar un duro periodo de entrenamiento que duraba años, de una rigurosidad extrema. Muchas no lo lograban, o no eran suficientemente buenas, o se quedaban en el camino. Pero era como en todas las partes: para hacerse un lugar en el mundo se tenía que luchar. Y más si eras mujer. Y aun más si eras una mujer espadachín… ella sabía algo al respecto.

Sí, no cabía duda de que eran bellas. Tenían que ser bellas, perfectas, tenían que serlo para estar a la altura del mito que se había creado a su alrededor. Tenían que interpretar un papel. Pero_… ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?_, pensó por enésima vez la joven.

"Son bellas como una flor, y a la vez flexibles y fuertes como un sauce. Porque deben serlo, porque no tienen otra escapatoria."

Kaoru se giró hacia su maestro, que había vuelto a sentarse a su lado después de hacer algún juego con las maiko (que ahora servían el té en silencio mientras la geisha les tocaba una canción).

"¿Cómo?"

"Por esto a esto se le llama 'Karyuukai', 'El mundo de la flor y el sauce'. Es un pequeño mundo donde coexisten dos principios básicos; quien no los siga no podrá sobrevivir. Al fin y al cabo, hay que seguir las reglas del juego para jugar."

Kaoru seguía mirando fijamente a Seijuro, empezando a intuir adónde quería llegar.

"Cuando dice 'jugar', quiere decir 'vivir', ¿no es cierto?" murmuró Kaoru. "Y cuando dice que coexisten… se refiere al equilibrio."

En ese mismo instante, Kaoru recordó perfectamente las palabras que su maestro le había dicho esa misma tarde a voz de grito.

"Estoy desequilibrada… ¿se refería a esto?" musitó la joven, mirando la delicadeza con que las maiko les servían el té.

"Metafóricamente hablando" corroboró el hombre. Cogió el pequeño cuenco de sake y lo observó durante un rato antes de empezar a hablar. "Kaoru", dijo, y la joven pensó que esa era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. "Eres una persona extraña. Tu madre murió cuando apenas eras una niña, fuiste criada por tu padre como si fueras un chico bajo los conceptos del kendô, aprendiste las técnicas de tu padre, te adueñaste de los arcanos del Kamiya Kasshin, heredaste tu escuela, y has llegado a vivir más batallas de las que otros expertos espadachines jamás soñarían con presenciar. Has pasado por muchísimas vicisitudes, y aún así, aquí estás: bebiendo sake en una de las mejores casa de té de Kyoto, acompañada por nada más y nada menos que mi honorable persona." Kaoru se permitió el lujo de sonreír, pero siguió escuchando atentamente, sin saber si sentirse cohibida, agradecida por los comentarios o temerosa por lo que vendría a continuación. "Sin embargo, una vida así que se separa tanto de una de normal tenía que dejar estragos en ti. Y pese a todo, no han sido tan irreversibles como en su momento me parecieron el primer día que viniste a pedirme que te mantuviera bajo mi tutela. Pero siguen estando allí, limitándote cada vez que intentas atacarme, o cada vez que intentas perfeccionar una de mis técnicas; incluso están allí en el modo con el que te enfrentas al mundo, en el modo cómo intentas soportar toda la presión que proviene de mi baka deshi. Tu problema, o tu desequilibrio."

Kaoru tragó saliva, esperando la frase definitiva… que no llegó. Miró con recelo a Seijuro, que seguía bebiendo sake con parsimonia.

"Ajá… ¿y…?"

El hombre la miró. "¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?"

Kaoru le fulminó con la mirada. "¡Mou! ¿Quiere hacer el favor de terminar su discurso?"

Seijuro la miró sorprendido. "Ya he terminado."

"¿Qu..? ¡Pero si no me ha solucionado nada!"

Seijuro levantó su mano izquierda y con el dedo índice le dio un golpecito en la frente de la chica.

"Claro que no te he solucionado nada, minikui deshi. ¿Quién te crees que soy, tu hada madrina?"

Kaoru se tocó el punto de la frente donde Seijuro le había dado el golpe e intentó no imaginárselo de hada madrina; el recuerdo del delantal seguía demasiado presente en su memoria. "Entonces básicamente se va a limitar a decirme que estoy desequilibrada porque soy una persona extraña y que debido a ciertos sucesos de mi vida no puedo…"

"Lo que te estoy diciendo" le cortó Seijuro, al ver que su discípula empezaba a pillar carrerilla en un discurso sin sentido "es que yo me limito a mostrarte el problema e intentar guiarte. Pero eres tú la que tiene que recorrer el sendero hacia tu Respuesta".

"¿Mi… respuesta?"

"Y esto es todo por hoy. Kaya-chan, más sake, por favor" dijo Seijuro, sonriente (ya se le empezaban a subir los colores). "¿Qué haces ahí parada, minikui deshi? Te estoy dando la noche libre. Yo que tú no desperdiciaría ni un instante… a no ser que prefieras pasar la noche conmigo, cla… eso ha dolido" murmuró el hombre ante el puñetazo que acababa de recibir. Kaoru se levantó, hizo una reverencia de cortesía a la geisha y a las dos maikos, y salió de la habitación.

De haber prestado más atención en lugar de andar perdida en sus pensamientos, no hubiera tropezado con un hombre de no más de treinta años que acababa de cruzársela.

"Ah, disculpe" murmuró la joven kendoka, pasando de largo.

El hombre se giró hacia la chica, con una expresión difícil de discernir en el rostro.

"¿Modoru-sama…?" preguntó una de las bellas mujeres que acompañaban al hombre.

"Sí, ya voy."

El aludido sonrió para sus adentros e hizo una seña al que debería ser el capataz de su pequeña guardia personal. El hombre, que vestía atuendos de ninja, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para indicar que lo había entendido, y desapareció.

***

"¡Jefe, otra más!"

"¿Seguro que podrá pagarlo…?"

"¡¡Claro que sí!! Envíe la factura al hostal Aoiya y no habrá problema alguno."

El dependiente se apuntó la dirección y, tras mirar de reojo de nuevo al joven en cuestión, siguió sirviendo al resto de clientes. Sanosuke, por su lado, siguió bebiendo obviando totalmente la itachi enfurecida que seguramente al día siguiente querría pasar cuentas con él (literalmente hablando).

Lo cierto era que era un poco triste beber solo; pero como decía Megumi, mejor solo que mal acompañado (bueno, no es que lo soliera decir Megumi, pero por alguna razón era un comentario que encajaba a la perfección con la mujer kitsune). Y hablando de compañías, ¿dónde demonios se había metido Kenshin? Lo último que recordaba era que ambos habían entrado a un _izakaya_ y había conseguido que el pelirrojo le acompañara a un par de tragos; luego Sanosuke, siendo el charlatán que era y teniendo la verborrea que tenía, había conseguido juntar un pequeño público para hacer un concurso de sake… y toda la marabunta se había desplazado a otro local para beber más, hasta que había llegado el momento de pagar la factura a medias y Sanosuke, haciendo gala de sus artes, había puesto pies en polvorosa. Y Kenshin se había perdido en alguna parte del proceso. Bueno, ya era mayorcito.

"Oye, Takizawa, ¿os habéis enterado…?"

"…gran recompensa, ha dicho Tanaka…"

"…cinco bolsas con monedas y armamento…"

"¡…podemos intentarlo…!"

"No sé qué diría mi mujer…"

Sano simplemente no podía evitarlo; era deformación profesional: cuando oía la palabra 'monedas' no podía evitar escuchar conversaciones ajenas, cosa que a menudo solía traerle bastantes problemas. Se giró disimuladamente hacia un grupo reducido de hombres que hablaban (o más bien, intentaban hablar) bajo; iban mirando por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando. Sano, que de comportamientos sospechosos tenía un master, calificó la escena como 'provechosa'. Siempre iba bien hacer dinero fácil, y así de paso ir devolviendo algo de lo que debía al dojo Kamiya o (desde aquella misma noche) al Aoiya. Así que cuando se hubo terminado el sake, pidió otro más y se dirigió hacia la mesa en cuestión con decisión. A medida que se acercaba, la conversación del grupo de hombres fue reduciéndose a meros murmullos hasta quedar en un silencio incómodo en el que una docena de ojos miraban a Sanosuke con recelo.

"Buenas, hace una noche preciosa para que un grupo de hombretones se dedique a parlotear sin ton ni son" saludó Sanosuke con desparpajo. "A menos, claro, de que haya algún aliciente para la conversación…"

"Oye, tú, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡Largo de aquí!" le replicó uno de los hombres.

"¡Vaya, qué modales…! Perdonadme que no me haya presentado; mi nombre es Yuunosuke, y no he podido evitar escuchar algo acerca de una tal recompensa…" dijo el moreno, utilizando como siempre un nombre falso.

"¡Maldito fisgón, yo te enseñaré a merodear en conversaciones ajenas!" gritó el mismo hombre, poniéndose de pies e intentando golpearle. Sanosuke simplemente evadió el golpe, sin molestarse a devolverlo; simplemente dio un pequeño golpecito al tobillo del hombre, que dio un traspiés y cayó al suelo. Ahora que se había ganado un poquito de respeto y reputación (Sanosuke no pudo evitar pensar qué diría Kenshin acerca de ganarse el respeto de ese modo… mejor no decirle nada al pelirrojo), gozaba de toda la atención del grupo. "Como iba diciendo, estaría interesado en hacer algún trabajito… remunerado, por así decirlo. Me gustaría que me informarais, si sois tan amables" dijo el moreno, aunque no engañó a nadie con esa sonrisita angelical; más bien al contrario, el exceso de educación había terminado por asustar a los comensales.

"…no sabemos gran cosa aún, sólo son rumores" murmuró uno de los hombres, el que parecía más predispuesto a hablar. Se ganó alguna mirada de sus compañeros, pero Sanosuke le animó a seguir. "Nos han llegado rumores que ha venido un nuevo _danna_ a la ciudad, al parecer un hombre importante…"

"Ajámm… ¿y? ¿Qué servicios necesita? ¿Guardaespaldas?"

"No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta… pero…"

La puerta del _izakaya_ se abrió de golpe, y un joven paje acudió corriendo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Sanosuke.

"¡¡Está… c-confirmado, arf…!!" dijo el joven, intentando recuperar el aliento. "Hoy, dentro de un par de horas detrás de la posada Yamaguchi… ¿y éste quién es?"

"Yuunosuke, un placer" dijo Sano. "Así que rumores, ¿eh? Gracias por ayudar, nos vemos luego."

El resto de hombres observaron impotentes cómo Sanosuke salía tranquilamente del _izakaya_ con toda la información que quería.

***

"Ay, perdone"

"No se preocupe, señorita"

Kaoru hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa y siguió andando. Suspiró. No pasaron ni cinco minutos que volvió a chocarse con otra persona, por lo que volvió a disculparse y a hacer una reverencia. Desde que había salido del izakaya donde se encontraba el maestro Hiko, que no había bajado de las nubes ni un solo instante. Ni llevaba la cuenta de todas las personas con las que se había rozado o chocado sin querer como consecuencia de su apoplejía mental; por un momento se imaginó un rastro de gente caída en el suelo por culpa de sus impactos, mientras ella iba andando tranquilamente.

_¿…en qué demonios estoy pensando? Mou… _

Kaoru se paró a una tienda ambulante cualquiera y observó cómo una niña pequeña intentaba sacar un pescado dorado de la pecera del vendedor. Obviamente lograrlo solo con la ayuda de una pala cuya red casi se desintegraba con el contacto del agua no era tarea fácil; pero la chica lo volvía intentar una y otra vez, para frustración de su padre y diversión de Kaoru.

"¿Y a usted no le apetecería probar? Por ser una joven tan bella, la primera se la dejo gratis" le dijo el vendedor.

"No, gracias… soy horrible para estas cosas" dijo Kaoru, marchándose antes de que el hombre viera cómo le habían subido los colores. Se deprimió al pensar cuánto tiempo hacía que un hombre no la adulaba… antes estaba más acostumbrada, pensó. Pero entre los constantes "busu, busu" de Yahiko, el "Jou-chan" de Sanosuke, el "Kaoru-dono" de Kenshin y la belleza de Megumi de por en medio, tenía la sensación de haber perdido parte de su encanto femenino en el trayecto.

"…Ah"

Kaoru paró en seco, recapacitando.

¿Quizás a esto se refería Seijuro…?

"¡Señorita, cuidado, no se pare en medio de la calle…!"

"D-Discúlpeme…" dijo Kaoru, haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a un hombre cargado con un par de sacos. Kaoru sólo observaba la bulliciosa calle a medias, mientras que la otra mitad de su ser empezaba a reflexionar.

Durante toda su vida se había centrado en su espíritu kendoka porque era lo que más falta le hacía; porque era la parte que más costaba que reconociesen en una mujer. Y al intentarlo con tanto ímpetu, se había olvidado de su otra parte, más natural; la parte que se sonrojaba cuando cierto pelirrojo la miraba, por ejemplo. Quizás sí que tendría que haber seguido los consejos de Tae de aquella vez… (N.A.1).

Sin embargo, algo dentro de su interior no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Era demasiado… ¿superficial? Sí, esa era la palabra. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Seijuro no sólo se refería a su apariencia física y a ir más o menos guapa para conseguir un perfecto equilibrio. No, no podía ser eso. Era algo diferente, algo más a nivel espiritual o mental…

_Mi desequilibrio, mi límite, mi descoordinación… el mundo del sauce flotante, la delicadez de los movimientos de las geishas, la paz y armonía que con la que viven… pero a su vez, el rigor y el entrenamiento que hay detrás de cada movimiento, la tenacidad de su vida y el entrego por lo que creen que merece la pena vivir… _

_¿Es eso, maestro? ¿Para poder sobrepasar mis límites, tengo que aceptar mis dos realidades y fundirlas en una? ¿Tengo que tener una perfecta armonía de movimientos, todos bien coloreados y dulces, y a la vez ser firme y fuerte como el sauce…? ¿Me falta coordinación entre el cuerpo y el alma? ¿Era esto lo que intentaba decirme al traerme aquí…? _

"¡…!"

Kaoru alzó la mirada de repente al notar un escalofrío. Se giró sobre sus talones, nerviosa_. ¿Justo ahora, alguien…?_

"¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?" preguntó una mujer sentada en la entrada de un _izakaya_.

"Ah, sí, gracias por su preocupación…"

"¿Seguro? Está un poco pálida… Tome, acepte un poco de sake, la hará entrar en calor" sonrió la señora, ofreciéndole un pequeño vasito. Kaoru sonrió también, agradecida, pero justo cuando iba a bebérselo se lo devolvió. "¿Señorita…?"

_Esta mujer no forma parte del izakaya. Acaban de entrar dos clientes y no les ha hecho ninguna reverencia. Y juraría que ese hombre del kimono azul de cuadros ya lo he visto más de una vez jugando a atrapar los peces. _

"¿Señorita…?"

"Lo siento, tiene razón, no me encuentro demasiado bien… No creo que me vaya bien tomar alcohol ahora. Discúlpeme"

"¿Quiere que avise a mi hijo para que la acompañe a casa…?" preguntó la mujer, preocupada.

"No, no se preocupe. Disculpe las molestias" y sin añadir nada más, la joven kendoka empezó a andar en dirección contraria por la que había venido. ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoica? Disimuladamente iba volviendo la cabeza, pero no parecía haber nada sospechoso. ¿Se estaba volviendo tan paranoica que hasta llegaba al punto de rechazar la amabilidad altruista de una buena mujer…?

No, no era eso. En situaciones como ésa, la experiencia aconsejaba a Kaoru fijarse más de su instinto que de las apariencias. Y su instinto le estaba diciendo que algo no cuadraba allí y que cuanto antes se reuniera con Seijuro, mejor. El problema era que esa maldita calle era igual por todas partes, que estaba repleta de gente (cosa que no ayudaba para una posible huida… aunque también jugaba a su favor para pasar desapercibida) y que no sabía ni por dónde había venido.

De acuerdo, era oficial: estaba perdida. ¡¿Dónde se metía su maestro de casi dos metros de altura cuando se le necesitaba?!

_Será mejor que pregunte a alguien… _

Justo cuando se giró para preguntar a un anciano que paseaba junto a lo que (esperaba) fuera su nieta, notó un movimiento extraño por el rabillo de su ojo. Como una sombra que se movía demasiado rápido como para ir andando por una calle. Y le había parecido ver el saliente de una espada atada al cinturón. Kaoru se maldijo interiormente por no llevar ni su boken; sólo contaba con dos kunais, uno atado a cada tobillo (_gracias por tus sabios consejos_, Misao-chan, pensó la joven).

De acuerdo; era momento de pasar a la acción antes de volverse completamente loca. Así que hizo lo que le pareció más sensato: seguir andando como si nada, parándose aquí y allá y fingiendo interés por las paraditas… hasta que llegó a un pequeño callejón y se metió en él disimuladamente. Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que las geta de madera repiqueteasen en el suelo delatando su posición. Al cabo de medio minuto llegó de nuevo a otra calle principal llena de gente; siguió andando, esta vez por los lados de la calle, fijándose en el callejón por el que había aparecido. Se metió disimuladamente en la entrada de un _izakaya_ desde donde podía observar sin ser vista, y se dedicó a esperar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Del callejón salió el hombre del kimono azul, otros dos hombres y la señora del sake.

Empezó a sentir pánico.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaban siguiendo? Nadie, salvo Kenshin y los otros, sabía que estaba en Kyoto. Y quienquiera que la estuviese buscando, el hecho de que enviara a gente de incógnito para seguirla no le daba mucha confianza que digamos…

"Señorita, ¿desearía tomar algo?"

Kaoru salió del izakaya sin contestar y empezó a andar por la calle en dirección contraria, y a la mínima oportunidad dobló por otro callejón para dirigirse a otra calle principal… el problema es que con las prisas chocó con una mujer de avanzada edad que no dudó ni un instante en poner el grito en el cielo. Kaoru ya se había puesto a correr, pero tuvo la certeza de que la habían visto.

Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, eso es… simplemente corre y piérdelos de vista… ¿Qué haría él en una situación así…?

"¡¡ESTÁ ALLÍ, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!!"

A Kaoru no le hizo falta girarse para reconocer la voz de la mujer del sake; empezaron a oírse maldiciones y pasos apresurados, así como el 'fru-frú' de las telas de sus perseguidores. Kaoru se giró un instante y contó que eran por lo menos cuatro, contando a la mujer, y todos armados.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró Kaoru; les tenía mucho terreno ganado, pero su kimono no le permitía ir más rápido. Pensó en parar un instante e intentar soltárselo, pero era imposible; no tenía suficiente tiempo. "¡Maldita sea…!"

Cuando llegó a la calle principal de nuevo, esta vez pasó de ir por los bordes y se adentró en la marabunta de gente, rezando para que sus perseguidores tiraran la toalla. Sin embargo, parecía ser que allí donde iba destacaba, ya fuera por la cola totalmente despeinada, sus mofletes rojos o las gotas de sudor frío que inundaban su rostro. Kaoru se giró hacia atrás, buscando a sus perseguidores sin éxito, cuando un brazo musculoso la cogió por la muñeca de improvisto.

"Ahora te vas a quedar muy quietecita y no vas a montar ninguna escenita… ¡¡AUH, JODER!!"

Kaoru se había soltado del agarre con una de las técnicas del Kamiya Kasshin (derivadas, en este caso, del aikido) y no había dudado en clavarle una patada en la espinilla al hombre, que se había visto duplicada de potencia gracias a sus (ahora muy útiles) zapatos geta.

"¡No escaparás, zorra…!" dijo, cogiendo a Kaoru por la cola de caballo. "¡Nobu, aquí! ¡Rápid…!"

Kaoru le dio un codazo en las costillas, dejándole sin respiración, y finalmente echó a correr en dirección contraria. Kaoru oyó gritos de gente a su alrededor, pero siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse, pero no poder correr con total libertad por culpa del estúpido kimono y esos malditos zapatos… y a sobre ir desarmada… y estando sola…

La joven kendoka luchó para que las lágrimas no acudiesen; era eso lo que había querido, ¿no? Poder demostrar que podía apañárselas sola. Bien, pues no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero eso era una oportunidad perfecta: no iba a rendirse ni se pondría a gritar ni a pedir ayuda como una princesita en apuros. De haberse encontrado en mejor situación habría intentado arrastrarlos a alguna zona solitaria y sacarles información por la fuerza, pero por el momento, dadas las circunstancias, era preferible huir. Y sinceramente, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaoru no sabía ya cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero sus perseguidores parecían no cansarse nunca, a diferencia de ella. Tenía que pensar en algo… estaba visto que echar a correr sin rumbo no servía de nada; y a la larga, la terminarían atrapando, por muchos ziga-zaga que hiciera entre la multitud. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, se puso de rodillas y empezó a andar totalmente inclinada.

"¡MALDITA…!"

"¡¡SEGUIDLA, QUE NO SE ESCAPE…!!"

Bien, eso los había confundido, al menos.

Kaoru siguió corriendo lo más bajo que podía y se permitió un instante de pausa para observar mejor a sus perseguidores; les llevaba una buena distancia ahora. Quizás… si se escondiera en una esquina y ellos pasaran de largo… _¡Vamos, tú puedes!_ Kaoru aprovechó la confusión que sus perseguidores estaban causando y cuando ninguno de ellos miraba hacia su zona, saltó hacia una esquina especialmente luminosa. A nadie se le ocurriría esconderse allí, por supuesto, y eso jugaba a su favor. Se pegó a la pared y, muy lentamente, se fue acercando al borde para ver mejor la calle… y justo en el preciso instante cuando vio de reojo cómo el hombre del kimono azul pasaba cerca de su escondite y giraba la cabeza para mirar exactamente hacia dónde ella estaba, una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo la cogió por la cintura, haciéndola retroceder unos cinco metros a una velocidad sorprendente.

Todo fue tan rápido y repentino que Kaoru sólo tuvo tiempo de inhalar una vez. Ahora se encontraban en la trastienda de una pequeña tienda de té, totalmente a salvo de miradas indiscretas y perseguidores no deseados.

Pero ahora Kaoru tenía otro problema… la habían pillado totalmente por sorpresa (de nuevo; ¿le faltaba entrenamiento de ninjutsu?) y ahora la situación sí que podía tornarse peliaguda… En las escasas décimas de segundo que pasaron Kaoru decidió que lo más sensato era fingir que no intentaría nada para intentar pillar a quienquiera que la tuviese retenida por sorpresa e intentar liberarse.

Entonces Kaoru oyó gritos inconfundibles a la lejanía; ¿seguían buscándola? ¿Entonces por qué no la delataba…? Kaoru iba a intentar gritar o hablar o morderle la mano al que la mantenía literalmente maniatada, pero el sujeto en cuestión murmuró un "¡SH!" y la apretó más fuerte contra sí. Kaoru dejó de forcejear pero siguió dejando ambas manos encima de las de su protector, en tensión.

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el agarre empezó a soltarse paulatinamente y la mano se retiró de sus labios, permitiéndole respirar hondo por fin. Sin embargo, Kaoru seguía estática, sin atreverse a girarse… no porque tuviera miedo de encontrarse con otro de sus perseguidores o con algún ladronzuelo callejero, sino precisamente porque sabía a quién iba a encontrarse, porque muy a su pesar lo había sabido justo en el preciso instante en que su mano le había rozado la mejilla con suavidad; incluso el modo en abrazarla le había recordado aquella otra vez, hacía tanto tiempo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru-dono…?"

***

Al final, lo de que el encuentro tendría lugar en la trastienda de un _izakaya_ resultó ser una farsa, o una especie de código. El lugar en el que Sanosuke se encontraba parecía de todo menos la trastienda de una tienda de té… ni mucho menos.

Después de haber salido del izakaya, el grupo de hombres se había alzado y le habían seguido; juntos, con la ayuda del paje (Sanosuke dedujo que debía de ser como una especie de vínculo entre los grupos) les guió hasta el lugar donde tendría lugar la reunión. Se encontraba a un par de kilómetros, a las afueras de Kyoto, en una zona totalmente urbanizada y tranquila. Sanosuke no pudo evitar pensar que, a ojos de los vecinos, debían constituir una banda algo… sospechosa.

"Aquí es" señaló el paje, deteniéndose en una pequeña mansión de estilo occidental totalmente rodeada por una muralla. A Sanosuke no le terminó de gustar el contraste entre la parte occidental y el dojo oriental, pero para gustos… Se preguntó una vez más qué clase de persona sería el "cliente", puesto que o nadie sabía nada o no lo decían.

Desde el interior de la propiedad salió un hombre ataviado con un uniforme occidental que les abrió las puertas. El pequeño grupo entró en el recinto y, para sorpresa de todos menos de Sano, se encontraron con que ya había una gran cantidad de gente allí reunida; gente de todo tipo, desde truhanes y vendedores ilegales hasta expertos espadachines que necesitaban dinero. Sanosuke casi se sintió nostálgico; casi.

"No me gusta esto… nos dijiste que todo era más o menos legal, Tôda" murmuró uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de Sanosuke, reconociéndole como al que había hecho tropezarse en el _izakaya_.

"¡Dije 'más o menos'…! Además, ¿qué te esperabas…?"

"Esto no me gusta…"

"Silencio, parece que alguien viene" les cortó Sanosuke.

Efectivamente, media centena de cabezas se giraron hacia el dojo, de donde salió un hombre joven (debía encontrarse cerca de la treintena) vestido con un gi y hakama azul marino con unos bordados plateados de un dragón. Toda su persona emanaba una misma palabra: poder y riqueza.

"¡¡Noboru-sama!!" gritaron unos hombres, que rápidamente fueron coreados por la multitud.

"Pfff, parece una nenaza que no sabe ni atarse el obi…" murmuró Sano.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Yuunosuke-san" murmuró el tal Tôda. "Si te oyen, te cortarán un dedo por difamación."

"Pfffffff… aquí les espero" replicó el joven, picando los puños.

"Veo que los cabezas de pollo siguen siéndolo por mucho tiempo que pase."

"¿¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO??"

Sanosuke se giró hacia donde provenía la voz, y fue entonces cuando apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol vio a un hombre alto y robusto que fumaba tranquilamente. Pero debajo de esa apariencia calmada se escondía una mirada dorada lobuna que helaría hasta los fuegos del infierno.

"…¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí…?!"

Saitou sonrió y, evidentemente, no se dignó a contestar.

***

Giró un poco el rostro hacia la pequeña conmoción que se había creado a escasos metros. Al parecer había un tipo que estaba dando la nota… y entonces fue cuando le reconoció, para a continuación ver a su interlocutor.

_¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí…? Que esté el lobo de Mizu aun lo entiendo, debe estar bajo alguna misión… ¿pero el amigo de Himura-san? _

Se encogió de hombros y, por si acaso, empezó a andar en dirección contraria. No le interesaba que le vieran allí, de momento.

"¡Amigos, gracias por haber acudido a esta pequeña convocatoria!"

De nuevo centró su atención hacia el hombre llamado "Modoru-sama". Su expresión facial cambió ligeramente por una de disgusto.

"Tal y como estoy seguro que ya debéis saber, he hecho correr la voz sobre mí, así que espero que mi fama me preceda… ja, ja. Por supuesto, estoy bromeando" dijo, pero hizo una pausa para que sus más alegados le rieran la gracia. "Así que supongo que la mayoría ya sabéis por qué estamos aquí. Preciso de ayuda, y es una ayuda muy específica… Necesitaría contratar a una pequeña guardia personal de aproximadamente diez espadachines para que hicieran funciones de guardaespaldas… entre otros encargos que no voy a mencionar ahora."

Soujirou frunció el ceño. _Otros encargos, ¿eh? _Recordaba perfectamente a la familia de ese tipejo, y cuáles podrían ser los "encargos"… sí, al fin y al cabo, no hacía mucho de aquello…

_Después de que Kaoru derrotara a todos sus guardias, el cabeza de familia enrojeció de ira "¡¿Có-cómo?! ¡¡Cómo te atreves!! ¡Pagarás cara tu ofensa, mujer!" _

_Kaoru sonrió "¿Yo? Permítame decirle, Modoru-san, que más de veinte aldeanos se dirigen hacia el pueblo próximo para declara contra usted. A parte de veinte testimonios confirmándolo, tienen testimonios de otras villas, y las pruebas de sus aldeas arrasadas por las llamas. ¿Y tiene el valor de decirme que pagaré cara mi ofensa? ¿Qué ofensa? Sólo he venido a hacer justicia. En tal caso, será usted quien pague luego a todos esos aldeanos todo lo que les ha robado estas últimas semanas" _

_Soujirou parpadeó incrédulamente. ¿Quién será esa señorita?_

_Kaoru encaró a la mujer, al hombre y al hijo. "Muy bien. Ahora yo me quedaré aquí hasta que venga la policía, y me aseguraré que les dicen tooooda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. ¡Oh! Creo que ya oigo voces. Serán los campesinos y los policías, que ya están llegando. Ahora les tocará tragarse su orgullo y entregarse pacíficamente" dijo ella, sonriente. _

"_Ca-Cariño…" musitó la mujer del cabeza de familia. "¿Y-Y ahora qué?" _

_El hombretón sonrió con una extraña mueca "NADIE me deshonra y vive para contarlo" _

"_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Modoru-san" replicó Kaoru, seria._

"_No, para mí no… A mi NADIE me avergüenza… ¡¡Y MENOS UNA ESTÚPIDA MUJER!!" exclamó. _

Sí, Soujirou recordaba perfectamente a la familia del dojo Modoru, que había mantenido aterrorizada a la pequeña población… pero tenía entendido que habían sido detenidos por la policía. No entendía cómo el primogénito había logrado escapar de la justicia, pero desde luego pensaba llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Quizás con la ayuda de los contactos de sus padres…

Apretó los puños.

El joven Modoru siguió hablando. "Busco gente hábil con las espadas o con las armas; preferiblemente armas. Y con experiencia. Todos aquellos que no cumplan los requisitos o no estén a la altura, igualmente podrían ser contratados por mi empresa y estar bajo mi protección, a cambio de su más sincera fidelidad. Veréis, estoy intentando hacer algo grande… y preciso de vuestra ayuda para hacer de este país un lugar mejor."

"¡Modoru-sama, Modoru-sama!" empezaron a vitorearle.

Suficiente, pensó. Suspiró y se esmuñó entre las sombras, con mucho cuidado de que el lobo de Mizu no le detectara.

Como a persona silenciosa y discreta, no le había sido difícil oír esos rumores, acompañados por un nombre: 'Modoru'. Y si su memoria no le fallaba (y así era, tal y como había podido comprobarlo), él ya conocía a ese tipo. Y había otra persona más en Kyoto que también le conocería y que tendría serios problemas si se cruzasen. No sabía en qué medida le preocupaba ese hecho, pero la cuestión es que había decidido acudir a la llamada para sacar información. Y lo había conseguido: el discurso de Modoru le había traído viejos ecos de otros discursos similares, pronunciados por otro hombre tiempo atrás, cuyos deseos también era hacer de Japón un país mejor…

No quería volver a pasar por eso, de ninguna manera. Esa podía ser una buena oportunidad para empezar su largo camino hacia la redención, tal y como le había mostrado Himura-san. Sí, Soujirou estaba totalmente convencido de ello.

Y si mientras tanto pudiese ayudarla… mejor que mejor.

***

Había muchas cosas que hubiera querido decir o hacer; querría haberle preguntado algo como "¿esos desgraciados te han hecho daño?" o "descríbeme detalladamente su aspecto físico para que así pueda…", pero intentó tranquilizarse, respirar un par de veces e intentar que esa ira fluyera fuera de sí. Al fin y al cabo, en parte era precisamente por culpa de esos "instintos sobreprotectores" por los que ella se había ido en un principio.

Así que en lugar de todo esto fue simplemente preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Una respuesta aparentemente fácil de responder, opinó él.

"¿Ken…shin? ¿Qué haces aq…? ¿Y cómo…?"

Kenshin sonrió a su pesar; no podía evitar encontrar una pequeña satisfacción en haber logrado ese efecto de sorpresa en Kaoru. Pero prefirió dejar esos temas para más adelante. "Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar, será mejor que te lleve al Aoiya antes de que…"

Ahora sí, Kaoru salió de su estado de sorpresa inicial y frunció el ceño, separándose de él.

"¿Será mejor que me lleves, dices? No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo, Himura".

Otra vez su apellido, pensó el rurouni. Sin embargo, si esa alusión le había molestado o no, Kaoru no lo supo; el rostro del pelirrojo permaneció siendo el de siempre.

"No tendrías que estar aquí" continuó Kaoru, cuyo enfado iba en aumento. La misma Kaoru no sabía si estaba enfadada con él o con ella misma por haberse permitido un instante de titubeo. "Tenía la situación bajo control, ya les había dado esquinazo. No era necesaria tu intervención y mucho menos hacerte el misterioso. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora te las das de don Juan? ¡¡Pues que sepas que conmigo no funciona Kensh… digo, Himura!!"

"¿¿Oro??"

Kaoru, totalmente avergonzada por su último desliz _(¡A ver, es normal…! ¡Llevo casi dos años llamándole Kenshin…!_, pensó la joven kendoka, intentando justificarse), irguió la cabeza y empezó a andar con toda la dignidad que pudo. Kenshin no pudo evitar reír ante el aspecto de la joven: llevaba el kimono sucio y lleno de polvo, la cola de su pelo se había aflojado y varios mechones se habían soltado, dándole un aire aun más fiero del que normalmente tenía; además, tenía los pómulos totalmente rojos, ya fuera por la huida de antes o por él. Pero fue entonces cuando advirtió que la joven cojeaba, y que llevaba la geta del pie derecho en la mano.

"Kaoru-dono, el pie…"

"No es nada. Hasta la vista" replicó ella, sin pararse para despedirse. Kenshin suspiró y la siguió; Kaoru sabía que no podría salir huyendo con el tobillo algo torcido, y Kenshin también lo sabía, así que se creo una situación un tanto extraña al empezar a andar el uno junto al otro. Finalmente, Kaoru se paró.

"¿Oro?"

"¡¡Nada de 'oro'!! ¡No me sigas!"

"Pero Kaoru-dono, el tobillo…"

"¡No me duele… auch! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!"

Kenshin se acababa de arrodillar y le había masajeado el tobillo en cuestión, algo inflamado. A continuación se puso de cuclillas delante de ella, en una posición que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Kaoru se puso colorada.

"No pienso dejar que me lleves a cuestas, Kenshin"

"No te preocupes, nadie nos verá"

"No, sólo media ciudad de Gion que se encuentra paseando por ahí… sería de gran utilidad para pasar desapercibidos".

Kenshin se alzó y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. "No nos verán, y lo sabes".

Claro que lo sabía.

Pero su testarudez se sobrepuso a la lógica; no tenía sentido que a primeras de cambio, cuando por fin se presentaba un problema real, apareciera Kenshin cual príncipe azul y se ofreciese a llevársela a cuestas. Sólo le faltaba el corcel y cortarse la melena.

"No" replicó Kaoru por enésima vez, echando a andar. Kenshin suspiró y calculó sus posibilidades; podía obligarla, claro, ¿pero de qué serviría? Además, tampoco estaba seguro de querer comprobar las competencias recién adquiridas gracias a su entrenamiento. Además, se notaba a la legua que la joven estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente; intentó imaginarse cómo se tendría que haber sentido al verse perseguida por un grupo de desconocidos en una ciudad que no era la suya, sin ayuda. De nuevo, como había sucedido antes, su sangre empezó a bullir y estuvo tentado de girarse y empezar a perseguir esos malnacidos; pero no lo haría. Sus prioridades eran otras.

"Conozco un par de caminos poco frecuentados que nos alejarán de la parte de Gion" dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru le miró de reojo y se preguntó por qué había notado algo oscuro en ese tono de voz. Como si le leyera la mente, Kenshin añadió. "Al fin y al cabo, me conozco muy bien esta clase de lugares en Kyoto".

Kaoru no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Kenshin unos quince años más joven, blandiendo la espada y enfrentándose a las tropas del Shinsengumi por aquellas bulliciosas calles que ahora se encontraban repletas de vida y jovialidad.

Kenshin se puso a su lado, rozándola, y cogió el brazo de manera que la joven pudiera apoyarse en Kenshin y hacerle de soporte cual bastón. Kaoru pensó a la vez que esa era humillante y a la vez perfecta, y como no pudo decidirse sobre qué pensar, simplemente aceptó la ayuda del pelirrojo sin añadir nada, haciéndose la ofendida con su silencio. Ambos empezaron a andar poco a poco; tal y como le había dicho, Kenshin parecía conocerse la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Giraron por callejones que Kaoru no habría sabido descubrir a simple vista, y pese a moverse lentos, Kenshin se aseguraba de no llamar la atención. No sabía qué era ni cómo lo hacía; Kaoru sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con esconder el _ki_ o la presencia. Tendría que preguntárselo a Seijuro al día siguiente (si su resaca le permitía levantarse de la cama, claro).

Por su parte, Kenshin observaba con detenimiento su alrededor y se aseguraba de que nadie les siguiera. Cuando salieron por fin de la zona bulliciosa de Kyoto y llegaron a las callejuelas y a la zona urbana, se permitió un instante de descanso. Miró de reojo a Kaoru, que hacía todo lo que podía para no quejarse ni quedarse rezagada con el pie malo; de vez en cuando también miraba hacia detrás, como él, para asegurarse de que no les seguían. Una vez más el pelirrojo maldijo a esos tipos; tendría que hablar con Sanosuke y Aoshi sobre qué hacer al respecto. Pero de momento, lo más importante era hacer llegar a Kaoru al monte donde residía Seijuro.

"Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí, Kenshin. Ahora ya puedo seguir yo sola" murmuró la joven, intentando recuperar su brazo que aun seguía alrededor del cuello de él.

"Ni hablar, Kaoru-dono"

"¡Mou! Ya no hay peligro, no nos han seguido y no estoy perdida, podré encontrar el camino. No hace falta que me sobreprotejas ni que…"

"Sólo estoy asegurándome de que el trato se cumple" dijo él, sin mirarla. "Dijiste que dentro de dos lunas llenas nos enfrentaríamos, ¿cierto? Sólo me estoy asegurando de que llegues sana y salva en casa de shishou. Nada más."

Kaoru pensó que en parte tenía lógica. Así que intentó apartar otros pensamientos como '¡baka, así nunca podrás demostrarle que no dependes de nadie!' o '¡nunca te va a ver como a una igual si sigues apoyándote en él… y encima, literalmente!'.

La conversación que había mantenido con Seijuro (bueno, más bien su monólogo) le volvió rápidamente en la mente, y sin tiempo para parar a pensárselo dos veces, la pregunta salió de sus labios:

"Nee, Kenshin… ¿cómo te explicó exactamente Hiko-shishou todo lo de tu verdad… tu expiación?"

Si Kenshin se sorprendió por la respuesta, desde luego no lo manifestó. "¿Mi respuesta?"

"Bueno… hoy hemos mantenido una conversación muy… eeh, 'productiva' en el _izakaya_…"

"¡¿Te ha llevado a un _izakaya_?!" respondió el pelirrojo, poniendo el grito en el cielo. "¡Maldito pervert…!"

"¡NO! No. No es nada de eso; al fin y al cabo, uno de los pasatiempos de Hiko-shishou es repetirme lo poco atractiva que soy; no corro riesgo con él, tranquilo" dijo Kaoru, a punto de echarse a reír al ver la expresión de Kenshin. "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hacer a ti exactamente en…?"

"Nada; ¿te importa si volvemos al tema?"

Kaoru empezó a reírse, recordando lo que le había dicho Seijuro acerca de querer llevarse a Kenshin siempre al 'distrito rojo' y nunca conseguir los resultados esperados… por suerte.

"Hiko-shishou me ha hablado del día en que hablasteis acerca de tu 'respuesta'… después de haber pasado todos esos años como… bueno…"

"¿Hitokiri battousai, de gozaru ka?" dijo él como si nada.

"Sí…"

"Sí, me acuerdo. Hablamos mucho tiempo… pero no llegamos a ninguna conclusión. Aunque sospecho que si la hubiese sabido, igualmente no la habría compartido conmigo. La filosofía de shishou se basa en el autoaprendizaje".

_Me lo dices o me lo cuentas…_, pensó Kaoru. Así pues, tal y como se imaginaba (y como muy bien le había comentado Seijuro), él no era ninguna hada madrina. Tendría que encontrar una respuesta ella sola. Kenshin había tardado… ¿cuántos años? ¿Diez, quince?

"¿…dono? ¿Kaoru-dono?"

"Ah. ¿Qué?" 

"¿Por qué me has preguntado esto?"

"Por nada" dijo ella, girando el rostro. ¿Habría hablado demasiado…?

Siguieron andando en silencio unos minutos más, cada vez un poco más rápido. El dolor del tobillo empezaba a remitirle, aunque no del todo. Y como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Kenshin dijo:

"Es una lástima que Megumi-dono haya regresado a Tokyo, te curaría mejor la herida de lo que hará Hiko-shishou."

"¿Megumi-san ha vuelto a Tokyo?" Kaoru alzó la vista hacia la luna menguante; tenía lógica, Megumi necesitaba ocuparse de sus pacientes. Ya había hecho suficiente con seguirla hasta allí… "Sano se va a sentir solo, entonces."

"Será por poco tiempo, de gozaru yo."

"¿Huh?"

Kenshin aminoró el paso y la miró. "Nos volvemos a Tokyo". Kaoru apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada, y Kenshin prosiguió. "No podemos abusar demasiado tiempo del Aoiya; por mucho que Misao insista, no está bien. Y no hay necesidad de esperar aquí el mes y medio que resta inútilmente. Además, Yahiko también echa de menos a Tsubame-chan, de gozaru."

"Dile a Yahiko que… que actuará en función de profesor substituto si fuera necesario". Kaoru se sintió culpable por desatender el dojo durante tanto tiempo. _Pero… es necesario_, pensó la kendoka mordiéndose un labio.

"Claro"

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, pero a diferencia de antes, Kaoru se sentía totalmente cómoda. Intentó imaginarse qué estaría pensando Kenshin; quizás estaba acordándose de la época del Bakumatsu. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que habían estado juntos en Kyoto, la ciudad le había traído malos recuerdos. Kaoru no pudo evitar pensar cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. En momentos como ése tenía miedo de si misma, miedo de no estar a la altura de sus objetivos y, sobretodo, miedo de la parte de su ser que le pedía a gritos dejar toda esa farsa a un lado y volverse con él –con ellos– a Tokyo… y porque sabía que podía ser perfectamente capaz de abandonarlo todo en un momento de debilidad, decidió que ya era hora de irse sola. Al fin y al cabo, se encontraban ya a la periferia de Kyoto, y justo cruzando el pequeño arroyo ya llegaría al sendero que, montaña arriba, conducía a la cabaña.

"Ya no me duele el tobillo, sólo ha sido el primer momento del golpe" dijo Kaoru, liberando a Kenshin de su abrazo. Kenshin no reaccionó de golpe (probablemente porque estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos) pero esta vez sí que dejó que la joven se separara.

Kenshin miró a la chica directamente a los ojos. "¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la cabaña?"

"No es necesario" dijo Kaoru, deseando poder haberlo dicho con más convicción. Ambos se quedaron quietos a los pies del pequeño puente de madera, y Kaoru tuvo un deja vu… una despedida similar en otro puente de madera, de noche… tiempo atrás. Esta vez no estaban rodeados por luciérnagas, sino por hojas rojas que iban cayendo como una lenta lluvia otoñal.

"De acuerdo, pues. Saluda a shishou de mi parte"

"Claro"

_¿Por qué no se ha ido ya?_, se preguntó el rurouni. La Kaoru de hoy poco o nada tenía que ver con la que vio la última vez y le mandó el desafío.

"Nos vemos de aquí a dos lunas en Tokyo, pues. Os avisaré por carta acerca del lugar y el día exacto del duelo" dijo Kaoru, intentando recuperar algo de dureza en el tono de su voz. Kenshin también lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente la observaba; tenía la sensación de que la joven estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por… algo. Ése era el problema: no podía discernir sobre qué era lo que la preocupaba.

"Perfecto" respondió Kenshin, y luego sonrió. "Cuídate, Kaoru-dono. Te echaré…echaremos de menos"

Kaoru bajó la mirada; no podía soportar el rostro que le ofrecía el rurouni. Era la misma mirada que esa otra vez, junto al pequeño arroyo, cuando le había llamado 'Himura'… y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esa noche le había vuelto a llamar Kenshin. Había sido tan natural llamarlo por su nombre que simplemente se había olvidado de mantener las apariencias. ¿Cuántos errores había cometido esa noche? Para empezar, tendría que haberse alejado de él desde el primer momento. Había sido un error ir juntos, pasear juntos, hablar.

Kenshin, preocupado al ver el rostro de la chica, se acercó a ella y alzó una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

"¿Kaoru-dono…?"

Kaoru se separó del roce e hizo ademán de girarse e irse, pero Kenshin le agarró del brazo como si fuera un acto reflejo, como si cada vez que Kaoru fuese a irse él tuviera la necesidad de retenerla junto a él… que era, precisamente, por lo que había terminado por irse. Kaoru contuvo la respiración al notar a Kenshin detrás suyo, espalda contra pecho, abrazándola. No, eso no estaba bien; no podía seguir así, porque si seguía así…

_Reacciona, Kaoru, reacciona… aléjate de él… _

"Ken…shin…"

Pero en lugar de separarse, giró sobre sus tobillos y quedó cara a cara con él. Los ojos de él le transmitían las palabras 'no te vayas' inconfundiblemente… ¿y quién era ella para negarlas?

_No, no, no…_

Kenshin posó una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura, y ella puso ambas manos en el pecho de él.

_Reacciona, vamos… reacciona, Kaoru, tú puedes…_

Kenshin empezó a acercar el rostro hacia el suyo, y Kaoru puso de puntillas el pie bueno. Kaoru le miró una vez más y finalmente empezó a entrecerrar los ojos, mientras que Kenshin ya casi notaba el aliento de la joven sobre el suyo.

"…Kaoru"

A la joven kendoka se le aceleró el pulso al oír cómo la había llamado.

_No, no…_

Kaoru ignoró ya por completo esa pequeña vocecilla de remordimiento en su interior y entreabrió los labios. Y fue entonces cuando Kenshin, justo antes de rozar sus labios, reconoció ese olor tan familiar…

_Perfume de cerezos rosados al florecer…_

El pulso del rurouni se aceleró; era el perfume que le había regalado a ella cuando se reencontraron en la cabaña. Él se lo había regalado, y ella se lo había puesto… ¿Es que no se acordaba? ¿O no había querido hacer ningún comentario por miedo o temor a que él se burlara de ella…?

Y entonces le asaltó un pensamiento aterrador: estaba aprovechándose de ella. Se estaba aprovechando de que se encontrase sola y perdida, de que estuviese herida y hubiese tenido que depender de él ni que fuese durante unas horas. Estaba aprovechándose de ello y estaba a punto de hacer algo que ella no hubiera hecho de estar bajo unas condiciones normales. Porque, siendo sinceros, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Suficiente tenía ya con que ella le permitiese estar cerca de él y sonreírle… porque Kenshin sabía que durante el siguiente mes y medio bebería de los recuerdos de esa noche para poder soportar su ausencia. Y no podría soportar el peso de la culpa y de saber que se había aprovechado de ella… precisamente porque era Kaoru.

Kaoru jadeó sorprendida al notar un contacto que no se esperaba; el de la mejilla de él, reposando sobre el puente de su cuello. La melena pelirroja de él le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, y notaba su respiración en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos más hasta recobrar un ritmo de respiración normal, momento en el que Kenshin aprovechó para separarse de ella y dejar un margen de separación protocolario. Kaoru le miraba sin entender; no, más que eso. Para entender o no entender algo eran necesarias ciertas capacidades de raciocinio que ella, en esos momentos, no tenía. ¿Qué demonios había pasado…?

O más bien… ¿qué _no_ había pasado?

El hecho de que Kenshin se negara a sostenerle la mirada no ayudaba mucho al tema. Kaoru se sintió estúpida, infantil, ridícula, avergonzada… y muy, muy decepcionada. Más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Quizás por eso reaccionó de la única manera que le quedaba posible: la ira.

"¡¿Se…se puede saber qué…?!" murmuró; descubrió avergonzada que la voz le temblaba. Y no por la ira.

"Lo siento mucho, de gozaru yo…" dijo él. Seguía manteniendo la mirada oculta. "Me he dejado llevar por el camino. Te pido mis más humildes disculpas, Kaoru-dono."

"…" fue lo único que pudo decir.

_Otra vez con el '-dono', ¿eh…? Jajaja… soy… una idiota por creer que… _

Kaoru se giró con brusquedad y se colocó el otro zapato que faltaba. "No te preocupes, olvídalo. Es más, olvida todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Puedes considerarlo como una pequeña tregua, si lo deseas, Himura".

Esta vez Kenshin sí que alzó la mirada, apretando los puños. Hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó donde estaba. Kaoru terminó de atravesar el puentecito de madera y, ya con la distancia del arroyo de por medio, la joven kendoka se giró y le dirigió una mirada que sería capaz de helar el más árido desierto.

"Ni se te ocurra huir del reto."

Kenshin hizo un intento de sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. "Jamás soñaría con hacer algo así"

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, dándose por satisfecha. Antes de desaparecer entre las sombras se giró una vez más y, sin mirarle, dijo:

"Hasta la vista, Himura".

Kenshin respiró hondo y no fue hasta varios instantes después, cuando ella ya se había ido, que finalmente respondió un "Hasta la vista, Kaoru-dono".

_Hasta dentro de un mes y medio. _

***

Fin del cap.13

CONTINUARÁ

**Vocabulario en japonés:**

Karyuukai: el mundo de la flor y el sauce flotantes (donde viven las geishas; el barrio del placer –pero no el carnal!).

Urusai na: qué pesado/a, cállate ya.

Itai!: ¡auch!, ¡duele!

Izakaya: una especie de bar para beber alcohol, típicamente japonés.

Danna: señor, maestro, cargo importante (en otros contextos también 'esposo').

**N.A.1:** "Quizás sí que tendría que haber seguido los consejos de Tae de aquella vez…" Como más de alguno recordará, en el volumen… 19, creo, Tae riñe a Kaoru por ir siempre con los atuendos del kendo, diciendo que debería ser más femenina para ligarse a Kenshin. Me encanta Tae, siempre tan práctica.

**Omake (extra), por Koshi Sekisen (os recomiendo sus fics!) **

Kenshin respiró hondo y no fue hasta varios instantes después, cuando ella ya se había ido, que finalmente respondió un "Hasta la vista, Kaoru-dono".

_Hasta dentro de un mes y medio. _

Y Kaoru volvió a pararse "No olvides limpiar el dojo". Kenshin asintió, esperando a que se fuera. "Y no dejes que se te acerque demasiado Megumi". Kenshin asintió, seguía esperando a que se fuera. "Y....."

"¡¡PERO VETE YA!!"

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, para compensar la larga espera… ¡un capítulo de 12 páginas (normalmente, mi media suele ser 7-8)! Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya aburrido en exceso. Como le decía a mi querida amiga beta, yo soy de las que prefieren los capítulos más largos que cortos… siempre y cuando vayan acompañados de calidad, claro. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Del capítulo sólo me gustaría comentar que si a alguien le queda alguna duda más sobre la historia de Modoru, os remito al cap.6 del fic.

Muchas gracias a los que votasteis y dejasteis review durante este tiempo. Gracias a mi beta y sis, Koshi Sekisen, por animarme a no tirar la toalla y por enseñarme que mientras haya sólo una persona que se lea mis historias, ya vale la pena continuarlas; gracias también a Suzuki Haruno Hyuga, Satsuki Haru, Kunii-24, Kagome Kaoru, Liliana, Lady Atsuky, Okashira Janet, Assenav83, Dani, Lili, Star, Gabyhyatt, Dark-kanae, Hada, Kaory pretty, Sammy-Askura, Crois, Fernanda Marchi, Alexa, Asuen, yessica, emo-chan, Aome Inuyasha19, sansakibus, yamiko, kirei-bell, enishi-senpai, pome-chan, kaoru himura-kamiya, Tify, White Lady EF, Kitsune, Suzu, y a todos los que os leéis el fanfic o lo ponéis en vuestros favoritos y/o alertas de review, ¡mil gracias!

Creo que no me queda nada por comentar, salvo que seáis buenos y dejéis algún review, ¿ne? (carita sonriente).

Sin más que añadir, se despide

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

27-03-2010


End file.
